


Smrteľné tajomstvo

by MemoryAT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 92,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryAT/pseuds/MemoryAT
Summary: Čarodejníckemu svetu hrozí ďalšia vojna a Veď-Viete-Kto pomaly získava späť svoju stratenú moc. Ministerstvo však pred skutočnosťou zatvára oči a posiela na Rokfort svojho špeha - Dolores Umbridgeovú, aby preverila, čo sa potichu šepká. Že Albus Dumbledore tajne buduje armádu.A Albus Dumbledore? Ukrýva tajomstvo, ktoré už kohosi stálo život...
Relationships: Nira Benetton/Severus Snape





	1. ZAČIATOK KONCA (prológ)

„Chi-chi, Potter je na vás riadne naštvaný!“ ozval sa odrazu posmešný hlas Phineasa Nigellusa a prerušil napäté ticho, ktoré v miestnosti vládlo.

„To ma neprekvapuje,“ reagoval Dumbledore po chvíľke ticha, no neobrátil sa. Zamyslene hľadel z okna na rokfortský pozemok zahalený tmou. „Už dorazil?“ spýtal sa, len aby sa uistil.

„Ó, áno! Živý a zdravý, hlavne hlasivky mu dobre slúžia,“ vyškieral sa Nigellus.

„Takže Severus splnil svoju úlohu. Prosím ťa Phineas, dohliadni na Harryho, dobre?“ Dumbledore sa konečne obrátil a pozrel na obraz po svojej ľavici.

„Nie som žiadna pestúnka, Dumbledore!“ Phineas si vzdorovito prekrížil ruky cez hruď.

„Stačí ak naňho občas dozrieš,“ zopakoval Dumbledore unavene. „A teraz už choď.“

„Veď som sa len pred chvíľou vrátil!“ protestoval Phineas a tváril sa, akoby práve prehltol veľmi kyslú uhorku.

Dumbledore nič nepovedal, len sa mu zahľadel do očí. Na toto naozaj nemá čas. Chvíľu to vyzeralo, že sa s ním Phineas snaží súperiť no nevydržal to.

„Dobre, dobre, veď už idem!“ Ešte sa raz namosúrene zamračil a zmizol z obrazu.

Dumbledore si sťažka vzdychol. Pomaly prešiel k Félixovi, ktorý spal s hlavou pod krídlom. Na okamih dostal nutkanie pohladiť ho. Rozmyslel si to však. Félixa čaká dlhá cesta. Zamyslene sa otočil ku svojmu stolu a zúfalo pozrel na list, ktorý na ňom ležal. Odkedy ten list prišiel, čítal ho snáď stokrát. No aj tak sa nemohol odhodlať, aby naň konečne odpísal. Nie že by jeho odpoveď, nech už akákoľvek, mohla niečo zmeniť.

Ťažkým krokom prešiel ku svojmu pracovnému stolu a sadol si zaň. Pretrel si unavené oči. Bol už starý, cítil, ako ho sily opúšťajú. Keď pred štrnástimi rokmi Voldemort zmizol, vedel, že sa jedného dňa opäť vráti. Vtedy však netušil o udalostiach, ktoré sa počas tých rokov prihodia. Ako aj mohol? Hlava mu klesla do dlaní, ani sa nesnažil nadvihnúť ju, bola taká ťažká. Toľko spomienok, toľko starostí, toľko chýb a zmarených životov....

Bol by ešte dlho takto bez pohnutia sedel, vyrušilo ho však slabé zaklopanie na dvere. Pomaly nadvihol hlavu. Klopanie sa ozvalo po druhý raz o čosi ráznejšie. 

„Kto je to?“ zvolal.

„To som ja,“ cez dvere prenikol tlmený hlas Severusa Snapea.

Dumbledore sa narovnal. „Poď ďalej,“ zavolal po chvíli.

Do miestnosti vstúpila zahalená postava. No len čo za sebou zavrela dvere, zložila si čierny cestovný plášť.Severus Snape, tmavovlasý, tmavooký profesor elixírov vyzeral rovnako unavene, ako sa on sám cítil. No i tak ten vysoký chudý muž prešiel rýchlym, ráznym krokom k jeho pracovnému stolu a po malom zaváhaní sa posadil do ponúkaného kresla oproti.

„Máš niečo nové, Severus?“ opýtal sa Dumbledore, len čo sa Snape usadil.

„Len to, o čom sme hovorili,“ odvetil potichu profesor elixírov. Položil si plášť na kolená. Svetlá sviečok na Dumbledorovom stole mu osvetľovali bledú tvár. Nebol starý, no začínajúce vrásky na čele a okolo úst, tmavé kruhy pod očami, mu pridávali najmenej jedno desaťročie. Na inak vždy bezchybne oholenej tvári sa dnes jasne črtalo niekoľkodňové strnisko. Dumbledore vedel, že ho poveril ťažkou úlohou, vedel, že zneužíva jeho bolesť a pocit viny, ale nemal na výber. A teraz ho bude musieť poveriť ďalšou úlohou. Môže mu však veriť? Premýšľal o tom dlho, zvažoval všetky možnosti, no zakaždým mu z toho všetkého vyšla táto ako jediná, dostatočne bezpečná. Zverí mu jedno zo svojich tajomstiev. Už sa rozhodol.

„Nesmiem sa zdržať dlho, bolo by to podozrivé,“ Snapeove temné oči sa po ňom spýtavo kĺzali.

„Ach,“ spamätal sa Dumbledore, „máš pravdu. Len mi povedz, ako prebehla porada.“

„Pýtali sa na vás. Myslím, že čakali, že tam budete aj vy,“ odvetil Snape netrpezlivo. „Všetko, na čom sme sa dohodli som im povedal. Teraz by sa už nemalo meniť nič.“

„Dobrá práca, Severus.“

„A vraj tam dnes prišiel Potter, no o tom, predpokladám, viete.“

„Áno, to už viem,“ Dumbledore sa na chvíľu odmlčal a zamyslene si spojil končeky prstov. „Voldemort o tom vie?“

„Nie, myslím, že nie. Aj keď je jasné, že je to len otázka času. No ako som vám už povedal, nemyslím, že by na chlapca zaútočil skôr, ako to získa.“

Riaditeľ nepovedal nič. So záujmom sledoval svoje zvráskavené ruky.

„Deje sa niečo, Dumbledore?“ opýtal sa Severus.

Albus zdvihol pohľad a všimol si, že hľadí smerom k rozprestretému pergamenu na stole. Natiahol sa poň a pritiahol ho bližšie k sebe, aby tým zakryl jeho obsah. Profesor elixírov k nemu zdvihol zamračený pohľad. 

„To je jedna z vecí, Severus, ktoré by som s tebou chcel prebrať, ale obávam sa, že som ťa už dnes zdržal pridlho.“

Snapeov výraz tváre sa nezmenil „Ak je to dôležité, hovorte. Tá pol hodina navyše ma nezabije.“

„Nie, práve tá polhodina by ťa mohla stáť život. A ver alebo nie, naozaj by ma to mrzelo,“ pozrel do jeho tmavých očí.

Snape mlčal, ale z výrazu tváre sa dalo odhadnúť, že o jeho slovách pochybuje. Zamrzelo ho to, no ťažko mu to mohol vyčítať.

„Pozhovárame sa o tom pred začiatkom školského roku. To myslím, bude najvhodnejšia doba,“ pokračoval Dumbledore po krátkej pauze.

„Ako chcete,“ prebodol ho profesor chladným pohľadom. „Ak je to všetko...,“ postavil sa a opäť sa zahalil do čierneho plášťa. Dumbledore tiež vstal, nepovedal však nič, len si ho stále zamyslene premeriaval. Snape sa zvrtol a bez slova sa pobral ku dverám. Už mal ruku na kľučke....

„Severus, vieš, že ti dôverujem?“ Dumbledore naňho prosebne pozrel.

Snape sa otočil. Chvíľu mu pohľad bez slova opätoval, napokon však potichu precedil pomedzi zuby: „Niekedy o tom dosť pochybujem, Dumbledore!“ nečakal na odpoveď. Otočil sa a vyšiel z miestnosti.

Albus hľadel na miesto, kde sa medzi dverami zavíril jeho čierny plášť, než sa s buchnutím zavreli. Mal dôvod sa naňho hnevať. Vedeli to obaja. Bolo to už pätnásť rokov, čo preňho Snape pracoval. Nikdy by nebol povedal, že tento človek sa mu stane takým blízkym a vzácnym. Pamätal si na tú noc, akoby to bolo včera. Severus sa s ním chcel stretnúť na odľahlom vrchu v Škótskej vysočine. Vedel, že to môže byť pasca, no zvedavosť ho prinútila prísť tam. Myslel si však, že neexistuje nič, čím by si Snape uňho mohol získať dôveru. To, čo sa však dozvedel, preňho bolo dostatočným dôkazom. Samozrejme, zo začiatku bol voči nemu veľmi obozretný, ale postupom času stratil aj posledné pochybnosti. Áno, obľúbil si ho. Prišiel čas poodhaliť mu kúsok zo svojej skrytej minulosti, nech už budú následky akékoľvek.

Sadol si za stôl a na kúsok pergamenu napísal krátky odkaz. Zroloval ho, zapečatil. Potom krátko zapískal, načo sa šarlátovo-zlatý vták okamžite zobudil a preletel mu na rameno.

„Félix,“ podal mu malý zvitok, „daj si pozor, aby ťa nikto nevidel.“

Fénix sklonil svoju krásnu hlavu a zobral zvitok do zobáka. Ešte raz na Dumbledora pozrel, hneď na to zmizol v ohnivom plameni.

Dumbledore osamel. Povzdychol si. Mal predvídať, že tento deň nastane. Kiežby to bolo v inej dobe a za veselších okolností. Kolesá osudu sa však dali do pohybu a už to nešlo zastaviť. Teraz už bolo príliš neskoro a pravda vyjde najavo, tým si bol istý.

Vzal do rúk list a naposledy prečítal jeho obsah:

_Ahoj Albus!_

_Na to, že si tajnostkár a úzkostlivo ma držíš od akýchkoľvek dôležitých vecí, ktoré považuješ za potenciálne nebezpečné, som si už zvykla. Aj keď ma to vždy naštve._   
_A naozaj sa ťa snažím chápať, ale sám musíš uznať, že vo svetle nedávnych udalostí už nemôžem stáť bokom. Trvám na tom, o čom sme sa nedávno rozprávali. Ministerstvo som informovala, nástup mi povolili. Samozrejme o akomkoľvek vzťahu medzi nami nikto netuší. Je mi jasné, že to tak musí ostať._   
_Dúfam, že mi odpustíš to rýchle konanie bez Tvojho súhlasu, ale som si istá, že si to očakával, takže sa na mňa nebudeš hnevať._   
_Do Anglicka dorazím pred začiatkom školského roku._

_Nira_


	2. NIRA BENETTONOVÁ

Posledné slnečné lúče presvitali pomedzi stromy Zakázaného lesa, leto sa pomaly chýlilo ku koncu. Dni boli ešte teplé, no noci už prezrádzali, že onedlho chladná jeseň prevezme vládu nad počasím.

Severus Snape bol ten deň mimoriadne unavený. Do konca prázdnin ostával ešte týždeň. V Rokfortskom hrade zatiaľ nebolo študentov, no učitelia sa pomaly vracali do svojich izieb a kabinetov. Všetci okrem učiteľa obrany proti čiernej mágii. Severus sa už ani nepokúšal žiadať riaditeľa o toto miesto. Zakaždým ho odmietol. Jedného dňa mu ho sám ponúkne a on si potom dobre rozmyslí, či tú ponuku prijme.

Už to bol týždeň, čo sa s Dumbledorom nerozprávali. Celý ten čas strávil striedavo medzi Fénixovým rádom a Temným pánom. Úloha dvojitého agenta ho vyčerpávala a desila viac, než bol ochotný sám sebe pripustiť. Neustále strážiť svoje myšlienky, neustále žiť v napätí a strachu z odhalenia. Temný pán sa stal po svojom návrate ešte krutejším a nevypočítateľnejším. Nikto si nemohol byť ničím istý. Isté bolo len to, že zradca neumrie rýchlo a bezbolestne. Oklepal sa a pevnejšie zovrel rúčku svojho kufra. Strach robí myseľ slabú a zraniteľnú. A jemu okrem života neostalo nič, o čo by musel mať strach. A ten život nakoniec za veľa i tak nestojí. Začiatok školy a vyučovania ho aspoň pripúta dlhšiu dobu na jedno miesto. Aj keď predstava márnej snahy naliať do tých tupých hláv čo i len trochu rozumu ho obzvlášť netešila. Unavene si potichu vzdychol a prešiel bránou.

„Severus! To je dobre, že si už tu!“ Minerva McGonagallová, zástupkyňa riaditeľa, sa mu postavila do cesty, len čo prešiel veľkými dubovými dverami. „Albus chce s tebou hovoriť!“

Už za jeho študentských čias bola vedúca Chrabromilu priveľmi upätá a prísna. S tým svojím škótskym akcentom a tuhým drdolom stiahnutým na temene hlavy. Ani po tých rokoch sa Minerva nezmenila. Rovnako chladná, zásadová a neodbytná, rovnako oddaná Dumbledorovi. Jej prístup k Severusovi sa nezmenil, ani keď sa z neho stal jej kolega a vedúci Slizolinu. Fakulty, ktorá bola chrabromilskej odvekým rivalom.

„Teraz?“ Severus sa ani nenamáhal zakryť otrávený tón. Všetko potrebné mu už Dumbledore oznámil po Félixovi a to ostatné snáď môže chvíľu počkať.

„Povedal mi, že len čo dorazíš, máš k nemu prísť! Je vo svojej pracovni,“ profesorka transfigurácie si založila ruky cez prsia a netrpezlivo nakrčila nos.

„To si ani nemôžem odložiť kufor?“ oboril sa na ňu jedovato. 

Dnes toho mal naozaj dosť. Chcel sa aspoň osprchovať a prezliecť. Zástupkyňa riaditeľa mu to však nedovolila. Nahnevane odfrkol, no pobral sa ku schodisku. Minerva si pre seba niečo zamrmlala, on to však ignoroval, rýchlo vystupoval po schodoch. Už to chcel mať za sebou. Zastavil sa na druhom poschodí pred kamennou príšerou. Povedal heslo, a keď príšera odskočila, odkrylo sa kamenné točité schodisko, ktoré samo stúpalo nahor. Nastúpil naň a o chvíľu sa ocitol pred mohutnými drevenými dverami so strieborným klopadlom v tvare grifona. Zdvihol ruku, že zaklope, keď v tom sa zarazil. Cez dvere prenikal zvuk Dumbledorovho hlasu a pomedzi to aj neznámy ženský hlas. Rozprávali sa nahlas, aj keď nikto z nich nekričal, no s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou šlo o hádku.

„Nevyčítaj mi to, Albus! Moc dobre vieš, prečo som prišla!“

„Práve pre to som nechcel, aby si sem chodila.“

„Ty by si na mojom mieste ostal stranou v bezpečí, kým by tvojim blízkym hrozilo nebezpečenstvo?!“

„Nemôžeš porovnávať mňa a seba.“

„Prečo nie?“

„V prvom rade preto, lebo som od teba oveľa starší.“

„Ale ty v mojom veku..... viem si to predstaviť. Pravidlá si určite nedodržoval. Zachránil si mi život, ale to ti naň i tak nedáva právo!“

Snape nevedel, čo si má o tom myslieť. Počúvať za dverami Dumbledorovej pracovne sa mu však zdalo nedôstojné, obzvlášť keď s ním potreboval tak súrne hovoriť. Zaklopal krátko a silno, v tej chvíli hlasy stíchli. Chvíľu sa nič nedialo, naraz sa z pracovne ozval riaditeľov hlas.

„Kto je to?“

„Ja,“ zavolal profesor elixírov. Nepočkal na odpoveď. Stlačil kľučku a otvoril dvere.

Dumbledorova pracovňa bola zaliata červeným svetlom zapadajúceho slnka. Snapeovi chvíľu trvalo, kým si na tú nepríjemnú žiaru zvykol. Keď sa jeho oči prispôsobili, rozoznal Dumbledora sediaceho za stolom. Dlhá biela brada mu zakrývala veľkú časť tmavozeleného habitu. Ponad polmesiačikové okuliare hľadel naňho s trochu rozpačitým výrazom. Vedľa jeho stola stála akási postava. Svetlo dopadajúce z okna však Severusa oslepovalo, takže nemohol rozoznať žiadne detaily. Postava sa po chvíli presunula trochu na bok a on si ju mohol prezrieť. Pristihol sa, že od prekvapenia pootvoril ústa, hneď ich zase zavrel.

Stálo pred ním mladé dievča, mohlo mať tak šestnásť rokov. V prvej chvíli si pomyslel, že je to nejaký žart. Dievča malo na sebe bielu mikinu a svetlomodré rifle s veľkými dierami na kolenách. Bolo však vylúčené, aby sem zablúdila mukelka, navyše spôsob akým sa s riaditeľom rozprávala... Pozornejšie si ju prezrel. Dlhé husté vlnité tmavohnedé vlasy jej padali z útlych ramien až pod plecia. Lúče slnka sa na nich lámali v odleskoch farby ebenového dreva. Bola pomerne dosť vysoká. Štíhly tvar tela sa dal tušiť pod tým neforemným oblečením. Pozrel jej do peknej tváre. Okamžite ho upútali jej jasnomodré prenikavé oči, ktorých farbu len zvýrazňovala svetlá pokožka. Pomaly, skúmavo sa po ňom kĺzali a nedôverčivo si ho premeriavali.

„Severus,“ ozval sa Dumbledore veselo. „Som rád, že si už späť.“

„Nápodobne,“ Snape odtrhol zamračený pohľad od dievčaťa a pozrel na riaditeľa, ktorý sa napriek úsmevu tváril akosi rozpačito.

„Ehm.... áno,“ Dumbledore si potichu odkašľal. „Severus, rád by som ti predstavil Niru Benettonovú,“ ukázal na dievča, ktoré si ho neprestávalo premeriavať zamračeným pohľadom, „tvoju novú študentku.“ Potom sa obrátil k dievčaťu. „Nira, toto je profesor elixírov, Severus Snape.“

Severus zachytil jej výraz, ktorý prezrádzal, že sa práve udialo presne to, čoho sa obávala. Neveriacky pozrel na Dumbledora. Mal pocit, že niečo podstatné mu uniklo. „Prosím?“ spýtal sa prekvapene, nie zrovna priateľským tónom.

„Nira Benettonová, tvoja nová študentka," zopakoval Dumbledore pokojne.

„Mukelka?“ vyhŕkol bez rozmyslu. „To má byť vtip?!“

„Ani mňa to neteší, tým si buďte istý!“ ozvalo sa odrazu dievča pevným hlasom a prebodlo ho nevraživým pohľadom. Jej reakcia ho na okamih zaskočila. Než sa stihol spamätať a ohradiť sa proti jej útočnému tónu, Dumbledore zasiahol.

„Nira, prosím,“ zvolal zúfalo. „Čo som ti hovoril?!“

Dievča naňho vzdorovito pozrelo, no nepovedalo už nič.

„Nie, Severus,“ Dumbledore sa opäť obrátil ku Snapeovi. „Nira je čarodejnica, no jej rodičia boli muklovia.“

„Boli?“ profesor elixírov sa nesnažil zakryť otrávený tón hlasu.

„Zomreli,“ vysvetlil Dumbledore. „Nira bola ešte dieťa.“

Nič na to nepovedal, ani len náznakom nedal najavo, že by to snáď mala byť nejaká bolestná téma. Mnohým behom vojny zomreli rodičia, ani on svojich rodičov už nemal. Dievča si premeriaval s narastajúcou nevôľovou. Netrúfal si odhadnúť, kam tento rozhovor bude smerovať, mal ale neodbytnú predtuchu, že sa mu to páčiť nebude.

„Dumbledore, čo po mne vlastne chcete?“

Riaditeľ sa na chvíľu odmlčal, zjavne rozmýšľal ako má začať. Dievča medzi tým prestalo vysielať svoje zamračené pohľady Severusovým smerom a presunulo sa k oknu. Založilo si ruky cez prsia a zahľadelo sa na školský pozemok pomaly sa haliaci do tmy.

„Sadni si, Severus, prosím,“ Dumbledore prerušil napäté ticho a ukázal na kreslo pred svojím pracovným stolom.

Dievča si nesúhlasne odfrklo.

„Nira, na všetkom sme sa už dohodli. Môžeš ísť!“ Dumbledore pozrel jej smerom a z jeho hlasu zaznievala rozhodnosť, ktorá nedávala priestor na diskusiu.

Dievča sa v okamihu otočilo a neveriacky naňho pozrelo. „Chcem vedieť, čo mu budeš hovoriť,“ povedalo rovnako rozhodne ako pred chvíľou riaditeľ. Ďalšia hádka visela vo vzduchu.

„Nebudem s tebou už o tom diskutovať. Na niečom sme sa dohodli a ja sa teraz potrebujem so Severusom porozprávať o samote. Neveríš mi snáď?“ pri poslednej vete sa na ňu skoro až prosebne zahľadel.

Dievča spustilo ruky a nesúhlasne sa naňho mračilo, no napokon sa natiahlo po čiernu koženú bundu, čo malo položenú na kraji riaditeľovho stola. Prehodilo si ju cez ramená a pohlo sa k dverám.

Než nimi prešlo, ešte sa zastavilo a pohliadlo na Dumbledora. „Tebe verím, ale jemu,“ kývlo hlavou k Severusovi, „nie! Dúfam, že vieš, čo robíš! Cestu von nájdem!“ Ďalej už nič nepovedalo, otočilo sa a vyšlo z miestnosti. Chvíľu ešte bolo počuť ozvenu jej krokov na schodoch a potom ostalo ticho.

Snapea celá tá situácia natoľko omráčila, že chvíľu len nemo hľadel na dvere. Spamätal sa a neveriacky pozrel na riaditeľa, ktorý si ho tak trochu zvedavo premeriaval. To ho naštvalo ešte viac. 

„Čo to malo znamenať?!“ oboril sa naňho, ignoroval ponúkané kreslo, takže postával pred stolom a až teraz si uvedomil, že v ruke stále zviera kufor. Položil ho na zem. „Kto je to?!“ spýtal sa podráždene.

„Severus, posaď sa, prosím,“ zopakoval naliehavejšie Dumbledore, ktorý sa zo svojho kresla zatiaľ nepohol, ponad spojené končeky prstov Snapea neprestával pozorovať. „Po ceste si určite unavený.“

Profesor elixírov by sa s ním možno ešte dohadoval, ale evidentne to nikam neviedlo. Chcel mať túto nepríjemnosť za sebou a nohy ho predsa len už trochu boleli. Posadil sa.

„Pamätáš si na ten list na mojom stole? Asi pred mesiacom som ti povedal, že ti to vysvetlím,“ začal Dumbledore. Svoj pohľad presunul zo Snapea na dvere a chvíľu na ne zamyslene hľadel. Snape mlčal. „Bol od nej. Chce si tu dokončiť školu.“

„Kvôli tomu ste ma zavolali?“ spýtal sa Snape neveriacky, narastal v ňom hnev. Prečo by ho to vôbec malo zaujímať? Čo po ňom zase Dumbledore bude chcieť?

„Áno, kvôli tomu,“ Dumbledore prikývol a tváril sa smrteľne vážne. Opäť na Snapea pozrel. „Nira, je dobré dievča. Šikovná čarodejnica,“ Severus sa zatváril kyslo, „ako si si však mohol všimnúť, niekedy sa nespráva úplne.... rozumne. Môže sa preto dostať do problémov.“

„Prečo mi to hovoríte, Dumbledore?“ nevydržal Snape.

„Hovorím ti to preto, lebo ťa chcem požiadať, aby si na ňu dohliadol. Nechcel som, aby sem tento rok chodila, ale je tvrdohlavá a ja nebudem mať toľko času, aby som na ňu dával pozor,“ hovoril to pokojne, no v jeho hlase sa odrážal náznak netrpezlivosti.

Severus to však nechápal, neveriacky si Dumbledora premeral. „Prečo vám na nej tak záleží?“

Dumbledore si povzdychol. „Nira je moja adoptívna dcéra.“

Snape na riaditeľa neveriacky vyvalil oči. „Vaša... čo?!“ Tá predstava bola absurdná. „To myslíte vážne?“ spýtal sa po chvíli, keď sa Dumbledore neprestával tváriť vážne.

„Nemusím ti zrejme zdôrazňovať, čo by jej hrozilo, keby sa to niekto dozvedel,“ Dumbledore ho prebodol tým svojím prenikavým pohľadom a on chtiac-nechtiac nasucho prehltol.

Čo by jej hrozilo? Smrť! Dlhá a pomalá.... Možno by ju pred tým Temný pán dal svojim verným, aby sa zabavili.... Zahnal tie myšlienky. Takú smrť neželal ani svojmu najväčšiemu nepriateľovi.

„Dôverujem ti, Severus. Verím, že tú informáciu uchováš v tajnosti,“ pokračoval riaditeľ.

„Vaše tajomstvo uchovám,“ prikývol napokon vážne, „ale prečo, pre Merlina, ste jej dovolili prísť?! Teraz! A...,“ zrazu mu došlo, čo to vlastne po ňom Dumbledore chcel. „Albus! To po mne predsa nemôžete chcieť! Videli ste, ako sa ku mne správala. Nemôžem ju chrániť, keď ju nedokážem kontrolovať!“

„Odpusť jej to. Jej rodičov zabili smrťožrúti, keď mala dva roky. Veľa si z toho nepamätá, no obávam sa, že si podstatné veci dokázala spojiť.“

No skvelé! Ďalšia hlupaňa so sklonom k samovraždám. O dôvod navyše, prečo by na ňu mal dohliadať niekto iný! „Predpokladám, že je informovaná o mojej smrťožrútskej minulosti!“ precedil jedovato medzi zuby.

„To vôbec nie je podstatné,“ Dumbledore hovoril potichu, pokojne, akoby ho chcel uchlácholiť. Neznášal to!

„Dumbledore, to čo žiadate je nemožné! Nevezmem si na seba zodpovednosť za život vašej... tej... toho dievčaťa,“ vstal.

Dumbledore sa tváril smutne. „Severus, postačí mi, keď budem vedieť, že sa aspoň pokúsiš. Nič viac od teba nežiadam.“

Snape naňho chvíľu bez slova hľadel, neprestával sa mračiť. Zdalo sa však, že mu riaditeľ nedáva na výber. „Pokúsim sa, ale nič vám nesľubujem,“ neochotne napokon prikývol. „Je to všetko?“ chcel byť čo najskôr vo svojej pracovni, chcel si utriediť všetko, čo počul. Teraz toho bolo naňho trochu priveľa.

„Áno,“ prikývol Dumbledore, no smutný výraz mu z tváre nezmizol ani vtedy, keď profesor elixírov vychádzal z miestnosti.


	3. ROKFORTSKÝ EXPRES

Cesta na stanicu King's Cross nebola až tak jednoduchá, ako si Nira pôvodne myslela. Do jej sedemnástych narodenín ostávali ešte dva mesiace, takže si čarovanie mimo školu nemohla zatiaľ dovoliť. Lietadlo na presun do Londýna našťastie použiť nemusela, no musela Dumbledorovi sľúbiť, že na stanicu King's Cross sa dostane výhradne neračovským spôsobom a nebude na seba pútať pozornosť. V poslednej dobe, čo sa týkalo jej bezpečnosti, bol Albus až príliš precitlivený. Asi mu to nemohla vyčítať. Vedela, že je v nebezpečenstve, keby sa o nej Voldemort dozvedel. Preto stále nemohla uveriť, že o nej povedal jednému z jeho poskokov. Pred očami sa jej vybavil mastnovlasý profesor elixírov v ošumelom čiernom plášti s nažltnutou pokožkou, krivým nosom a temným nebezpečným pohľadom. Zaryla nechty do rúčky svojho kufra. Aké šialenstvo viedlo Albusa k tomu, aby tomuto smrťožrútovi dôveroval? S tým chlapom budú len problémy, o tom vôbec nepochybovala.

Bolo pekné, nedeľné dopoludnie a námestie pred stanicou King's Cross sa takmer strácalo v záplave turistov premávajúcich sa sem a tam. Nakoniec sa jej predsa len podarilo pretlačiť ku vchodu bez toho, aby niekomu svojím kufrom zmrzačila nohu. Mala ešte celkom dosť času. Dnes sa zobudila skoro a z raňajok toho moc nezjedla. I keď si to nechcela priznať, bola dosť nervózna. Predsa len, kto by chcel dobrovoľne pred posledným ročníkom školy opustiť svojich kamarátov a vydať sa na neznáme miesto, do nového kolektívu? No i tak by svoje rozhodnutie nezmenila. Napravila si popruh hnedého koženého batoha, ktorý mala prehodený cez plece a pobrala sa dnu hľadať nástupište 9 a ¾.

V staničnej hale bolo ten deň veľmi rušno. Ľudia prechádzali sem a tam hľadajúc svoje nástupište, hlúčik japonských turistov stojacích neďaleko trochu bezradne študoval mapu londýnskeho metra. Okolo sa prehnal výpravca pískajúci na nejakého mladíka, ktorý sa mu vzápätí stratil v dave na druhej strane budovy. Napriek tomu chaosu sa tak celkom nedalo prehliadnuť, tu a tam, malé skupinky podivne vyzerajúcich ľudí. Všetci boli oblečení v nečarovskom, no rôzne zvláštne kombinácie prezrádzali, že títo ľudia sotva patria k módnemu priemyslu. Okrem podivného oblečenia mali ešte niekoľko spoločných znakov. Okolo každej takejto skupinky pobehovali jedna, či viac ratolestí a väčšinou podľa ich počtu mala rodina so sebou jeden, či viac veľkých kufrov. Niektorí si v klietkach dokonca niesli aj rôzne zvieratá, no prevažne šlo o sovy. Nečarovia sa za nimi zvedavo otáčali.

Nira sa pobrala rovnakým smerom. Chvíľu ich zaujato pozorovala. Motali sa okolo bariéry, občas sa nervózne obzreli. Stačilo, aby človek žmurkol a v okamihu boli preč. Nira na nástupišti 9 a ¾ nikdy nebola, o vstupnej bráne len čítala. Nezdalo sa to však až tak náročné. Základom bolo nebáť sa vykročiť proti zdanlivo pevnej stene.

„Prepáčte, prosím,“ zastavil ju mužský hlas, keď sa už-už chystala aj ona prejsť bariérou.

Otočila sa. Neďaleko nej postávala rodinka s dvomi deťmi. Chlapec mohol mať tak jedenásť rokov, mladšie dievčatko pevne držalo mamu za ruku a na všetko hľadelo s neskrývaným nadšením. Obaja rodičia, evidentne nečarovia, sa tvárili dosť stratene a rozpačito.

„Možno si pomyslíte, že som sa zbláznil,“ pokračoval muž, „neviete nám poradiť, kde by sme našli nástupište 9 a ¾?“

„Stojíte pred ním,“ odvetila Nira s úsmevom a mrkla na chlapca s pieskovými vlasmi, pehavou tvárou a mierne vystrašeným výrazom. „Prvý ročník?“ spýtala sa.

Chlapec letmo pohliadol na svojho otca a potom ticho prikývol. Muž si viditeľne oddýchol, že narazili na správnu osobu.

„No, ale... ako sa tam máme dostať?“ kývol nešťastne hlavou k tehlovej stene.

„Väčšinou stačí zavrieť oči a proste vykročiť. Keď sa ocitnete na mieste, zaručene to poznáte,“ odvetila Nira vľúdne.

„Ale.... ako?“ muž neprestával krútiť hlavou a jeho žena sa tvárila rovnako nechápavo.

„Jednoducho. Ukážem vám to,“ navrhla Nira. Beztak bolo načase vyskúšať teóriu v praxi. „Pozorne sa dívajte.“

Podišla k múru medzi číslami 9 a 10, nenútene sa oň oprela bokom a v momente sa prepadla na druhú stranu.

„AU! Do trolej prdele, si slepá?!!!“ ozvalo sa zrazu a Nira mala čo robiť, aby neskončila na zemi. Vysoký svetlovlasý modrooký chlapec v uhladenom čiernom habite si šúchal ľavé rameno, do ktorého mu nechtiac vrazila a tváril sa ako grifon, ktorému niekto stúpil na chvost.

„Ospravedlňujem sa,“ povedala Nira, keď sa konečne narovnala. „Ale nemal si stáť priamo pred bránou,“ dodala trochu vyčítavo. Jeho namyslený výraz sa jej nepáčil.

„Čo si to dovoľuješ, ty....,“ znechutene pohliadol na jej rifle, červené tričko a koženú bundu, čo mala na sebe, „...ty humu....“

„Všetko v poriadku?“ naraz sa za ňou objavil muž, ktorému pred chvíľou ukazovala cestu. Spýtavo na chlapca pozrel. Za mužom sa vynoril aj zbytok jeho rodinky.

Chlapcovi zablýskali oči, ale než stihol čokoľvek ďalšieho povedať, objavila sa za ním jeho staršia kópia. Vysoký, dobre stavaný muž stredného veku mal na sebe honosne vyzerajúci habit z čierneho saténu, blond vlasy nahladko začesané dozadu, chladné sivomodré oči a v tvári povýšený výraz.

„Draco, nezahadzuj sa s....,“ všetkých si rad-radom opovržlivo premeral, „...so spodinou!“ Otočil sa k odchodu.

„Uvidíme sa!“ zasyčal chlapec menom Draco a špeciálne škaredý pohľad venoval chlapcovi krčiacemu sa za svojím otcom a vytriešťajúcemu naňho svoje veľké zelenomodré oči.

„Lucius Malfoy,“ poznamenala Nira tichým, nepriateľským hlasom a pohľad upierala na vysokého blonďavého muža.

Muž sa po tom oslovení zarazil a pomaly otočil, zamračene si Niru premeral. „Poznáme sa?“ spýtal sa ľadovým hlasom.

Nira mu chvíľu nenávistne hľadela do očí. Vedela o koho ide, jeho fotku videla v Dennom Prorokovi už niekoľkokrát a na základe toho, čo počula, nebolo pochýb, že je jedným zo smrťožrútov. „Nie,“ odvetila potichu.

Lucius Malfoy si ju ešte chvíľu premeriaval, potom sa nenápadne poobzeral okolo seba, či ich nepočuje niekto nepovolaný. Naklonil sa k nej bližšie, do nosa ju udrela ťažká vôňa nejakej drahej kolínskej. „Na vašom mieste by som sa modlil, aby to tak ostalo!“ zasyčal potichu. Potom sa opäť narovnal. „Draco, poď!“ pokynul svojmu synovi, ktorý po Nire hodil nepriateľským pohľadom a obaja sa stratili v dave.

Nira ešte chvíľu hľadela za nimi, snažiac sa skrotiť svoje divoko bijúce srdce.

_ Buď opatrná! Za žiadnu cenu na seba nepútaj pozornosť! _ Tie slová jej hučali v hlave, akoby jej ich Albus práve teraz kládol na srdce. Tak úplne to nevychádzalo.

Až teraz si uvedomila, že za ňou stále stojí jej malá skupinka nečarov. Otočila sa k nim, tvárili sa dosť ohromene a vydesene.

„To-to sú vše-všetci ča-čarodejníci ta-takí zlí?“ vykoktal zo seba malý svetlovlasý chlapec, ktorý sa stále schovával za svojím otcom. Dievčatko vyjavene vytriešťalo oči.

„Neboj, na Rokforte sa ti bude páčiť. Niektorí čarodejníci proste nevedia, čo je slušné vychovanie, asi ako niektorí nečarodejníci,“ snažila sa ho povzbudiť.

„V to pevne verím,“ poznamenal muž, len čo sa trochu spamätal. „Predpokladám, že ste tiež čarodejnica. Človek by to na vás nepoznal.“

Nira sa usmiala. „Beriem to ako poklonu. Ak vám to nebude vadiť, opustím vás. Uvidíme sa,“ mrkla povzbudivo na chlapca.

„Jasne,“ prikývol muž, „a moc ďakujeme.“

„Rado sa stalo,“ povedala s úsmevom a vydala sa smerom k vagónom.

Do odchodu vlaku ostávalo už len pár minút. Neveľké nástupište bolo plné pary, hluku a húkajúcich sov. Červená lokomotíva zlostne odfukovala a pri dverách do vagónov stáli rokfortskí študenti a lúčili sa s rodinami.

Nire sa napokon za pomoci nejakého postaršieho kúzelníka podarilo dostať kufor do vlaku. Vyklonila sa z okna na chodbičke vo chvíli, keď lokomotíva nahlas zapískala. Zopár posledných oneskorencov sa nahrnulo dnu. Ozvalo sa druhé zapískanie, piesty sa rozhučali a vlak sa pohol vpred. Ešte pár metrov za nimi po nástupišti bežal štekajúci čierny pes, ale ako lokomotíva naberala rýchlosť, strácal tempo, až sa zastavil na konci peróna. Stanica King's Cross sa rýchlo zmenšovala a rodiny, čo nechali za sebou, sa menili na malé rozmazané bodky. Nira nastavila tvár vetru a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Cítila nervózne mravčenie v podbrušku. Po toľkých rokoch ide konečne tam, kam patrí, do Rokfortu. Spokojne sa usmiala.

Študenti začali pomaly opúšťať svoje stanoviská u okien a vytrácali sa v malých skupinkách do kupé. Nira ešte chvíľu ostávala, ale keď slnko zašlo za mraky, ochladilo sa. Zavrela teda aj ona okno. Napravila si remienok batoha a zohla sa po kufor. Nestihla sa však ani poriadne narovnať a odrazu sa zrazila tvárou v tvár niekoho, kto práve vychádzal plne zabratý v hovore so svojimi priateľmi spoza uličky. Nira si stihla všimnúť len ryšavú šticu a pehavú tvár než sa s ním ocitla na zemi.

„Pre Merlinov zadok, prepáč! Nestalo sa ti nič?“ dotyčný sa zberal na nohy, šúchal si bradu a za jeho chrbtom bol počuť škodoradostný chichot jeho priateľov.

Nira sa posadila. Malé hviezdičky z toho nárazu sa pomaly vytrácali z jej zorného poľa a pravá polovica čela ju bolela ako čert.

„Sakra!“ sykla. Priložila si dlaň na to miesto, či sa jej tam neobjavuje hrča, nevyzeralo to tak. Nahnevane pozrela nad seba na toho vinníka, čo nedával pozor. Keď však videla jeho zarazený, rozpačitý výraz, ďalšie nadávky prehltla.

Chlapec sa v okamihu spamätal a prestal na ňu civieť. „Prepáč, vážne ma to mrzí, si celá?“ Podal jej ruku, aby jej pomohol vstať. Ten škodoradostný smiech za svojím chrbtom ignoroval.

Nira na chvíľu zaváhala, či mu to má odpustiť tak rýchlo, ale napokon sa ho chytila a nechala sa vytiahnuť na nohy. Za chlapcovým chrbtom sa ozval uznanlivý piskot, keď sa dostala do ich zorného poľa. Podráždene na jeho spoločníkov pozrela. Boli dvaja. Jeden černošský chlapec s čiernymi vlasmi zapletenými do dredov, nižšej a trochu mohutnejšej postavy. Druhý, vysoký štíhly ryšavovlasý chalan, s pehavým nosom a šibalským výrazom v tvári sa navlas podobal tomu, čo ju zrazil k zemi.

„Tuším sme sa ešte nevideli,“ usmial sa na ňu chlapec, ktorý jej pomohol vstať. So záujmom si ju premeriaval.

Nira mu pustila ruku. Čelo ju už prestávalo bolieť, takže sa naňho nakoniec aj trochu pousmiala. „Nevideli,“ prisvedčila. „Volám sa Nira, Nira Benettonová.“

Chlapec sa usmial od ucha k uchu. „Ja som George Weasley, to je môj brat Fred a vedľa neho je Lee Jordan,“ ukázal za seba.

Chlapci sa neprestávali uškŕňať, ale obaja jej podali ruku v priateľskom geste. Fred na ňu navyše žmurkol.

„Z akej si fakulty?“ zaujímal sa George.

„Zatiaľ nemám fakultu,“ priznala Nira po malom zaváhaní.

„Nemáš?“ George sa zatváril prekvapene a jeho dvom spoločníkom trochu pohasol úsmev na tvári.

„Na Rokfort nastupujem týmto rokom,“ vysvetlila Nira.

George si ju ešte pozornejšie premeral, ak to bolo vôbec možné. „Na prváčku ale nevyzeráš,“ poznamenal s malým úškrnom.

„No to ani nie som,“ Nira mu úškrn opätovala. „V júni som dokončila šiesty ročník na americkej Ilvermorny. Otec dostal pracovnú ponuku v Londýne, takže zbalil celú rodinu a presťahovali sme sa do Soho. A ja som sa rozhodla posledný ročník dokončiť v Rokforte,“ vysvetlila bez mihnutia oka. Túto verziu mala vopred pripravenú.

„Vážne?“ spýtal sa Fred so záujmom. „Čo robí otec?“

„Je výkonným riaditeľom spoločnosti Nokia. Vyrábajú mobilné telefóny,“ vysvetlila Nira ochotne.

„Mobilné čo?“

„Telefóny,“ zopakoval chlapec menom Lee. „To sú také muklovské zariadenia na komunikáciu.“

„Aha, takže si z muklovskej rodiny?“ opýtal sa George so záujmom.

„Áno, vadí to?“ Nira si prekrížila ruky na prsia a vyzývavo na nich pozrela.

„Nieee, vôbec,“ Fred zdvihol ruky v obrannom geste a opäť sa šibalsky uškŕňal. „My máme muklov radi, však braček?“ drgol zľahka do Georgea, ktorý sa trochu začervenal.

Nira sa zatvárila nechápavo, no George sa hneď ovládol a milo sa na ňu usmial. „My budeme tiež v siedmom ročníku, takže sa určite ešte uvidíme,“ žmurkol na ňu veselo. „Možno budeš nakoniec v Chrabromile.“

„To by som rada,“ prikývla Nira a vzápätí nechápavo pozrela na Freda, ktorý si začal potichu pohmkávať melódiu Wagnerovho svadobného pochodu _._ Prestal v momente, keď mu George dupol na nohu. Lee sa neprestával pohihňávať.

„Niečo mi uniklo?“ Nira spýtavo pozrela na Georgea.

„Nevšímaj si ich, sú to blbci,“ mávol rukou, ale jeho červené uši nešli prehliadnuť. „V ktorom si kupé?“ zmenil tému.

„No, zatiaľ som si ešte kupé nehľadala,“ povedala trochu zaskočene.

George nakukol do najbližšieho. „Kľudne môžeš ísť sem,“ vyhlásil. Prešiel okolo nej a pootvoril dvere. „Hej, Angelina!“ zavolal na dievča tmavej pleti sediace pri okne. „Máte tu voľno?“

„Miesto máme. Chceš si prisadnúť?“ provokatívne naňho žmurkla a tri dievčatá okolo nej sa veselo zachichotali. Nira nenápadne prevrátila oči.

„Teraz nie, ale mám tu pre vás jednu pasažierku. Siedmačka, prišla z Ameriky, určite si dobre pokecáte.“

Než stihla Nira akokoľvek zaprotestovať, George ju chytil za rameno a postrčil dopredu medzi dvere. Dievča, čo sa volalo Angelina, si ju kriticky premeralo.

„Jak z Ameriky, vy sa poznáte?“ Presunula svoj podozrievavý pohľad z Niry na Georgea.

„Len krátko, skoro som ju tu na chodbe prizabil. Nastupuje do nášho ročníka, tak na ňu buďte milé. Pomôžeme ti s kufrom,“ oznámil Nire, keď sa na ňu otočil a hneď mávol na svoje dvojča a Leeho, aby mu s tým pomohli. Aj keď sa neprestávali potuteľne usmievať, spoločne vyložili jej kufor na prázdne miesto na poličke. Než stihla Nira čokoľvek povedať, s usmievavým _tak zatiaľ_ ju tam nechali stáť a odišli.

„Takže ty si z Ameriky?“ dievča menom Angelina si ju neprestávalo premeriavať. Jej tri spolucestujúce na ňu so záujmom hľadeli.

„Áno, žila som tam väčšinu svojho života, ale narodila som sa v Škótsku,“ dodala popravde a zaškúlila na prázdne miesto. „Môžem si sadnúť?“ spýtala sa opatrne.

Angelina si ju ešte chvíľu premeriavala, bolo to dosť nepríjemné, no napokon prikývla. Nira sa posadila.

„Takže nastupuješ do siedmeho ročníku?“ pokračovala Angelina vo výsluchu.

„Áno,“ prikývla Nira a mierne sa usmiala.

„V akej budeš fakulte?“

„To ešte neviem,“ pokrútila Nira hlavou, „ale rada by som bola v Chrabromile," dodala úprimne.

„Hmm,“ Angelina naklonila hlavu trochu na stranu. „Hráš metlobal?“

„No, nie. Na metle mi to moc nejde.“

„Škoda,“ povedala Angelina, no jej výraz konečne trochu zmäkol. „Tak snáď aspoň budeš poriadne fandiť.“

„Určite,“ usmiala sa Nira.

„Ja som Angelina Johnsonová,“ predstavila sa a potom postupne ukázala na každú svoju spoločníčku. „Toto je Alica Spinnetová a Katie Bellová. Všetky tri sme v chrabromilskom metlobalovom tíme. Tí dvaja, Fred a George tiež hrajú s nami. A toto je Jenny Tonksová. Okrem Katie, prepáč zlato, nastupujeme všetky do siedmeho ročníku,“ predstavila ich, Nira sa na každú usmiala.

„Ja som Nira Benettonová,“ predstavila sa aj ona.

„Takže si študovala na americkej škole mágie? Nikdy som o nej nepočula,“ chytila sa slova Jenny.

„Vážne?“ zatvárila sa Nira prekvapene. Ilvermorny sa vlastne tešila celkom dobrej povesti.

„Jenny je z muklovskej rodiny,“ hneď začala vysvetľovať Alica. „Na Rokforte máme len málo príležitostí stretávať sa so študentmi z iných škôl.“

„Ak nepočítaš ten minulý rok,“ ozvala sa Katie. „Mali sme na Rokforte Trojčarodejnícky turnaj a hostovali študentov z Durmstrangu a Beauxbatonsu.“

„Áno, áno...“ zasnila sa Jenny. „Škoda, že také akcie nebývali každý rok. Mohla som mať v zahraničí už kopu známych.“

Nira zľahka nadvihla obočie.

„Také akcie už radšej nikdy nemať!“ zasiahla do toho naraz Angelina. „Už ste zabudli na Cedrica?“ zamračila sa.

„Počula som o tom,“ zapojila sa Nira odrazu. „V Dennom Prorokovi písali, že to bola tragická nehoda, ale vraj existuje aj iná verzia.“ Všetky si zvedavo premerala. Chcela vedieť, čo sa hovorí medzi študentami Rokfortu. Veria vo Voldemortov návrat, či uverili Fudgeovej zbabelej politike?

V ich kupé naraz zavládlo ticho. Nakoniec sa ozvala Angelina. „Nevieme, čo sa tú noc stalo, ale každopádne to bolo veľmi smutné. Cedric Diggory bol dobrý chalan, skvelý stíhač a kapitán.“

Všetky ostatné súhlasne prikývli. Nira s jej odpoveďou nebola moc spokojná. Nechcela však naliehať.

„Tak ako to teda vyzerá v tej americkej škole?“ Jenny prerušila ticho, ktoré na chvíľu zavládlo.

„Nooo....,“ začala Nira váhavo, „...Ilvermorny, tak sa volá, stojí na hore Mount Greylock v Massachusetts. Je to veľký kamenný zámok s vysokými hradbami. Asi niečo podobné ako Rokfort, len tam nie je jazero. No za dobrého počasia je vidieť až na oceán. Máme tiež štyri fakulty,“ odmlčala sa.

„A...?“ naliehala Jenny.

„A?“ zopakovala Nira nechápavo. „Čo by ste chceli vedieť?“

„Akí sú americký kúzelníci?“ pridala sa Katie, Angelina prevrátila oči.

„No...,“ Nira moc nevedela, čo odpovedať, „asi takí, ako tu v UK,“ pokrčila ramená a Angelina sa pobavene uškrnula.

Jenny s Katie vyzerali sklamane.

„Takže ste mali tie isté predmety ako na Rokforte? Či si si musela niečo dorábať?“ spýtala sa Alica.

„Viac menej ani nie, tie základné predmety, čo som si vybrala na MLOK-y, sú v podstate totožné. Len som mala trochu problém s uznaním skúšok z elixírov,“ zatvárila sa trpko.

„Snape je dosť prísny,“ prikývla Angelina.

„Protivný, mastný netopier!“ zavrčala Katie, Jenny sa zachichotala. „Kvôli nemu som nespravila VČÚ z elixírov. Pokazilo mi to celé prázdniny. Rodičia ma takmer vydedili. Obaja sú liečitelia u svätého Munga, rovnako ako boli ich rodičia. A ja som teraz porušila rodinnú tradíciu.“

„Aspoň sa môžeš naplno venovať metlobalu,“ Angelina na ňu povzbudivo mrkla.

„Každopádne,“ ozvala sa opäť Alica, „nikto z nás si na MLOK-y z elixírov netrúfne. Snape je tak trochu psychopat,“ dodala s vážnou tvárou. „Ale ak si sa na to dobrovoľne dala, veľa šťastia.“

„Ďakujem, zrejme ho budem potrebovať,“ uškrnula sa Nira. Ak chcela jedného dňa nastúpiť na post aurora, dobre zvládnutá skúška z elixírov bola jednou z podmienok. No predstava, že dobrovoľne trávi čas v Snapeovej učebni, ju vôbec netešila. „Asi to bude skôr slizolinský predmet,“ poznamenala Nira neveselo.

Alica sa usmiala. „Majú tam značnú prevahu, ale Fred s Georgeom to celkom dobre vyvažujú.“

„Oni budú robiť MLOK-y z elixírov?“ pozrela na ňu Nira prekvapene.

„Áno,“ usmiala sa Jenny. „Kto by to do nich povedal. Myslím, že aj Snape bol dosť prekvapený, keď sa s nimi stretol v šiestom ročníku,“ zachichotala sa.

„Ja by som to povedala!“ vyhlásila Angelina rozhodne. Jej tri kamarátky sa naraz rozchichotali.

„Áno, Angelina, my vieme!“ doberali si ju. Nira ich len nechápavo sledovala. Angelina sa na ne mračila.

„Angelina nedá na Freda dopustiť, Nira. Tak si na ňu daj pozor!“ vyhlásila Katie s pobaveným úsmevom.

„Ale ja predsa...,“ začala sa Nira brániť.

„Georgeovi si sa páčila,“ nedala sa Katie odbiť. „To bolo jasné jak slnko!“

Nira len pokrútila hlavou. „Na nejaké romantické dobrodružstvo nie som pripravená.“

„Rozchod?“ spýtala sa Jenny zaujato.

Nirin výraz trochu posmutnel, nechcelo sa jej o tom hovoriť. „Zomrel. V novembri to bude rok a pol,“ odvetila potichu.

„Ach!“ Jenny sa zatvárila zhrozene. „To je hrozné! Čo sa stalo? Boli ste spolu dlho?“

„Jenny!“ zasiahla Angelina rázne, čím Niru uchránila od odpovede. Opäť v ich kupé zavládlo ticho.

Keď sa dlhšie nikto nemal k slovu, Nira si nakoniec povzdychla. „Milovala som ho. Bol to skvelý človek a výborný čarodejník. Rád experimentoval.... Jedného dňa jeho experiment nevyšiel. Keď ho našli, nedalo sa už nič robiť,“ dokončila smutne a mimovoľne pohladila svoj prútik zastrčený za opaskom. Darček od neho. Ešte stále sa s jeho smrťou nevyrovnala. Ktovie, či sa jej to niekedy vôbec podarí. Keby Peter stále žil, pravdepodobne by z Ameriky nikdy neodišla, možno by už plánovali svadbu.

„To nás mrzí, Nira,“ povedala po chvíli Angelina súcitne. „Nie je nič horšie, než stratiť milovaného človeka... Snáď nás to všetkých nečaká...,“ dodala potichu, na čo sa jej kamarátky zatvárili vydesene.

Nira vzhliadla a stretla sa s Angelininým pohľadom. Bol v ňom strach z budúcnosti. Angelina teda o Fudgeovej teórii nebola presvedčená.

„Niečo na jedenie, zlatíčka?“ náhle ich vyrušila stará usmievavá čarodejnica s jamkami v lícach, až všetky nadskočili. Stála vo dverách kupé a opierala sa o vozík plne naložený sladkosťami.

„Dve čokoládové žabky a šesť kotlíkových koláčikov,“ ozvala sa Jenny a z vrecka vytiahla zopár mincí.

„Kde sa to v tebe ukladá, dievča!“ pokrútila hlavou Angelina, no sama si kúpila niekoľko tekvicových pirôžkov.

Nira, ktorá mala už od rána nervozitou stiahnutý žalúdok, len odmietavo pokrútila hlavou.

Keď sa jej spolucestujúce najedli, v ich kupé sa rozhostilo ospanlivé ticho. Alica si vytiahla nejakú knihu viazanú v hnedej koži, Jenny zamyslene hľadela z okna, Katie zadriemala a Angelina si otvorila Denného Proroka. Na titulnej strane sa vynímala veľká Fudgeova fotografia s titulkom: _Reorganizácia Ministerstva mágie._

Nira sa zahĺbila do vlastných myšlienok. Myslela na Petra. Čo by si pomyslel, keby ju videl sedieť v Rokfortskom exprese? Zrejme by sa ju snažil odhovoriť. Myslela na spoločné chvíle pod ich obľúbeným stromom. Na ich plány do budúcnosti, ktoré sa už nikdy neuskutočnia.

„Ty si výnimočná čarodejnica,“ vravieval jej, vždy sa mu vysmiala. Nikdy si nijak zvlášť výnimočne nepripadala.

„Neviem, kto tu má študijné štipendium od samej MACUSA a najlepšie známky v ročníku!“ podpichla ho. „Keď raz prevezmeš rodinnú firmu, objednávky sa ti len pohrnú.“

Peter sa mierne zamračil. Ľahol si vedľa nej do trávy a zadíval sa do koruny stromu, pod ktorým ležali. „Taká je predstava môjho otca. No ja sa nechcem živiť výrobou prútikov, chcel by som svetu priniesť niečo užitočné.“

Nira si ešte raz dôkladne prezrela prútik, ktorý pre ňu vyrobil. Taká nádherná práca by sa za užitočnú rozhodne dala považovať. Krásna tmavšia a svetlejšia kresba dreva sa na ňom nepravidelne striedala, jeho povrch voňal sladkastou vôňou akácie. Bol opracovaný do dokonalej hladkosti. Jeho rúčka bola z jemnej svetlej kože, bol dokonale vyvážený a pri prvom jemnom švihnutí z jeho končeka vyletelo niekoľko strieborných iskier.

Všimla si, že ju pozoruje.

„Páči sa ti?“ spýtal sa Peter s jemným úsmevom.

„Veľmi,“ prikývla a úsmev mu opätovala.

„Nira?“ Niekto jej jemne potriasol ramenom, strhla sa. Musela zaspať. „Už sme skoro na mieste.“

Angelina sa nad ňou skláňala, mala na sebe školský habit a jej kamarátky boli tiež skoro prezlečené. Za oknami bola nepreniknuteľná tma a vlak začal spomaľovať.

„Mala by si sa prezliecť do habitu,“ pokračovala Angelina, keď sa opäť usadila na svoje miesto.

„Hmm, myslíte, že by bolo veľmi nezdvorilé, keby som si habit zatiaľ neobliekla? Mám ho až úplne na spodku kufra a zdá sa, že vlak už spomaľuje,“ spýtala sa Nira opatrne. Pravým dôvodom však bolo, že si nechcela obliecť habit, kým nebude vedieť, do akej fakulty ju pridelia.

Alica zvedavo nadvihla obočie, Katie prekvapene zamrkala a Angelina pokrčila ramená. „No, to budeš asi jediná, aj prváci majú na triediaci ceremoniál habity.“

Len Jenny na ňu šibalsky žmurkla: „Rozhodne by si tým trochu ozvláštnila inak dosť nudnú záležitosti.“

„Rozruch nie je zrovna to, čo by som svojim príchodom chcela vyvolať,“ usmiala sa na ňu Nira.

Vlakom sa naraz rozľahol hlas: „O päť minút vchádzame do Rokfortu. Batožinu nechajte, prosím, vo vlaku, dovezieme vám ju do školy zvlášť.“

Nira to napokon vyriešila šalamúnsky. Z kufra po miernom úsilí vylovila čierny školský habit, ktorý si obliekla miesto svojej koženej bundy. Nečarovské oblečenie si však zatiaľ ponechala.

Z vlaku vyšli spoločne, no na malom nástupišti sa rozlúčili. Jej nové kamarátky zamierili doľava po veľkej príjazdovej ceste spolu s ostatnými študentami. Nira sa na chvíľu trochu bezradne zastavila a poobzerala. Dumbledore jej povedala, že do hradu má prísť spolu s prvákmi. Zdalo sa jej to hlúpe, ale ťažko mu mohla odporovať.

„Nieeee! To-to je mo-moje!“ doľahol k nej zúfalý výkrik. Neďaleko od nej stál chlapec s pieskovými vlasmi, s ktorým sa zoznámila na nástupišti. Nad ním sa týčilo niekoľko vysokých chalanov v čiernych habitoch so zelenostrieborným lemovaním a medzi sebou si prehadzovali čiernobielu plyšovú hračku.

„P-p-prosím, ne-ne-neubližujte mu!“ Chlapec mal slzy v očiach a červené uši. Poskakoval sem a tam, ako sa snažil dostať k hračke, ale Slizolinčania boli moc vysokí. Rehotali sa na celé kolo a najviac zo všetkých sa na tom zabával Malfoy. Držal sa za brucho v záchvate smiechu a len-len že sa neváľal po zemi.

„ _Accio_!“ povedala Nira potichu a jemne mávla prútikom. Hračka sa v momente vyšklbla najbližšiemu Slizolinčanovi a vletela jej do nastavenej dlane. Hurónsky smiech razom utíchol, všetci sa k nej naraz otočili a vytiahli prútiky.

„Ale, ale!“ zatiahol Malfoy úlisne. Postavil sa do ich čela, prekrížil si ruky cez hruď a nepriateľský pohľad uprel na Niru. „Skazila si nám zábavu!“

„Mali by ste si nájsť inú zábavu,“ odvetila Nira ľadovo chladným hlasom.

„Možno by sme si miesto s tou hračkou, mali pohrať s tvojím malým bračekom,“ hrozivo sa zazubil a niekoľko jeho kumpánov sa zlomyseľne zachechtalo.

„To nech ťa ani nenapadne, Malfoy!“ spoza Niry sa naraz vynorilo dievča s hustými hnedými kučeravými vlasmi a habite vo farbách Chrabromilu. Výstražne v ruke zvieralo svoj prútik a svojimi orieškovo hnedými očami si premeralo celú slizolinskú skupinku.

„Grangerová!“ Malfoy znechutene potiahol nosom. „Toľko humusáckej špiny pokope som už dávno nevidel!“ skupinka za ním len súhlasne zamumlala.

„Malfoy, ty...!“ dievča sa naježilo a koniec jej prútika potichu zasyčal. Niekoľko Slizolinčanov mimovoľne cúvlo. Malfoy sa zamračil.

„No, no, Grangerová! Na tvojom mieste by som opatrnejšie volil slová. Takým ako ty, nastávajú ťažké časy!“ znechuteným pohľadom švihol aj po Nire. „Mal by som sa na pozore!“ pokynul svojim kumpánom a o chvíľu boli preč.

Nira podišla ku chlapcovi a podala mu plyšového tučniaka, ktorého doteraz zvierala v dlani. „Si v poriadku?“ spýtala sa opatrne. Chlapec však na ňu ani nepozrel, utrel si usmoklený nos do rukávu, schmatol hračku a odbehol preč.

„Bude tvoj brat v poriadku?“ zaujímalo sa dievča opatrne.

Nira sa k nej otočila a trochu sa pousmiala. „To nie je môj brat. Len som jeho rodičom ukazovala cestu na nástupište,“ vysvetlila. Prútik si zastrčila za opasok.

„Aha,“ dievča si ju zvedavo premeralo. „Tuším som ťa tu ešte nevidela. Z akej si fakulty?“ pohľadom sa zastavilo na jej nečarovskom oblečení, čo mala pod habitom.

„Ani si nemohla, na Rokfort som prestúpila z Ilvermorny, nastupujem do siedmeho ročníka,“ usmiala sa Nira a natiahla k nej pravačku. „Nira Benettonová.“

„Vážne?“ dievčaťu sa záujmom rozžiarili oči. Až po chvíľke si všimla podávanú ruku, chytila ju a tiež sa usmiala. „Ah...prepáč... Ja som Hermiona, Hermiona Grangerová.“

„Si prefektka,“ kývla Nira hlavou k odznaku na Hermioninej hrudi, keď si ruky pustili.

„Áno, áno, dostala som ho tento rok. Ja som v piatom ročníku. Fakultu teda nemáš pridelenú?“ zaujímala sa.

„Zatiaľ nie, počítam, že mi ju pridelia behom dnešného ceremoniálu.“

„Tak dúfam, že budeš v Chrabromile. Rada by som sa ťa potom niečo povypytovala, americké štúdie ma zaujímajú.“

Nira sa pobavene usmiala. „Jasne, nie je problém.“

„Prváci ku mne!“ ozval sa ostrý ženský hlas neďaleko od nich

„Ja už asi budem musieť ísť,“ Nira sa obzrela do tmy, odkiaľ hlas prichádzal.

„Jasne, tak sa potom uvidíme a držím palce pri triedení,“ usmiala sa na ňu.

Rozlúčili sa. Hermiona zmizla smerom, ktorým odišiel Malfoy a Nira sa pobrala opačným.

„Áno?“ opýtala sa nie veľmi vysoká, mladšia žena, keď k nej Nira podišla.

„Myslím, že by som mala ísť s vami,“ Nira krátko pozrela na hlúčik prvákov, ktorý sa zhromaždil okolo profesorky. „Riaditeľ Dumbledore vám asi povedal, že...“

„Ach, slečna Benettonová, však?“ prísne si ju premerala.

„Áno, to som ja.“

„Čo to máte na sebe, dievča?“ Profesorkin zrak sa zastavil na Niriných rifliach a červenom tričku, než ich Nira stihla zakryť habitom.

„Nestihla som sa prezliecť,“ vysvetlila Nira ospravedlňujúco. „Vadí to?!“

„Jasne, že to vadí!“ ohradila sa profesorka prísne, potom sa párkrát zhlboka nadýchla a vydýchla, aby sa trochu ukľudnila.

„V liste z Rokfortu nič nepísali o...,“ začala Nira opatrne.

„Ako chcete, slečna,“ zastavila ju profesorka uprostred vety. Nemám čas sa tu s vami dohadovať. „To, AKO idete oblečená na jednu z najväčších rokfortských slávností je VAŠA vec,“ precedila pomedzi zuby. Otočila sa jej chrbtom a pobrala sa strmým zrázom smerom k jazeru. Skupinka prvákov ju mlčky nasledovala.

Nira si len sama pre seba pokrútila nesúhlasne hlavou, tuhšie sa zavinula do svojho habitu a pobrala sa za nimi.


	4. TRIEDENIE

Nira na Rokforte nikdy nebola, ak nepočítame tých niekoľko minút pred začiatkom školského roku. Dumbledore nechcel riskovať, že by sa o nej niekto dozvedel. Nira však o hrade veľa čítala a v jej predstavách vyzeral presne tak, ako teraz. Vysvietený kamenný hrad sa nad temným pokojným jazerom majestátne týčil. Bol to úchvatný pohľad.

Keď sa previezli na loďkách k druhému brehu, profesorka ich zaviedla cez vysoké vstupné dvere z mohutného dubového dreva do vstupnej haly. Všetci starší študenti už sedeli vo Veľkej sieni.

„Tu ostaňte stáť,“ pokynula profesorka odmerane a dlhý rad prvákov sa zastavil. „Toto je profesorka McGonagallová, zástupkyňa riaditeľa,“ ukázala ponad ich hlavy na postaršiu vysokú štíhlu profesorku v tmavozelenom habite s čiernym, špicatým klobúkom. Práve prechádzala okolo Niry stojacej trochu bokom a v rukách niesla drevený stolček s veľmi staro vyzerajúcim koženým klobúkom. „Prenechávam vám ich, Minerva,“ povedala profesorka, keď si Minerva McGonagallová stúpla vedľa nej. Zvrtla sa a po chvíli zašla za roh.

Nira si profesorku McGonagallovú lepšie obzrela. Iste, vedela, že je riaditeľovou zástupkyňou. Albus o nej vždy hovoril ako o vynikajúcej čarodejnici, spoľahlivej a výbornej profesorke. Nira sa už veľmi tešila na stretnutie s vedúcou Chrabromilu. Profesorka však pôsobila dosť chladne a odmerane, prísne sa mračila na zástup prvákov pod sebou. A aj keď sa Nira nad prvákmi týčila a nešla prehliadnuť, nevenovala jej jediný pohľad, akoby tam vôbec nebola.

„Vítam vás na Rokfortskej strednej škole čarodejníckej,“ prehovorila prísnym hlasom, z ktorého len nepatrne zaznieval škótsky akcent. Očami preletela ustráchané tváre pod sebou. „Naša škola má štyri fakulty: Chrabromil, Bystrohlav, Bifľomor a Slizolin. Do jednej z nich vás už o malú chvíľu pridelí Rokfortský klobúk, ktorý práve držím v rukách.“ Trochu nadvihla drevený stolček s klobúkom, aby ho všetci videli. „Každá fakulta zbiera počas roka body za svoje úspechy. Za prípadné neúspechy, či porušenie školského poriadku, sa jej body strhnú. Preto je na každom z vás, aby ste si počínali čo najprospešnejšie pre vašu fakultu. Na konci roka získa fakulta s najvyšším počtom bodov školský pohár. Každá fakulta má šiestich prefektov. Ak budete mať akékoľvek otázky, môžete sa obrátiť na nich. Ochotne vám poradia. Taktiež môžete prípadné problémy konzultovať s vedúcim vašej fakulty, no poprosila by som vás, aby sa to dialo len v najnutnejších prípadoch. Teraz...,“ všetkých si premerala ďalším prísnym pohľadom, „...vstúpime do Veľkej siene a vy sa postavíte vedľa seba do radu čelom ku svojim budúcim spolužiakom. Keď prečítam vaše meno, posadíte sa na stolček a ja vám položím na hlavu klobúk, ktorý vám vyberie fakultu.“

Nira to už nevydržala, doposiaľ ju profesorka ignorovala, akoby tam ani nebola. „Pani profesorka, prepáčte, ale...“

„Áno slečna Benettonová, viem o vás,“ konečne na ňu pozrela. „Počkáte tu, kým vás nezavolám!“ Potom sa opäť otočila k prvákom: „Prosím, nasledujte ma.“

Dvere Veľkej siene sa otvorili a profesorka McGonagallová na čele, vpochodovala aj s radom prvákov dnu. Dvere sa za nimi hneď zavreli.

Nira si zamračene pomyslela:Iste! Ja tu počkám! Budem si tu poslušne postávať, až kým ma nezavoláte.

Samozrejme, nečakala žiadne oslavné fanfáry a vrúcne objatia, ale svoje prijatie na Rokfort si predstavovala predsa len o čosi vľúdnejšie. Dumbledore nikomu okrem Snapea nepovedal, v akom sú vzťahu. Aspoň to tvrdil. Ona sama to nechcela. Samozrejme by jej hrozilo veľké nebezpečenstvo, keby sa to niekto nevhodný dozvedel. Navyše, nechcela z ich vzťahu čerpať žiadne výhody. I keď v poslednej dobe Albus nepatril k tým najobľúbenejším čarodejníkom.

Zo siene sa ozval potlesk. To asi klobúk dospieval pieseň. Pomyslela si. Teraz bude nasledovať triedenie prvákov. A potom príde na rad ona. Teda samozrejme, ak na ňu nezabudnú. Čo sa Nire momentálne nezdalo až také vylúčené.

Trvalo to ešte hodnú chvíľu, no napokon sa dvere začali samy od seba pomaly otvárať. Sieňou zaznel pevný profesorkin hlas: „Chcela by som sem pozvať slečnu Niru Elizabeth Benettonovú, ktorá k nám prestúpila z Veľkej severoamerickej školy čarov a kúziel a nastúpi do siedmeho ročníka.“

Nira sa prestala opierať o najbližšiu kamennú sochu a než sa dvere otvorili dokorán, predstúpila pred ne. Veľká sieň bola nádherne osvetlená tisícom sviečok, ktoré osvetľovali stovky zvedavých tvárí. Otáčali sa k nej, keď prechádzala stredovou uličkou k profesorke McGonagallovej. Cítila, ako jej srdce bije až v krku. Teraz by dala čokoľvek za to, aby sa mohla len tak nenápadne preplížiť sieňou. Od neďalekého stolu na ňu povzbudivo zamávala Angelina so svojimi priateľkami. O kúsok ďalej sedeli Fred, George a Lee. Všetci traja sa na ňu usmievali a George zo všetkých troch najviac. Naproti tomu od stola na druhej strane začula nepríjemné, zlostné syčanie. Nevenovala mu však pozornosť.

Konečne, zdalo sa jej to ako večnosť, podišla ku stolčeku pred profesorským stolom. Predtým než si sadla, venovala krátky pohľad Dumbledorovi. Vo svojom fialovom habite posiatom striebornými hviezdičkami vyzeral trochu smiešne, no Nire práve v tejto chvíli nebolo veľmi do smiechu. Profesorka McGonagallová jej položila na hlavu klobúk a trochu odstúpila. Klobúk sa jej zviezol takmer na nos. Hľadela do tmy a čakala. Spolu s ňou aj celá Veľká sieň, klobúk však mlčal. Ticho sa nepríjemne naťahovalo a od stolov sa začínalo niesť nespokojné mrmlanie. Vo chvíli, keď už si Nira myslela, že sa pokazil, alebo horšie, že ju nepriradí nikam a ona bude musieť zase odísť, záplata na jeho prednej časti sa odklopila a do ticha zaznel hlasný výkrik: „SLIZOLIN!“

Celá sieň na chvíľu ostala v nemom úžase. No ani zďaleka sa to nedalo porovnať s úžasom, ktorý Niru doslova prevalcoval. Sedela strnulo na stoličke, neschopná slova. Pozerala do tmy klobúka a len postupne jej dochádzalo, čo sa práve stalo. To nemôže byť pravda! Pomaly si ho zložila z hlavy a pozrela na profesorku McGonagallovú stojacu vedľa nej. Pery mala stiahnuté do úzkej linky a mračila sa na ňu. Nira pozrela na stôl v zelených farbách. Všetci čo za ním sedeli, na ňu neveriacky vypliešťali oči. Dokonca aj Malfoy na ňu civel s otvorenými ústami. Na chrabromilský stôl sa pozrieť neodvážila. Ako sa asi tvária jej noví priatelia?

„Tak slečna,“ doľahol k nej rázny hlas profesorky McGonagallovej, „mohli by ste mi vrátiť klobúk a posadiť sa ku svojmu fakultnému stolu?“

Nira sa postavila. Než však pustila klobúk do profesorkiných rúk, šeptom, ktorý sa aj tak ozýval v hrobovom tichu Veľkej siene, prehovorila: „Nemohla by som to skúsiť ešte raz?“

Profesorka McGonagallová však po krátkom váhaní, keď jej pohľad na sekundu zaletel k Dumbledorovi, pokrútila hlavou a povedala: „Rozhodnutie klobúka je nevratné,“ a len celkom nečujne dodala, „bohužiaľ.“

Nira ako vo sne zišla po schodíkoch, prešla tých pár krokov a bezmocne sa zviezla na najbližšie voľné miesto. Pozrieť na Dumbledora sa pod takým drobnohľadom neodvážila. Slizolinčania sediaci najbližšie od nej sa odtiahli, akoby bola nakazená nejakou smrteľnou chorobou. Zlostne si medzi sebou niečo mrmlali. Snáď len prítomnosť učiteľov im bránila, aby na ňu všetci v okamihu vytiahli prútiky. Ona z toho však takmer nič nevnímala. V hlave jej neuveriteľne hučalo. Až teraz pozrela na Albusa stojaceho a pokojným hlasom niečo hovoriaceho celej Veľkej sieni. Pohľad jej neopätoval. Slizolin! Ako to môže byť Slizolin?! Tieto dve vety sa jej neustále pretáčali v hlave ako pokazená gramofónová platňa. Cítila sa prázdna, akoby z nej v okamihu niekto odsal všetok život. Jediná z celej siene bola oblečená v nečarovskom a práve ona sedela za stolom s ľuďmi, ktorí nečarmi vrcholne pohŕdali. A vedúcim jej fakulty bude... Snape! To je snáď zlý sen!

__ Pohľad jej skĺzol k neďaleko sediacemu profesorovi. Spod zamračeného obočia hľadel na ňu tými svojimi chladnými temnými očami. Jeho pohľad nevydržala a odvrátila sa skôr, než sa jej do očí natlačia slzy.

Sieňou sa ozval smiech a potlesk. Dumbledore si sadol, na Niru ešte stále nepozrel. Sčista-jasna sa na stoloch zjavilo jedlo. Taniere s kusmi mäsa, koláčmi, zeleninovými jedlami, chlebom, omáčkami a krčahmi tekvicového džúsu. Nira však nemala na nič chuť. Ešte pred vstupom do Veľkej siene myslela, že umrie od hladu. A teraz? Všetko jedlo sveta by vymenila za možnosť sedieť pri hociktorom inom stole. Skľúčene preletela pohľadom všetky tie šťastné, spokojné tváre napchávajúce sa jedlom. Zazrela Hermionu. Rozprávala sa s nejakým duchom. Zrejme sa už o amerických štúdiách nebude chcieť baviť. Jej pohľad zaletel k Georgeovi, ktorý na ňu stále neveriacky vyvaľoval oči. Zahľadela sa do taniera. Mala čo robiť, aby ostala navonok pokojná. No celé jej vnútro sa zmietalo v kŕči, mlátilo päsťami okolo seba a kričalo, že ona v Slizoline nebude! Veľmi dobre si však uvedomovala, že minimálne tri štvrtiny Slizolinčanov ju spaľujú nenávistným pohľadom. Rozplakať sa? Už len to by jej chýbalo!

Načiahla sa za najbližším tanierom. Naložila si porciu zemiakovej kaše a aj keď sa jej zdalo, že do tej kaše primiešali minimálne drevené triesky, ak nie klince, s námahou začala jesť.

<<<

„Albus! To predsa nie je možné!“ Bolo po oslave. Dumbledore stál pri okne vo svojej pracovni. Nira sa nervózne prechádzala sem a tam. „To musí byť nejaký omyl! Ja nemôžem ísť do Slizolinu! Nemám predsa ani čistú krv! Ten klobúk sa zbláznil!“

Zastala a pozrela na Dumbledora. Zamyslene hľadel do tmy a zdalo sa, že jej nevenuje pozornosť.

„Triedenie sa musí zopakovať!“ naliehala, keď od neho nedostala žiadnu odpoveď.

Konečne na ňu pozrel. „Naozaj ťa to tak prekvapuje?“ spýtal sa potichu.

Nira sa zarazila. „Ako to myslíš?“

„Na Ilvermorny si predsa bola vo fakulte Rohada,“ začal pomaly, „zrejme to klobúk videl a preto ťa pridelil do Slizolinu.“

„To nemyslíš vážne!“ neveriacky mu hľadela do jeho jasnomodrých očí. „Rokfortskou alternatívou pre Rohada je predsa Bystrohlav! Navyše, nie je had ako had. U Rohada nikto rozdiely v pôvode nerobil. Tú fakultu vyštudovali mnohí významní čarodejníci a čarodejnice.“

„Prečo si myslíš, že v Slizoline by to malo byť inak? Tiež tam študovali mnohí významní čarodejníci a čarodejnice.“

„Napríklad Voldemort?!“ skočila mu Nira nahnevane do reči. Čo sa jej tu vlastne snaží nahovoriť? „Albus! Do tej fakulty chodia deti vrahov mojich rodičov! Deti smrťožrútov, budúci smrťožrúti! Nevidel si, ako sa ma snažili usmažiť pohľadom, keď som si prisadla k tomu stolu?!“

Dumbledore zdvihol ruku, aby ju umlčal. „Podľa mňa zbytočne zovšeobecňuješ, Nira. Svet sa predsa nedelí na dobrých a smrťožrútov! Navyše nikde nie je napísané, že do Slizolinu môžu chodiť len deti s čistou krvou. Klobúk mal určite dôvod, prečo ťa tam zaradil.“

„Takže s tým nič neurobíš?!“ Nira mala prekrížené ruky cez prsia a mračila sa čím ďalej, tým viac. Neznášala, keď sa s ňou takto rozprával. Za všetkým videl nejaký vyšší zmysel. Ale čo dobré a komu by toto mohlo priniesť?!

Dumbledore len pokrútil hlavou. „Aj keby som chcel, tak nemôžem. Rozhodnutie klobúka je záväzné. Môžeš to prijať, alebo...“ zaváhal.

„Alebo?“ zopakovala Nira chladne.

„Nira, ty predsa vieš, že pre teba chcem len to najlepšie,“ povzdychol si rezignovane.

„Alebo čo, Albus?“ neprestala Nira.

Dumbledore sa zamračil, následne si však povzdychol a ospravedlňujúco na ňu pozrel. „Môžeš sa vrátiť do Ameriky. Napíšem profesorovi Fontaineovi. Určite by to nebol problém. Bola by si tam v bezpečí...“

„Takže o to tu ide?!“ Nire to naraz došlo. „Zariadil si, aby ma klobúk pridelil do Slizolinu!“

„Nira!“

„Nie! Nemysli si, že sa ma tak ľahko zbavíš! Mám byť v Slizoline? Fajn!“ zavrčala zúrivo a zvrtla sa ku dverám. Už mu nemala čo povedať. Mala čakať niečo podobné.

„Nira,“ Dumbledore sa ju snažil zastaviť, ale ona ho nepočúvala. Vybehla z miestnosti a zatresla za sebou dvere takou silou, až sa takmer otriasli kamenné základy hradu.


	5. PROBLÉMY SA MÔŽU ZAČAŤ

Bezcieľne blúdila po chodbách. Za oknami vládla nepreniknuteľná tma a navyše sa z oblakov pustil hustý dážď. Z Veľkej siene sa ešte tlmene ozývalo zopár hlasov, ale na chodbách bolo prázdno. Nira sa zastavila uprostred jednej z nich a zamyslene pozrela z okna. Tak dlho sa tešila, až konečne bude môcť prekročiť prah Rokfortu a teraz toto. Po líci jej stiekla slza, hneď si ju však zotrela. Zakázala si plakať, no na duši sa jej usadil veľký, nepríjemný balvan.

„Dievča, čo tu ešte robíte?!“ zo zamyslenia ju odrazu vyrušil prísny hlas profesorky McGonagallovej.

Profesorka sa mračila, no keď uvidela Nirine červené oči, jej výraz trochu zmäkol. „To, že vás klobúk zaradil do Slizolinu, nie je žiadna tragédia,“ skrížila si ruky cez prsia a neprestávala jej hľadieť do očí. „Profesor Dumbledore mi povedal, že ste študentka s jedným z najlepších prospechov vo vašom ročníku. Každá fakulta potrebuje dobrých študentov. Slizolin nevynímajúc. Už sa netvárte tak nešťastne a bežte sa ubytovať. Zajtra to bude vyzerať lepšie než dnes.“

Nira o tom dosť pochybovala, ale nemala už silu dohadovať sa. Tak len prikývla. Prešla okolo nej so sklonenou hlavou a vydala sa späť k Veľkej sieni. Možno tam narazí na nejakého “ochotného“ Slizolinčana, ktorý jej ukáže cestu a povie heslo! Pomyslela si trpko. Ale na výber moc nemala. Ani len netušila, kde by sa tá prekliata fakulta mohla nachádzať. Mala však šťastie. Len čo vyšla spoza rohu smerom k Veľkej sieni, dverami sa vyšuchtali dve mohutné postavy v slizolinských habitoch. Nira sa hneď zas schovala za roh, aby si ju nevšimli. Bude to tak lepšie.

Vytiahla svoj prútik a zašepkala: „ _Disillusio_ ,“ hrotom sa dotkla svojich tmavohnedých vlasov a v okamihu pocítila, ako sa jej po tele rozlieva maskovacieho kúzlo.

Pozorne sa poobzerala a keď si bola istá, že je takmer neviditeľná vykukla spoza rohu. Tí dvaja už vykročili pomalou, kolísavou chôdzou opačným smerom ku schodom do podzemia. Nira sa opatrne vydala za nimi. Našľapovala potichu ako mačka a udržovala si dostatočný odstup. Obaja patrili do skupinky okolo Malfoya, ktorá dnes šikanovala toho malého chlapca. Škoda, že ich potrebovala. Také menšie výchovné zaklínadlo by si zaslúžili. Navyše moc múdro nepôsobili. Kráčali pomaly, bez slova, akoby len sám pohyb naplno zamestnával ich mysle. Nira sa musela pri každom druhom kroku zastaviť. Už si začínala myslieť, že dnes sa do tej slizolinskej klubovne vôbec nedostane, keď v tom sa obaja nečakane zastavili pred vysokou vlhkou kamennou stenou.

„Jak je to heslo?“ zahuhlal jeden z nich.

„Hmm... myslím, že...,“ druhý Slizolinčan bol asi o hlavu nižší od toho prvého a mal nezvyčajne vysoký hlas, „....už viem, Slizolinov potomok!“ 

Kamenné dvere ukryté za stenou sa otvorili.

Nira zaťala päste. Slizolinov potomok? Pomyslela si nazúrene. Tí špinavci sa vôbec nesnažia ukryť, komu sú vlastne lojálni! Stačila sa prešmyknúť dnu, než sa priechod opäť uzavrel.

Slizolinská klubovňa bola dlhá, nízka podzemná miestnosť s nevľúdnymi kamennými stenami a stropom, z ktorého na reťaziach viseli guľaté zelenkasté lampáše. Naproti vchodu pod ozdobnou rímsou kozuba praskal oheň a okolo neho vo vyrezávaných kreslách s vysokými operadlami sedelo zopár slizolinských študentov, ktorí sa ticho rozprávali. Nikto z nich nevenoval prichádzajúcim ani najmenšiu pozornosť. Nira sa opatrne rozhliadla. Mala pocit, akoby vkročila do klietky nejakého nebezpečného dravca. Alebo skôr obrovského hada. Hady tu boli všade. V striebornozelenom erbe visiacom nad krbom, ako ornamenty vyrezávané na drevených kreslách, ako svietniky visiace na stenách po celom obvode miestnosti. So zelenými očami, vycerenými zubami a rozoklaným jazykom, akoby ju pozorovali. Mimovoľne sa striasla.

„Crabbe, Goyle!“

Nira takmer nadskočila, keď sa len pár centimetrov od nej ozval Malfoyov hlas. Len-len že sa stihla uhnúť.

Draco Malfoy prefrčal okolo nej a zastal si pred svojimi pätolizačmi. „Kde ste boli tak dlho?! Zase ste sa napchávali vo Veľkej sieni, čo?“

Niekoľko Slizolinčanov okolo sa potichu zasmialo.

Crabbeovi a Goyleovi vôbec nedošlo, že ich Malfoy práve urazil. Len hlúpo pokrčili ramená.

Malfoy pokrútil hlavou. „Nechápem, ako ste sa vy dvaja dostali až do piateho ročníka.“ Ďalší tichý smiech od neďalekých kresiel. Crabbea a Goylea to však nechávalo chladnými.

„Čo tá humusáčka?“ Malfoy naraz zmenil tému a poobzeral sa okolo seba. Nira, ktorá stála kúsok od neho v miernom šere, si prekrížila ruky cez prsia a zamračila sa. „Nevideli ste ju? Po hostine sa kamsi vytratila.“

„Zrejme sa bojí,“ zafuňal ten nižší.

Malfoy si povýšenecky odfrkol. „Veď sa aj má čoho. Humusácku špinu tu trpieť nebudeme. Však sem len skúsi strčiť nos!“

„Ako vieš, že je to humusáčka, Malfoy?“ ozval sa jeden zo skupinky staršie vyzerajúcich Slizolinčanov rozvaľujúcich sa na neďalekom gauči. Mal na hrudi odznak hlavného prefekta a tváril sa dosť samoľúbo.

„Pretože som ju videl na nástupišti 9 a ¾ s jej muklovskými rodičmi, Moren. Ten malý fagan s plyšovým tučniakom bol jej brat!“ odvrkol Malfoy.

„Myslíš ten pehavý, ktorého pridelili do Chrabromilu?“ uškrnul sa Moren. „Nie je to trochu divné?“

„Viem, čo som videl!“ ohradil sa Malfoy.

„Aha, čo sme objavili u nás na chodbe!“ do miestnosti sa naraz nahrnula neveľká skupinka dievčat a medzi sebou vliekli Nirin kufor.

„To bude určite jej kufor!“ vyškieralo sa dievča s krátkymi čiernymi vlasmi a tvárou mopslíka.

Malfoy a zopár jeho kumpánov sa okolo neho zhŕkli. Moren a jeho skupinka celý dej nie veľmi zaujato pozorovali zo svojho gauča. Nira zaryla nechty hlbšie do dlaní, nenápadne vytiahla prútik a vo vzduchu ním vykreslila zložitú slučku. To by malo stačiť!

Malfoy si kľakol na zem k jej kufru. „Tak sa pozrime, aké nosí spodné prádlo,“ škodoradostne sa uškrnul a načiahol sa za zipsom. „Už dávno som si hovoril, že by vstupná hala potrebovala trochu ozdobiť.“ 

Všetci, čo stáli okolo, vybuchli do hlasného smiechu.

Malfoy potiahol za zips a otvoril ho. Ostal vyjavene hľadieť rovnako, ako jeho spoločníci skláňajúci sa nad ním. „Čo to, do trolla, má znamenať?!“

Nira sa pobavene usmiala. V jej kufri sa objavil taký istý kufor, aký Malfoy pred chvíľou otvoril. Malfoy sa opäť natiahol za zipsom, odzipsoval a odklopil vrchnú časť. V kufri bol ďalší rovnaký kufor a takto to šlo ďalej a ďalej.

„Ta mrcha!“ postavil sa.

Len čo Moren a jeho skupinka uvideli, čo zapríčinilo ten rozruch, začali sa rehotať. „Pekný trik! Kniha čarov a kúziel, piaty ročník. Za chvíľu sa ho naučíš aj ty, Malfoy!“ zabával sa Moren.

Malfoy po ňom hodil vražedný pohľad a následne celou silou kopol do kufra. V okamihu však zavyl bolesťou, chytil sa za palec na nohe a začal poskakovať po miestnosti, do toho nahlas nadával. Z gauča sa ozvala ďalšia škodoradostná salva smiechu.

Malfoy prestal poskakovať kúsok od Niry. Neisto sa postavil na zranenú nohu, červený ako rak, s nazúreným výrazom v tvári zreval na Morena: „MÁM ZLOMENÝ PALEC!“

„Môžeš si za to sám!“ pokrčil hlavný prefekt ramenami.

„MÔŽE ZA TO TÁ HUMUSÁCKA ŠPINA!“ neprestal Malfoy revať ako zmyslov zbavený. Vytiahol prútik, na čo sa Moren prestal smiať a výstražne na Malfoya pozrel. Ten však svojim prútikom zamieril na kufor. Nira k nemu nenápadne podišla a hrotom svojho prútika sa mu oprela zozadu o krk. Malfoy v momente stuhol.

„To už stačí!“ zasyčala mu potichu do ucha a splývajúce zaklínadlo sa rozplynulo.

V miestnosti nastalo hrobové ticho, všetci v momente civeli ich smerom. Potom sa udialo niekoľko vecí naraz. Moren a jeho priatelia vstali z gauča, väčšia časť Malfoyovej skupinky vytiahla prútiky, Nira si Malfoya i napriek jeho protestu pritiahla bližšie, na čo ten začal vydesene vrieskať na svojich kumpánov: „ZBLÁZNILI STE SA?! TRAFÍTE MA!!!“

Moren skočil doprostred miestnosti medzi nich s napriahnutými rukami. „Všetci sa okamžite ukľudnite!“

Niekoľkí študenti sa na seba navzájom váhavo pozreli. Ale napokon všetci pomaly prútiky sklopili, i keď neschovali. Potom sa Moren otočil k Nire. Bol vysokej, svalnatej postavy. Mal tmavohnedé vlasy, zastrihnuté na ježka, spod hustého obočia sa na ňu mračil šedými očami. Na tvári mu rašilo krátke strnisko, vďaka čomu vyzeral starší, než v skutočnosti bol. Nos mal trochu nakrivo, zrejme dôsledok nejakého dávnejšieho zranenia. Nira mu jeho zamračený pohľad bez mihnutia oka opätovala.

„Pusti ho!“ prikázal pevným hlasom.

Nira na chvíľu zaváhala, pričom pohľadom švihla po Malfoyovej skupinke, no napokon svoj prútik trochu odtiahla a pustila ho. Malfoy od nej okamžite odskočil. Jeho poblednutá tvár sa v dôsledku hnevu opäť začala červenať. Otočil sa s prútikom stále v ruke. Než však stihol zamieriť alebo Nira stačila nejako zareagovať, prútik mu vyletel z ruky a dopadol do Morenovej dlane, ktorý stál za ním a mieril naňho svojím prútikom.

„Čo si to dovoľuješ?!“ Malfoy vyzeral, že od hnevu za chvíľu vyskočí z kože.

Moren však ani nemrkol. „Povedal som, že sa všetci ukľudníte! To platí aj pre teba, Draco!“

„Niekto ako ty mi nebude hovoriť, čo mám robiť!“ Malfoy k nemu priskackal a pokúsil sa mu vytrhnúť svoj prútik z ruky.

Moren však celkom obratne uhol a škaredo sa naňho zamračil. „Aj napriek menu Malfoy by si si mal dávať pozor na jazyk. Vaša rodina sa už zďaleka neteší tak dobrej povesti ako kedysi!“ zavrčal. „Crabbe, Goyle! Odveďte ho do nemocničného krídla, nech sa mu pozrú na tú nohu,“ povedal vzápätí smerom k Malfoyovej skupinke bez toho, aby z ich vodcu spustil pohľad.

Ten sa klepal od zlosti, no nepovedal už nič. Crabbe a Goyle k nemu podišli a každý ho z jednej strany podoprel. Moren na chvíľu zaváhal, no napokon mu podal jeho prútik.

„Budeš to ľutovať!“ precedil Malfoy medzi zuby, než sa od Morena odvrátil. „A ty,“ otočil sa k Nire, „si už teraz mŕtva, humusáčka!“ zavrčal. Za pomoci Crabbea a Goylea preskackal okolo a stratil sa za dverami do miestnosti.

Po ich odchode v klubovni nastalo hrobové ticho, až ho napokon Moren prerušil. „Koniec divadla! Všetci choďte spať a nechcem tu vidieť žiadne bitky. Platí to pre všetkých!“ zdôraznil.

Na chvíľku sa miestnosťou rozľahlo nesúhlasné mumlanie, ale napokon sa všetci začali vytrácať a klubovňa sa pomaly vyprázdňovala.

Na Niru to zapôsobilo, i keď si to nechcela pripustiť. Zdalo sa, že ten Moren má medzi Slizolinčanmi pomerne silnú autoritu. O Morenovcoch nepočula, ale zrejme sa jednalo o veľmi temnú smrťožrútsku rodinu. Ostávala stáť na mieste, prútik neprestávala zvierať v ruke.

Moren sa k nej otočil a nepriateľsky na ňu pozrel. „To si prehnala!“

Nira mu pohľad opätovala. „Nemala som na výber!“

„Snape sa o tom dozvie! A teraz choď aj ty spať. Dievčenské spálne sú na poschodí napravo. Máš tam pripravenú izbu.“

Nira zaváhala. Mala by mu poďakovať? Nakoniec, pomohol jej. Ale hneď to zase zavrhla. Bol to Slizolinčan a hlavný prefekt, robil len svoju prácu a chránil si svoj vlastný zadok. Sklopila prútik a prešla okolo neho bez slova. Jej kufor sa zľahka vzniesol do vzduchu a nasledoval ju. Dokiaľ sa za ňou nezavreli dvere, čo oddeľovali klubovňu od schodiska, neobzrela sa. Tam však zastala a načúvala.

„To nebolo múdre, Viktor!“ doľahol k nej neznámy tlmený hlas, zrejme jedného z Morenových priateľov, čo sa v miestnosti stále zdržovali. „Lucius Malfoy ti za to pôjde po krku!“

„Nech to skúsi!“ zavrčal Moren zlostne. Potom buchli dvere na opačnej strane a všade zavládlo ticho.

Nira sa pomaly vydala hľadať svoju izbu. Prútik mala stále v ruke, pripravená brániť sa nečakanému útoku. Nikto však na ňu nezaútočil. Chodba bola prázdna. Len sem-tam začula nejaké hlasy nesúce sa cez zavreté dvere, okolo ktorých prechádzala.

Trvalo celkom dlho, než našla izbu, o ktorej Moren hovoril. Úplne vzadu na konci chodby, hneď naproti dievčenským kúpeľniam, našla pootvorené dvere. Opatrne ich poodchýlila. Miestnosť, ktorá sa za nimi ukrývala, bola malá. Mohla mať tak 3x3 metre, pripomínala skôr väčšiu komoru na metly, než skutočnú izbu. Hneď za dverami naľavo veľkú časť priestoru zaberala drevená skriňa. Priestor pred ňou bol veľký akurát tak, aby sa dvere dali otvoriť. Pred skriňou pri stene v jednom rohu miestnosti stála neveľká kovová posteľ. Pri hlave postele v druhom rohu vyplňoval priestor asi meter široký pracovný stôl. Pred stolom bola stolička. A to bolo všetko. Nad stolom, tesne pod stropom sa krčilo malé okienko, za ktorým bolo vidieť kúsok zamračenej, temnej oblohy. Svetlo v miestnosti zabezpečoval lampáš na stole a dva držiaky so sviečkami na kamenných, neomietnutých stenách. Na rozdiel od spoločenskej miestnosti mali jednoduchý tvar, žiadne syčiace hady, za čo bola Nira vďačná.

Kufor postavila ku skrini, sadla si na posteľ a rozhliadla sa. Miestnosť viac než komoru na metly pripomínala celu.

„To je cela ako stvorená pre mňa! Pre nepohodlnú humusáčku, ktorá si dovolila strčiť sem nos!“ zašomrala potichu a bola rada, že netrpí klaustrofóbiou.

Na nejaké vyzdobovanie, či zútulňovanie však už bolo neskoro. Vybalila si veci a dala si rýchlu sprchu v spoločných kúpeľniach. Dvere následne zabezpečila poplašným kúzlom, prútik strčila pod vankúš a ľahla si. Vedela, že zajtra ju čaká ťažký deň, zrejme ešte ťažší než dnes a mala by sa poriadne vyspať. No i tak jej hodnú chvíľu trvalo, kým konečne zaspala nepokojným spánkom.


	6. PRVÝ ŠKOLSKÝ DEŇ

Naraz sa strhla zo sna a otvorila oči. Malým okienkom pod stropom prúdilo do miestnosti matné svetlo skorého rána. Zamrkala a chvíľu jej trvalo, než si uvedomila, kde sa to vlastne nachádza. Sen si nepamätala, no ten nepríjemný pocit z neho stále ostával. To všetko jej zmrazilo náladu o pekných pár bodov. Pozrela na budík stojaci na stole vedľa postele. Pol šiestej! Pretrela si unavené oči. Spala necelých päť hodín. Väčšiu časť z toho sa však i tak nepokojne prehadzovala v posteli.

Chvíľu ešte neprítomne hľadela do kamenného stropu a premietala si udalosti včerajšieho večera. Spánok sa už nedostavil, preto napokon vstala, vzala si veci vrátane prútika a vydala sa do kúpeľne. Čím skôr odtiaľto vypadne, tým menej slizolinských študentov stretne. Mala pravdu. Keď pred pol siedmou oblečená a upravená vychádzala z klubovne, väčšina Slizolinčanov sa ešte len prebúdzala.

Chodby Rokfortu boli tak prázdne, ako včera večer, keď po nich blúdila sem a tam. Na svojej ceste do Veľkej siene stretla len jedného ducha, ktorý neprítomne poletoval vedľa sochy dosť škaredo vyzerajúceho kúzelníka.

Veľká sieň bola otvorená, no bola úplne prázdna. Vyzeralo to, akoby všetci mali ešte prázdniny. Zaváhala. Že by tu bola priskoro? Vedela, že vyučovanie začína až o ôsmej, ale predsa nemôže byť jediná, čo sa takto skoro zobudila. Neisto postávala vo dverách, keď v tom sa v krboch po stranách miestnosti rozhoreli ohne. Pochopila to ako znamenie, že môže vstúpiť.

Bola to skutočne majestátna miestnosť. Včera si to ani neuvedomila. Štyri dlhé fakultné stoly, dva a dva po každej strane, vyplňovali jej väčšiu časť. Včera sa prehýbali pod množstvom jedál, dnes boli čisté a prázdne. V strede miestnosti ich rozdeľovala priestranná ulička vedúca k vyvýšenej plošine, na ktorej sa nachádzal dlhý profesorský stôl. Nira prechádzala uličkou a zahľadela sa na strop nad sebou. Imitoval oblohu a dalo by sa povedať, že aj jej náladu. Preháňali sa po ňom ťažké dažďové mračná. Keď už bola takmer na konci uličky, zastala. Túžobne pozrela na chrabromilský stôl, následne sa však zamračila a otočila sa k tomu slizolinskému. Len čo dosadla na lavicu, zjavil sa pred ňou tanier s čerstvými lievancami poliatymi javorovým sirupom. Hneď vedľa z ničoho nič vyrástla misa čerstvého ovocia, tanier s praženicou a čerstvo osmaženou slaninou, košík s pečivom a veľký krčah tekvicového džúsu.

I keď to Nirinu náladu moc nezlepšilo, bola už dosť hladná. „Ďakujem!“ šepla potichu a pustila sa do jedla.

Práve si natierala druhú hrianku kúskom masla, keď sa dvere za učiteľským stolom otvorili a do siene vošla postava v čiernom habite s havraními mastnými vlasmi, krivým nosom v tvare dravčieho zobáka. Profesor elixírov sa na chvíľu zarazene zastavil, keď jeho temné oči zbadali Niru. Tá s nožom v ruke naňho tiež ostala nemo hľadieť. Asi by tak na seba ešte hodnú chvíľu civeli, no odrazu sa od hlavného vchodu ozval hluk a niekoľko študentov vošlo dnu.

Profesor sa spamätal prvý. Väčšmi sa zamračil a následne sa usadil na svoje miesto. Tak ako pred Nirou, aj pred ním sa objavili raňajky. Nira pohľad odvrátila a opäť sa venovala svojmu tanieru. Nemusí si ešte kaziť aj chuť k jedlu, i keď mala pocit, že Snape ju neprestáva pozorovať.

Sieň sa pomaly plnila študentami i učiteľmi a intenzita hluku narastala. Okolo Niry sa vytvoril prázdny kruh, nikto zo slizolinskej fakulty nechcel sedieť v jej blízkosti. Nie že by jej to vadilo, aspoň mala viac miesta. Keď bola sieň takmer plná, vleteli dnu sovy a nosili študentom rôzne balíčky, dopisy. Pred Nirou pristála veľká sova pálená a zo zobáka jej do poloprázdneho taniera pustila ranný výtlačok Denného Proroka.

„Pekne ďakujem,“ zašomrala Nira namrzene, keď sklepávala z výtlačku kúsky praženice. Sova bez okolkov odletela.

Nira odsunula tanier a rozvinula noviny, keď v tom sa pred ňou z ničoho nič objavil kus zloženého pergamenu. Prekvapene zamrkala. Odložila noviny a siahla po ňom. Bol to rozvrh. Pondelok ju vôbec nepotešil a hneď na prvom mieste... dvojhodinovka elixírov. Vzhliadla a pozrela k profesorskému stolu. Snapeove miesto však bolo prázdne. Postavila sa. Do začiatku vyučovania už neostávalo moc času a ona rozhodne nechcela prísť neskoro. Snape si ju aj tak podá za ten včerajšok, tak prečo mu dávať ďalšiu zámienku?

Vrátila sa do svojej izby bez toho, aby sa ju niekto snažil prekliať. Povyťahovala z kufra knihy pre dnešný deň, pergamenový blok na poznámky, kalamár s atramentom a dve rezervné brká. Takto vyzbrojená, pobrala sa k dverám. Siahla na kľučku a zatlačila. Tá jej však odrazu ostala v ruke.

„No to si snáď robia srandu!“

Z druhej strany prenikol dverami tlmený dievčenský hlas: „To je za Draca, humusáčka!“ Potom chodba stíchla.

„Skvelé!“ Nira nahnevane zatlačila do dverí, ale nepomohlo to. „ _Alohomora_!“ Nič sa nestalo. „Do trolla s tými deckami!“ zanadávala nazúrene. „Hej! Okamžite ma pustite von!“ zabúchala, no nikto sa neozval. Ak to rýchlo nevyrieši, príde na Snapeovu hodinu neskoro!

„ _Aberto_!“ Zase nič. „ _Liberare_! _Portaberto_! _Annihilare_!“ Koľko otváracích zaklínadiel ešte vlastne pozná? Pozrela na hodinky, bolo za päť minút osem. „Je tam niekto?“

Všade však bolo ticho.

„Sakra!“ Má tie dvere zničiť? V tom jej zrak padol na kľučku, čo jej ostala v ruke a najradšej by sa ňou tresla do hlavy. Priložila ju k miestu, kde by mala byť a zavelila: „ _Reparo_!“

Kľučka hneď sadla na svoje miesto. Otvorila dvere, následne ich však kúzlom zamkla a rozbehla sa chodbou. Prebehla prázdnou spoločenskou miestnosťou a vybehla von. Odrazu sa zastavila a bezradne sa poobzerala. Ona vlastne nevie, kde je učebňa elixírov!

„Stratila si sa, maličká?“ ozvalo sa jej naraz pri uchu. Od ľaku nadskočila a zvrtla sa s prútikom v ruke za hlasom. Vedľa nej však bola len chladná, kamenná stena.

„Jak sa točí, tak sa točí, vyvaľuje všade oči!“ pospevoval posmešný, škrekotavý hlas.

Nira sa otáčala za hlasom, ale stále nič nevidela. „Kto je to? Nemám čas sa tu hrať na schovávačku!“

„Čas, čas... nikto nemá čas!“ naraz sa pred ňou zo stropu v tureckom sede zniesol malý mužíček. Na hlave mal cylinder a hľadel na ňu šibalskými malými očkami.

Nira sklonila prútik a narovnala sa. „Kto si?“ Podozrievavo si mužíčka obzerala.

„Som dobrý duch Rokfortu a pomáham študentom,“ usmial sa od ucha k uchu a v malých očkách sa mu šibalsky zaiskrilo. „Stratila si sa?“ zopakoval.

„Hmm... nevieš, kde je učebňa elixírov?“ spýtala sa Nira po chvíľke váhania, neprestala sa však tváriť podozrievavo.

Mužíček sa ešte viac usmial, akokoľvek nemožné sa to zdalo a prikývol. „Áno, áno, učebňa elixírov. Ukážem ti cestu,“ ponúkol sa ochotne a vzduchom sa pustil chodbou doľava.

Nira ostala stáť na mieste, nejak z toho nemala dobrý pocit.

„Ponáhľaj sa,“ mával na ňu mužíček netrpezlivo od najbližšieho rohu. „Profesor elixírov neznáša nedochvíľnosť!“

Nira zaváhala, no napokon sa pohla za ním. Nikto iný, kto by jej poradil v okolí i tak nebol. Kráčala rýchlym krokom a duch letel pred ňou. Chvíľu cesta viedla rovno, potom zahli doľava, o chvíľu doprava a zase doľava... zdalo sa, že to nemá konca kraja. A čas ubiehal.

„Si si istý, že je to správna cesta?“ spýtala sa Nira a nervózne pozrela na hodinky.

„Neboj, už tam budeme, len tuto ešte doľava a...“

„Zloduch!“ zahrmel odrazu neznámy hlas odnikiaľ až Nira nadskočila.

„Zloduch?!“ zopakovala vzápätí. O tomto rokfortskom strašidle už počula a rozhodne sa nejednalo o dobrého ducha Rokfortu.

Zloduch tam však už nebol, zmizol v okamihu, ako sa ozval ten hlas.

„Je tu niekto?“ Nira sa neisto obzerala okolo seba. Chodba, v ktorej zastala bola tmavá, osvetľovala ju len jedna neďaleko horiaca fakľa a bolo v nej nezvyčajne chladno.

Nikto sa neozýval, no i tak mala neodbytný pocit, že tam nie je sama. Otočila sa, že sa vráti odkiaľ prišla, no odrazu sa v chodbe pred ňou zjavila vysoká mohutná postava hrozivo vyzerajúceho ducha. Na sebe mal starobylý kabátec potriesnený kvapkami krvi a okolo tela mal ovinutú ťažkú kovovú reťaz. Dlhé strieborné vlasy mu padali do tváre.

Nira potlačila triašku pri pohľade do jeho prázdnych zízajúcich očí. Než však niečo stihla povedať, vedľa ducha sa odrazu vynoril ďalší duch. K Nire bol otočený chrbtom, ale jeho oblečenie prezrádzalo, že je o pár storočí mladší, než duch s reťazou.

„Krvavý Barón, vďaka Merlinovi,“ prehovoril ten druhý, „Zloduch po celom hrade nastražil na študentov rôzne pasce. Niekto sa určite skôr či neskôr zraní. Musíte s tým niečo.... a vy tu čo robíte?“ zvolal odrazu, keď sa otočil a zbadal Niru.

„Hľadala som učebňu elixírov a nechala som sa zrejme nachytať Zloduchom, ktorý sľúbil, že mi ukáže cestu.“

„Učebňa elixírov? Tu?“ pokrútil hlavou, ktorá sa vo vysokom golieri podivne zakymácala. „Toto nie sú miesta, kde by sa mali študenti zdržovať sami.“

„Môžete mi teda povedať, ako sa tam dostanem? Už teraz hrozne meškám,“ prosebne naňho pozrela.

„Ja... no dobre, ukážem vám cestu. Prosím, pán Barón, postarajte sa o toho poltergeista!“ povedal smerom k druhému duchovi a potom pokynul Nire, aby ho nasledovala.

Nira prešla neisto okolo Krvavého Baróna, ktorý na ňu neprestával bez slova civieť tým prázdnym pohľadom a rozbehla sa za duchom, ktorý už letel niekoľko metrov pred ňou.

Vracali sa chodbami naspäť k slizolinskej klubovni, následne zahli doľava a potom doprava, kde duch odrazu zastal pred mohutnými dubovými dverami.

„Sme tu,“ oznámil dôležito.

„Moc-moc vám ďa-ďakujem, pa-pane,“ Nira sa snažila chytiť dych.

„Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington k vašim službám. Ale už vás nebudem zdržovať, slečna Benettonová.“

„Ď-ďakujem, Sir Nicholas,“ usmiala sa naňho.

„Bolo mi cťou,“ uklonil sa a zmizol.

Nira pozrela na hodinky. Mala skoro tridsať minútové meškanie. Napravila si na pleci popruh svojho batoha, rukou si trochu uhladila rozlietané vlasy a zaklopala na dvere.

„Ďalej!“ ozval sa zvnútra tlmený Snapeov hlas.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla, potlačila kľučku a vošla dnu. V učebni panovalo šero. Z kotlíkov rozmiestnených po miestnosti stúpala modrastá para a celému tomu miestu dodávala ešte ponurejší vzhľad. Steny boli vykladané policami, na ktorých sa leskli sklenené nádoby s rôznymi prísadami a kusmi rôznych živočíchov naložených v liehu. Vo dvoch radoch za sebou stálo niekoľko lavíc, pričom obsadených bolo len pár z nich. Snape sedel za katedrou a upieral na ňu zamračený pohľad.

„Slečna Benettonová nás poctila svojou prítomnosťou,“ povedal profesor chladným hlasom. Nikto sa nesmial.

„Zablúdila som, ospravedlňujem sa,“ precedila Nira pomedzi zuby a s pomerne veľkou námahou čelila jeho uprenému pohľadu.

Napokon Snape pokynul hlavou k prázdnej lavici pred svojím stolom. „Posaďte sa!“

To bolo to posledné miesto, ktoré by si Nira vybrala, no neodvážila sa protestovať. Prešla miestnosťou, veci si hodila k nohe lavice, sadla si a čakala. Keď sa ticho, v ktorom bolo počuť len bublanie kotlíkov naťahovalo, vzhliadla. Profesor ju neprestával pozorovať. Bolo to dosť nepríjemné. Rozhliadla sa okolo seba. Okrem nej bolo v triede ešte ďalších sedem študentov. Po svojej pravej ruke zahliadla Morena, za ním sedeli ďalší traja slizolinskí študenti. Dvaja chlapci a jedno dievča. Za Nirou sedelo blonďavé dievča v habite Bystrohlavu a za ním zahliadla dve ryšavé hlavy Freda a Georgea, ktorí sa takmer strácali v pare. Všetci pripravovali nejaký elixír, ale tu a tam po nej strelili nenápadným pohľadom.

„Na vašom mieste by som začal. Ostáva vám už len necelá hodina,“ Snapeov posmešný hlas ju prinútil opäť na profesora pozrieť.

„Necelá hodina na čo?“ odsekla Nira, možno trochu jedovatejšie než musela, no hra, ktorú s ňou profesor hral, sa jej vôbec nepáčila.

Snape nakrčil obočie, čím jeho tvár dostala ešte zlovestnejší výraz. Jeho tichý, chladný hlas sa však nezmenil. „Na prípravu elixíru, samozrejme. A upozorňujem vás, že táto známka bude hrať dôležitú úlohu v hodnotení pred MLOK-mi.“

„A prezradíte mi, čo je to za elixír, pane?“

Snape sa oprel dozadu do operadla svojej stoličky a jeho úzke pery sa skrivili v protivnom, škodoradostnom úsmeve. „Keby ste prišli načas, vedeli by ste ho! A teraz začnite!“

Nira zaťala čeľuste. Prepaľovala Snapea nenávistným pohľadom a on jej ho s viditeľným potešením oplácal.

„Ingrediencie?“ pretisla pomedzi zuby.

„Od svojich študentov siedmeho ročníka očakávam, že ich budú recitovať spamäti,“ založil si ruky cez hruď a neprestával sa uškŕňať.

„Myslela som, kde nájdem ingrediencie?“ 

V triede bolo maximálne ticho. Všetci ich počúvali.

Snape nadvihol spýtavo jedno obočie. „Prísady sú v skrini naľavo. Ale nemyslite si, že s nimi budete plytvať!“

Nira na to nereagovala. Postavila sa a zamierila ku skrini. Aj keď na sebe stále cítila profesorov uprený pohľad, ignorovala ho. Úkosom sa rozhliadla po laviciach ostatných. Sofoforózna fazuľka, valeriánský koreň a vo vzduchu sa nesúca vôňa asfodelu a paliny. V skrini si nabrala všetko potrebné a vrátila sa na svoje miesto. Bez slova a jediného pohľadu na profesora elixírov sa pustila do prípravy nápoja živých mŕtvych. Vzhľadom k tomu, že Snape to nijak nekomentoval usúdila, že elixír odhadla správne. Bol to jeden z tých elixírov, ktoré im počas minulého roka profesor Smith vtĺkal do hlavy. Vtedy ho za to nenávidela, teraz by mu bozkávala ruky.

Rozdrvila koreň asfodelu, zaliala ho výluhom paliny a všetko to nechala chvíľu prebublať v kotlíku zatiaľ čo krájala valerián. Keď sa jej elixír sfarbil do tmavo-ríbezľová, Snape vstal. Rozdrvila sofoforóznu fazuľku a začala ju krájať v momente, keď sa Snape postavil tesne za jej chrbát. Z toho nepríjemného pocitu sa jej ježili chĺpky na krku a sústredila sa len z veľkým sebazaprením. Snape sa však po chvíli pohol ďalej medzi lavice a ona sa mohla trochu slobodnejšie nadýchnuť.

„Weasley!“ zaznel jeho rázny hlas, až Nira nadskočila. Nenápadne sa obzrela za seba. Snape stál nad Fredom, ruky založené cez hruď a hrozivo sa mračil. „Pokiaľ vás opäť nachytám, ako z mojej učebne vynášate prísady, s elixírmi ste skončili! Obaja!“ zamračil sa aj na Georgea. „A teraz mi dajte tie fazuľky!“

Nastavil dlaň Fredovi pod nos. Ten sa tváril ako to najväčšie neviniatko na svete, napokon však siahol do vrecka a Snapeovi na dlaň vyložil tri čierne fazuľky.

„Strhávam Chrabromilu päťdesiat bodov!“ vyhlásil Snape. Fazuľky si strčil do vrecka a pobral sa späť ku svojmu stolu.

„Čas vypršal!“ vyhlásil nekompromisne, keď sa k nim opäť otočil a zlomyseľne sa pri tom na Niru uškrnul. „Naplňte flakón vzorkou svojho elixíru, označte ho menom a doneste mi ho na kontrolu.“

Nira bola asi v dvoch tretinách prípravy. Aj keby sa postavila na hlavu, nemala šancu to v tak krátkom čase stihnúť. A Snape to vedel. Začala miešať svoj elixír.

„Povedal som, že čas vypršal, slečna Benettonová!“ prebodol ju zamračeným pohľadom.

Nira stiahla nahnevane obočie, no prestala miešať. Nabrala vzorku nedokončeného elixíru, označila ho a doniesla mu ju ku stolu spolu s ostatnými. Snape mávol prútikom a jej vzorka sa vzniesla do vzduchu. Nira nechápavo zamrkala a rovnako ako ostatní sledovala jeho plynulú dráhu letu rovno do odpadu.

„Čo....?“ otočila sa neveriacky k tomu mastnovlasovi.

„Nedokončený elixír je nanič. Máte H!“ vyhlásil Snape a do svojho bloku si k jej menu poznačil veľké H.

Nira ostala strnulo stáť a celkom vyjavene pozerala na profesora. Nielenže uhádla správne zadanie, ale keby mala pár minút na dokončenie, jej elixír by splňoval všetky parametre, tým si bola istá.

„To nie je fér!“ ozvalo sa naraz spoza jej chrbta, než sama stihla nejak zareagovať. Stál za ňou George a celkom pobúrene sa na Snapea mračil. Ten nadvihol obočie.

„O tom, čo je a nie je fér tu rozhodujem ja, Weasley!“ vyhlásil Snape chladne. „Chrabromil prichádza o ďalších desať bodov! Do budúcej hodiny všetci napíšete dva zvitky pergamenu o príprave, použití a nežiadúcich účinkochBezosného spánku, ktorý budete pripravovať na budúcej hodine. Slečna Benettonová okrem toho napíše stať o účinkoch a používaní elixíru živých mŕtvych, ktorý sme dnes pripravovali. Na tri zvitky!“

Niru polialo horko. Päť zvitkov domácej úlohy a to je za ňou ešte len prvá hodina!

„Pán Weasley vám s tým môže pomôcť,“ uškrnul sa Snape nepríjemne. „Teraz môžete ísť. Hodina skončila,“ vyhlásil a sadol si za stôl.

V miestnosti sa rozľahol šum, keď si všetci začali baliť veci. Nira ešte chvíľu bojovala sama zo sebou, aby Snapeovi niečo nepovedala, premohla sa. Mala čakať, že sa všetko bude takto vyvíjať. So Snapeom si od prvej chvíle nepadli do oka a on sa evidentne rozhodol, že ju zničí. Uvidí sa, kto sa však bude smiať ako posledný! S touto myšlienkou si zbalila veci, vyložila batoh na chrbát a pobrala sa k východu.

„Slečna Benettonová, ostaňte tu. Chcem sa s vami porozprávať!“ Snapeov hlas ju zastavil medzi dverami. Zastala, zaťala čeľuste a zavrela oči. Prečo práve ona?! Následne však odstúpila bokom a nechala ostatných študentov prejsť. Dievča z Bystrohlavu po nej strelilo spýtavým pohľadom, keď prechádzalo okolo. George na ňu tiež hľadel. Ona však jeho očiam vyhýbala.

Keď ostala so Snapeom sama, pomaly sa otočila. Pohľadom plným odporu a opovrhnutia pozrela na profesora. Jeho pohľad nebol o nič priateľskejší.

„Poďte bližšie,“ zavelil chladným hlasom a dvere za jej chrbtom sa s hlasným buchnutím zavreli. Nira sa však nehýbala. Pod habitom pevne zovrela prútik a nespúšťala z neho oči.

Snape sa zo svojho miesta nepohol a ak si všimol jej ruku pod habitom, nijak ho to nerozhodilo. „Ste hluchá?! Povedal som, že máte ísť bližšie!“

Nira urobila pár krokov vpred. Doposiaľ nepovedala ani slovo.

„V Dumbledorovej prítomnosti ste boli výrečnejšia,“ poznamenal sarkasticky.

„V zneužívaní svojho postavenia sa značne vyžívate!“ zamrmlala Nira potichu. Snapeovou tvárou prebehol tieň hnevu.

„Vidím, že drzosť vás neopustila!“ zasyčal. „Mali by ste si uvedomiť, že teraz už nie sme v riaditeľovej pracovni a ste študentkou mojej fakulty. A ja drzosť a bezočivosť nestrpím! Ani v prípade Dumbledorovej adoptívnej dcéry!“

Nira mu bez pohnutia hľadela do očí a v jej tvári si profesor mohol jasne prečítať, čo si o ňom myslí.

„Počnúc dnešným dňom do konca týždňa máte trest!“

„Trest?“ Nira zamrkala a naprázdno prehltla. Na Snapeovej tvári sa objavil triumfálny, nepríjemný úsmev.

„Trest!“ zopakoval dôrazne a to slovo si viditeľne vychutnával. „V Amerike vám zrejme prešlo kadečo, ale tu nebudete šikanovať mladších študentov!“

Nire hneď došlo o čom Snape hovorí. „Malfoy ma chcel napadnúť!“ ohradila sa.

„Mlčte!“

Zaťala čeľuste, srdce jej od zlosti narážalo do rebier ako splašené. Nie len, že jej Snape naložil kopu domácich úloh, ešte sa postará, aby ich nemala čas urobiť. Naozaj skvelé! Možno to robí preto, aby ju potom mohol za neplnenie povinností vyhodiť. Možno... je za tým Albus! Nie! To by neurobil.

„Očakávam vás dnes večer o siedmej vo svojej pracovni!“ pokračoval Snape. „A buďte presná, neznášam nedochvíľnosť!“

Nira sa nadýchla, vydýchla. Mala s tým proste počítať. „Je to všetko, pán profesor?“ precedila pomedzi zuby.

„Áno.“

Bez ďalšieho slova, či pohľadu sa zvrtla k dverám a vyšla von skôr, než ju Snape mohol opäť zastaviť. Zatresla za sebou dvere a rozbehla sa chodbou smerom ku schodisku.

„Čo po tebe chcel ten netopier?!“ George vyšiel spoza rohu, len čo Nira dobehla ku schodom. Boli tam sami.

„George!“ Nira sa prekvapene zastavila. „Čo tu robíš?“

„Čakám na teba,“ povedal vážne. „Chcel som sa s tebou porozprávať, ale zatiaľ nebola príležitosť.“

Nira sa objala okolo ramien, akoby očakávala úder. Nechcela sa s Georgeom rozprávať. „O čom sa chceš rozprávať?“ spýtala sa zúfalo.

George zaváhal, no napokon pokračoval. „Však vieš.... to triedenie.... Bolo to... nečakané.“

Nira mlčala.

„Vedela si, že ťa priradia do Slizolinu?“ pokračoval George po chvíli.

Nira sa zamračila. „Či som to vedela? George! Obaja moji rodičia boli nečarovia... muklovia! Akoby som niečo také mohla tušiť?!“

„Boli?“

__ A sakra! „Sú! Sú to nečarovia!“

„Myslím, že mi niečo tajíš!“ George si prekrížil ruky cez hruď.

__ Prečo sa, do trolla, správa ako obeť? Pomyslela si Nira a prebehol ňou záchvev hnevu.

„Nechcem o tom hovoriť!“ pretisla pomedzi zuby.

„Dúfal som, že budeme priatelia. Ale stavať úprimné priateľstvo na klamstve je nemožné. Tak prepáč, že som ťa zdržal,“ otočil sa jej chrbtom a začal stúpať po schodoch.

„George!“ chytila ho za lakeť. Aj ona chcela, aby boli priateľmi a takto ho nemohla nechať odísť.

George sa k nej otočil a spýtavo na ňu pozrel.

Nira si povzdychla, pustila mu lakeť a vytiahla prútik. „ _Quietus,_ “ šepla potichu a všetky zvuky naokolo utíchli. „Mojich rodičov zavraždili smrťožrúti, keď som mala dva roky,“ povedala tichým hlasom.

George na ňu chvíľu hľadel v nemom úžase. „Ale.... vravela si, že otec šéfuje nejakým tým módnym tónom!“

„To som si vymyslela, aby som sa vyhla nepríjemným otázkam,“ odvetila Nira netrpezlivo.

„Ale prečo?“

„Myslíš, že je jednoduché každému líčiť veci, ktoré ťa ešte z času na čas desia v nočných morách?“ zamračila sa. „Navyše teraz, keď som v Slizoline...,“ to slovo vypľula, akoby bolo otrávené, „...nechcem dávať svojim nepriateľom do rúk zbraň, ktorou ma môžu trápiť!“

George párkrát prekvapene zamrkal, potom sa jej pozorne zahľadel do tváre. „Povedz mi, prečo si teda prišla do Anglicka? Je to kvôli nemu? Tomu-Čo-Ho-Netreba-Menovať? Chceš sa... pomstiť?“

„Nie som blázon, George! Viem, že by som proti nemu nemala šancu. Ale... áno, chcem sa pomstiť. Chcem sa stať aurorom a potom, keď budem dostatočne silná, pomstím sa!“

George na ňu ostal prekvapene bez slova hľadieť.

Keď sa ticho naťahovalo, Nira si povzdychla. „Nemala som ti to hovoriť! Zatiaľ som o tom nikomu nepovedala... Neviem, prečo som to teraz povedala tebe. Ale aj keď si myslíš, že som divná, nechaj si to, prosím, pre seba.“

„Nemyslím si, že si divná...,“ povedal George pomaly, „...len si myslím, že si si toho naložila trochu priveľa. Takže veríš, že sa Veď-Vieš-Kto vrátil?“

Nira Georgeovi oplatila zachmúrený pohľad. „Ty nie?“

George zaváhal, no po chvíľke prikývol. „Naša rodina vždy stála za Dumbledorom. A keď to Dumbledore a Harry tvrdí, tak im veríme. Ja im verím,“ jeho mladá tvár odrazu pôsobila staršie, ustaranejšie. „Čakajú nás zlé časy,“ dodal potichu.

Nira opäť mlčala.

„Možno ťa tam klobúk pridelil schválne,“ nadhodil po chvíli a skúmavo sa jej zahľadel do tváre.

„Ako to myslíš?“ Nira naňho nechápavo pozrela.

„No vieš, máš teraz jedinečnú príležitosť poznať nepriateľa zvnútra, zistiť jeho slabé stránky a keď to bude najmenej čakať, zaútočiť.“

„Alebo sa nechať zabiť!“ zamračila sa Nira. „Mám pocit, že každou chvíľou tam na mňa môže niekto zaútočiť. Keď budem spať, alebo sa nebudem dívať. Môžu ma zabiť a moje telo spáliť v krbe. Nikto by sa to nemusel dozvedieť!“

George na ňu vytreštil oči, no hneď nesúhlasne pokrútil hlavou. „To sa nestane!“ nervózne sa pousmial. „Dumbledore by to nedovolil. Určite už Snapeovi povedal, aby si na svoju fakultu dohliadol!“

„Snape?“ vyprskla Nira. „Ten bude možno prvý, ktorý sa ma pokúsi zbaviť!“

George na ňu chvíľu neveriacky hľadel, na vzápätí sa na jeho tvári objavil malý, pobavený úsmev. „Si skoro tak paranoidná, ako Divooký.“

„Divooký?“ Nira prekvapene zamrkala. „Myslíš Moody? Alastor Moody? Ten auror? Ty ho poznáš?“

„Áno, trochu,“ prikývol George s úsmevom. „Mali by ste sa zoznámiť.“

„To by som rada,“ prikývla Nira a na jej tvári sa objavil malinký úsmev, no hneď zase zvážnela. „Vážne George! Ako by si sa cítil ty na mojom mieste?“

Aj George zvážnel a po chvíľke prikývol. „Máš pravdu. Je to blbá situácia. Ale neboj, niečo vymyslíme. Poviem Fredovi...,“

„Nie!“ Nira rozhodne pokrútila hlavou. „Sľúb mi, že nikomu nepovieš, o čom sme sa rozprávali. Ani Fredovi, ani Leeovi, ani nikomu. Prosím,“ prosebne sa naňho zahľadela.

George jej chvíľu skúmavo hľadel do očí. „Fredovi môžeš veriť.“

„Prosím,“ zopakovala Nira potichu.

„Dobre, nechám si to pre seba. Sľubujem.“

„Ďakujem.“

„Tak,“ ozval sa opäť George po krátkej pauze, „čo po tebe chcel ten netopier?“

Nire zmizol úsmev z tváre, len čo si na to spomenula. „Nechal ma po škole,“ precedila pomedzi zuby.

„Po škole? Za čo?“ George prekvapene nadvihol obočie.

„Včera večer sa ma mladý Malfoy pokúšal napadnúť a ja som mu tú príležitosť nedala,“ namrzene nakrčila obočie.

„Ten sopliak!“ zanadával George. „Prekliala si ho?“

„Nie, len som mu naznačila, že by som mohla.“

„A on s tým hneď bežal za Snapíkom!“ doplnil George.

„On alebo iný Slizolinčan,“ zamračila sa Nira.

„Vlastne vôbec netuším, prečo tej olejovej hlave Dumbledore tak verí,“ George pokrútil nechápavo hlavou. „To ma mrzí, Nira. V Slizoline to nebudeš mať jednoduché. Ale neboj, niečo vymyslíme... Nie, Fredovi o našom rozhovore nič nepoviem,“ dodal hneď, keď zbadal, že sa Nira nadychuje. „A pre Snapíka vymyslíme nejakú pomstu,“ šibalsky na ňu žmurkol.

Nira sa nemohla ubrániť úsmevu.

„Ďakujem, George. Prvý raz od včerajšieho triedenia sa cítim o čosi lepšie.“

George jej úsmev opätoval. „Od toho sú predsa priatelia.“

„Takže priatelia?“ Nira mu podala ruku.

„Priatelia,“ prikývol George a potriasol jej rukou na znak stvrdenia jeho slov.

Keď si ruky pustili, Nira pozrela na hodinky. „Budem už musieť ísť, za chvíľu mi začína obrana proti čiernej mágii. Nevieš, ako sa tam dostanem?“

„Ach, jasne,“ prikývol George s úsmevom a keď jej vysvetlil cestu, rozlúčili sa.

Nira sa pobrala na hodinu. Cítila sa lepšie, ale zároveň trochu ľutovala, čo všetko Georgeovi povedala. O jej plánoch do budúcnosti nevedel ani Dumbledore.

<<<

Pred učebňou obrany proti čiernej mágii postávalo výrazne viac študentov, než koľko ich bolo na hodine elixírov. Len čo Nira zamyslene vystúpila po schodoch, ocitla sa zoči-voči Angeline. Prekvapene zamrkala. Angelinin výraz bol rovnako prekvapený.

„Nira,“ oslovila ju a naraz evidentne nevedela, ako pokračovať.

„Ahoj Angelina,“ pozdravila ju Nira a neisto jej pozrela do tváre.

Za Angelinou stála Alica, tvárila sa rozpačito. Nira by si tipla, že sa práve rozprávali o nej. Chvíľku trápneho ticha napokon pretrhla Angelina svojim energickým spôsobom. „Tak dobre. Poviem to nahlas a len raz!“ začala. „Veľmi nás prekvapilo, že ťa včera klobúk priradil do Slizolinu. No vzhľadom k tomu, ako si sa včera tvárila, predpokladám, že ty sama si to nečakala. So Slizolinčanmi dobré skúsenosti nemáme, ale ty si nová a celkom sympatická. Takže dievča, proste sa cez to prenesieme!“ vyhlásila rozhodne.

„Aj ja si to myslím,“ prikývla Alica.

Nire to však skoro vohnalo slzy do očí. Na obidve sa šťastne usmiala. „Ďakujem vám, veľa to pre mňa znamená. Naozaj.“

Angelina pokývala hlavou a tiež sa trochu usmiala. „Ale žiaden podraz, ako majú Slizolinčania vo zvyku. Inak si nadobro skončila!“

To sa Nire zdalo priveľmi tvrdé prehlásenie, ale asi to Angeline nemohla zazlievať. Jednala s ňou na rovinu a to bolo fér. „To nemám vo zvyku,“ prikývla vážne.

Dvere do učebne sa otvorili a z miestnosti sa ozval hlas profesorky Umbridgeovej. „Poďte ďalej, žiaci!“ 

Všetci poslušne zamierili dnu.

Nech Nira akokoľvek dúfala, že aspoň táto hodina bude príjemná, nemala šťastie. Aspoň že tentoraz nesedela úplne vpredu, ale našla si miesto v zadnej časti učebne neďaleko Angeliny a Alice.

Profesorka Umbridgeová bola nízka, územčistá žena s krátkymi kučeravými vlasmi myšacej farby, ozdobenými čiernou zamatovou mašľou. Mala bledú tvár pripomínajúcu ropuchu a výrazne oči s váčikmi. Čo však neuveriteľne bilo do očí, bol chlpatý ružový sveter, ktorý mala oblečený na habite. Nira o nej už počula dosť na to, aby vedela, čo očakávať. Dumbledore nebol veľmi nadšený skutočnosťou, že ju musí prijať. Veď kto by chcel mať neustále za chrbtom špeha? No nemal veľmi na výber.

Profesorka si stúpla pred tabuľu a venovala im jeden falošný, presladený úsmev. „Dobrý deň. Vidím, že o tento predmet je pomerne veľký záujem,“ zatrepotala mihalnicami. „Viem, že vás učili rôzni lektori, dokonca bez platného oprávnenia, či s pochybnou minulosťou, takže vaše vedomosti sú veľmi roztrieštené. Ale nebojte sa, do skúšok Mimoriadnej Legálnej Odbornej Kategórie to dáme do poriadku. Ministerstvo by si želalo, zreformovať tento zastaraný predmet. Prispôsobiť ho modernej dobe,“ prútikom trikrát poklopala po tabuli a na nej sa okamžite objavil krátky text:

__

_ Ciele štúdia: _

_ 1\. Pochopenie princípov obrannej mágie. _

_ 2\. Rozoznávanie situácií, v ktorých možno legálne použiť obrannú mágiu. _

3\. _Miesto obrannej mágie v kontexte praktického použitia._

„Toto si prosím zapíšte a zapamätajte.“

Všetci poslušne vytiahli brká a opísali text, bez toho, aby sa zvlášť zamysleli nad obsahom.

Keď doznel škrabot bŕk, profesorka pokračovala: „Výborne, výborne. A teraz, drahé deti, schovajte si prútiky a otvorte učebnicu na prvej kapitole. Hovoriť nebude treba.“

Všetci, ktorí zvládli profesorku vnímať až do konca, si vymenili medzi sebou spýtavé pohľady. Angelina zdvihla ruku.

Profesorkin úsmev na tvári trochu pohasol, ale za chvíľu ho vystriedal ďalší, rovnako sladký. „Áno, moja milá?“

„Kedy si budeme kúzla precvičovať?“ spýtala sa Angelina nebojácne.

Profesorka nadvihla obočie. „Kúzla nie je potrebné precvičovať, slečna...?“

„Johnsonová,“ predstavila sa Angelina. „Chcete povedať, že pred MLOK-mi si kúzla ani raz nevyskúšame?“ zatvárila sa rozhorčene.

Profesorkin úsmev začal opäť vädnúť. „Keď budete usilovne študovať teóriu, nie je dôvod, prečo by ste všetky potrebné zaklínadlá nedokázali predviesť v starostlivo regulovaných podmienkach.“

„Ale...,“ namietla Angelina a po triede sa rozľahlo nesúhlasné mrmlanie.

Profesorka však nekompromisne zdvihla ruku, aby ju i celú triedu umlčala. „Nebudeme o tom diskutovať!“ po úsmeve na jej tvári neostala ani pamiatka. „Študijné osnovy zostavujú oveľa starší a skúsenejší kúzelníci než ste vy. To, čo sa na Rokforte dialo doteraz, je pre mnohých z nich veľmi znepokojivé. So študijnou látkou sa nakladalo veľmi nezodpovedne, každý si tu robil, čo chcel. Niektorí vaši profesori sa vás dokonca snažili zmanipulovať, vydesili vás a potom nabádali, aby ste verili vo veci, ktoré nie sú. Ale nebojte sa, ministerstvo to nenechá len tak. A ako som už povedala, obrana proti čiernej mágii je jeden z tých predmetov, ktoré potrebujú reformu ako soľ! A môžem vám zaručiť, že na nej pracujú len tí najlepší a najskúsenejší čarodejníci v obore. Napríklad profesor Slinkhard, ktorý napísal túto vynikajúcu učebnicu!“ zdvihla zo svojho stolu jeden výtlačok _Teórie magickej obrany pre pokročilých_ a demonštratívne ním zamávala. „Nakoniec, slečna Benettonová mala tú česť sa s ním osobne stretnúť, nemám pravdu, drahá?“

Všetky oči sa naraz otočili k Nire, akoby na ňu v okamihu zasvietil reflektor.

Nira sa krátko obzrela okolo seba a potom pohliadla na profesorku. Jej pohľad hovoril jasne: Buď si so mnou, alebo proti mne!

Nira sa pousmiala. „Profesor Slinkhard u nás rok učil,“ potvrdila.

„A nebol to vynikajúci odborník?“ nabádala profesorka.

„No vlastne.... učil nás rok a potom ho vyrazili. Vraj trepal nezmysly!“

Takmer celá trieda, okrem pár jedincov v slizolinských habitoch, vybuchla smiechom a tvár profesorky Umbridgeovej v okamihu zmenila farbu z popolavej na sýto ružovú. Ladila jej so svetrom. Prebodla Niru vražedným pohľadom. Hold, kamošky proste nebudú.

„Tichoooo!“ vrieskala profesorka v snahe obnoviť opäť poriadok. „Strhávam Slizolinu päťdesiat bodov! A buďte si istá, že o vašej bezočivosti budem informovať vedúceho vašej fakulty!“ vyhlásila profesorka jedovato, keď získala kontrolu nad situáciou.

Ten bude mať radosť!Pomyslela si Nira a v duchu sa smiala. Aspoň tým trochu vyrovnala tú chrabromilskú bodovú stratu z dnešnej hodiny elixírov.

Do konca hodiny už nepovedal nikto nič, no Nira si všimla, že občas po nej niekto hodil očkom a tie pohľady, hlavne z chrabromilskej strany, boli o čosi priateľskejšie, než na začiatku hodiny.

„To bolo skvelé!“ žiarivo sa na ňu usmievala Angelina, keď vchádzali do Veľkej siene na obed. „Videla si, ako sa tvárila? Pekne si jej to odpálila, rovno do bránky!“

„Asi ma za to nebude mať moc v láske,“ uškrnula sa Nira šibalsky, „ale ten Slinkhard bol naozaj hrozný blb. Zahľadený do seba, neustále vykrikoval len samé poučky, čo si zrejme vymyslel a v skutočnosti nebol schopný vyčarovať ani spinku na papier. Je to vlastne dosť smutné, ak niekto ako on píše osnovy k vzdelávaniu.“

„To je pravda,“ prikývla Alica, ktorá kráčala vedľa nich. „Hlavne keď sa to týka tak dôležitého predmetu, ako je OPČM.“

Angelina i Nira súhlasne prikývli.Nebolo pochýb o čo sa tu ministerstvo snaží. Bojí sa Dumbledorovho vplyvu na túto školu. Nakoniec, zdiskreditovať ho sa snaží už od začiatku prázdnin. Ale čo je najhoršie, hlúpo strká hlavu do piesku a zatvára oči, len aby nemuselo čeliť pravde. A Voldemort? Zatiaľ pokojne verbuje a pripravuje sa na vojnu.

Odrazu sa im niekto postavil do cesty a všetky tri museli prudko zastaviť, aby do tej vysokej, svalnatej postavy nenarazili.

„Zbláznil si sa, Moren?!“ rozhorčene sa naňho oborila Angelina a aj keď bola skoro o hlavu nižšia než on, nebojácne mu hľadela do tváre. On však svoj pohľad upieral na Niru.

„Benettonová, na slovíčko!“ To nebola prosba.

„Čo od nej chceš?“ nedala sa Angelina.

„Do toho ti nič nie je, Johnsonová. Chcem sa s ňou porozprávať a ty a Spinnetová by ste sa mali poponáhľať ku svojmu fakultnému stolu,“ zavrčal Moren na Angelinu, keď k nej stočil zamračený pohľad.

Angelina sa nadychovala do útoku, ale Nira sa dotkla jej ramena. „To je v poriadku, Angelina. Uvidíme sa po obede. Dobrú chuť,“ usmiala sa na znak, že si s tým poradí. Nechcela, aby sa jej nové kamarátky zaplietli do jej problémov so Slizolinčanmi.

Angelina na ňu spýtavo pozrela, no pod Niriným prosebným pohľadom napokon ustúpila. „Dobre teda, uvidíme sa,“ naposledy sa zamračila na Morena a s Alicou sa pobrala ku stolu, kde už Jenny veselo štebotala v hlúčiku niekoľkých Chrabromilčanov.

„Čo chceš?“ zamračila sa Nira, len čo boli obe z dosluchu.

Moren sa na ňu väčšmi zamračil a pristúpil k nej o kúsok bližšie, až sa takmer nosom dotýkala jeho brady. Naklonil sa k jej pravému uchu.

„Pozri sa doľava,“ šepol potichu chladným hlasom. Nira sa ani nepohla, ale očami pohliadla vľavo k slizolinskému stolu. „Vidíš ich?“ pokračoval Moren. „Všetci, čo tam sedia zdieľajú rovnakú spoločenskú miestnosť ako ty, pohybujú sa po rovnakých chodbách a sedia pri rovnakom stole. Nie všetci sme hrdí na všetky činy čo vykonali, či konajú naši predchodcovia, no všetci sme z jednej fakulty. Sme jedna rodina, podporujeme sa a ťaháme za rovnaký koniec. Ako som povedal včera, neželám si vo fakulte žiadne bitky, ale ak budeš skúšať moju trpezlivosť, možno svoj postoj prehodnotím a privriem oči.“

Nire z jeho dychu behal mráz po krku a od slizolinského stola na ňu zazerali nepriateľské pohľady. Ustúpila o krok vzad a pozrela mu do očí.

„Vyhrážaš sa mi?“

„Ak nás budeš zosmiešňovať a kvôli tebe budeme strácať body, veľmi to oľutuješ!“ dokončil už normálnym hlasom. Naposledy sa na ňu zamračil a bez ďalšieho slova prešiel okolo von z miestnosti.

Nira ostala stáť na mieste a jej oči sa zrazu stretli so Snapeovými, ktorý ich pozoroval od učiteľského stola. Jeho pohľad bol rovnako tak nepriateľský ako Morenov. Nira stisla čeľuste a otočila sa mu chrbtom. Chuť na jedlo ju úplne prešla. Vykročila von z Veľkej siene, prešla chodbou a než ju mohol niekto zastaviť, vybehla von z hradu.

Školský pozemok kropil hustý dážď a fúkal nepríjemný severný vietor. Bežala ďalej cez školský pozemok, tak rýchlo, čo jej sily stačili, až dokiaľ sa udýchane nezastavila pri brehu jazera. Hrad v tom hustom daždi nebolo takmer vidieť a ona sama bola premáčaná skoro na kosť, ale bolo jej to jedno. Chytila najbližší kameň a celou silou ho vrhla proti rozčerenej hladine. Chytila druhý a poslala ho za tým prvým. Mokrou rukou si zotrela z tváre slzy, čo sa miešali s kvapkami dažďa.

„Prečo, sakra, PREČO?!“ tretí kameň svoj let zakončil pod hladinou. Sadla si na vyplavený kmeň stromu a zahľadela sa pred seba.

Bola tak naivná, tak hlúpa! Hanbila sa sama za seba, keď si pomyslela, ako veľmi sa do Rokfortu tešila. V Amerike nechala svojich priateľov, ľudí čo ju mali radi kvôli tomuto?! A Dumbledore....? Ako si mohla tak sprosto nahovárať, že takto spolu budú tráviť viac času? Miesto toho to všetko zmanipuloval, aby skončila v tej prekliatej fakulte.

Štvrtý kameň rozčeril hladinu.

„Nevzdávaj to,“ vravieval jej vždy Peter, „všetko nové vyzerá zo začiatku hrozivo, ale len čo do toho hlbšie prenikneš, zistíš, že sa nie je čoho báť.“

On by si s tým všetkým poradil, bol oveľa silnejší než ona. Lenže on tu už nebol. Ostala po ňom len spomienka a prázdnota. Zotrela si ďalších pár sĺz, čo si po jej lícach brázdili cestičku medzi kvapkami dažďa. „Nevzdám to, drahý. Už kvôli tebe budem silná,“ povedala potichu jazeru pred sebou, ktoré jej odpovedalo jemným šumom dopadajúcich kvapiek.


	7. PO ŠKOLE

Po tom rozhovore s Morenom sa už na nič nemohla sústrediť. A aj keď svoj názor na Slizolin nezmenila, nemohla sa ubrániť pocitu viny, že ho s úsmevom na tvári pripravila o päťdesiat bodov. O Slizoline mala vždy tú najhoršiu mienku. Fakulta plná smrťožrútov, zradcov a pätolizačov. Nikdy ju nenapadlo, že tam môžu chodiť aj deti, ktorým na prospechu záleží. Študenti, ktorí zbierajú bod po bode, aby svojej fakulte pomohli na konci roku vyhrať školský pohár. Bola naozaj tak zaujatá, že sa na to nedokázala pozerať objektívne?

_ „Ehm, ehm....,“  _ odkašľal si potichu jej vnútorný hlások.

Na hodine transfigurácie nestretla ani Angelinu, ani Alicu, ani Weasleyovic dvojčatá, no len čo vstúpila do triedy, hneď jej padol zrak na Morena a jeho skupinku.

„Nezabudni Slizolin pripraviť o ďalšie body, Benettonová!“ zakričal na ňu svetlovlasý chlapec vedľa Morena.

„Kde si nechala svoje muklovské handry, humusáčka?!“ zasyčalo tmavovlasé dievča so špicatým nosom a vychudnutou tvárou.

Nira okolo nich prešla bez jediného slova a usadila sa v lavici na druhom konci miestnosti, čo najďalej od slizolinskej skupinky.

Na transfigurácii bolo pomerne dosť bystrohlavských habitov, o trochu menej chrabromilských, no nikoho z nich nepoznala. Najmenej početná skupinka patrila k Bifľomoru.

Len čo profesorka McGonagallová vošla do triedy, všetky hlasy utíchli. Profesorka začala hodinu prednáškou o dôležitosti priebežnej prípravy na hodiny a pravidelného, svedomitého študovania. Ubezpečila ich, že tento rok na prípravu bude klásť mimoriadny dôraz a pripomenula im, že ako najstarší študenti sa stávajú elitou a podľa toho by sa aj mali správať.

Nira z toho skoro nič nevnímala, a keď im profesorka zadala úlohu vyčarovať drevené špáradlo, nepodarilo sa jej to. Naproti tomu, Moren dostal od profesorky pochvalu a desať bodov za bezchybne predvedené kúzlo. Zo slizolinskej skupiny bol však jediný. Aj profesorka McGonagallová im naložila kopu úloh do ďalšej hodiny.

Snáď jediná dobrá hodina toho dňa boli staroveké runy a to len preto, že sa na ňu Nira nemusela sústrediť. Profesor Turner im do konca hodiny zadal preklad jedného starobylého textu z Merlinových čias o účinkoch mesačného kameňa. Nebol to jednoduchý text, ale vzhľadom k tomu, že Albus ju od malička nútil čítať rozprávky napísané v runách, úlohu mala za pätnásť minút hotovú a do konca hodiny písala pre Snapea tú prácu o elixíre živých mŕtvych.

Po vyučovaní sa do slizolinskej fakulty nevrátila, zamierila rovno do knižnice a tam sedela až do večera.

«««

Keď o dve minúty sedem klopala na dvere Snapeovej pracovne, jej nálada bola na bode mrazu. Ukľudňovalo ju len vedomie, že väčšinu domácich úloh má už hotových. Takže, nech ju Snape zdrží akokoľvek dlho, nebude musieť odovzdávať prázdne pergameny.

„Ďalej,“ ozval sa cez dvere tlmený hlas. Nira potlačila kľučku a s povzdychom, zmierená so všetkým, vošla dnu.

Profesor sedel za stolom a niečo dopisoval do pergamenu pred sebou. Pohliadol na ňu, až keď brko odložil do kalamára. Bol bledší než obvykle a z jeho tváre sálala chladná zlosť.

„Viete, o čo ma Dumbledore prosil na konci augusta, keď ste odišli z jeho pracovne?“

Nira neodpovedala, postávala pri dverách a hľadela do zeme.

Snape pomaly vstal a pohol sa smerom k nej. Z každého jeho kroku, z každého pohybu sálalo nebezpečenstvo. Nira len s veľkým sebazaprením nesiahla do habitu po prútik. Profesor zastal necelý krok od nej, takže si mohla celkom detailne preštudovať jeho čierne, značne ošúchané a prešliapané topánky.

„Tak viete to, slečna Benettonová?“ zopakoval Snape chladne.

Z jeho blízkosti jej behal mráz po chrbte, no zdvihla pohľad a pozrela mu do očí. „Nie,“ povedala tichým, pevným hlasom. Na spánkoch pocítila jemný tlak a nepatrný záchvev moci sa jej zvnútra oprel o mozog.

„Požiadal ma, aby som na vás dohliadol, aby som vás chránil pred nebezpečenstvom, ktoré vám hrozí,“ pokračoval Snape potichu, neprestával jej hľadieť do očí.

„Nepotrebujem ochranu,“ zamrmlala Nira, „a už vôbec nie od vás!“ Tlak v jej hlave zosilnel, ale ešte stále mu nevenovala pozornosť. Plne sa sústredila na to, aby na sebe nedala poznať ani najmenší záchvev strachu.

„Vy to stále nechápete, však Benettonová?“ Snape pokročil ešte o kúsok bližšie a Nira potlačila nutkanie cúvnuť o krok späť. „Dumbledore vás neochráni, nikto vás neochráni, keď si znepriatelíte dostatok ľudí na tých správnych miestach.“

„Chápem to dokonale,“ odvrkla Nira potichu. „A prestaňte sa, prosím, dobývať do mojej hlavy!“ dodala, keď ten tlak už nešlo ignorovať.

Len čo to vyslovila, tlak odrazu zmizol a Snape sa zatváril prekvapene, svoj výraz však v okamihu ovládol. Prižmúril oči, no vzápätí sa od nej odvrátil.

„Poďte za mnou!“ zavrčal a rázne prešiel okolo nej na chodbu. Nira ho po malom zaváhaní nasledovala.

Kráčali bez slova. Snape vpredu, Nira o dva kroky za ním.

Jedna z prvých otázok, ktoré Albusovi položila, keď ju zasvätil do svojho brilantného plánu všetko o nej vysypať Snapeovi, bola, ako si môže byť istý, že aj keď Snape je na ich strane, neprečíta si to všetko Voldemort v jeho hlave. Odpovedal, že Snape je majstrom v oklumencii. Také prehlásenie je dosť odvážene, každopádne sa dá predpokladať, že ak je to pravda a Snape je tak dobrý, legilimencia preňho tiež nebude neznámou. Vlastne ju neprekvapilo, že sa Snape pokúsil čítať jej myšlienky. Zrejme to na študentov skúša bežne. Keď to nepoznáte a neviete, ako sa brániť, vaša myseľ je takmer ako otvorená kniha. Nira sa za majstra v oklumencii rozhodne nepovažovala, ale techniku bariér si osvojila celkom dobre. Dokonca tak dobre, že dokázala Dumbledorovi klamať a pozerať mu pri tom do očí.

_ „Zrovna tým by si sa chváliť nemala!“  _ napomenul ju jej vnútorný hlások.

Zastavili sa na šiestom poschodí pri dverách do chlapčenských záchodov. Spod dverí presakovala mláčka špinavej vody a celou chodbou sa šíril nepríjemný zápach.

„Niekomu sa zdalo vtipné zisťovať, koľko hnojových bômb sa zmestí do jedného záchoda,“ Snape sa k nej otočil a nos si zakrýval kusom svojho plášťa. Ten zápach bol naozaj strašný. „Pán Filch za chvíľu príde, aby ho sprejazdnil, ale tá dlážka sa sama neutrie!“ aj cez ten kus habitu bolo vidieť, ako sa nepríjemne uškrnul.

„Na to stačí jednoduché čistiace kúzlo!“ zamrmlala Nira cez svoj habit, i keď jej bolo jasné, čo bude nasledovať.

„To by vás ale nenaučilo rešpektu, pokore a poslušnosti!“ odvetil Snape, stále s tým nepríjemným úškrnom. Mávol svojím prútikom a vedľa dverí sa objavil kovový kýbeľ, handra a nejaký čistiaci prostriedok na podlahu.

„Máte dosť pomýlenú predstavu o získavaní rešpektu, pokory a poslušnosti!“ zamračila sa Nira.

„Nemyslím si!“ Snape jej zamračený pohľad oplatil.

„Pochybujem, že ako učiteľ máte právo nútiť študentov, aby robili čosi také!“ odvrkla jedovato.

„Ak sa chcete baviť o právach a povinnostiach, najskôr porozmýšľajte nad tými svojimi! A teraz mi odovzdáte prútik!“ nastrčil ruku.

„Na to zabudnite!“ ohradila sa Nira okamžite a cúvla o krok dozadu. Dať mu svoj prútik? Ani náhodou!

„Ešte sa nestalo, aby z Rokfortu niekoho vylúčili behom prvého školského dňa,“ poznamenal Snape naoko ľahostajným tónom, „ale pokiaľ chcete byť prvá, pokračujte!“

Nira po ňom strelila nenávistným pohľadom. Teoreticky, bolo to možné. Albus by zrejme nenamietal.

„Byť vylúčený z Rokfortu nie je moc dobrá vizitka pre budúce povolanie,“ pokračoval Snape a v jeho očiach sa triumfálne zablyslo, „a už vôbec nie prvý školský deň!“

Nira zaťala čeľuste a neprestávala profesorovi hľadieť do očí. Ty skončíš zle! Veľmi zle! Sľubovala mu v duchu.

„Čo ak na mňa niekto zaútočí? Ako sa asi budem brániť?“

„Myslíte, že je snáď niekto, kto by na vás chcel útočiť?“ Snape spýtavo nadvihol jedno obočie. „A aj keby, som si istý, že taká malá lekcia vám len prospeje.“

Nirin pohľad bol priam vražedný, ale Snape sa na tom len evidentne dobre zabával.

„Budete to ľutovať!“ precedila pomedzi stisnuté zuby. Siahla pod habit a svoj prútik neochotne vložila do profesorovej natiahnutej dlane.

„Dávajte si pozor na svoje vyjadrovanie, Benettonová!“ Snape ju spražil ľadovým pohľadom. „Lebo inak budete drhnúť záchody do konca školského roka!“

„Ja by som ju povesil za palce do mučiarne a nechal ju tam bez jedla a vody aspoň týždeň!“ ozvalo sa spoza rohu, odkiaľ sa odrazu vynorila zhrbená postava veľmi staro vyzerajúceho muža.

Na sebe mal oblečený dlhý, ošúchaný kožený kabát a pri nohách obutých v gumených čižmách mu ostražito kráčala vychudnutá mačka s vypĺznutým kožuchom farby prachu. Svojimi veľkými, žltými očami si Niru nedôverčivo premeriavala.

Snape sa uškrnul. „Tak vidíte, aký som k vám mierny. Pán Filch je v trestoch značne vynaliezavý. Možno sa ho nabudúce opýtam na názor.“

Nira mlčala. Zjavne sa práve nachádzala v spoločnosti dvoch sadistických psychopatov.

Zhrbený muž potriasal plešatou hlavou, až mu dlhé chumáče šedivých vlasov plieskali okolo tváre. Svojimi sivými, zažltnutými očami si Niru znechutene premeriaval, akoby aj ona vyplávala z pokazeného záchoda.

„Zostanete tu, až kým to nebude upratané!“ pokračoval Snape. „Školník na vás bude dozerať. Prídem si vás vyzdvihnúť. A Merlin vás chráň, ak vyvediete nejakú hlúposť!“ naposledy sa zamračil, otočil sa a bez ďalších slov odplachtil preč.

Nira ostala so školníkom sama. Ten otvoril dvere do záchoda a ďalšia várka smradu sa vyvalila von.

Celá podlaha v miestnosti bola pokrytá hnedastou, smradľavou tekutinou a tu a tam na kachličkách svietila hnedá, zapáchajúca kôpka. Dvere od neďalekej toalety boli otvorené a záchod chvíľami vydával kašlavé zvuky. Pri každom zakašľaní z neho vyletela ďalšia dávka hnedej tekutiny, či hnojovej bomby.

Filch s namrzeným mrmlaním vošiel do miestnosti, sklonil sa k záchodu a po chvíli kašľavé zvuky utíchli. Ozval sa zvuk splachovania a vzápätí sa školník objavil medzi dverami.

„Daj sa do práce!“ zaškúlil na Niru svojimi sivými očami a vyceril krivé, zažltnuté zuby. „Nech je to do dvoch hodín upratané!“

Nira naňho zlostne zagánila, no zohla sa po vedro a vkročila do miestnosti zmierená so svojím osudom a s tým, že všetky jej veci po tomto zážitku musia skončiť v koši. Vyhrnula si rukávy, kľakla na kolená a pustila sa do vytierania dlážky. Filch ju chvíľu od dverí pozoroval, no potom sa niekam vytratil a Nira osamela. V duchu nadávala na Snapea s každým žmýkaním handry a modlila sa, aby ju takto nikto nevidel. 

Jej modlitby však vyslyšané neboli. Keď za sebou nechala polovicu miestnosti, od dverí sa odrazu ozval známy hlas: „Ale-ale, čo to tu máme?!“

Jeho slová tlmila látka habitu, ktorý si pritláčal na nos, no nebolo pochýb, kto to je.

Nira sa v okamihu otočila.

„V hnoji sa musíš cítiť ako doma, nemám pravdu, humusáčka?“ Malfoyove sivomodré oči na ňu povýšenecky, škodoradostne hľadeli a za jeho chrbtom sa pochechtávali jeho dvaja bodybuardi.

„Dnes na teba nemám náladu!“ precedila Nira pomedzi zuby a postavila sa. „Odpáľ!“

Malfoyova tvár sa skrivila v nenávistnom kŕči, v okamihu na ňu mieril prútikom. „Na tvojom mieste by som zavrel tú svoju humusácku hubu, inak ti ju vymácham v tom hnoji!“ zavrčal. Keď videl, že Nira nevytiahla na obranu svoj prútik, víťazoslávne sa uškrnul. „Vlastne to vôbec nie je zlý nápad. _Stupefy!_ “

Nira nečakala až ju zaklínadlo zasiahne. V okamihu sa vrhla nabok, pričom schmatla vedro s hnojovou tekutinou a v druhom okamihu, než sa Malfoy stihol spamätať, všetok jeho obsah vrhla proti nim.

„Ty...ty...ty!“ Malfoy sa kašľajúc potácal dozadu a jeho dve gorily si zmätene vytierali tekutinu z očí. „To ti nedarujem!“ narovnal sa, zdvihol ruku s prútikom, „CRUC... Aaaahhhh...,“ odrazu sa zvalil na zem v záchvate smiechu.

Crabbe a Goyle, ktorým sa konečne podarilo dostať z tváre väčšinu splaškov, naraz vytiahli prútiky a zamierili ich na Niru. Než však stihli zaútočiť, jedného z nich zasiahol záblesk svetla zboku do hrudníku. Padol naznak na podlahu, ďalej sa ani nepohol. Ten druhý, vyšší, sa zatváril zmätene. Odrazu sa pod ním zatriasli nohy a aj on skončil na zemi.

Malfoy sa medzi tým na podlahe krútil, držal sa za brucho a rehotal sa šialeným smiechom. „Už... Ha ha ha... doooosť... ha ha ha!“

Nira na to len nechápavo hľadela.

Odrazu kúzla prestali pôsobiť. Malfoy sa prestal krútiť. Vzápätí sa vyškriabal na nohy. „To si odnesieš, humusáčka!“ rozbehol sa chodbou preč v tesnom závese svojich poskokov, ktorí sa už tiež mohli hýbať.

Nira opatrne vykukla z dverí na chodbu, ale nikoho nevidela.

„Je tu niekto?“ zvolala polohlasne.

„Do trolla, Nira! Čo tu robíš?!“ kúsok steny neďaleko od nej sa pohol. Vzápätí sa splývajúce kúzlo rozplynulo a odhalilo vysokú ryšavú postavu.

„George!“ Nira v úžase zamrkala.

„Ale sme im dali!“ z náprotivného rohu vyšiel druhý kúsok steny. Kúzlo zmizlo a odhalilo Georgeove dvojča, ktoré ostalo na Niru zarazene hľadieť. „Nira!“ Fred prekvapene zamrkal a zakryl si nos kúskom habitu. „Nerád ti to hovorím, ale smrdíš ako...,“

„Hnojová bomba,“ doplnila Nira namrzene.

„Čo sa stalo?“ vyzvedal George a bolo vidieť, že ho stojí veľa úsilia tiež si neochrániť nos kúskom habitu.

„Snapeov trest!“ vysvetlila Nira. Vôbec ju netešilo, že ju George takto vidí, ale keby neprišli, mohlo to skončiť všelijako. „Niekto upchal záchod hnojovými bombami a ja som to mala upratať. Bez prútika!“ dodala zamračene.

George na ňu len neveriacky vytriešťal oči.

„Hnojové bomby v záchode?“ pokrútil hlavou Fred. „Taká detinskosť, však braček?! To sme robili v treťom ročníku. Zdá sa, že nás niekto kopíruje.“

„To je fakt skvelé,“ poznamenala Nira namrzene.

„Ale no tak, dievča, nevieš čo je to sranda,“ uškŕňal sa Fred spod svojho habitu.

„Chceš s tým pomôcť?“ ponúkol sa George. „Stačí jedno zaklínadlo a bude čisto.“

„A voňavo,“ mrkol na ňu Fred veselo. George po ňom strelil zamračeným pohľadom.

Nira pokrútila hlavou. „Snape by poznal, že na to bolo použité kúzlo.“

„Ako ti teda pomôžeme?“

„Vezmi si vedro, handru a pusť sa do vytierania, braček,“ uškrnul sa Fred. George sa zatváril zdesene.

„Už ste mi pomohli s Malfoyom,“ povedala Nira a trochu sa na Georgea usmiala. „Stačí, že budem od hnojových bômb smrdieť ja. Nemusíte aj vy. Navyše, aj to by Snape zrejme poznal,“ hovorila v množnom čísle zo zdvorilosti, ale jej slová boli adresované Georgeovi. Fred sa na nej zjavne dobre zabával. „Čo ste tu vlastne robili?“

Fred s Georgeom si vymenili krátky pohľad.

„Nič, len sme si nacvičovali splývajúce zaklínadlo,“ pokrčil Fred ľahostajne ramená.

„A potom sme uvideli Malfoya s tými jeho gorilami, ako snorí okolo, tak sme ho sledovali,“ doplnil George.

„Malfoy mal namierené sem?“ spýtala sa Nira okamžite.

„Nooo...,“ George sa zamyslel, „ťažko povedať. Myslíš, že mu na teba dal niekto tip?“ spýtavo na Niru pozrel.

„Neviem,“ Nira po krátkom zaváhaní pokrútila hlavou. „Už by ste mali ísť, každú chvíľu sa tu môže zjaviť Filch. Nechcem, aby ste mali kvôli mne problémy.“

„Nira!“ zasmial sa Fred. „My si problémy užívame.“

„No aj tak,“ pokrútila nesúhlasne hlavou a naliehavo sa na Georgea zahľadela. „Uvidíme sa zajtra.“

„Tak dobre. Zvládneš to?“ George si ju starostlivo premeral. Fred prevrátil oči.

„Jasne, neboj. A ďakujem,“ usmiala sa naňho.

„Tak zajtra,“ lúčil sa s ňou George.

„A nezabudni na sprchu!“ rýpol si Fred.

„Díky za radu!“ zamračila sa naňho Nira než sa stratili za rohom.

Za ďalšie dve hodiny bola celá kúpeľňa opäť v poriadku, no o Niriných vlasoch, rukách a oblečení sa to povedať nedalo.

„Mali by ste sa osprchovať, než pôjdete spať,“ poznamenal Snape a prezeral si kvalitu jej práce. Znechutene potiahol nosom, keď sa očami zastavil na jej špinavých rukávoch.

Nira sa rozhodla jeho poznámku ignorovať. „Môj prútik?“ pretisla potichu pomedzi zuby.

Snape sa jej pozorne zahľadel do očí, Nira mu pohľad bez mihnutia oka oplácala. Bola unavená a už to chcela mať za sebou. Na nejaké zastrašovanie už naozaj nemala náladu.

Profesor siahol do habitu, z ktorého vytiahol jej akáciový prútik a následne jej ho podal.

„Máte veľmi zvláštny prútik,“ poznamenal potichu.

Nira na to nereagovala. Miesto toho sa spýtala: „Povedali ste Malfoyovi o mojom treste?“

Snapeove obočie vyletelo nahor. „Prečo by som to robil?“

„Len ma to tak zaujíma,“ odvetila ľahostajne, na čo sa profesor zatváril podozrievavo.

„Je to všetko?“ spýtala sa, než jej položil ďalšiu otázku.

„Pre dnešok všetko,“ prikývol napokon, neprestával si ju však podozrievavo premeriavať. Ešte raz sa poobzeral okolo seba. „Keby som nevedel, že ste pri tom nepoužili čary, neveril by som, že si s tým poradíte,“ dodal potichu.

Nira na to nič nepovedala. Bez slova sa otočila a vyšla na chodbu.


	8. VIDLIČKY A NOŽE

„Čo to tu tak smrdí?“ Jenny nakrčila nos a obzrela sa okolo seba. 

Bol nový deň, dvojhodinovka čarovania a Nira sedela v lavici spolu s Angelinou, Alicou a Jenny. Fred s Georgeom a Leem sedeli hneď za nimi. George sa tváril rozpačito, Fred sa dusil potlačovaným smiechom.

„Nira, ide to z tvojej strany!“ vyhlásila Jenny po chvíli, keď okolo seba prestala poťahovať nosom ako pátrací pes.

„Áno, som to ja!“ priznala Nira rezignovane.

„Čo sa stalo?“ Angelina si Niru starostlivo premerala.

„Musela som včera umývať záchod upchatý hnojovými bombami,“ zamrmlala Nira neochotne. Prútikom zamierila na jeden z červených gombíkov ležiacich na lavici a zmenila jeho farbu na žltú. Druhý gombík mal zmeniť farbu podľa neho, ostal však červený. Meniace zaklínadlo, ktoré sa dnes učili, nebolo vôbec jednoduché.

„Čo?“ Angelina nechápavo otvorila ústa. „Pre Merlina, prečo?“

„Snapeov trest,“ povedala Nira a sústredila sa na gombík. „Nepýtaj sa!“ dodala vzápätí, keď sa Angelina opäť nadychovala.

„Vravel som ti, že si máš dať sprchu,“ podpichol ju Fred s úškrnom.

„Fred!“ George ho karhavo štuchol medzi rebrá.

„Au!“ ohradilo sa jeho dvojča.

„Žiaci, žiaci! Sústreďte sa, prosím!“ napomenul ich profesor Flitwick z opačnej strany miestnosti.

„Vy ste boli u toho?“ zašeptala Angelina a spýtavo pozrela na Freda.

„Len chvíľu a úplnou náhodou,“ bránil sa Fred.

„Zrejme vieš rovnako ako ja,“ Nira sa naňho otočila a prebodla ho nahnevaným pohľadom, „že hnojové bomby sú rezistentné voči akýmkoľvek antipachovým kúzlam a prípravkom. Preto boli vymyslené a prestanú pôsobiť, až prestanú pôsobiť.“

„Máš pravdu,“ súhlasil Fred. „Aký to veľkolepý vynález!“

Nira naňho zagánila a radšej sa opäť vrátila k dnešnej úlohe.

„Tak čo sa stalo?“ nedala sa Angelina odbiť. „Prečo ste jej nepomohli?“

„Nira to nechcela,“ ohradil sa Fred. „Nira, povedz jej, že si nechcela pomoc.“

„Nie, nechcela,“ zamrmlala Nira namrzene a znovu sa pokúsila zmeniť farbu druhého gombíka skrz ten prvý. Na okrajoch síce trochu ožltol, ale to bolo všetko.

„Nira, to je strašné. Ako si mohla dostať trest hneď prvý deň školy?“ Angelina nechápavo krútila hlavou.

„Už ti povedala, nepýtaj sa,“ ozval sa George, za čo si vyslúžil jeden škaredý Angelinin pohľad.

„V klubovni z toho musel byť poprask,“ poznamenala Jenny.

„Ani neviem, keď som sa včera vrátila z kúpeľne, všetci už spali. A keď som ráno odchádzala opäť do kúpeľne, všetci ešte spali,“ odvetila Nira sarkasticky.

„Hlavu hore, Nira. Už to ani zďaleka nesmrdí tak, ako včera,“ ukľudňoval ju Fred, „a na zbytok dňa môžeš použiť tento neutralizér pachov, čo sme s Georgeom vymysleli!“ Spod habitu vytiahol malú fľaštičku s rozprašovačom.

George naňho neveriacky pozrel. „Povedal si, že si ho stratil!“ oboril sa na brata.

„Tak som ho zase našiel, kľud!“ chlácholil ho Fred. Natiahol ruku s rozprašovačom a párkrát stlačil vrch.

Na Niru dopadol jemný aerosól a vzápätí bol zápach preč.

„Ak ho budeš potrebovať viac, predáme ti ho za dva galeóny. Je to unikátny výrobok,“ zazubil sa na ňu, keď sa naňho prekvapene otočila.

„Fred!“ napomenul ho George.

„No čo je? Už si zabudol, braček, na náš obchodný plán? Peniaze nám z neba samé nespadnú. Nezáleží na tom, či sa ti zákazník páči,“ uškrnul sa Fred.

„Mne sa ne-...!“

„Už mám toho dosť! Ak sa neprestanete baviť, rozsadím vás!“

Všetci nadskočili. Nikto si nevšimol, že drobunký profesor sa medzi časom presunul k ich lavici. Ďalej sa už nikto neodvažoval nič povedať. Len Georgeove uši ešte hodnú chvíľu svietili sýto červenou farbou.

Po čarovaní mali všetci jej chrabromilskí priatelia dvojhodinovku herbológie a Nira zamierila na hodinu starobylých rún. Dnes im profesor Turner zadal rozlúštiť starý germánsky text z tretieho storočia. Starogermánske runy sú iné než tie, čo sa bežne používali v Anglicku. Navyše text vôbec nedával zmysel. Do konca hodiny sa jej podarilo preložiť len jeden odstavec, z ktorého významu moc múdra nebola. Jeho dokončenie si všetci odniesli za domácu úlohu. Nira z toho mala skutočne veľkú radosť.

Voľnú hodinu pred obedom opäť strávila v knižnici, kde dokončovala úlohu pre profesorku McGonagallovú, Snapeove zadanie o Bezosnom spánku a v závere na chvíľu znovu otvorila slovník starogermánskych rún.

«««

„Čo to tu tak smrdí?!“ ozvalo sa pri slizolinskom stole počas obeda, neďaleko od miesta, kde si Nira zrovna nakladala porciu hubovej polievky.

„Teda chlapci, nehnevajte sa, ale tá kolínska čo ste použili, musel byť nejaký podvod!“ Dievča s tvárou mopslíka si rukou zakrylo nos a odtiahlo sa od trojice piatakov. Z ich stredu vykukovala blonďavá hlava mladého Malfoya a jeho tvár mala farbu zrelej rajčiny.

Nira sa sama pre seba nenápadne, škodoradostne uškrnula a pustila sa do polievky.

«««

„Môžete mi vysvetliť,“ privítal ju Snapeov chladný hlas, len čo za dve minúty sedem po krátkom zaklopaní vošla do jeho pracovne, „ako je možné, že mladý pán Malfoy smrdí po hnojových bombách?“

Profesor sa na ňu od svojho stola hrozivo mračil.

„Nemám tušenie,“ Nira pokrčila ramená a zatvárila sa nechápavo.

„Nehrajte sa so mnou, Benettonová!“ Snape ju spaľoval podozrievavým pohľadom, ale legilimenciu už na ňu neskúšal. „Máte s tým niečo spoločné?“

„Nie,“ vyhlásila Nira rozhodne a pohľad mu bez mihnutia oka oplácala.

Snape väčšmi stiahol obočie, no potom sa postavil. „Vezmite si veci a poďte za mnou,“ vyhlásil odmerane. Prešiel okolo nej ku dverám a vyšiel na chodbu. Nira ho bez slova nasledovala.

Mlčky kráčali po chodbe, niekoľkokrát zahli doprava, potom doľava. Zdalo sa, že dnešný trest bude plniť v žalároch. Zrovna, keď Nira uvažovala nad tým, či sa nechal školníkom inšpirovať a vedie ju do mučiarne, profesor prudko zastavil. Nira doňho len-len že nevrazila. V poslednej chvíli sa zastavila.

„Skutočne dúfam, že s tým nemáte nič spoločné,“ Snape sa k nej obrátil s nepreniknuteľným výrazom na tvári. „Za urážku rodu Malfoyov by ste platili veľmi drahú daň.“

Nira mu pohľad pokojne oplácala. Nemusí ju strašiť duchárskymi historkami o veľkom hneve Luciusa Malfoya, či iného smrťožrúta. O tom, čo dokážu, už mala svoju predstavu.

Keď neodpovedala, otočil sa jej chrbtom a dotkol sa veľkého obrazu s misou ovocia, pred ktorým stáli. Odrazu sa obraz odklopil. Snape vošiel dnu a Nira ho užasnuto nasledovala. Ocitli sa v obrovskej miestnosti s vysokým stropom, rozľahlej ako Veľká sieň nad nimi. Pozdĺž kamenných stien sa na policiach ligotali hromady mosadzných hrncov a panvíc. Naproti vchodu sa týčila veľká tehlová pec. To, čo však Niru ohúrilo najviac, bol chaotický, rýchly pohyb snáď stovky domácich škriatkov. Behali hore-dole po miestnosti a znášali veľké misy jedla na štyri dlhé drevené stoly, navlas rovnaké ako tie, čo boli vo Veľkej sieni. Len čo sa podnosy dotkli tmavého dreva, zmizli. A škriatkovia neprestávali nosiť na prázdne stoly. Večera bola v plnom prúde.

„Hej, škriatok!“ Snapeov hlas Niru vrátil do reality.

Škriatok, na ktorého Snape zavolal, okamžite pribehol k nim. Uklonil sa, pričom si Niru zvedavo premeral.

„Čo si želať, pán profesor?“ zakričal piskľavým hlasom, aby ho cez ten hrmot a buchot počuli.

„Ktorý z vás tu tomu velí?“ opýtal sa Snape povýšene.

Škriatok vystrel útlu rúčku a prstom ukázal kamsi na druhý koniec miestnosti.

„Zavolaj ho sem!“ prikázal profesor elixírov.

„Vidím, že sa v rozkazovaní naozaj vyžívate,“ neodpustila si Nira uštipačnú poznámku, keď od nich škriatok odbehol.

„Drzosť vás zjavne stále neopustila,“ zavrčal Snape nahnevane, keď na ňu pozrel.

„Pravda nie je drzosť,“ poznamenala Nira pokojne.

Profesor zaťal ruky do pästí.

„Čo si pán želať?“ dobehol k nim ďalší škriatok a úctivo sa Snapeovi uklonil.

Nira si škriatka zvedavo premerala. Bol menší, než ten škriatok pred chvíľou a dalo by sa povedať, že trochu zavalitejší. Na hlave mal zopár chumáčov šedých vlasov. Oči hnedé, veľké ako tenisové loptičky. Jeho nos, ktorým chvíľkami trhavo nasával vzduch, pripomínal veľkú paradajku. Na sebe mal, tak ako ostatní, utierku na riad s erbom Rokfortu uviazanú ako tógu, no na rozdiel od iných škriatkov mal krížom cez hruď previazanú tmavomodrú stuhu.

„Doviedol som vám pomocnú silu!“ precedil Snape cez stisnuté zuby snažiac sa ovládnuť hnev.

„Pomocnú silu, pane?“ zapišťal škriatok prekvapene, nezvyčajne tenkým hlasom. Bojazlivo si Niru premeral.

„Áno! Slečna Benettonová si dnes u vás odpyká svoj trest!“

„A-ale pane, to predsa...,“

„Je to môj rozkaz!“ vyštekol Snape ostro, na čo sa škriatok nepatrne prikrčil.

„A-ako si želať, pán profesor,“ koktal škriatok ospravedlňujúco.

„Chcem, aby si ju zapriahol do roboty, akoby bola jednou z vás. A nedovoľ jej pofľakovať sa! Rozumieš?!“

„A-áno.“

„Vrátim sa, keď uznám za vhodné, aby jej trest skončil. Dovtedy bude pracovať. Osobne mi za to zodpovedáš, škriatok!“ otočil sa k Nire, tvár bez výrazu. „Váš prútik!“ nastavil ruku.

„Ako inak,“ zamračila sa Nira. Vytiahla svoj prútik a podala ho profesorovi. Ten ho v momente schmatol, otočil sa a ako namosúrený netopier odplachtil preč. Veľký obraz sa za ním s hlasným tresnutím uzavrel.

V miestnosti sa na okamih rozľahlo hrobové ticho. Všetky veľké škriatkovské oči sa na ňu upierali, akoby stála pod veľkým, žiarivým reflektorom.

Bola nevýslovne vďačná hlavnému škriatkovi, keď v okamihu zatlieskal a tichom sa ozval jeho, teraz už vôbec nie tak tenký hlas: „Čo je, čo je?! Pracovať, neflákať!“

Všetko sa opäť dalo do pohybu.

Potom sa obrátil k Nire s trochu bezradným výrazom na tvári. „Ja nerád, slečna, ale musieť poslúchnuť rozkaz,“ trochu si odkašľal. „Vedieť vy... ehm... pracovať bez prútika?“ opýtal sa ospravedlňujúcim tónom.

Nira cítila, ako sa jej zmocňujú rozpaky. I keď si škriatkovia opäť plnili svoje povinnosti, všimla si, že natŕčajú svoje veľké uši k nim. Variť moc nevedela ani s prútikom, nie to bez neho.

„Pracovať viem, ale k vareniu ma radšej nepúšťajte,“ odvetila popravde. Mala pocit, že odkiaľsi začula slabý chichot. To dnes ešte bude zábava!

Nakoniec to však nebolo také zlé, i keď by nikdy nepovedala, že je práca v kuchyni tak vyčerpávajúca. Po hodine a pol neustáleho behania, nosenia a umývania ju začalo poriadne bolieť celé telo. Nedokázala pochopiť, ako sa škriatkovia pri tom ešte stihnú zabávať. Akoby boli niekde na ihrisku a veľmi príjemným a neúnavným tempom hrali nejakú zaujímavú hru. Pritom toho stíhali trikrát viac než ona. Plné misy postupne mizli, ako ich kládli na stôl, pričom prázdne sa každú chvíľu objavovali. Tie bolo treba pozbierať, umyť, osušiť a zase naplniť.

Nira niesla plnú náruč hrncov k jednému z veľkých drezov. Už aj ľutovala, že si ich naložila takú hromadu, že poriadne cez ňu nevidela pred seba. Odrazu len cítila, ako sa jej niečo malé priplietlo pod nohy. Zachytila zúfalý výkrik, čo jej zapišťal pri nohách a už padala k zemi, pričom sa po celej miestnosti ozval cinkot a buchot kovových predmetov, ktoré narazili do kamennej dlážky. S námahou sa postavila a podávala ruku škriatkovi, čo dopadol vedľa nej.

„Prepáč, nechcela som,“ ospravedlňovala sa rýchlo. „Hrozne ma to mrzí.“

Škriatok však bez pomoci okamžite vyskočil na nohy. Na Nirino prekvapenie sa ani trochu nehneval, naopak, usmieval sa.

„To nič, slečna. To sa občas stať,“ povedal a vzápätí sa spustil na kolená, aby pozbieral vidličky a nože, čo sa rozsypali po zemi. Nira si okamžite kľakla vedľa neho, aby mu pomohla. Radšej ani nepozrela smerom k hlavnému škriatkovi, ktorý sa už určite chytal za hlavu.

„Nerobiť si starosti slečna, ja to upratať,“ usmial sa škriatok veselo a jednou rukou si napravil na hlave pokrývku na čajník, ktorá mu slúžila miesto klobúka.

Nira si ho udivene prezrela. Na rozdiel od ostatných škriatkov mal na sebe oblečenie. Skutočné oblečenie, no veľmi čudesne skombinované. Okrem toho zvláštneho klobúka, na ktorom viseli na dlhých nitkách všakovaké odznaky, oblečený mal fľaškovozelený sveter. Zjavne nebol robený naňho, lebo mu bol priveľký. Rukávy si musel ovinúť takmer až ku švíkom, aby mohol používať ruky. Cez sveter mu visela oranžová viazanka s veľkými červenými bodkami. Spod svetra, ktorý mu visel až ku kolenám, vykúkali svetlé trenírky a na nohách mal ponožky, každú inej farby.

„Nie je ti v tom svetri teplo?“ opýtala sa Nira čo najzdvorilejšie, pričom mu podala za hrsť vidličiek, ktoré sa jej podarilo pozbierať.

Škriatok sa k nej otočil a široko sa usmial. „Nie, nie! Ja cítiť dobre, veľmi dobre. Ten sveter milovať. Ďakujem“ dodal. Zobral si vidličky a hodil ich do plechovej nádoby.

Nira začala zbierať svoje hrnce, pričom jej zas pomáhal on. „Ďakujem za pomoc, v kuchyni som hrozne nešikovná.“

„Nie, vy šikovná, veľmi šikovná,“ ubezpečoval ju škriatok a podával jej hrnce. Nira sa nemohla ubrániť úsmevu. Ten škriatok sa jej veľmi páčil.

„Môžem sa na niečo spýtať?“ povedala, pričom opatrne dvíhala kopu riadov. „Ako to, že nemáš na sebe oblečené to, čo ostatní?“

Škriatok sa ešte väčšmi usmial. „Ja byť slobodný škriatok. Ja tu byť zamestnaný. Ja vám pomôcť,“ vyhlásil a bez toho, aby Nire dal čas zareagovať, zobral jej hrnce z trasúcich sa rúk.

„To predsa nemusíš. Ja to odnesiem.“

„Vy zobrať vidličky a nože, ak vám to nevadiť. Toto pre vás moc ťažké.“

„A pre teba to nie je ťažké?“ opýtala sa Nira pochybovačne a následne ohromene sledovala škriatka, s akou ľahkosťou nesie jej ťažký náklad k drezu. Zohla sa po nádobu s príbormi a ponáhľala sa za ním.

„Ako to robíte? Myslím, ako zvládnete toto všetko, len tak?“ spýtala sa ohromene, keď do drezu vedľa hrncov vysypala aj škriatkovu nádobu.

Škriatok na ňu len šibalsky žmurkol, potom sa spiklenecky poobzeral a pokynul Nire, aby sa naklonila bližšie. Keď tak spravila, takmer nečujne jej zašepkal do ucha: „My používať mágiu, slečna.“ Opäť na ňu žmurkol a začal umývať riady.

Nira prekvapene zažmurkala. Samozrejme, že používajú mágiu. Predsa dobre vedela, že domáci škriatkovia majú tiež určitý druh magickej moci. No musela sa zasmiať nad tým škriatkovým spikleneckým výrazom. Zobrala si veľký hrniec a začala ho drhnúť drôtenkou.

„Nebude ti vadiť, keď sa ešte na niečo spýtam?“ ozvala sa po chvíli.

„Nevadí, vy sa môcť pýtať.“

„Myslela som, že domáci škriatkovia nebývajú zamestnaní. Teda, myslela som, že pre určitú rodinu pracujú zadarmo až do svojej smrti, alebo kým ich tá rodina neprepustí.“

Škriatkov úsmev trochu pohasol.

Nira sa hneď začala ospravedlňovať: „Prepáč, nechcela som ťa uraziť. Ja som len-...“

„Slečna mať pravdu! Škriatok nedostávať plácu! To byť pre škriatkov hanba, že jeden z nás to porušovať!“ ozval sa odrazu hlas hlavného škriatka za ich chrbtami až obaja nadskočili. „Slečna viac robiť, menej rozprávať. Ja na vás musieť dozerať!“ potom zas odkráčal preč. 

Nira sa obzrela ponad plece a keď si bola istá, že ich už nemôže počuť naklonila sa ku škriatkovi a zašepkala. „Prepáč, naozaj som to tak nemyslela. Naopak si myslím, že je to správne. Ak tí, čo chcú byť za svoju prácu odmenení, by odmenení byť mali.“

„Slečna si to naozaj myslieť?“ opýtal sa škriatok s nádejou v hlase.

„Áno,“ prikývla Nira vážne, „naozaj si to myslím. A kľudne ma môžeš volať menom. Som Nira.“

Škriatkovi sa na tvári objavil široký úsmev. „Ja sa volať Dobby, slečna... Nira,“ zašepkal potichu.

„Veľmi ma teší, Dobby,“ Nira sa tiež neubránila úsmevu.

Potom jej už čas ubiehal rýchlo. Odvtedy pracovali spoločne. Tak dobre sa už dávno nezabavila. Dobby jej rozprával o rokfortských duchoch, o vtipných príhodách z kuchyne počas veľkých slávností a (čo sa Nire obzvlášť páčilo) o svojich príhodách so školníkovou mačkou, pani Norrisovou. Kuchyňa sa pomaly vyprázdňovala a keď si to Nira uvedomila, tri štvrtiny škriatkov tam už neboli.

„Kam všetci zmizli?“ spýtala sa prekvapene. „To už je čas spať?“

„Niektorým sa skončiť dnešná služba. Tí ráno skoro vstávať,“ Dobby si zobral do rúk metlu. „A niektorí upratovať hrad,“ dodal a pustil sa do zametania neporiadku, čo sa za celý večer nakopil na zemi.

„Nechceš s tým pomôcť?“ opýtala sa Nira a nedobrovoľne si zívla.

„Vy si oddýchnuť, slečna Nira. Vy dnes tvrdo pracovať,“ pokrútil Dobby hlavou.

„Koľko je vlastne hodín?“ len s námahou potlačila ďalšie zívnutie.

„Ja myslieť, že niečo po pol jednej.“

„Pol jednej?!“ zhrozila sa. „Už som tu päť hodín? Snape na mňa musel zabudnúť!“

_ „Nie, nie!“  _ ozval sa jej vnútorný hlások. _„_ _Toto je jeho pomsta! “_

Vedela, že je to tak. No udivovalo ju, že ju to vôbec prekvapuje. Až teraz si uvedomila, aká je hrozne unavená. Minulú noc sa veľmi nevyspala a teraz tu celý večer pracovala. Divila sa, že ešte stojí na nohách. Oprela sa o múr a ticho sledovala, ako Dobby zametá. Ten zvuk konárikov pravidelne šuštiacich po dlážke jej pripadal ako uspávanka. Viečka jej pomaly klesali. Párkrát ich s námahou nadvihla. Niekde nad pecou zasyčala v kotle zovretá voda. Tiché kroky škriatkov, ktorí prechádzali okolo, takmer vôbec nepočula. Metla zašušťala na kamennej dlážke.

Po drevených schodoch stúpali kroky. Počula ich tak zreteľne, akoby sám dotyčný chcel na seba upozorniť. Všade bola tma. Okrem krokov nepočula ani svoj vlastný, zrýchlený dych. Vedela, že si idú po ňu. Schovávala sa pod posteľou a čakala, neschopná pohybu. Uvedomila si, že nemá prútik. Dala ho Snapeovi, ako mu ho mohla tak hlúpo dať?!

„Malá lekcia vám len prospeje, Benettonová!“ začula v mysli Snapeov škodoradostný hlas.

Otvorili sa dvere. Zazrela dve čierne, ošúchané topánky vytŕčajúce spod dlhého čierneho plášťa. Odrazu jej uši naplnil zúfalý, takmer šialený krik plný bolesti.

Strhla sa zo spánku. Zaspala postojačky opretá o stenu. Niekto jej pomerne necitlivo triasol ramenom. Otvorila oči a ocitla sa zoči-voči krivonosému profesorovi elixírov. Vydesene cúvla o krok, až stratila rovnováhu a bolestivo dopadla na tvrdú zem.

„Mal som tušiť, že vás nemám nechávať bez dozoru. Miesto trestu ste si tu kľudne pospávali!“

Nira len z diaľky vnímala čo jej hovorí. V hlave sa jej ešte miešal sen s realitou, srdce jej splašene tĺklo a nie a nie sa ukľudniť.

„Počúvate, čo vám hovorím, Benettonová?!“ zasyčal Snape nenávistne.

Nira sa s námahou postavila, pričom si šúchala boľavé predlaktie, na ktoré dopadla. Ostražitý pohľad nespúšťala z jeho tváre. Cítila, že ešte teraz sa chveje na celom tele.

„Vráťte mi prútik,“ zašeptala, keď si bola istá, že ako tak ovláda svoj hlas.

Snape si ju podozrievavo premeral. „Čo sa stalo?“

„Proste mi ho vráťte!“ zavrčala potichu. Hrôza zo snu pomaly doznievala a do jej vnútra sa vkrádal hnev.

Profesor sa vystrel do celej svojej výšky a nesúhlasne nakrčil nos. „Vy mi nebudete hovoriť, čo mám robiť, Benettonová!“

Nira sa naňho uprene zahľadela. Natiahla ruku pred seba a než sa Snape stihol spamätať, jej prútik mu vyletel spod habitu a vletel jej do dlane. Jeho hrot zamierila proti jeho prekvapenej tvári.

„Už nikdy mi neberte prútik!“

Snape sa ani nepohol. Prekvapenie pomaly striedal hnev.

Nira začala cúvať k východu, nespúšťajúc z neho oči. No keďže sa ju nepokúsil zastaviť, zvrtla sa a vytratila sa z kuchyne.

Len čo sa ocitla vo svojej izbe, zabezpečila ju najrôznejšími zaklínadlami a hodila sa na posteľ. Tvár zaborila do vankúša. Prehnala to! Bol to zas len ten hlúpy sen. Tentoraz do toho jej mozog zakomponoval Snapea. A ona sa mu vyhrážala, dokonca naňho namierila prútik a pred svedkami. Teraz už nebude mať najmenšie zábrany vyhodiť ju.

_ „Správala si sa hlúpo!“  _ napomenul ju jej vnútorný hlások.

„Povedz mi niečo, čo neviem!“ zamrmlala Nira do vankúša.

Jej vnútorný hlások mlčal.


	9. TREST POKRAČUJE

Nový deň svitol skôr, než Nira vôbec stihla poriadne zaspať. Jednak musela neustále premýšľať nad svojou hlúposťou a jednak sa bála, že keď zaspí, bude sa jej opäť snívať ten prekliaty sen. Takže ráno o pol siedmej liezla z postele takmer po štyroch. Kruhy pod očami sa jej nepodarilo prekryť ani make-upom a popri Morenovej skupinke, ktorá sa stretla v spoločenskej miestnosti, prefrčala so sklonenou hlavou.

„Nira, vyzeráš hrozne!“ poznamenala Angelina, keď sa po raňajkách stretli pred učebňou OPČM.

„Nemohla som spať,“ zamrmlala Nira potichu.

Angelina len pokrútila hlavou. „Mala by si na seba viac dbať. Pravidelný pohyb na čerstvom vzduchu, pravidelné jedlo a dostatočný spánok. Inak sa behom tohoto ročníka zosypeš. Ver mi, nebola by si prvá! Moju sesternicu z druhého kolena, museli pred MLOK-mi odviezť do svätého Munga. Nervovo sa zrútila. To fakt nie je sranda!“

„Ja viem, Angelina,“ ohradila sa Nira. „Nič mi nie je!“

„Nepovedala by som.“

„Poďte dnu, žiaci!“ zavelil odrazu hlas profesorky Umbridgeovej a uchránil Niru od ďalšej diskusie na témuzdravý životný štýl.

Dvojhodinovka obrany bola navlas rovnaká ako minule.

„Odložiť prútiky, otvoriť knihy, rozprávať nebude treba,“ zatrilkovala profesorka, len čo dosadli do lavíc.

„Toto je fakt o ničom hodina,“ počula ako Alica za ňou potichu nadáva. V duchu s ňou súhlasila, ale práve teraz bola rada, že sa po nej nič nechce. Položila si hlavu na lavicu a až do konca hodiny spala. Nikto ju nerušil.

Na čarovaní ju Fred výnimočne nepodpichoval. Angelina ho zrejme upozornila na jej zlú náladu. George sa tváril súcitne.

Po obede prišla chvíľa, ktorej sa Nira najväčšmi desila. Čeliť po tom všetkom nahnevanému profesorovi elixírov. No Snape jej nočný výstup nijak nekomentoval. Na začiatku hodiny zozbieral ich písomné práce, Nire pritom nevenoval nijak zvlášť významný pohľad. Následne poklopal prútikom na tabuľu, kde sa v okamihu objavil postup prípravy dnešného elixíru.

„Bezosný spánok ste si naštudovali dopredu, takže od všetkých očakávam bezchybne pripravený elixír!“ jeho tmavé oči sa na chvíľku zastavili na jej tvári, no len čo Nira zdvihla pohľad, opäť hľadel do miestnosti. „Máte hodinu a pol, začnite!“

Nira sa pri príprave maximálne sústredila. Celkom aj zabudla na únavu. Nechcela dať Snapeovi zámienku, aby jej elixír mohol opäť vyhodiť. Keď pred koncom hodiny zátkovala flakónik so vzorkou, jej Bezosný spánok vyzeral presne tak, ako v popise. Snape ho tentoraz prijal bez komentára a bez jediného pohľadu.

„Dnes bol Snape akýsi tichý!“ poznamenal Fred, len čo boli z dosluchu učebne.

Nira mlčala.

„Dokonca sa mi podarilo prepašovať trochu durmanového prášku. Mohli by sme ho skúsiť pridať do zamdlievačiek,“ pokračoval a spokojne si pohladil vrecko habitu.

„Zamdlievačiek?“ nechápavo zopakovala Nira.

„Sú to naoko nevinné sladkosti, ktoré ti umožnia uliať sa z hodiny,“ usmial sa na ňu George, keď kráčali chodbou „Napríklad, keď si dáš zamdlievačku, zamdlieš, až dokiaľ ti tvoj kamoš nedá protilátku a obaja máte voľnú hodinu.“

Nira neveriacky zamrkala. „To naozaj vymýšľate?“

„Chceme si otvoriť obchod so zábavným sortimentom,“ prikývol George a oči mu žiarili pýchou a nadšením.

Nira sa musela pousmiať. „Tak to vám držím palce.“

„Nechceš nám pomôcť?“ ponúkol jej Fred.

„Pomôcť s čím?“ spýtala sa Nira so záujmom v hlase.

„Mohli by sme tie veci na tebe skúšať,“ zazubil sa Fred a George sa naňho zamračil.

Nira prebodla Freda nahnevaným pohľadom.

„Máš ešte nejakú hodinu?“ zmenil George tému.

„Nie, ale musím do knižnice. Pred Snapeovým trestom chcem stihnúť ešte urobiť aspoň úlohu z čarovania.“

„Tak mi ťa nebudeme rušiť, však George,“ povedal Fred veselo.

„Ale...,“ začal George.

„Už si zabudol, že dnes máme niečo dohodnuté?“ štuchol doňho Fred.

„To je v poriadku, aj tak sa najradšej učím sama,“ vyhlásila Nira a následne sa na Georgea trochu usmiala. „Uvidíme sa zajtra.“

„Tak... dobre. Zajtra,“ opätoval jej úsmev a pobral sa za bratom, ktorý už bol pár krokov pred nimi.

„Alebo v noci pri záchodoch,“ mrkol na ňu Fred, ktorý sa na chvíľu otočil a potom sa rozbehol, aby ho George nechytil.

„To bolo dojemné!“ ozval sa jej za chrbtom tichý hlas. Nira sa v momente otočila. Pár krokov od nej stál Moren.

„Čo máš za problém!?“ oborila sa naňho Nira.

„Tým, že sa neustále bavíš s Chrabromilčanmi len dráždiš určitých ľudí.“

„Vy Slizolinčania si o sebe priveľa namýšľate! Myslíš, že mi budete prikazovať, s kým sa mám a nemám baviť? Tak vieš čo? Ty i tá tvoja partička sa dajte vypchať! Nebudem sa zodpovedať ani tebe, ani Snapeovi, ani nikomu!“

„Ja ťa len varujem, Benettonová. Začína sa šíriť informácia, že si nás do Slizolinu prišla špehovať a špehov nemá nikto rád.“

„Špehovať? Myslíš, že som do Slizolinu chcela? Že si to snáď užívam?“ Nira začala zvyšovať hlas.

„Tak prečo ťa k nám zaradili?“ Moren sa ani nepohol, skúmavo po nej kĺzal pohľadom.

„To sa opýtaj tej dotrhanej, koženej handry, čo sa nazýva klobúkom!“ odsekla jedovato.

_ „Alebo Dumbledora!“  _ dodal jej vnútorný hlások.

Moren na ňu chvíľu bez slova hľadel, potom si strčil ruky do vreciek a pokrčil ramená. „Mala by si sa viac snažiť zapadnúť a nie za každú cenu vyčnievať. To je všetko,“ otočil sa a bez ďalšieho slova odišiel.

Nira ho sprevádzala zamračeným pohľadom, až dokým sa nestratil za rohom.

_ „Čo to malo znamenať?“  _ spýtal sa jej vnútorný hlások.

Problémy. Odvetila Nira v duchu.

«««

Zbytok času strávila v knižnici a po rýchlej večeri zamierila do žalárov k Snapeovej pracovni. Mala z toho všetkého zlý pocit. Snape sa na dnešnej hodine správal dosť divne a Nira bola presvedčená, že si pre ňu dnes pripravil niečo mimoriadne nepríjemné.

„Meškáte!“ privítal ju hlboký profesorov hlas až nadskočila. Snape stál vedľa dverí, keď ich otvorila, takže sa mu ocitla rovno zoči-voči.

Bola asi minúta po siedmej. Nira sa však rozhodla na to nereagovať.

„Mieriť prútikom na profesora a vyhrážať sa mu je hrubým porušením školského poriadku!“ profesor ju spaľoval svojím chladným pohľadom.

Nira stále mlčala.

„Nemáte k tomu čo povedať, slečna Benettonová?“

„Ospravedlňujem sa,“ šepla Nira potichu.

Snape sa na okamih zatváril prekvapene. „Takže svoju vinu nepopierate?“ naklonil sa k nej bližšie.

„Nie,“ Nira pozrela do zeme. Vedela, že to prehnala.

Snape chvíľu mlčal, premeriaval si ju. „Ak sa to bude ešte raz opakovať, postarám sa o to, aby ste z tejto školy vyleteli ten istý deň! Je vám to jasné?! Teraz si odložte veci. Dnes na vás dozriem osobne!“ zvrtol sa a prešiel popri nej ku svojmu stolu, z ktorého vzal niekoľko listov pergamenu. „Tu je zoznam prísad do elixírov nachádzajúci sa v školskej zbierke. Veľké písmená označujú regály, malé písmená police, rímske číslice rad a číslo počet kusov. Počítať snáď viete!“ strčil jej pergameny do ruky, keď si odložila tašku. „Budete kontrolovať všetko podľa zoznamu, ak nájdete nezrovnalosť upozorníte ma na ňu. Je to jasné?“

Nira si vzala pergameny. Boli popísané hustým úhľadným písmom. Tých regálov boli desiatky a prísad tisíce. Neodvážila sa však namietať. Prikývla, lebo Snape ju neprestával pozorovať. Potom sa bez slova pobrala k prvému regálu a začala kontrolovať prísady. Práca to bola zdĺhavá, vyžadovala precíznosť, ale v zásade sa o tak strašný trest nejednalo. Rozhodne to nebolo tak zlé, ako umývať záchod upchatý hnojovými bombami.

Snape si sadol za stôl a s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou kontroloval domáce úlohy. Nira počula, ako jeho brko v prestávkach škriabe po pergamene. Tu a tam si profesor niečo zamrmlal popod nos, čo znelo ako _hlupák_ alebo _to si snáď robia srandu_. Nira sa k nemu ani raz neotočila.

„Na dnes to už stačí!“ vyhlásil, keď Nira začala premýšľať nad tým, koľko je asi hodín. „Koľko ste z toho skontrolovali?“ postavil sa a prešiel k nej. Nira mu podal pergameny so skontrolovanými prísadami. Bola ich necelá polovica. „Ste dosť pomalá!“ profesor nespokojne nakrčil obočie.

Nira neodpovedala.

„Nejaké nezrovnalosti?“

„Nie.“

Snape prižmúril oči a podozrievavo si ju premeriaval. „Skontrolovali ste to naozaj poctivo?“

„Najlepšie ako som vedela,“ odvetila potichu snažiac sa neodseknúť mu niečo jedovaté.

„To sa mi nezdá dostatočné,“ odfrkol Snape pohŕdavo.

Nira zaťala čeľuste, mlčala.

„Zajtra budete pokračovať,“ vyhlásil po chvíli, keď od nej nedostal žiadnu odpoveď. „A chcem, aby ste to dokončili! Vo vedľajšej miestnosti sú ďalšie regály.“

„Môžem ísť?“ spýtala sa bez toho, aby mu venovala jediný pohľad.

„Áno.“

Vzala si tašku a vytratila sa z pracovne. Na chrbte cítila Snapeov pohľad, až dokým sa za ňou nezavreli dvere. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a vydýchla. Konečne pozrela na hodinky, jedna v noci. Zajtra z nej zase bude mŕtvola. Pobrala sa do slizolinskej fakulty, ktorá bola ľudoprázdna. V duchu si gratulovala, že si úlohy na ďalší deň už porobila. Odplazila sa do svojej izby a tak ako bola, spadla na posteľ. V okamihu zaspala. Tú noc sa jej nič nesnívalo.

«««

Celý štvrtok prebiehal v akejsi ospalej atmosfére. Nepomohlo ani to, že začínala druhou hodinou, takže si mohla pospať o čosi dlhšie. Počasie vonku sa vôbec nemenilo, celý týždeň pršalo, mrholilo a pofukoval nepríjemný studený vietor.

Na transfigurácii pokračovali v kúzlach pričarovania, ktoré ako sa zdalo, robili problém väčšine triedy. Tentokrát sa Nire podarilo pričarovať hrnček na kávu, ale asi až na piaty pokus. V triede sa to podarilo len štyrom: Morenovi, dievčaťu s lesklými blond vlasmi a peknou tvárou, čo patrilo do Morenovej skupinky, chlapcovi ázijského pôvodu z Bystrohlavu a jej. Profesorka McGonagallová každého odmenila piatimi bodmi. Ale domácu úlohu o rozdieloch pričarovania živých bytostí a neživých predmetov dostali všetci.

Na runách celú hodinu preberali preklad a význam textu, ktorý dostali na minulej hodine. Moc zábavné to nebolo. Do ďalšej hodiny mali napísať starogermánskymi runami vlastný text na 20 cm pergamenu.

„Kde si bola včera v noci, Nira?“ opýtala sa Alica, len čo sa po obede všetci stretli pred učebňou profesora Flitwicka.

„Mala som trest u Snapea,“ odvetila Nira unavene a len s veľkou námahou potlačila zívnutie.

„Ja myslím o polnoci.“

Nira na ňu nechápavo pozrela. „No u Snapea, musela som kontrolovať všetky jeho prísady a ingrediencie podľa zoznamu.“

„Vážne?“ so záujmom na ňu pozrel Fred.

„Ja som myslela, že máš tiež astronómiu a o polnoci sme mali hodinu,“ Alica si ku koreňu nosu posunula okuliare, čo nosila na vyučovanie.

„A sakra!“ Nira zbledla. Astronómia! Ako na ňu mohla zabudnúť?!

„Chceš povedať, že si dostala opäť trest u Snapea a ten ťa tam držal do neskorého večera?“ Angelina pobúrene nakrčila čelo.

„Jej trest ešte neskončil, má ho až do piatku,“ vysvetľoval George.

„To vážne? A do toho stíhaš robiť úlohy? Nedivím sa, že vyzeráš tak unavene,“ Angelina krútila hlavou.

„Každé poobedie vysedáva v knižnici,“ prikývol George.

Nira ich ignorovala, len upierala pohľad na Alicu. „Hovorila niečo? Profesorka Sinistrová? Bola naštvaná?“

„No, divila sa, kde si. Ona moc naštvaná nebýva, ale asi by si za ňou mala potom skočiť. Ak ťa Snape držal po škole, tak to pochopí,“ ukľudňovala ju.

„Jedna vymeškaná hodina,“ krútil hlavou Fred a usmieval sa pri tom, „pre tú sa svet nezrúti, Nira. My sme ich s Georgeom vymeškali nespočet a nikdy sa nám nič nestalo.“

„Z toho by som si nerada brala príklad!“ Nira zamračene pozrela na Freda.

„Ach, bifľoši!“ povzdychol si Fred naoko pobúrene.

Otvorili sa dvere a profesor Flitwick ich zavolal dnu.

Uštipačnú poznámku si Nira odpustila.

«««

Po čarovaní sa vydala hľadať pracovňu profesorky Sinistrovej. Za pomoci niekoľkých obrazov, asi po pol hodine blúdenia, nakoniec klopala na tie správne dvere. Otvorila jej postaršia čarodejnica s tmavou pleťou. Trpezlivo si ju vypočula.

„Nedá sa nič robiť, drahá. V noci viditeľnosť nebola najlepšia, ale bola by som rada, keby ste už hodiny nevynechávala.“

„Samozrejme,“ prikývla Nira na súhlas.

„Do piatočnej teoretickej hodiny som triede zadala tému: Postavenie mesiacov Jupitera pri konjugácii. Bude mi stačiť 30 centimetrov pergamenu, tak si to, prosím, pripravte.“

Nira poďakovala, ale v duchu nadávala, že jej tie domáce úlohy už prerastajú cez hlavu. Pobrala sa do knižnice.

«««

Trest u Snapea sa ten deň nijak nelíšil od predchádzajúceho. Len čo prišla, profesor jej podal pergameny a ona pokračovala tam, kde skončila. Ani dnes nebola o moc rýchlejšia, s čím Snape nebol spokojný. Ale keď to chcel mať skontrolované poriadne... Beztak tam nenašla jedinú chybu. Zato objavila mnohé prísady, o ktorých zatiaľ len čítala. O niektorých ani nečítala. Nedalo sa povedať, že by to bolo úplne nezaujímavé, i keď Nira nemohla potlačiť občasné zívnutie, ktorého intervaly sa s pribúdajúcim časom skracovali.

„Aby ste vedeli, ja tu kvôli vám tiež musím trčať a nemyslite si, že ma to teší,“ oboril sa na ňu Snape, keď ju o pol jednej vyhadzoval zo svojej pracovne.

__ Keby ste mi nedali trest, nemuseli ste sa tu so mnou zahadzovať! Pomyslela si Nira, no nič nepovedala. Vzala si tašku a vyšla von. Už len jeden deň a toto bude mať za sebou. Snáď sa to potom zlepší a bude mať konečne čas aj na iné veci. S malou bublinkou nádeje na lepšie časy šla spať.

«««

Piatok nesvitol o nič menej sychravý a upršaný. Nira bola stále veľmi unavená, no mala konečne lepšiu náladu než predchádzajúce dni. Blížil sa víkend, dnes mala len päť vyučovacích hodín a posledný trest u Snapea. Aj tie raňajky chutili akosi lepšie. Dokonca sa prinútila na obrane prečítať kapitolu, ktorú im profesorka Umbridgeová kázala. Uistila sa v tom, že pokiaľ sa koncepcia hodín nezmení, bude si musieť zohnať nejakú inú literatúru. Teória magickej obrany bola fakt strašná.

Dnešným zadaním na dvojhodinovke elixírov bolo pripraviť elixír na vyvolanie eufórie. Tentokrát im Snape zadanie na tabuli nepripravil, zato ale mohli používať knihu. Pri odovzdávaní vzoriek ich profesor častoval svojim zamračeným pohľadom a na domácu úlohu mali vypracovať stať o príprave a používaní elixíru, ako aj o jeho nežiaducich účinkoch. Dôrazne ich upozornil, že tento elixír sa na MLOK-och často vyskytuje, takže ich vedomosti si v skorej dobe overí.

„Snape nás s tými elixírmi vôbec nešetrí,“ poznamenala Nira, keď s Georgeom (Fred sa niekam vytratil) vystupovali po schodoch zo žalárov na obed.

„Myslím si, že to robí pre svoje vlastné uspokojenie,“ pokrčil George ramená. „Robí mu dobre, keď môže študentov tyranizovať.“

„Bol taký vždy?“

„Čo si ja pamätám, tak áno. S Fredom nám dohromady strhol viac bodov, než snáď komukoľvek v histórii Rokfortu,“ šibalsky sa uškrnul.

„Ako to, že ste k nemu išli na MLOK-y?“ spýtala sa Nira nechápavo.

„Primárne sme ho chceli naštvať a poviem ti, že ten jeho výraz, keď nás v šiestom ročníku uvidel sedieť v lavici, stál za to. Ale aj keď je to psychopat, v elixíroch sa vyzná a mnohé veci, čo sme sa uňho naučili, sú pre naše podnikanie veľmi užitočné.“

„Naozaj to myslíte vážne? S tým obchodom?“

„Prečo nie?“ mrkol na ňu veselo.

Nira sa usmiala. „Je vlastne fajn, že chcete rozdávať ľuďom smiech. V nadchádzajúcich časoch ho zrejme moc nebude,“ posmutnela, keď to dopovedala.

George sa tiež prestal usmievať, chvíľu spolu kráčali bez slova.

„Čo máš v pláne cez víkend?“ spýtal sa napokon, keď vchádzali do Veľkej siene.

„Chcem sa konečne poriadne vyspať!“ usmiala sa Nira a George jej úsmev oplatil.

„Chápem... Nechceš..., nechceš sa cez víkend stretnúť? Mohol by som ti ukázať školské pozemky.“

Nira mu pohliadla do tváre. V Georgeových očiach sa zrkadlilo očakávanie, usmieval sa na ňu a bolo jasné, že sa mu páči.

_ „Možno je načase zbaviť sa tieňov minulosti a dať budúcnosti šancu,“  _ mudroval jej vnútorný hlások.

Usmiala sa. „Prečo nie.“

George sa rozžiaril ako vianočný stromček. „Super, tak si ešte dáme vedieť. Nikto Rokfort nepozná lepšie, než my s Fredom,“ žmurkol na ňu. Potom sa rozlúčili a Nira sa pobrala k slizolinskému stolu.

«««

„Takže si nakoniec dorazila,“ usmial sa Lee Jordan, keď vošla do triedy pod astronomickou vežou.

Alica sedela vedľa neho. „Držíme ti miesto,“ ukázala na prázdnu stoličku vedľa seba.

„Ďakujem,“ Nira sa na oboch usmiala a posadila sa. „Zdá sa, že astronómia je obľúbený predmet,“ poznamenala, keď sa rozhliadla okolo seba. Zo Slizolinu bola síce jediná, ale v laviciach sedelo okrem Leeho a Alice ešte zopár Chrabromilčanov a zbytok miest si medzi sebou delili Bystrohlavčania a Bifľomorčania.

„Profesorka Sinistrová nie je moc prísna a hranicu v svojej triede na MLOK-y mala celkom nízko,“ mrkol na ňu Lee.

„Mňa, ale astronómia baví!“ ohradila sa Alica. „Nechodím sem preto, že je to ľahký predmet.“

„Však ja netvrdím, že je to zadarmo,“ bránil sa Lee okamžite.

Nira sa pousmiala. „Ste spolu už dlho?“ spýtala sa po chvíľke, lebo Alica s Leeom sa stále dohadovali ako manželia po dvadsiatich rokoch. Obaja na ňu odrazu vydesene vyvalili oči.

„Čo? Nie! My sme len kamaráti!“ reagoval okamžite Lee a Alici očerveneli líca.

„Aha...,“ zarazila sa Nira a bola rada, že profesorka Sinistrová vošla do triedy. Nikto z nich až do konca hodiny neprehovoril.

„Prepáč, Alica. Nemyslela som to nijak zle, ale vážne som si myslela, že spolu chodíte.“ Schádzali dolu po schodoch a Alica bola stále trochu červená v tvári. Lee bežal napred kvôli nejakej dôležitej schôdzke s Fredom a Georgeom, ale Nira mala podozrenie, že len nechcel čeliť tej trápnej situácii.

„Vážne tak vyzeráme?“ spýtala sa Alica po chvíli a k hrudi si tisla svoju školskú tašku, akoby ju mala ochrániť.

„No, áno,“ prikývla Nira. „Myslím, že sa k sebe hodíte.“

„Ja myslím, že ma berie len ako kamarátku,“ pokrútila Alica hlavou a zatvárila sa nešťastne. „Páči sa mi od prvého ročníka,“ priznala vzápätí tichým hlasom. „Trvalo dlho, kým si všimol, že vôbec existujem, ale to je všetko.“

„Nemyslím si. Podľa mňa sa mu páčiš, len mu musíš dať najavo, že máš oňho záujem.“

„Ako?“ Alica jej pozrela do očí.

„No..., ženské zbrane, predsa. Úsmev, významný pohľad, nenápadný dotyk,“ vymenúvala.

Alica pokrútila hlavou. „Tebe sa to povie. Si krásna, charizmatická a sebavedomá, ale ja... ja som s nikým nikdy nechodila... A nie som ničím zaujímavá... Nedokážem to!“

Nira na ňu prekvapene pozrela a potom pokrútila hlavou. „Myslím, že mňa preceňuješ a seba zbytočne podceňuješ! Ako si prišla na to, že nie si ničím zaujímavá? Si hráčka v metlobalovom tíme, už to samo o sebe je niečo. Navyše si inteligentná a krásna, keď nepozeráš stále do kníh a nemračíš sa ako napríklad teraz. Mala by si sa na Leeho pekne usmiať. Divila by si sa, akú to má moc.“

„Ja neviem.“

„Skús to,“ povzbudzovala ju Nira.

„Ty sa na Georgea usmievaš často,“ poznamenala Alica po krátkej pauze. Šli spolu ďalej. „Páči sa ti?“

Nira zaváhala. „George je milý... Páči sa mi...,“ _..._ jeho postoj k životu _._ Dodala v duchu.

Alica sa na ňu usmiala. „Weasleyovic dvojčatá sú fajn. Trochu trhlí, zo školského poriadku si ťažkú hlavu nerobia, ale za to majú srdce na správnom mieste.“

„Ja viem,“ Nira jej úsmev opätovala. „Len Fred ma moc nemá v láske. Neustále si zo mňa uťahuje,“ dodala s trpkosťou v hlase.

„Nesmieš to tak brať. Fred asi trochu žiarli. Predsa len, s Georgeom boli stále spolu. A teraz sa zdá, že George má aj iné záujmy než ich spoločné vylomeniny.“

„Tými záujmami myslíš mňa?“

„Jasne. Lee povedal, že s tým Fred dosť bojuje.“

„Ale Fred má predsa Angelinu, nie? A George k nej hnusný nie je.“

„No vieš... ten vzťah Angeliny a Freda je taký... zvláštny. Angelina ho má vážne rada, ale Fred... Povedala by som, že sa tomu dušou tak úplne neoddal.“

„Aha...,“ reagovala Nira po chvíli. „Ako to nesie Angelina?“

Alica pokrčila ramená. „Ignoruje to.“

Kúsok šli opäť bez slova, každá ponorená vo svojich myšlienkach.

„Ideš teraz do knižnice?“ opýtala sa Alica, keď sa ocitli pred Veľkou sieňou.

„Asi si skočím odložiť veci do izby a potom si pôjdem zabehať.“

„Zabehať?“ Alica prekvapene nadvihla obočie.

„No... jogging... vymysleli to nečarovia. Muklovia,“ dodala, keď sa Alica zatvárila nechápavo. „Proste si obuješ tenisky, oblečieš niečo pohodlné a ideš behať. Len tak, do lesa, na lúku, do parku. Je to skvelé proti stresu a človek si tým formuje postavu, trénuje vytrvalosť. V Amerike je to teraz celkom populárne aj medzi čarodejníkmi. I keď, ako sa na trh dostali samobežiace topánky, nie je to tak efektívne.“

Alica na ňu neprestávala užasnuto hľadieť. „Vravela si, že americkí čarodejníci sú rovnakí ako tu.“

Nira sa musela zasmiať.

„Myslela som, že ma nepočúvaš, keď som to hovorila. V zásade sú rovnakí, len sa nechávajú nečarmi viac ovplyvňovať a pomerne dosť sa v Amerike rieši telesný vzhľad. Toľko zázračných prípravkov na skrášlenie, omladnutie a chudnutie nenájdeš nikde na svete.“

„Hlavne to o tom behaní nehovor Angeline, lebo nás k tomu tiež donúti,“ uškrnula sa Alica. „To mi pripomína. Dnes o piatej máme tréning na štadióne. Budeme vyberať nového strážcu. Bude tam aj Fred a George. Nechceš sa prísť pozrieť?“

„Rada by som, ale mám dnes ešte posledný trest u Snapea,“ zamračila sa Nira. „Už sa nemôžem dočkať, až to skončí.“

„To je fakt strašné, Nira. Snáď ťa tam dnes nebude držať tak dlho.“

„Dúfam,“ pousmiala sa Nira. Rozlúčili sa. Alica zamierila na poschodie a Nira sa vydala smerom do žalárov.


	10. VEREJNÉ PONÍŽENIE

Keď sa nad tým Nira neskôr zamyslela, nedokázala vysvetliť, prečo sa tomu zaklínadlu uhla. Počula za sebou nejaký pohyb? Bola to snáď nejaká predtucha? Možno by bolo lepšie, keby sa ním nechala zasiahnuť. Ušetrila by si kopu problémov.

„ _Stupefy!“_ ozval sa Malfoyov výkrik a červený lúč svetla jej presvišťal okolo pravého ucha.

Nachádzali sa v žalároch, nie moc ďaleko od slizolinskej klubovne. Nira kráčala zamyslene po chodbe, keď ju prepadol ten neodbytný pocit. V okamihu sa otočila. Proti nej stál Malfoy, Crabbe a Goyle. Všetci traja s vytiahnutými prútikmi.

„Zase vy? Naposledy vám to nestačilo?!“ aj ona už mala prútik v ruke a mierila proti Malfoyovi.

„Za tú urážku ťa usmažím zaživa!“ zavrčal Malfoy a švihol prútikom. „ _Incendio!“_ z jeho konca proti Nire vyšľahol ohnivý plameň.

„ _Aquamenti!“_ reagovala Nira a oheň uhasila prúdom vody.

„ _Petrificus totalus_!“ vykríkol Goyle.

„ _Protego_!“ zablokovala ho Nira.

„ _Stingio_!“ zvolal Crabbe.

„AU!“ Nira naňho škaredo pozrela, keď ju zaklínadlo zasiahlo do ľavého ramena. Okamžite v ňom pocítila pálčivú bolesť.

„ _Stupefy_!“ skúsil to opäť Malfoy.

„Tak už dosť!“ Nira sa opäť uhla a než k nej vyslali ďalšie kúzlo, zvolala: „ _Silencio_!“

Všetci traja naraz zalapali po dychu, otvárali ústa naprázdno, ale nevychádzal z nich žiaden zvuk a aj keď mávali prútikmi, žiadne ďalšie zaklínadlo proti nej nevyslali.

Nira sa spokojne usmiala. „Na neverbálne zaklínadlá si ešte chvíľu počkáte.“

Malfoy sa zamračil. Narovnal sa, pozrel na Goylea a kývol smerom k Nire, pričom päsťou naznačil úder. Goyle zamrkal, potom mu evidentne svitlo. Schoval prútik, nahrbil sa a ako buldozér sa rozbehol vpred. Nira naňho hľadela s nadvihnutým obočím. Tí sú na ňu asi naozaj naštvaní. Vo vzduchu vykreslila koncom prútika slučku a v momente sa Goyle vzniesol do vzduchu. Prekvapene na ňu vyvalil oči. V ďalšom okamihu sa chrbtom prilepil ku stropu. Vystrašene mával rukami a nohami.

Malfoy zbledol. Vzápätí však pozrel na Crabbea a dal mu posunkom rovnaký pokyn, ako predtým Goyleovi. Crabbe zaváhal, no napokon sa predsa len otočil k Nire. Demonštratívne si popukal kĺby na hánkach a rozbehol sa k nej. Odrazu aj on visel prilepený na strope.

Nira svoj zamračený pohľad uprela na Malfoya. „Ešte niečo?“ spýtala sa ľadovým hlasom.

Poblednutý Malfoy naprázdno prehltol, zamieril na ňu svojím prútikom, naraz sa však zvrtol a rozbehol sa opačným smerom.

„Odvážny ako kopa hnoja!“ precedila Nira pomedzi zuby a pozrela na svoje ľavé rameno, ktoré ju neprestávalo páliť. Vyskákali jej na ňom drobné pľuzgieriky a koža jej napuchla. „Pŕhliace zaklínadlo,“ skonštatovala, „čakala by som od vás niečo dômyselnejšie.“ Proti ramenu priložila hrot svojho prútika a jemne ním prešla zo strany na stranu. Pľuzgiere začali miznúť, opuch sa strácal a behom chvíľky bolo jej rameno ako pred tým.

„Čo sa to tu deje?!“ ozvalo sa jej za chrbtom, až nadskočila.

Chodbou si to k nej rázovala profesorka Umbridgeová vo svojom ružovom svetri, tvárila sa ako ropucha, ktorej niekto pred nosom uchmatol veľmi šťavnatú kobylku a v tesnom závese za ňou kráčal Malfoy. Farba sa mu vrátila a teraz mal na tvári veľmi zlomyseľný výraz.

Nira sa narovnala. Na okamih pohľadom zaletela k Malfoyovi a v duchu mu sľubovala, že pri najbližšej príležitosti aj jeho prilepí ku stropu.

„Nič,“ odvetila a pokojne čelila profesorkinmu nahnevanému pohľadu.

„Nič, hovoríte!“ mračila sa Umbridgeová a hlas jej nekontrolovane preskakoval. „A to je čo?!“ ukázala na strop nad ich hlavami, kde ešte stále Crabbe a Goyle trepali nohami a rukami.

Nira len neurčito pokrčila ramená.

„Ako som vám hovoril, profesorka. Benettonová nás z ničoho nič napadla. Prekliala nás, aby sme sa nemohli brániť a potom prilepila Crabbea a Goylea ku stropu,“ vysvetľoval Malfoy a tváril sa ako nevinné, ranené zviera.

„Ako by som mohla očakávať, že povieš pravdu?!“ zamračila sa Nira.

„Ticho!“ zvrieskla profesorka. „Mala som vedieť, že s vami budú len problémy! Čarovanie na chodbách, napádanie spolužiakov... To je hrubé porušovanie školského poriadku!“ vytiahla prútik, načo Nirou trochu myklo. Zamierila ním však nahor k Malfoyovým gorilám. Švihla prútikom, nič sa nestalo. Zamračila sa a skúsila to znovu. Opäť sa nič nestalo. Stočila svoj pohľad opäť k Nire: „OKAMŽITE ICH DAJTE DOLU!“

„Deje sa niečo, profesorka?“

Niru pri tých slovách oblial studený pot. Spoza uličky sa vynoril Snape a len čo uvidel tú scénu pred sebou, na chvíľu zamrzol na mieste. Pohľadom preletel dve metajúce sa postavy na strope, Malfoyov samoľúby úškrnok, červenú tvár profesorky Umbridgeovej a zastavil sa na Nirinej poblednutej tvári.

„Slečna Benettonová útočí na spolužiakov!“ snažila sa profesorka ukľudniť svoj hlas, no i tak jej stále preskakoval.

Snape vytiahol prútik a zamieril ním na Crabbea a Goylea. Obaja sa pomaly zniesli k zemi.

„Ak dovolíte, profesorka, ja sa o to postarám. A ubezpečujem vás, že takéto porušovanie školského poriadku neberiem na ľahkú váhu,“ povedal Snape ľadovo pokojným hlasom.

Malfoy sa na Niru nepríjemne uškrnul.

Profesorka Umbridgeová na Snapea chvíľu bez slova hľadela, než opäť prehovorila. „Tentokrát to nechám na vás, profesor Snape, lebo slečna Benettonová patrí do vašej fakulty. Ak sa to ale bude opakovať, vyvodím z toho dôsledky!“ napravila si čiernu mašľu na hlave a odpochodovala smerom ku schodisku.

Crabbe a Goyle sa medzi tým zdvihli zo zeme. Oprašovali si habity a tvárili sa stále trochu otrasene.

„Príjemnú zábavu,“ šepol Malfoy škodoradostne, keď prechádzal okolo Niry. V doprovode svojich bodygaurdov sa o chvíľu stratil za rohom.

Nira ostala so Snapeom sama. Chvíľu ani jeden z nich neprehovoril. Snape ju spaľoval svojim ľadovým pohľadom, čeľuste pevne zatnuté.

„Zrejme ma nebudete počúvať, keď poviem, že to Malfoy na mňa zaútočil ako prvý.“

Snape pomaly nosom nasal vzduch a párkrát stisol čeľuste než prehovoril. „Moja pracovňa, dnes o siedmej!“ následne sa zvrtol, až za ním zavíril plášť a odišiel odkiaľ prišiel.

„Krucitroll!“ vydýchla Nira potichu. Kdesi v diaľke sa ozval posmešný Zloduchov chichot.

«««

To poobedie už behať nešla, ale rozhodne mala, pretože to čo nasledovalo, by potom možno zvládala s väčším pokojom.

„Poďte so mnou!“ precedil Snape pomedzi zuby, len čo po krátkom zaklopaní otvorila dvere jeho pracovne. Prešiel popri nej na chodbu bez jediného pohľadu.

Nira chcela niečo povedať, ale čo by asi tak povedala? Snape rozhodne nebol na jej strane. Určite si dokázal domyslieť, čo sa poobede skutočne stalo, ale aj tak mu to nebránilo v tom, aby potrestal ju. A pritom bola k tým trom prašivcom veľmi mierna. V podstate sa len bránila. Mohla na nich zoslať kúzlo pomätenia, žabie pľuzgiere, zabezpečiť, aby sa roztiekli po podlahe... Miesto toho ich len prilepila ku stropu.

Bola by možno radšej, keby na ňu Snape kričal. On však kráčal bez slova chodbami, na tvári nepreniknuteľný výraz, ktorý neveštil nič dobrého a Nira ho bez slova nasledovala. Možno už naozaj prehodnotil ten Filchov návrh s mučiarňou. Nezdalo sa však, že by mierili hlbšie do žalárov. Miesto toho začali stúpať nahor. Nira prekvapene zamrkala, keď ju Snape viedol k Veľkej sieni.

Sieň počas dnešnej večere bola skoro plná, dokonca za učiteľským stolom sedela väčšina učiteľov vrátane Dumbledora. Bolo to po prvý raz od triediacej ceremónie, keď ho znovu videla. Pichli ju výčitky svedomia, no hneď ich zahnala a pripomenula si, že je vlastne naňho naštvaná. Zaváhala, keď Snape prešiel vstupnými dverami.

„Nasledujte ma,“ povedal bez toho, aby sa k nej otočil.

Neblahé tušenie v nej narastalo. Prechádzali stredovou uličkou a všetci sa po nich zvedavo obzerali.

Snape sa pod schodíkmi k učiteľskému stolu zastavil a konečne na Niru pozrel. „Zostaňte tu stáť,“ prikázal odmerane a potom vystúpal nahor pred učiteľský stôl.

Všetci prítomní učitelia (Umbridgeová na svojom mieste nebola) ho prekvapene pozorovali. Riaditeľ sa na Niru na okamih zamračil. Snape sa otočil ku všetkým fakultným stolom, priložil si hrot prútika k hrdlu a jeho zosilnený hlas sa ozval Veľkou sieňou.

„Slečna Benettonová dnes hrubo porušila školský poriadok. Za trest sa postaví do rohu k počítadlu fakultných bodov a až do deviatej večer od vás bude zbierať špinavé oblečenie. Následne ho osobne a bez prútika vyperie!“

V sieni zavládlo ticho. Študenti zmätene pozerali jeden na druhého. Len pri slizolinskom stole sa skupinka okolo Malfoya začala pochechtávať. Nira si všimla, že Moren sa nesmeje, len na ňu upiera zamračený pohľad. Georgea, Freda, Angelinu ani Alicu nevidela, zato Jenny na ňu neveriacky valila oči od chrabromilského stolu. Na Albusa radšej ani nepozrela.

„Aby som vám to uľahčil,“ pokračoval Snape, „každý kto slečnu Benettonovú zamestná, získa svojej fakulte bod!“ dokončil.

Po miestnosti sa rozľahol vzrušený šum.

Snape pohliadol k Nire. „Slečna Benettonová, prosím,“ ukázal rukou do rohu neďaleko učiteľského stola.

Nira zaťala zuby. Takto ju verejne ponížiť! Akoby i tak už nemala problémy zapadnúť po tom, čo sa dostala do Slizolinu. Prešla okolo Snapea bez slova a postavila sa do rohu, kam jej ukázal. Snape si následne sadol na svoje miesto a neodišiel, dokiaľ toto ponižovanie neskončilo. Z učiteľov ostával ako posledný.

„Hej, humusáčka! Oper tieto posrané gate!“ do tváre ju zasiahli trenírky, ktoré smrdeli po hnojovej bombe.

„Benettonová! Toto je z dnešného tréningu! Nepral som ho už mesiac, ale tebe špina určite vonia!“ zboku do hlavy ju zasiahlo tričko kapitána slizolinského metlobalového družstva, ktorý si ho vyzliekol priamo pred ňou a následne svoj vypracovaný hrudník pretŕčal pred pískajúcimi dievčatami z nižšieho ročníka.

„Tento vankúš slúži mojej mačke ako záchod. Vyper ho!“ smradľavý žlto-hnedý vankúš ju trafil do brucha.

Nira stála bez pohnutia, zahádzaná všakovakou špinavou bielizňou. Ale ani zďaleka nešlo len o veci Slizolinu. Skoro každý chcel získať pre svoju fakultu bod navyše. No Slizolinčania pri tom robili jednoznačne najväčší bordel.

Svoje veci jej doniesla i Jenny. S previnilým výrazom na tvári jej košík s bielizňou vysypala k nohám. „Ja nerada, Nira..., ale vieš, ide o body,“ zamrmlala ospravedlňujúco a potom rýchlo zmizla.

Nira vedela, že Snape z nej nespúšťa oči, no ani raz k nemu nezdvihla pohľad. Stála ako kamenný stĺp, hľadela do zeme a v duchu profesorovi pripravovala dlhú a pomalú smrť.

Hodiny v diaľke odbili deväť. Profesor elixírov sa postavil a hurónsky smiech skupinky Slizolinčanov, ktorí okolo nej poskakovali, naraz utíchol.

«««

„Počul som, že včera si to tu pekne roztočila.“

Nira veľmi neochotne pootočila hlavou, aby videla na osobu, ktorá si vedľa nej prisadla.

Bolo skoré ráno. Noc strávila bez spánku v hradnej práčovni a rukami drhla bielizeň. Teraz konečne sedela. Všetko ju bolelo. Pomaly usrkávala kávu s mliekom a v doráňanej ruke zvierala kúsok chleba s marmeládou.

„Privstal si si len preto, aby si si do mňa mohol kopnúť?“ zamračila sa naňho, dotyčný však vzápätí pokrútil svojou ryšavou hlavou.

„George dnes večer chrápal tak, že by to zobudilo aj jaskynného trolla,“ zazubilo sa na ňu Georgeove dvojča, no keď videl, že Nira sa stále tvári odmerane, prestal sa usmievať. Siahol do habitu a pred Niru položil neveľký flakónik s žltou hustou tekutinou.

„Čo je to?“ spýtala sa Nira nezúčastnene.

„Esencia z murtlapa,“ vysvetlil Fred. „Na tie zodreté ruky,“ kývol hlavou k jej červeným, popraskaným rukám.

„Koľko za to chceš?“ precedila Nira pomedzi zuby a trasúcou rukou si hrnček s kávou priložila k perám.

Fred zvážnel. „Viem, že sme nezačali najlepšie. Doberal som si ťa, ale bolo to vždy len v dobrom. Vážne.“

Nira naňho prvý raz skutočne pozrela. No o jeho slovách presvedčená nebola. „Takže za to nič nechceš?“ spýtala sa pochybovačne.

„Ber to ako darček na udobrenie,“ usmial sa na ňu, zdalo sa, že úprimne.

Nira sa natiahla po flakóniku, odzátkovala ho a postupne si na ruky kvapla zopár kvapiek. Pálčivá bolesť takmer okamžite zmizla.

„Ďakujem,“ šepla potichu, keď opäť mohla ohýbať prsty.

Fred sa pousmial. „Za málo... Naozaj si prilepila na strop tých Malfoyových riťolezov?“

„Vidím, že informácie sa Rokfortom šíria rýchlejšie než diabolský oheň.“

„Za to si mala dostať vyznamenanie, nie trest. Škoda, že som to nevidel.“

„Snapeovi sa to vtipné nezdalo.“

„To čo Snape urobil, je neodpustiteľné.“

Nira mlčala.

„Nechceš sa mu pomstiť?“ spýtal sa Fred po chvíli, keď od Niry nedostal žiadnu odpoveď.

„Ako?“ Nira si ho premerala podozrievavým pohľadom.

„Vravela si, že si nedávno kontrolovala jeho zásoby prísad do elixírov.“

Nira spýtavo nadvihla obočie. „No a?“

„Nevieš náhodou, či tam Snape nemá aj pazúry z poloopa?“

„Poloopa? Myslíš to stvorenie, čo dokáže byť neviditeľné a vidí budúcnosť?“

„Áno, to,“ Fred sa zatváril nevinne.

Nira sa zamračila. „Prečo ťa to zaujíma?“

„Len si predstav... zmizačky. Dala by si si cukrík a zrazu by ťa nebolo,“ žiarivo sa na ňu usmial.

Nira sa neprestávala mračiť. „Čokoľvek z poloopa je vzácne.“

„Veď práve. Na čiernom trhu by to stálo majlant.“

„Prečo chceš vyrábať sladkosti z niečoho, čo je tak drahé? Náklady, čo do toho vložíš, sa ti nikdy nevrátia.“

„Mňa len zaujíma, či je vôbec možné niečo také vyrobiť. Tak má to Snape vo svojich zásobách?“ uprene sa na ňu zahľadel.

„Pochybujem, že by si nevšimol, keby mu čo i len kúsok niečoho zmizol.“

Fredove oči zažiarili. „Takže má.“

„Má,“ potvrdila Nira.

„Nemyslíš, že je to dobrá pomsta?“

„Vzhľadom k tomu, že som nedávno kontrolovala jeho zásoby, určite ho nenapadne, kto mu asi tak niečo mohol ukradnúť.“

„Nepozná to, keď použiješ kúzlo _Gemino._ “

„Prečo by som to vlastne mala byť ja? Čo keď sa Snapeovi nechcem pomstiť?“

„Pretože ty to nájdeš rýchlejšie než my a som si istý, že sa mu pomstiť chceš!“

„Ak by som sa mu mala mstiť, moja pomsta by bola oveľa bolestnejšia a ničivejšia.“

„Tak týmto môžeš aspoň začať,“ nedal sa Fred odbiť. „No tak, Nira. Snapeovi to aspoň čiastočne vrátiš a nám tým pomôžeš. Budeme ti kryť chrbát.“

Vstupnými dverami vošlo do siene zopár študentov z Bystrohlavu.

„Porozprávame sa o tom neskôr. Nechám si to prejsť hlavou,“ povedala Nira napokon.

„Dobre, tak ja ťa nechám. A neboj, všetko bude dobré.“

„Hmm,“ Nira si odpila ďalší dúšok kávy.

Po raňajkách sa rozhodla, že si konečne pôjde pospať. Esenciu z murtlapa schovala do tašky a než sa Veľká sieň začala plniť, vytratila sa.

«««

„Aha kto sem ide?“ privítal ju posmešný dievčenský hlas, len čo vkročila do spoločenskej miestnosti.

„Kde mám svoje vyprané veci, humusáčka?“ strčil do nej nejaký chalan. Odhadom tretiak, či štvrták.

„Toto si včera zabudla vyprať?“ niekto po nej hodil nohavice.

„Kam ideš, humusáčka? Ešte by si mi mohla naleštiť topánky.“

Nira prechádzala miestnosťou a cítila, ako sa v nej každým krokom dvíha niečo temné a zlovestné.

„Hej, chcem aby si mi vyprala tieto šaty!“

Do chrbta ju udrela ťažká látka. To bola posledná kvapka. To temné a zlovestné naraz explodovalo, ona sa v okamihu s prútikom v ruke otočila a šaty, čo ju zasiahli do chrbta sa v momente zniesli k zemi vo forme popola.

V klubovni nastalo hrobové ticho, všetci na ňu vypliešťali oči.

„Ešte niekto chce niečo oprať?“ povedala potichu zlovestným hlasom, ktorý akoby jej vôbec nepatril.

Dievča, ktorého šaty sa premenili na kôpku popola nešťastne zavzlykalo. „To boli moje obľúbené šaty!“

Vo dverách od chlapčenských spální sa objavil Moren s jedným so svojich priateľov.

Keď uvidel Niru s napriahnutým prútikom, zarazil sa.

Dievča so spálenými šatami zavzlykalo a rozbehlo sa ku chlapcovi vedľa Morena. „Aron, Aron! Tá humusáčka mi spálila šaty!“

„Čože?“ chalan menom Aron vytiahol prútik, no Moren ho chytil za ruku, pokrútil hlavou.

„Ty dovolíš, aby jej to prešlo?“ Aron sa naňho oboril. „Jasmíne zničila šaty a pozri sa, ako všetkých vydesila. Takí ako ona sa nemajú čo vôbec oháňať prútikom!“

„Ja myslím, že tej zábavy už bolo dosť,“ Moren mu neprestával držať ruku a uprene naňho hľadel.

Aron sa mu vyšklbol. „Do trollej jamy s tebou, Viktor!“ zavrčal. Vzal Jasmínu za ruku a zmizol s ňou v chodbe do chlapčenských spální.

Moren svoj pohľad uprel na Niru, no nič nepovedal.

Tá teraz prútikom mierila naňho, ale keďže sa nehýbal, ani nedal najavo, že by na ňu chcel útočiť, trochu sa narovnala. „Držte sa odo mňa ďalej!“ zavrčala potichu. Pohľadom preletela všetkých prítomných a následne zmizla v chodbe do dievčenských spální.


	11. KONEČNE VÍKEND

Nevedela, ako dlho spala, no keď sa prebudila, obloha za malým okienkom pod stropom mala ružovú farbu. Rukou si pretrela oči a zaškúlila na budík. Bolo pol šiestej. Prespala takmer celý deň, no i tak sa necítila o nič lepšie. Mala by sa ustrojiť a ísť sa aspoň navečerať. I keď sa jej vôbec nechcelo ísť tam von a kohokoľvek vidieť. Žiaľ Merlinovi, nemala na výber. Nemohla sa tu schovávať do konca života. Posadila sa. Strapaté vlasy si stiahla do copu a naraz jej padol zrak na roličku pergamenu ležiacu na stole.

Ako sa to sem dostalo? Siahla po nej, bola však zapečatená. Poklopala po pergamene prútikom a čarovná pečať povolila. Okamžite spoznala to štíhle, okrasné písmo.

__

_ Príď zajtra o ôsmej do mojej pracovne. A. _

Zamračila sa. Akoby to už všetko tento týždeň nestačilo. Teraz dostane vynadané ešte aj od Albusa. Mala sto chutí opäť padnúť do vankúšov a ideálne sa už nikdy nezobudiť. Miesto toho sa však postavila. Pergamen zmačkala do guličky. Obliekla sa a po krátkej zastávke v kúpeľni vošla do spoločenskej miestnosti.

V tomto čase sa v nej nachádzalo pomerne dosť študentov. V malých skupinkách boli rozsadení tu a tam. V jednom rohu sa väčšia skupinka dievčat viacerých ročníkov na niečom chichotala. V inom rohu si mladší študenti opakovali zaklínadla a mávali pri tom prútikom. Pred krbom sedela dvojica chlapcov, čo hrali pľuvadlíky, ich kamaráti stáli nad nimi a nahlas ich povzbudzovali. Pri neďalekom stole sa pár šiestakov skláňalo nad učebnicami. Z malého rádia potichu vyhrávala najnovšia skladba od Sudičiek a pri vchode do chlapčenských spální sa vášnivo bozkával chlapec s dievčaťom, ktorí patrili do skupinky okolo Morena. Moren ani Malfoyova parta v klubovni neboli. Len čo sa Nira objavila vo dverách, všetko to naraz utíchlo a všetky pohľady sa k nej otočili. V tom tichu bolo počuť len praskanie ohňa v krbe a doznievajúce tóny populárnej piesne.

Nikto sa nesmial, nikto nič nepovedal. Nira si pomyslela, že je to skoro tak nepríjemné, ako keď po nej pokrikovali a pohadzovali veci. Prešla spoločenskou miestnosťou k východu a všetky pohľady ju ostražito sledovali, až dokým nevyšla von.

Aspoň na ňu nikto neútočil. I keď je to zrejme len otázka času.

S pochmúrnou náladou zamierila do Veľkej siene.

„Nira!“ otočila sa. Zo vstupnej haly za ňou bežal George. V jednej ruke zvieral metlu, stále oblečený v chrabromilskom metlobalovom drese, na ktorom bolo jasne vidieť pár kvapiek zaschnutej krvi. „Si v poriadku?“ spýtal sa udýchane, len čo ju dobehol.

„Som. Ale ty? Čo tá krv?“ kývla hlavou k jeho dresu.

George mávol rukou. „Katie sa na tréningu trochu zranila, tak sme ju s Fredom odprevádzali do nemocničného krídla,“ ustarane jej pozrel do tváre. „Čo mal znamenať ten včerajšok?“

Nira zaťala čeľuste a pokrútila hlavou. „Ako si asi počul, Snapeov trest!“

„Ja toho Snapea osobne rozštvrtím a vyvarím v jednom z jeho kotlíkov!“ z tváre mu vyžarovalo rozhorčenie.

Nira sa smutne pousmiala, no pokrútila hlavou. „Zaslúžila som si to.“

„To nemyslíš vážne!“

„Ale áno. Nechala som sa hlúpo nachytať. Vlastne môžem byť rada, že ma zo školy rovno nevylúčili.“

George nesúhlasne pokrútil hlavou. „Chceš povedať, že si na Malfoya zaútočila bezdôvodne? Ako to niektorí tvrdia?“

„Jasne, že nie. Malfoy ma napadol ako prvý, ale je jasné, že mne veriť nikto nebude.“

„To nie je pravda. My všetci veríme, že si za to nemohla. A takýto trest... To je....,“ rozčuľoval sa. „Včera sme mali dlho tréning. Keď sme zistili, čo sa stalo, už si v sieni nebola. Angelina na Jenny poriadne nakričala, keď sa priznala, že ti aj ona priniesla svoje veci. Vždy som si o nej myslel, že je hlúpa, ale toto vážne prehnala.“

„Chcela vám len získať body, George,“ bránila ju Nira.

„Ako sa jej môžeš zastávať?“ mračil sa na ňu.

„Pretože som z toho už unavená. Jediné, čo chcem je dokončiť tento ročník. Pokiaľ možno, čo najviac nenápadne,“ povzdychla si a cítila sa hrozne unavene.

George pokrútil hlavou. „Nesmieš to vzdávať. To oni by sa mali cítiť previnilo, nie ty! A Snape zo všetkých najviac. To už vážne prehnal! Ešte to s tými bodmi... Miesto, aby šikane bránil, podporuje ju!“

Nira sa neubránila úsmevu. Bolo milé, že sa jej George tak zastáva. Na chvíľku dostala nutkanie dotknúť sa jeho ruky, no vzápätí si to rozmyslela. Bolo to dosť dôverné gesto a ona si nebola istá, či je už na to pripravená. Miesto toho povedala. „Čo bude s tou prehliadkou rokfortských pozemkov? Budeš mať zajtra čas?“

George sa zarazil a trochu mu očerveneli špičky uší, no hneď sa aj on usmial. „Jasne. Predsa som ti to sľúbil.“

„Tak fajn, budem s tým počítať.“

Keď sa rozlúčili, Nira zamierila do Veľkej siene na večeru. Večera ešte len začínala, takže sieň bola poloprázdna. No i tak, keď prechádzala uličkou ku stolu, mnohé hlavy sa za ňou otáčali a niečo si potichu šepkali. Ignorovala ich.

Po večeri zamierila do knižnice a ostala tam, až dokým ju knihovníčka, pani Pinceová, nevyhodila.

Nedeľné ráno svitlo jasné a slnečné, preto sa Nira rozhodla pred raňajkami si konečne zabehať. Nemohla mať lepší nápad. Raný vzduch bol priezračne čistý, zo severu pofukoval chladný vetrík, ktorý zľahka ohýbal konáre stromov Zakázaného lesa. Nad soviarňou krúžilo zopár sov vracajúcich sa z lovu a hladina jazera sa pokojne leskla ako obrovské zrkadlo.

Prebehla okolo chatrče hájnika, popri jazeru k Zakázanému lesu a odtiaľ až k rokfortskej bráne. Za celú dobu nikoho nestretla. Keď sa po hodine a pol vracala späť, cítila sa oveľa lepšie. Akoby celý uplynulý týždeň bol len zlý sen, ktorý sa v slnečných lúčoch nedeľného rána nenávratne rozplynul.

Po krátkej sprche a raňajkách sa vo vstupnej hale stretla s Georgeom.

«««

„Tak čo, hrdličky. Prevetrali ste si hlavy? Aspoň sa už netváriš tak vražedne, Nira.“

„Ahoj Fred!“ pozdravila ho Nira, keď s Georgeom vošli na obed do Veľkej siene. Nira si prisadla k ich stolu.

„Kde ste boli?“ zaujímala sa Angelina, ktorá sedela vedľa Freda.

„Len sme sa prechádzali okolo jazera,“ povedal George a naložil si porciu pečených zemiakov.

„Fred sa so mnou nikdy neprechádzal okolo jazera,“ Angelina si usrkla z pohára a vyčítavý pohľad vyslala k spomínanému dvojčaťu.

„Ty to tu predsa poznáš, Angelina,“ odvetil Fred a zazubil sa na ňu.

Angelina sa zamračila, Fred ale nejavil najmenšie známky zahanbenia. „Asi o tom piatku nechceš hovoriť, Nira, ale... si v poriadku?“ zmenila Angelina tému, keď videla, že rozhovor s Fredom nikam nevedie.

„Som v poriadku,“ usmiala sa na ňu Nira a odkrojila si kúsok pečeného kuraťa.

„Jenny sa zachovala hlúpo,“ krútila Angelina hlavou.

„Nerieš to, Angelina. Vážne som v pohode.“

„Slizolinčania ťa nešikanujú?“

„Nie, asi sa boja, že by som ich prilepila ku stropu,“ zaklamala Nira.

„Ahoj, všetci,“ Alica si sadla vedľa Niry. „Nira, si v poriadku?“

„Jasne, neboj,“ usmiala sa na ňu Nira.

„George ju celé doobedie rozveseľoval, takže musí byť v poriadku,“ pokrútil Fred hlavou, za čo si vyslúžil jeden škaredý Angelinin i Georgeov pohľad.

Alica sa naklonila bližšie k Nire a pološeptom povedala. „Lee ma pozval na rande.“

„Konečne,“ vyhlásila Angelina. Alici sa zafarbili líca do ružova.

„Merlin s nami!“ precedil Fred otrávene.

„Čo máš za problém?!“ oborila sa naňho Angelina a tvár sa jej stiahla v nahnevanej grimase.

„Problém? Ja nemám problém,“ ohradil sa Fred.

„Tak prečo neustále tie otrávené grimasy?“ nedala sa Angelina.

„Aké grimasy?“ zamračil sa na ňu Fred.

„Nehádajte sa!“ zasiahol George, ale Angelina ho ignorovala.

„Prečo ma tiež nepozveš na rande?“ útočila ďalej.

„Už sme predsa boli na rande!“

„Raz!“

„Dvakrát. Zabudla si na Trojčarodejnícky ples?“

„Prečo sa so mnou nejdeš niekedy poprechádzať?“

„To je predsa hlúpe!“

„Hlúpe? HLÚPE?!“

„No tak, neblbnite!“ skúsil to George opäť.

„Vyzerá to, ako by si už so mnou nechcel chodiť!“

„To si povedala ty!“

To bola zrejme posledná kvapka. Angelina sa postavila, tresla päsťami do stola a rozbehla sa von z Veľkej siene.

„Čo?!“ zamračil sa Fred, keď naňho všetci traja škaredo pozreli.

„Choď za ňou, ty pako!“ mračil sa naňho George.

Fred evidentne váhal, zamračený pohľad Georgeovi opätoval, no vzápätí sa zdvihol a rozbehol sa za Angelinou. „Angelina! Stoj!“

Väčšina chrabromilského, aj vedľajšieho bifľomorského stolu za nimi hľadela.

„Prečo to Fred robí?“ pokrútila Nira hlavou a svoj pohľad uprela na Georgea.

George si povzdychol. „Fred má Angelinu rád. Naozaj,“ napichol vidličkou zemiak a až nápadne nenápadne sa vyhol jej pohľadu.

To poobedie už Angelinu s Fredom nevideli. Objavili sa až na večeri a držali sa za ruky. Angelina sa usmievala, Fred sa tváril samoľúbo.

„Takže ste sa udobrili?“ spýtala sa Nira, keď sa po večeri stretli pred dverami Veľkej siene.

„Áno,“ Angelina sa spokojne usmievala.

„To je fajn,“ usmiala sa aj Nira, ale v skutočnosti sa jej Fredove správanie vôbec nepáčilo. No nechcela sa v tom šťúrať.

„Ideš do knižnice?“ spýtala sa Angelina.

„Ehm...,“ Nira zaváhala. „Riaditeľ ma zavolal do svojej pracovne,“ priznala popravde. Do ôsmej ostávalo ešte niekoľko minút.

Angelinin úsmev zmizol. „Riaditeľ? Prečo?“

Nira pokrčila ramená. „Asi kvôli tomu piatku.“

Angelina pokrútila hlavou, no následne sa na Niru povzbudivo usmiala. „Neboj, Dumbledore je spravodlivý. To čo o ňom píše Prorok nie je pravda. Vypočuje ťa,“ ubezpečovala ju.

Nira sa smutne pousmiala. „Snáď máš pravdu.“

„Určite!“ mrkla na ňu Angelina.

Nira o tom však mala pochybnosti. Áno, Albus bol spravodlivý a rozhodne nebola pravda to, čo o ňom Denný Prorok písal, ale...

«««

„Ty si sa dočista zbláznila?!“

Nira stála uprostred miestnosti, ruky za chrbtom a uprene hľadela do zeme. Popred ňu sa prechádzal Albus a tváril sa tak nahnevane, ako ho už dávno nevidela.

„Ktorej časti vety: _Zbytočne na seba neupozorňuj_ , si nerozumela, Nira?!“ zastavil sa pred ňou. „Neustále chceš, aby som sa k tebe správal ako k dospelej. A ja to rešpektujem, ale pre Merlina, prečo musíš robiť také hlúposti?!“

„Malfoy na mňa zaútočil. Čo som mala robiť? Mala som ho nechať?“ Nira zdvihla hlavu a pozrela mu do očí. Očakávala, že sa ich dnešný rozhovor bude uberať týmto smerom, a aj keď si sľubovala, že ostane pokojná, jej predsavzatie sa sypalo ako domček z kariet.

„Áno,“ vyhlásil Albus nekompromisne, „mala si ho nechať!“

„To nemyslíš vážne!“ Nira naňho neveriacky vyvalila oči. „Nie som žiaden chodiaci terč, do ktorého si bude každý sopliak kopať!“ pomaly začala zosilovať hlas.

„Nira,“ Albusov hlas intenzitu nemenil, ale bol rázny a nekompromisný, „ty to stále nechápeš?! Vieš vôbec, čo sa deje tam vonku? Vieš kto je Lucius Malfoy?!“

„Podlý, úlisný smrťožrút!“

„Bohatý a veľmi vplyvný muž, ktorý je priateľom ministra mágie a drží všetky esa v rukáve! Ak bude chcieť, zbaví sa ťa veľmi ľahko. A to, že je smrťožrútom je len ďalší čriepok. Neuvedomuješ si, čo ti hrozí?! Útočíš na jeho syna, upozorňuješ na seba, provokuješ Slizolinčanov a vysmievaš sa Dolores Umbridgeovej! Vieš vôbec, čo je to za ženu?!“

„Neschopná učiteľka?“

„Prestaň sa tomu vysmievať!“

„Keby si nezariadil, aby som skončila v Slizoline, nemuseli sme vôbec dnes viesť tento rozhovor!“

Albus sa zhlboka nadýchol. „Nezariadil som, aby si išla do Slizolinu!“

„Prečo ti neverím?!“ Nira si prekrížila ruky cez prsia.

„Nira,“ Albus pokrútil hlavou a vyzeral ešte staršie a unavenejšie než inokedy, „mám dosť iných starostí, prečo mi pridávaš ďalšie?“

Chcel v nej vyvolať pocit viny, ale to mu nedovolí, lebo ten, kto by sa mal cítiť vinný, je on sám!

„Predpokladám, že plne schvaľuješ to, čo Snape urobil!“ zavrčala zlostne.

„Profesor Snape, Nira! Je to profesor a vedúci fakulty. Budeš sa k nemu správať slušne! A áno, to čo urobil bola jediná možnosť, ako ťa ochrániť.“

Nira myslela, že zle počuje. „Verejne ma ponížil! Zosmiešnil, i keď vedel, že som za to nemohla! Tyranizuje všetkých okolo, no Malfoya chráni a privileguje. To sa ti zdá normálne? Je to sadistický psychopat a smrťožrút! Nechápem ako mu môžeš veriť. Zrejme o mne už aj tak všetko vysypal Voldemortovi.“

„TAK UŽ DOSŤ!“ Albus prvýkrát zvýšil hlas. „Vôbec nič nevieš, Nira! Ako sa opovažuješ takto rozprávať o človeku, ktorému dlžíme tak veľa? Ktorý dennodenne nasadzuje svoj život za nás všetkých?!“

Nira to nechápala, ako tomu človeku môže tak veľmi veriť? Aké je to tajomstvo?

„Neželám si, aby si Severusa akokoľvek sabotovala! Všetko, čo robí, robí pre tvoje bezpečie. Na moju žiadosť a ty sa odteraz budeš správať tak, aby si na seba neupozorňovala. V opačnom prípade, nebudem mať na výber... pošlem ťa naspäť do Ameriky! Hoc aj násilím!“

Nira hľadela do jeho prenikavo modrých očí a mračila sa. Čo ak je Albus pod vplyvom Imperiusu? Snape k nemu má dlhodobo prístup, mohol by ho zakliať.

_ „Neblázni, dievča!“  _ ukľudňoval ju jej vnútorný hlások. „ _Nikto nemá na to, aby Dumbledora zaklial Imperiusom a už vôbec nie Snape!“_

„Nira, netvár sa tak,“ Albus jej pohľad oplácal. „Všetko to robím len pre tvoje dobro. Sľúb mi, že už nebudeš vymýšľať žiadne hlúposti,“ z jeho hlasu jasne zaznievala prosba, v tvári sa mu črtali obavy.

„Ešte niečo si mi chcel povedať?“ spýtala sa Nira chladne.

„Nira, prosím. Snaž sa to pochopiť.“

„Chápem to,“ odvetila potichu, i keď tomu v skutočnosti vôbec nerozumela. „Môžem ísť?“

Riaditeľ si povzdychol. „Mrzí ma to.“

„Mňa tiež, Albus,“ zvrtla sa a vyšla z jeho pracovne.


	12. POLOOPIE PAZÚRY

_ Súhlasím _ .

Napísala na malý lístok, ktorý nenápadne podstrčila Fredovi, keď pri raňajkách prechádzala okolo neho.

Dnes bol vôbec akýsi nedobrý deň. Po včerajšom rozhovore s Albusom sa cítila prázdna, nepochopená a osamelá, akoby odrazu stratila blízkeho človeka. Stratila ho? Občas sa trochu naťahovali, lebo Nira bývala dosť tvrdohlavá. Vedela to o sebe. No nikdy predtým ich hádky neboli tak zničujúce.

Pri každej myšlienka na Snapea v nej vzkypel hnev. Pravdou síce bolo, že s Albusom moc spoločného času netrávili. Vždy mal veľa práce a Niru nechával v pestúnskej rodine, no i tak jej to nebránilo obviňovať profesora elixírov, že jej kradne jej adoptívneho otca. Nemal by snáď Albus stáť na jej strane?

Zdvihla pohľad od taniera a zahľadela sa na nenávideného profesora. Snape odrazu pozrel jej smerom a keď sa ich oči stretli, Nira uhla pohľadom. Predsa len ovládal legilimenciu a ona si svojimi myšlienkami v tejto chvíli skutočne istá nebola.

Vrcholom toho všetkého, bola informácia, ktorá sa objavila na titulnej strane Denného Proroka. Dolores Umbridgeovú menovali _Hlavným inkvizítorom Rokfortu._ Celou Veľkou sieňou to zašumelo vrátane učiteľského zboru. Profesorka McGonagallová upierala svoj zamračený pohľad Umbridgeovej smerom. Tá sa tvárila veľmi samoľúbo a s nepríjemne spokojným úsmevom na perách popíjala rannú kávu.

Tento týždeň naozaj nezačína moc dobre.

<<<

„Ako som vás minule upozornil, elixír na vyvolanie eufórie sa často vyskytuje na skúškach. Niektorí z vás by sa preto mali zamyslieť,“ Snape pohľadom strelil po Nire, zatiaľ čo rozdával vypracované domáce úlohy, „či sa vôbec o MLOK z elixírov pokúšať!“

Nira pozrela na pergamen pred sebou. V ľavom hornom rohu svietilo veľké _S_ a zbytok jej domácej úlohy bol preškrtaný a opravený červeným atramentom.

No to si zo mňa strieľa! Bola presvedčená, že úlohu napísala dobre. Ako jej mohol dať _S_?!

„Dnes pripravíte ďalší z elixírov často sa vyskytujúcich na skúškach,“ Snape sa otočil k triede, mávol prútikom a na tabuli za ním sa objavil postup pomerne náročného elixíru. „Esencia z pamajoránu,“ preletel svojim temným pohľadom po miestnosti. „Jednoduchý názov pre pomerne zložitý elixír. Používa sa na zacelenie väčšiny rezných rán. Máte hodinu a pol. Začnite!“

Nira skrčila pergamen s úlohou o Eufórii a násilím ho namačkala do tašky predstavujúc si, že je to Snapeova mastná hlava. Potom vstala a s ostatnými šla do skrine vziať si potrebné prísady.

I keď naozaj veľmi chcela, na elixír sa nedokázala sústrediť. A preto...

„A toto má byť čo, Benettonová?!“ Snape vykrivil pery v pohŕdavej grimase, keď mu na konci hodiny priniesla vzorku k stolu.

„Esencia z pamajoránu,“ precedila pomedzi zuby, aj keď vedela, že jej elixír nie je dobrý.

„Toto nie je esencia z pamajoránu!“ Snape znechutene nakrčil nos. „Keby ste niekomu túto brečku podali, zrejme by ste ho tým úplne dorazili, nie vyliečili!“ mávol prútikom a jej elixír znovu putoval do odpadu. „To je ďalšie _H_. Mali by ste sa _H_ -lboko zamyslieť nad tým, čo som vravel na začiatku hodiny!“

Nira zaťala čeľuste, chvíľu mu nenávistne hľadela do očí, no potom sa bez slova vrátila na miesto. Chce vojnu? Má ju mať!

„Na budúcej hodine si zopakujeme prípravu Amorovho šípu. Nemusím vám snáď pripomínať, aký je to nebezpečný elixír. Pokiaľ opäť niekoho pristihnem, ako sa snaží odtiaľto prepašovať čo i len kvapku,“ svojím zamračeným pohľadom prebodol Freda a Georgea, „ešte v ten deň si bude baliť kufre na cestu z Rokfortu! Koniec hodiny!“

Nira sa sklonila po batoh.

„Slečna Benettonová mi do budúcej hodiny prinesie vypracovanú stať o príprave esencie z pamajoránu a rozdielu v účinkoch oproti bežným hojivým elixírom. Na dva zvitky,“ dodal s nepríjemným úškrnkom, keď naňho Nira pozrela.

Na slizolinskej strane učebne to trochu zašumelo.

Nira opäť nič nepovedala. Keby to totiž urobila, zrejme by na Snapea začala jačať. Miesto toho len zavrela batoh, vyložila si ho na plece a pobrala sa von z učebne.

„Musím povedať,“ poznamenal Fred, keď aj s Georgeom kráčali vedľa nej zo žalárov, „že začínaš celkom vážne ohrozovať pozíciu Snapeom najviac nenávideného študenta! Naše prvenstvo prebral Harry a ty ho celkom slušne ohrozuješ.“

„To nie je vtipné,“ precedila Nira pomedzi zuby bez toho, aby naňho pozrela.

„Vážne, Nira,“ pridal sa aj George, „Snape veľa podnetov k nenávisti nepotrebuje. Na druhú stranu ti to na Rokforte dokáže pekne znepríjemniť. Nehovoriac o tom, že je vedúcim tvojej fakulty.“

„To mi skutočne nemusíš pripomínať!“

„Takže náš plán platí?“ spýtal sa Fred vzápätí.

„Aký plán?“ George sa odrazu zastavil a na oboch pozrel.

„Ty si mu to nepovedal?“ zastavila sa aj Nira, vyčítavý pohľad uprela na Freda.

„Čo mi nepovedal?“ George pozeral raz na jedného, raz na druhého.

„Nebol zatiaľ čas! Nepozeraj na mňa tak podozrievavo, braček. Poďte aspoň sem za roh, nebolo by múdre do nášho brilantného plánu zasväcovať ďalšie zvedavé ucho,“ zatiahol ich oboch do neďalekého výklenku pod schodmi a keď vyčaroval kúzlo Quietus, Georgeovi vysvetlil o čo ide.

„Zbláznil si sa?!“ oboril sa George na brata.

„No dovoľ! Je to vynikajúci plán.“

„Chceš, aby ju Snape natvrdo vylúčil? Alebo dokonca poslal do Azkabanu?“

„George, nepreháňaj,“ zapojila sa aj Nira, na čo na ňu George ostal prekvapene hľadieť.

„Ty s tým bláznovstvom súhlasíš?“ spýtal sa neveriacky po malej odmlke.

„Už som súhlasila,“ Nira si prekrížila ruky cez prsia.

„To je slovo do bitky!“ zazubil sa na ňu Fred. „Odkedy si taká poserútka, braček?“

„Ja nie som!“ Georgeovi očerveneli uši. „Ale, Nira... Vážne to chceš? Bude to nebezpečné.“

„Trocha adrenalínu ešte nikoho nezabila. Fred povedal, že to potrebujete a ja vám rada pomôžem. Snape má milióny všelijakých zásob, ktoré navyše patria Rokfortu, nie jemu. Takže prakticky o žiadnu krádež nejde!“ vyhlásila pevným hlasom a naozaj sa tomu snažila veriť.

„ _Dočista si sa pomiatla?!“_ jačal na ňu jej vnútorný hlások, ona ho však ignorovala. Pomsta Snapeovi bola teraz to jediné, čo ju zaujímalo.

George na ňu hľadel s jasnými obavami, na Fredovej tvári zbadala malý náznak obdivu.

„Si si tým naozaj istá?“ spýtal sa George pochybovačne po malej pauze.

„Áno!“ prikývla Nira bez váhania.

„Výborne!“ Fredovi sa pery roztiahli do širokého úsmevu. „Tak kedy?“

„Zajtra?“ nadhodila Nira, dvojčatá si vymenili krátky pohľad.

„Takáto akcia zaberie nejaký čas príprav, Nira,“ odvetil Fred po chvíľke zamyslenia, tentoraz už bez úsmevu.

„Tak kedy? Ak s tým budete dlho otáľať, moje odhodlanie by mohlo začať slabnúť.“

„Asi by sme to mali odložiť,“ navrhol George.

„Tak teda vo štvrtok,“ ignoroval ho Fred. „Podrobnosti ešte doladíme. Najlepšie by bolo, spraviť to, keď bude Snape vo Veľkej sieni na večeri.“

Nira sa nad tým zamyslela. Snape chodil zvyčajne na večeru medzi prvými, keď ešte v sieni nebolo moc študentov. „Veľa času na to mať nebudeme. Snape tam neostáva dlhšie než dvadsať minút.“

„Nejako ho zabavíme. Nechajte to na mňa,“ vyhlásil Fred rozhodne.

„Snape bude mať pracovňu určite zamknutú!“ zamračil sa George.

„To nejak zvládnem,“ povedala Nira s istotou v hlase.

„Vážne?“ George si ju pochybovačne premeral.

„Nepochybuj o mne.“

„No dobre, vzdávam sa,“ vyhlásil George rezignovane. „Ja budem vymýšľať plán B a C, keby sa niečo pokazilo.“

„Výborne!“ usmieval sa Fred spokojne. „Takže bližšie inštrukcie ti ešte dodám, Nira. Predbežný termín akcie... tento štvrtok!“

Nira prikývla a George prevrátil oči. Potom sa rozlúčili a Nira bežala na hodinu obrany proti čiernej mágii.

<<<

Utorok a streda prefrčali ako nič a odrazu bol štvrtok ráno.

„Hej, Nira!“ zastavil ju Fred, keď vchádzala do Veľkej siene na raňajky. „Mám pre teba vzkazík!“ mrkol na ňu a do ruky jej vtisol malý lístoček. Otočil sa a pobral sa zase smerom ku schodisku.

Nira rozvinula malú roličku pergamenu, na ktorom stálo:

_ 6:15 pm, 2. poschodie, učebňa arytmancie _

Nira papierik pokrčila a ľahostajne ho strčila do vačku s tým, že ho pri najbližšej príležitosti spáli.

O štvrť na sedem presne vchádzala do učebne arytmancie. Fred s Georgeom tam na ňu čakali.

„Dorazila hlavná hviezda!“ vítal ju Fred teatrálne.

George sa tváril zachmúrene. „Nerozmyslela si si to?“

„Nie,“ odvetila Nira pokojne.

George si povzdychol a nesúhlasne zavrtel hlavou.

„Tak sa do toho dáme,“ Fred na lavici pred nimi rozvinul pergamen pokreslený všakovakými čmáranicami, šípkami a výpočtami. Nira do pergamenu hľadela so zdvihnutým obočím.

Fred na chvíľu zaváhal, zjavne rozmýšľal, ako má začať, potom však len pokrčil ramená a pergamen zase zroloval. „Úloha je jasná! Preniknúť do Snapeovej pracovne, zobrať pazúry poloopa a vypadnúť skôr, než sa vráti. Zásada je, nenechať sa chytiť!“

„To je mi novinka,“ uškrnula sa Nira. „To je ten brilantný plán?“

„Neboj dievča, máme to pod kontrolou! Ty vezmeš pazúry, my zabezpečíme to ostatné. Detaily nie sú dôležité.“

Nirou prebehol prvý záchvev nervozity. Dokonalosťou toho plánu rozhodne presvedčená nebola.

George pozrel na hodinky. „Takže, pokiaľ si to nikto nechce rozmyslieť,“ odmlčal sa a významne na Niru pozrel. Tá však pokrútila hlavou. Pokračoval. „V tom prípade by sme mali vyraziť,“ vytiahol prútik. „Maskovacie zaklínadlo!“ zavelil a obe dvojčatá sa naraz dotkli prútikmi svojich vlasov. V okamihu sa zmenili na ľudských chameleónov. Nira nasledovala ich príklad. „Všetci zamaskovaní?“ ozval sa Fredov hlas z miesta, kde pred chvíľkou stál. „Tak môžeme vyraziť. Smer žaláre.“

Otvorili sa dvere na chodbu a dvakrát sa zľahka zavlnil obrys zárubne, keď dvojčatá vychádzali von. Nira ich mlčky nasledovala. Fredovo a Georgeove maskovacie kúzlo bolo dobré. No keď ste sa dostatočne sústredili, všimli ste si zopár nedokonalostí, ktoré prezrádzali, že priestor pred vami nevyplňuje len vzduch. Nira vďaka tomu kráčala za nimi a ani do nich nevrazila, keď dorazili do žalárov. Zastavili sa za rohom neďaleko Snapeovej pracovne.

„Všetci sú tu?“ zašeptal Fred.

„Áno,“ ozval sa potichu George.

„Nira?“ kontroloval Fred.

„Som tu,“ šepla Nira stojaca hneď vedľa neho.

„Teba fakt vôbec nie je vidieť. Ako to robíš?“

„Tréning,“ odvetila Nira šeptom. „Myslíte, že už Snape šiel?“

Než však stihol niekto niečo povedať, otvorili sa dvere do Snapeovej pracovne a vzápätí sa v nich objavil profesor elixírov. Zamračeným, podozrievavým pohľadom skontroloval obe strany chodby. Následne vyšiel von, dvere zabuchol a kúzlom ich zamkol, pričom zamrmlal niečo neidentifikovateľné. O chvíľu sa stratil za opačným rohom.

„Tak, Nira. Je čas,“ povzbudzoval ju Fred.

„Ešte stále si to môžeš rozmyslieť, Nira,“ ozval sa George.

„Kryte mi chrbát!“ šepla Nira a vyrazila.

Kúzelnícky svet je veľmi vynaliezavý, čo sa týka uchovávania tajomstiev. Je veľké množstvo rôznych formúl, zaklínadiel na zamykanie, pečatenie, odomykanie. Väčšina čarodejníkov však nepočíta s možnosťou, že by sa nejaký nečar pokúšal odhaliť ich tajomstvá. A zámok na dverách, hoc ošetrený kúzlom, je stále len zámok na mechanickom princípe. Jej pestún John bol zámočník a Niru naučil zopár trikov, ako sa dostať cez zamknuté dvere. Nira sa o správnosti tejto teórie už niekoľkokrát presvedčila, i keď nebola schopná vysvetliť, prečo je to tak. Pokiaľ s tým kúzelník nepočíta a nezabezpečí dvere aj proti nečarovskému spôsobu vniknutia, dvere sú otvorené.

Vzhľadom k tomu, že jej zámok v prvom momente neodhryzol ruku, Snape žiadne antinečarovské opatrenia neurobil. Po malej chvíľke zámok cvakol. Nira si schovala do vačku drobné zámočnícke nástroje, otvorila dvere a vkĺzla dnu.

Oheň v krbe blikotal drobným plamienkom. Bolo to po prvý raz, čo v ňom Nira videla vôbec nejaký oheň. Snapeov pracovný stôl bol zaprataný kopami pergamenov a kníh. Na stole, kde si zvyčajne odkladala veci, teraz stál kotlík. Bol prázdny a vedľa neho sa váľalo niekoľko poznámok popísaných Snapeovým štíhlym, úhľadným rukopisom. Nira odolala pokušeniu nahliadnuť do nich. Nemá moc času!

Pergameny so zoznamom prísad a surovín ležali v policovej skrini za Snapeovým stolom. Nira si ich vzala a chvíľu nimi listovala dokým nenašla stránku, ktorú hľadala. Poloopie pazúry ležali v regáli s označením _G_ , v polici _h_ , rade číslo _III_. Nádoba mala obsahovať 13 kusov. Regál _G_ , pokiaľ si dobre pamätala, bol vo vedľajšej miestnosti, kam viedli dvere vedľa krbu. Našťastie boli otvorené. Hneď vedľa nich boli ešte jedny dvere. Nira už predtým rozmýšľala, kam by tak mohli viesť. Stlačila kľučku, no nemala šťastie. Tieto dvere boli zamknuté. Ktovie, čo tam Snape schováva. Chvíľu uvažovala o tom, či sa má pokúšať otvoriť ich, no po chvíľke to zavrhla.

Vošla do menšej miestnosti zapratanej regálmi s všakovakými nádobami. Regál _G_ našla takmer okamžite. Zalovila v polici a po chvíľke v ruke zovrela neveľkú sklenenú nádobku. Bola prázdna, to ju však neprekvapilo. Trochu ňou zatrepala a zvnútra sa ozvalo hrkanie.

Vytiahla prútik, poklepala na nádobu a zašepkala: „ _Revelio_!“

V nádobe sa odrazu objavilo 13 šedých polámaných pazúrkov veľkých ako necht na malíčku. 

Otvorila ju a vylovila sedem z nich. Následne zamierila prútikom dnu a tentoraz šepla: „ _Gemino_!“

Množstvo pazúrov sa znásobilo. Vhodila dnu jeden z tých, čo predtým odobrala, nádobu zavrela. Vrátila ju do police. Ukoristené pazúry zabalila do kusu látky a dala si ich do vrecka. Vyšla z miestnosti, dvere sa za ňou s drobným klapnutím samé zavreli. Na Snapeovom stole stále ležali zoznamy surovín. Nira ich vzala a než ich vrátila na miesto, naposledy do nich pozrela.

„Krucitroll!“ zanadávala nahlas.

U položky Poloopie pazúry svietil veľký červený výkričník. Za výkričníkom bolo normálne číslo sedem a veľké červené číslo šesť.

Ako si len mohla myslieť, že to bude jednoduché?!

Schmatla pergamen so zoznamom a vrátila sa do skladu. Privolala si nádobku. Pazúrky v nej zas boli neviditeľné. Zašmátrala dnu a podľa hmatu vytiahla tri z nich. Na zozname ubudlo jedno červené číslo a dve čierne. Miesto nich sa objavilo ešte väčšie a červenšie číslo -2.

Cítila, ako v nej narastá panika. „ _Revelio_!“ zasyčala netrpezlivo a všetky pazúry, pravé i nepravé, sa objavili. Vysypala si ich do dlane a začala postupne, jeden po druhom, vhadzovať naspäť.

Odrazu sa ozvalo slabé zaklopanie na vstupné dvere, Nira od ľaku nadskočila. To bol signál, že sa Snape blíži.

„Do trollej prdele!“ nadávala. Zatiaľ sa jej podarilo vrátiť len 4 skutočné a falošné našla zatiaľ len tri.

„ _Tak a máš to!_ “ ozval sa odrazu jej vnútorný hlások.

„Drž hubu!“ zavrčala Nira nahlas. Vylovila z vrecka ukoristené pazúry a všetky, aj s tými neprebratými, hodila naspäť do nádoby. Na zozname sa objavila čierna trinástka a veľká červená trojka s tromi výkričníkmi.

Druhé zaklopanie na dvere sa tentoraz ozvalo oveľa ráznejšie. Dostala sa do peknej kaše! Schmatla nádobu a schovala ju do habitu. Na zozname celý názov i s číslom zasvietil červeným písmom a zväčšil sa asi desaťkrát, takže okolo seba utlačil ostatné riadky, ktoré sa teraz krčili pri okraji pergamenu.

Nira namierila prútik na zoznam. Ak toto nevyjde, je pekne krásne v prdeli! Maximálne sa sústredila, pomodlila sa k Merlinovi, Isolte a zvolala: „ _Confundo_!“

Chvíľu sa nič nedialo, no v ďalšom okamihu začal červený nápis miznúť, ostatné riadky sa zväčšovali, až saPoloopie pazúry nadobro vyparili, akoby tam nikdy neboli.

Nira rýchlosťou blesku vystrelila zo skladu. Schytila pergameny so zoznamom, hodila ich do skrine za stolom a rozbehla sa k vstupným dverám.

Dobehla k nim vo chvíli, keď cez ne prenikol ostrý, chladný hlas profesora elixírov: „Tu nemáte čo robiť! Strhávam Chrabromilu dvadsať bodov za podozrivé sliedenie. A teraz vypadnite!“

Zámok potichu cvakol a Nire vynechalo srdce zopár úderov. Len tak tak sa vrhla nabok a pritlačila sa k stene vedľa dverí vo chvíli, keď sa začali otvárať. Krivonosý profesor vkĺzol dnu. Ešte naposledy vyzrel na chodbu a potom dvere nahlas zatresol.

„Sopliaci!“ zašomral.

Nira ani nedýchala. Snape pomaly prešiel ku stolu bez toho, aby si ju všimol. Sadol si zaň, hlavu oprel o operadlo a s tichým povzdychom zavrel oči. Ostal sedieť len tak bez pohnutia.

Nira bola v pasci. Pri troche šťastia si ju Snape nevšimne a ona by sa mohla vytratiť, keď pôjde spať. Ale kedy asi chodí Snape spávať? To skutočne netušila. Nehovoriac o tom, že ak by náhodou Snapea napadlo ísť skontrolovať svoje zásoby a ak by náhodou potreboval pazúry poloopa... Mätúce zaklínadlo na ten jeho prekliaty zdrap pergamenu našťastie fungovalo, ale len Merlin vie, či Snape tie zoznamy nedrží v hlave.

Ako tak nad tým uvažovala, profesor odrazu otvoril oči a narovnal sa. Zahľadel sa jej smerom. Mohli jej myšlienky zanechať nejakú stopu? V legilimencii sa nevyznala. Srdce jej bilo až v krku. Neodvážila sa, čo i len málinko pohnúť. Nebola si istá, či jej maskujúce zaklínadlo na sebe už nemá nejakú vadu. Predsa len, už ubehol nejaký čas od chvíle, čo ho vyčarovala. Snape sa zamračil, chvíľu akoby váhal, no potom pomaly zodvihol prútik.

Tak, teraz je skutočne v prdeli!

Než sa však rozhodla, čo urobí, Snape tichým, podivne chrapľavým hlasom zašeptal: „ _Expecto patronum_.“

Miestnosť ožiarilo strieborné svetlo a z konca jeho prútika vyskočila strieborná laň. Ticho ako tieň dopadla kopýtkami na zem. Pomaly sa otočila k svojmu majiteľovi a svoje veľké strieborné oči uprela do jeho tmavých očí.

Nira na to ohromene civela s otvorenými ústami. Na Snapeovej tvári sa objavil výraz, aký uňho nikdy nevidela. Aký uňho zrejme nikdy nikto nevidel. Bolesť, smútok a... neha.

„Lily,“ zašepkal profesor takmer nečujne.

Odrazu sa z chodby ozvala obrovská rana, až sa zachveli sklenené nádoby na policiach. Nira len-len že nenadskočila. Strieborná žiara spolu s patronusom v okamihu zmizla a Snape vystrelil zo stoličky. Jeho tvár sa rýchlosťou blesku zmenila a teraz z nej sálala číra zlosť. Pár krokmi prebehol ku dverám, jeho dlhý plášť za ním vial. Rozrazil dvere jediným násilným pohybom a s prútikom v ruke vybehol na chodbu.

Nire nebolo viac treba. Prešmykla sa dverami než sa stihli zabuchnúť a rozbehla sa čo najtichšie opačným smerom.

„Nira, vďaka Merlinovi!“ George sa k nej vrhol, len čo sa za ňou zavreli dvere učebne arytmancie a jej splývavé zaklínadlo sa rozplynulo. V poslednej chvíli sa zarazil a neobjal ju, aj keď to zjavne mal v úmysle.

„Ty si nám dala,“ pridal sa aj Fred a bolo na ňom vidieť, ako veľmi mu odľahlo.

„Tomu ty hovoríš.... zdržanie Snapea?!“ Nira sa snažila chytiť dych. Celú cestu zo žalárov bežala ako najrýchlejšie vedela. Srdce, povzbudené adrenalínom, jej divoko bilo zvnútra do rebier. „To bolo menej než pätnásť minút!“ Len s veľkou námahou sa držala, aby nezačala na Freda kričať.

„Ja za to nemôžem,“ bránil sa Fred. „Kto mohol tušiť, že ho Hamiltonová tak znechutí?“

„Čože?“ Nira sa opierala rukami o kolená. Dych sa jej pomaly vracal k normálu. Nechápavý pohľad upierala na Freda.

Fred sa ošil. „No vieš, poslal som Hamiltonovej odkaz napísaný akože Snapeovým písmom, že hneď po večeri s ňou súrne potrebuje hovoriť. Hamiltonová po ňom tvrdo ide už od tretieho ročníka. Asi to nebolo dostatočné rozptýlenie,“ pokrčil Fred ramená.

Nira naňho len chvíľu neveriacky zízala, než to jej mozog nejak spracoval. Začal v nej stúpať hnev. „Chceš povedať, že sme celú túto akciu postavili na... domnienke, že nejaká nána Snapea zvedie...? Čo si si vôbec myslel?! Je skutočný zázrak, že si ma nevšimol! Vieš, čo by nasledovalo, keby ma tam našiel?!“ vedela, že sa správa trochu nepríčetne, ale až teraz jej začali dochádzať všetky súvislosti. Vzhľadom na to, čo videla..., keby ju tam Snape objavil...

„No tak pŕŕŕ! Predovšetkým si do toho šla dobrovoľne. Vedela si, že to bude nebezpečné. George sa ťa neustále pýtal, či sa na to nechceš vykašľať!“

„Fred! No tak,“ ozval sa George, ktorý doteraz mlčal.

„Čo no tak?!“ oboril sa naňho Fred. „Pýtal si sa jej, či to nechce vzdať!“

„Vôbec si ju do toho nemal zaťahovať!“ George tiež pomaly zvyšoval hlas.

„Takže je to všetko moja vina, čo?! Iste, ako vždy!“

„Nezačínaj!“ zarazil ho George.

„Máš aspoň tie pazúry?!“ Fred sa opäť otočil k Nire, tvár mal stiahnutú v nahnevanej grimase.

„Nemala som dosť času!“ zavrčala Nira.

„Skvelé!“ Fred rozhodil rukami. „Takže to bolo všetko nanič. Mal som si ísť po ne sám a nespoliehať sa na Slizolinčanku!“ na päte sa otočil a než by ho niekto zadržal, vybehol z miestnosti.

George ostal stáť ako prikovaný. Bolo vidieť, že sa v ňom bijú dva protipóly. Jeden, ktorý mu hovoril, že musí držať so svojím dvojčaťom a druhý, ktorý ho chcel zmlátiť za urážku dievčaťa, ktoré sa mu páči.

„Bež za ním,“ povedala Nira odmerane. To s tou Slizolinčankou sa jej vážne dotklo. Ale pravdou bolo, že do toho šla dobrovoľne. „Nemala som naňho byť hnusná. Vedela som, do čoho idem a ty si sa ma snažil odhovoriť.“

„Fred ťa zneužil. Nemal na to právo. A navyše to celé podcenil. Ani mne nepovedal, ako zamýšľa Snapea rozptýliť. Keby som to vedel...,“

„Nechcem, aby ste sa kvôli mne hádali.“

George pokrútil hlavou. „My sa neustále kvôli niečomu dohadujeme.“

„No i tak by si za ním mal ísť. Som v poriadku, vážne,“ snažila sa ho Nira presvedčiť. Potrebovala byť sama, potrebovala sa nad tým všetkým zamyslieť.

George váhal.

„Naozaj, George!“ Nira sa trochu povzbudivo usmiala. „Uvidíme sa zajtra.“

„Fakt si v poriadku? Snape si ťa teda nevšimol?“

„Ver mi, že keby si ma všimol, tak tu teraz nestojím.“

George si ju starostlivo premeriaval. „Videla si snáď, ako si čistí smrťožrútsku masku?“ nervózne sa pousmial.

„ _Niečo oveľa horšieho!_ “ pípol jej vnútorný hlások.

Nira pokrútila hlavou. „Sadol si za stôl a s veľmi zlomyseľným výrazom začal opravovať domáce úlohy.“

„No, to sa tak naňho podobá,“ usmial sa George, teraz už trochu uvoľnenejšie. „Tak sa teda uvidíme zajtra. A ja zatiaľ pôjdem nakopať toho ryšavého paka!“ zaváhal. Chvíľu to vyzeralo, akoby zvažoval, či sa má pokúsiť ju pobozkať, ale nakoniec si to zjavne rozmyslel. Ešte sa na ňu raz usmial a potom aj on odišiel z učebne.

Keď Nira osamela, úsmev jej v okamihu zmizol z tváre. Siahla do habitu a vylovila sklenenú fľaštičku s pazúrmi. Vlastne ani nevedela, prečo ich Fredovi nedala. Bola naňho naštvaná, bola vyvedená z mieri, ale hlavne... prepadol ju pocit viny. Fľaštičku zovrela v dlani a zviezla sa na najbližšiu stoličku. Pred očami sa jej opäť zjavila Snapeova tvár, keď hľadel na patronusa. Nebola to pretvárka, o tom bola presvedčená. Že by Snapeovi naozaj krivdila? Kúzlo Patronus bolo stelesnením pozitívnej mágie a temný kúzelníci ho neboli schopní vyčarovať. Snape ho vyčaroval a potom... Kto je, sakra, Lily?


	13. U KANČEJ HLAVY

Vysvitlo, že Fred s Georgeom na odpútanie Snapeovej pozornosti použili veľký balík hnojových bômb, ktorý nechali vybuchnúť priamo v chodbe pred učebňou elixírov. Filch to nadávajúc upratal a Snape použil to najlepšie, čo na odstraňovanie zápachu mal. Ale ani zďaleka sa to nevyrovnalo neutralizéru od Freda a Georgea. Preto sa v piatok väčšina študentov žalárom vyhýbala. Tí, čo tadiaľ museli prechádzať, si nosy zakrývali habitmi. Skúsenejší používali kúzlo bublinkovej hlavy.

Dolores Umbridgeová ráno na obrane soptila a vyhrážala sa, že dostihne vinníkov a budú okamžite vylúčení. Filch bol z nejakého nevysvetliteľného dôvodu presvedčený, že za to môže Harry Potter. Snape sa však na hodine elixírov, kde bol zápach stále dosť výrazný, upriamil na Freda a Georgea.

„Weasley, ktorý druh rastliny _Tabernanthe_ sa používa v akom elixíre a prečo?!“

„Ktorý Weasley?“ reagoval Fred odmerane.

„Vy!“ Snape sa tak mračil, až jeho obočie vytváralo súvislú čiaru.

„Ja mám aj meno, pokiaľ ste si to za tých sedem rokov nevšimol!“ Fred dnes zjavne nemal dobrú náladu.

„Vážne?“ Snape vykrivil pery v nahnevanej grimase. „Desať bodov z Chrabromilu za drzé odvrávanie a ďalších desať bodov za nedostatočnú prípravu na hodinu!“

Fred zaťal čeľuste a Snape pokračoval. „Zrejme ste včerajší večer miesto učenia venovali iným aktivitám!“

„Do toho ťa nič nie je!“ zavrčal Fred nahnevane.

George vedľa neho stuhol a celá trieda zatajila dych.

Snape zbledol ešte viac než normálne, telo sa mu naplo, a keď prehovoril, takmer šeptal. I tak sa jeho hlas v miestnosti ozýval jasne a mrazivo. „Čo ste mi to povedali?!“

Nira zatínala päste, ale nemohla nič robiť. Celú noc o Snapeovi premýšľala. Bola ochotná pripustiť, že to všetko na nich celú dobu len hrá, aby mohol plniť svoju úlohu špióna. No s ohľadom na dnešok názor zmenila. Snape bol zlý a pomstychtivý bastard!

„Počul si!“ odvrkol Fred nebojácne.

„Tak a dosť, VON! S elixírmi ste skončili, obaja!“

Na chvíľu nastalo v miestnosti hrobové ticho. Fred sa mračil na Snapea, Snape na Freda a George evidentne stratil hlas.

„Fajn!“ zavrčal Fred. Postavil sa, veci nahádzal do tašky, tú si hodil cez plece a vykročil k dverám. Tam sa zastavil a obzrel sa na brata. „Tak ideš?“

George zaváhal. Pozrel na Snapea, ktorý naňho upieral vražedný pohľad, následne sa jeho oči stretli s Nirinými. Nira nepatrne pokrútila hlavou. Nechcela, aby odišli. Oni dvaja boli v tomto elixírovom pekle jediným svetlým bodom. Zatváril sa smutne. Následne si tiež zabalil veci a pobral sa za Fredom von z miestnosti, už sa neobzrel.

Keď sa za nimi zavreli dvere, nastalo v učebni hrobové ticho, ktoré náhle prerušil Snapeov mrazivý, stále tichý hlas. „Ešte niekto chce odtiaľto odísť?“ hlavu otočil k Nire a pozrel jej priamo do očí.

Nira mu pohľad chvíľu opätovala. Nevedela, ako sa má tváriť. Celá tá situácia sa odohrala tak rýchlo. Cítila len smútok a pocit straty. Sklopila zrak a odvrátila sa.

„V tom prípade, máte pätnásť minút na dokončenie elixíru. Kto ho pokazí, zostane po škole!“

Po škole zostali v ten deň všetci.

«««

„Fred! Fred, počkaj!“

Ryšavý vysoký chalan stúpal po schodoch smerom od Veľkej siene, keď Nira po elixíroch vchádzala do vstupnej haly. Otočil sa a po prvý raz bola Nira sklamaná, že je to George.

„Fred je u McGonagallovej v kancelárii,“ vysvetlil George, keď ho Nira dobehla. Tváril sa zachmúrene.

„George, mrzí ma to. Vážne! Nešlo by to....? Nechcem, aby ste z elixírov odišli. Vy ste tam boli jediní normálni ľudia.“

George pokrútil hlavou. „Aj mňa to mrzí, Nira. Ale pre nás elixíry až tak dôležité nie sú. A prosiť Snapea nebudeme.“

Nira sa cítila hrozne. „Je to moja vina. Keby som včera na Freda nebola taká hnusná, nemal by dnes zlú náladu a toto by sa nestalo!“ mala slzy na krajíčku.

George jej chvíľu hľadel do tváre, potom sa na jeho tvári objavil jemný úsmev. „Ale no tak, Nira. Nebuď kvôli tomu smutná. Nebola to tvoja vina. S elixírmi sme chceli seknúť už nejaký čas. To ja som Freda prehovoril, aby sme tam ešte chodili.“

„Prečo?“

„Kvôli tebe, predsa,“ odvetil s úsmevom.

Nira cítila, ako jej očerveneli líca. Vedela, že to príde, ale na tento rozhovor ešte nebola pripravená.

George pokračoval: „Angelina mi vravela, že máš za sebou... ťažkú životnú skúsenosť...,“

Nira naňho prekvapene pozrela.

„Chápem to. Je mi jasné, že potrebuješ čas a ja na teba nebudem tlačiť. Sme predsa priatelia a to stále trvá,“ žmurkol na ňu.

Nire sa po líci skotúľala slza. „Ďakujem,“ zašeptala, na nič viac sa nezmohla.

George jej slzu zotrel, neprestával sa usmievať. V očiach mu zasvietili šibalské plamienky, keď dodal: „Každopádne, budem rád, ak so mnou pôjdeš na najbližšej vychádzke do Rokvillu na rande,“ žmurkol na ňu.

Nira sa neubránila úsmevu. „Pôjdem,“ prikývla.

George jej úsmev opätoval. „Môžem ťa teraz objať? Priateľsky, samozrejme!“

„Môžeš.“

Objali sa. George ju jemne stisol v náručí. Bolo to veľmi príjemné. Akoby sa napila horúcej čokolády. Smútok z nej opadol a naraz sa cítila oveľa šťastnejšie. Dobrá nálada jej vydržala až do konca víkendu.

«««

S tou hnojovou udalosťou ju kupodivu nikto nespájal. Naproti tomu sa vynorila kopa úžasných teórií, ako sa to mohlo stať. Nejaký chrabromilský šiestak vtipkoval, že za Snapeom stále vlaje oder hnojového zápachu. K jeho smole ho profesor počul. To znamenalo, že trest u Snapea bol pre tento týždeň obsadený.

Nira dostala na elixíroch z domácich úloh ďalšie dve _S_ a opäť jej ich profesor vrátil s množstvom svojich červených poznámok. Zjavne sa jeho prístup k nej po odchode dvojčiat nezmenil.

S Fredom sa jej podarilo porozprávať až pred utorňajšou hodinou čarovania. Neprestával sa tváriť zachmúrene, no sám uznal, že celú situáciu podcenil. Zdalo sa však, že ich vzťah tým incidentom citeľne ochladol. Nira neprotestovala. Minimálne sa zbavila jeho večných uštipačných poznámok.

Slizolinčania sa jej naďalej vyhýbali vrátane Draca Malfoya a jeho skupinky. Možno mal Albus pravdu, že jej verejné poníženie brali ako dostatočný trest. Ale popravde tomu moc neverila. Mohla len dúfať, že v skutočnosti sa jej boja natoľko, že si netrúfajú na ňu opäť zaútočiť.

September sa pomaly prehupol do októbra a prišiel všetkými dlho očakávaný víkend v Rokville.

„Ako sa volá ten hostinec?“ spýtala sa Angelina, zatiaľ čo krájala lievance s javorovým sirupom na menšie kúsky.

Bola prvá októbrová sobota. Nira sedela pri chrabromilskom stole so svojimi priateľmi a rozprávali sa o dnešnom dni.

„Angelina, musíš tak kričať? Má to byť predsa tajná schôdzka,“ napomenul ju George, lebo Jenny sedela neďaleko od nich a natŕčala uši.

Od toho Nirinho verejného trestu na ňu bola Angelina stále naštvaná a Nire sa zatiaľ nepodarilo prinútiť ju, aby sa s Jenny opäť kamarátila. Tá jej to zjavne všetko dávala za vinu. Neprehovorila s Nirou jediné slovo a neustále na ňu škaredo pokukovala.

Angelina pozrela na Jenny, vytiahla prútik a so zamračeným výrazom povedala: „ _Quietus_!“ všetky hlasy okolo nich utíchli.

„To nebolo nutné,“ zaprotestovala Nira, Angelina ju ignorovala.

„Tak ako sa volá ten hostinec?“

„U kančej hlavy,“ odvetil George.

„U kančej hlavy?“ zopakovala Angelina. „Tam som snáď nikdy nebola.“

„Vraj tam chodia dosť podivné indivíduá,“ poznamenala Alica a trochu nervózne sa zamrvila.

„Podivné možno, ale dá sa tam kúpiť ohnivá whisky,“ zazubil sa Fred.

„Takže chceš povedať, že ste tam stálymi hosťami?“ zasmiala sa Katie pobavene. Angelina sa karhavo zamračila.

„Odkedy sa z teba stala kapitánka, správaš sa hrozne upäto, Angelina,“ napomenul ju Lee.

„Ani mne sa nepáči predstava, že vysedávate v Kančej hlave pri pohári whisky!“ zamračila sa Alica na Leea. Odkedy spolu chodili, Alici značne stúplo sebavedomie.

„Ach tie ženy! Vôbec neviete, o čom je život!“ zvolal Fred zúfalo.

„Môžete mi ešte raz vysvetliť, o čo teda ide?“ spýtala sa Nira.

„Úprimne?“ usmial sa na ňu George. „My vlastne poriadne netušíme. Hermiona Grangerová nadávala na hodiny obrany a potom siahodlho rečnila o dôležitosti učenia sa obranných kúziel. Keď je Hermiona do niečoho zapálená, dokáže o tom hodiny rečniť.“

„Rodená politička!“ vyhlásil Fred a prevrátil oči.

„Mne povedala, že plánujú s Harrym voľnočasovú skupinu zameranú na výučbu obrany proti čiernej mágii,“ pokrčila Alica ramená.

„Akože nás Harry bude učiť obrannú mágiu?“ Nira nadvihla pochybovačne obočie. „Nie že by som neverila v jeho schopnosti... ale je to piatak. Myslíte, že toho vie viac než my?“

„Ty snáď pochybuješ o Harrym Potterovi?“ zamračil sa na ňu Fred. V poslednej dobe spolu moc dobre nevychádzali.

„Nemusíš sa na mňa hneď mračiť, Fred. Bola to len nevinná otázka,“ oborila sa naňho.

„Harry je každopádne výnimočný čarodejník,“ zasiahol George. „Minimálne by nebolo zlé si ich aspoň vypočuť.“

Tým ich diskusiu uzavrel.

«««

„Čo sa stalo medzi tebou a Fredom?“ spýtala sa Angelina Niry, keď prechádzali pod rokfortskou bránou pár krokov za Katie a Alicou.

„Nič,“ zaklamala Nira, „asi mu zas niečo preletelo cez nos. Netuším, prečo sa ku mne tak správa.“

„Zaujímavé je, že to isté povedal on o tebe, keď som sa ho na to pýtala,“ poznamenala Angelina podozrievavo.

„Angelina,“ Nira zastala a uprene sa na ňu zahľadela, „naozaj sa medzi nami nič nestalo. Snáď si nemyslíš, že ja a Fred...,“ bolo jasné, nad čím Angelina uvažuje.

Angelina si ju neprestávala premeriavať. „Napadlo ma to!“ priznala napokon. „Ale predpokladám, že keby sa niečo stalo, George by o tom vedel a netváril by sa tak pokojne. Takže o čo ide?“ nedala sa odbiť.

Nira si povzdychla. „Pohádali sme sa,“ pripustila napokon.

„Prečo?“

„Kvôli tomu vyhadzovu z elixírov. Keď tam nechcel chodiť, nemusel. Ale prečo so sebou stiahol aj Georgea?! Keby ostal aspoň George, necítila by som sa tam tak osamelá,“ povedala napokon. Bolo až znepokojivé, s akou ľahkosťou dokázala klamať. I keď, tak úplná lož to nebola.

Angelina na ňu chvíľu uprene hľadela, potom jej výraz trochu zmäkol. „Tiež som kvôli tomu naňho bola naštvaná. Dobrovoľne a ľahkovážne ruinuje svoju budúcnosť,“ pokrútila hlavou. „Prepáč, že som sa k tebe tak správala. Ja len... bojím sa, že pre Freda nie som dosť dobrá.“

„Jasne, že si dosť dobrá, Angelina. Fred ťa má rád, aj George to tvrdí,“ ďalšia polovičná lož. George to síce tvrdí, ale Nira tomu i tak neverila.

Angelina sa na ňu usmiala. „Ďakujem, Nira. Nechcem ťa zaťažovať svojimi problémami. Dúfam, že vám to s Georgeom vyjde. Veľmi sa mu páčiš, ale to si si určite všimla.“

Nira s úsmevom prikývla, ale vnútri sa cítila hrozne. Ďalej pokračovali bez slova.

Rokville bola malá, čisto čarodejnícka dedinka. Hlavná trieda po ktorej kráčali bola lemovaná nízkymi domčekmi so škridlovými strechami. Cez výlohy obchodov, okolo ktorých prechádzali, mohli vidieť húfy rokfortských študentov nadšene si obzerajúcich tovar. Prechádzali okolo Hostinca U Troch metiel, Derviša a Bangeše – čarodejný sortiment všetkého druhu, Zonkovho obchodu so zábavným tovarom, kde zahliadli Freda, Leeho a Georgea a na chvíľu sa zastavili v Medových labkách, kde si Katie a Alica nakúpili zásobu rôznych sladkostí.

„Myslím, že je už čas ísť,“ poznamenala Angelina, keď sa Alica už hodnú chvíľu prehrabovala medzi knihami v miestnom kníhkupectve.

Pred Kančou hlavou sa zrazili s ďalšou väčšou skupinkou študentov, prevažne z nižších ročníkov, ktorých Nira nepoznala. Vzápätí ich dobehli aj Fred, George a Lee a všetci sa spoločne nahrnuli dnu cez nízke dvere malého, ošumelého hostinca.

„Dobrý!“ pozdravil Fred veselo starého zamračeného barmana. „Prosíme si dvadsaťpäť ďatelinových pív.“

Nira sa poobzerala okolo seba. Hostinec pozostával z jednej veľmi zanedbanej a špinavej miestnosti. Naproti baru v neveľkom kozube blčal malý ohienok. Väčšiu časť priestoru zaberali stoly z drsného, neopracovaného dreva, ktoré boli osvetlené kusmi sviečok nastrkaných v jednoduchých mosadzných svietnikoch. Vnútri panovalo šero, i keď miestnosť mala dve arkierové okná. Cez hrubý nános špiny však dnu neprepustili takmer žiadne svetlo. Nira si pomyslela, že na tajnú schôdzku, o ktorej sa nemá dozvedieť nikto nepovolaný, toto bolo najmenej vhodné miesto. Pri bare sedel muž s hlavou celou omotanou špinavými sivými obväzmi a cez štrbinu na ústa do seba klopil jednu ohnivú whisky za druhou. Za stolom pri jednom z okien sedeli dve postavy v kapucniach. Tváre im nebolo vidieť, ale zjavne hľadeli ich smerom. V tieni pri krbe sedela čarodejnica s hustým čiernym závojom až po zem. Ktokoľvek z nich mohol byť špehom Dolores Umbridgeovej alebo Voldemorta.

_„Alebo Dumbledora!“_ dodal jej vnútorný hlas.

Z úvah ju vyrušil George, ktorý jej podal fľašku ďatelinového piva.

„Ďakujem,“ usmiala sa naňho Nira.

„Na zdravie,“ zaželal Fred všetkým a vzápätí dodal, „navaľte prachy, na toto všetko nemám dosť!“

„Nechaj tak,“ pokrútil George hlavou, keď začala Nira v habite loviť mince, „to bude na mňa!“ usmieval sa a podal bratovi zopár mincí. Fred vystrúhal útrpnú grimasu.

Postupne sa všetci usadili okolo stola, za ktorým už sedela Hermiona, ryšavý chlapec a Harry Potter. Nira si ho zvedavo premerala. O máloktorom čarodejníkovi bolo kedy popísané toľko informácii než o tomto mladom, tmavovlasom chlapcovi s okrúhlymi okuliarmi a jazvou na čele v tvare blesku. Nira predpokladala, že sláva musí niekomu tak mladému stúpnuť do hlavy. Očakávala hrdého, namysleného a povýšeného kúzelníka. Ale Harry ju prekvapil. Sedel neisto na stoličke, trochu sa hrbil a viac než jasne dával jeho postoj najavo, že by miliónkrát bol radšej niekde inde. Premeriaval si tváre pred sebou a tváril sa rozpačito.

„No,“ prehovorila Hermiona, keď sa všetci usadili a hovor utíchol, „tak ahojte.“

Všetky pohľady sa upriamili na ňu.

„No, ehm... viete prečo ste tu. Hm... tuto Harry mal nápad... vlastne ja som dostala nápad, že by bolo dobré, keby tí, čo chcú študovať obranu proti čiernej mágii, myslím tým naozaj sa ju učiť, viete, nie tie blbosti, čo s nami robí Umbridgeová, lebo to nikto nemôže nazývať obranou proti čiernej mágii.“

„Tak, tak...“ prikyvoval svetlovlasý chlapec s bucľatou tvárou.

„Tak som si myslela,“ pokračovala Hermiona, „že by bolo dobré, keby sme zobrali veci do vlastných rúk.“ Jej pohľad na chvíľu zaletel k Harrymu, než opäť pokračovala. „A tým myslím, že by sme sa sami riadne učili, ako sa brániť, nie len teóriu, ale skutočné kúzla...“

„Ale stavím sa, že aj ty chceš urobiť skúšky z obrany proti čiernej mágii na VČÚ,“ ozval sa chlapec s tmavými vlasmi a jemnými črtami tváre.

„Samozrejme, že chcem,“ prikývla Hermiona okamžite. „No nielen to, ja chcem byť riadne vyškolená v obrane, lebo... lebo...,“ zhlboka sa nadýchla a dokončila, „...lebo lord Voldemort sa vrátil.“

Po tom prehlásení medzi poslucháčmi nastala náhla panika. Nejaké dievča sediace naľavo zvresklo a oblialo sa pivom, George vedľa nej sa nepokojne zamrvil, Angelina stisla čeľuste a nejaký chlapec neďaleko sa rozkašľal. Nira svoj zrak presunula k Harrymu. Ten však práve pozoroval svoje ruky.

„Skrátka, plán je taký,“ pokračovala Hermiona zanietene, „ak sa chcete k nám pripojiť, musíme sa rozhodnúť, ako budeme...“

„Kde máte dôkaz, že Veď-Viete-Kto sa vrátil?“ spýtal sa vysoký chudý plavovlasý chlapec s nosom nahor agresívnym tónom.

„No, Dumbledore tomu verí...“ začala Hermiona.

„Chceš povedať, že Dumbledore verí jemu,“ kývol hlavou k Harrymu.

„A ty si kto?“ spýtal sa podráždene ryšavý chlapec sediaci vedľa Harryho.

„Zacharias Smith,“ povedal blonďavý chlapec, „a myslím si, že by sme mali právo presne vedieť, prečo tvrdí, že sa Veď-Viete-Kto vrátil.“

„Pozri,“ zasiahla do toho Hermiona, „pre toto sme sa tu teraz nezišli...“

„To je v poriadku, Hermiona,“ skočil jej do reči Harry. „Prečo tvrdím, že sa Veď-Viete-Kto vrátil?“ zamračene hľadel na Zachariasa Smitha. „Videl som ho. Ale Dumbledore predsa celej škole povedal, čo sa stalo minulý školský rok, a ak mu neveríte, nebudete veriť ani mne, a nemienim strácať čas márnym presviedčaním.“

Zacharias si pohŕdavo odfrkol: „Dumbledore nám vlani povedal iba to, že Cedrica Diggoryho zabil Veď-Vieš-Kto a že ty si priniesol jeho telo naspäť do Rokfortu. Nehovoril nám nijaké podrobnosti, nepovedal nám presne, ako Diggoryho zavraždil, a myslím, že všetci by sme chceli vedieť...“

„Ak ste si prišli vypočuť, ako presne Voldemort vraždí, nepomôžem vám,“ zavrčal Harry nahnevane. „Nechcem rozprávať o tom, ako zomrel Cedric Diggory, dobre? Takže ak ste sem prišli iba preto, môžete sa pokojne pratať.“

„Tak teda,“ slovo si opäť vzala Hermiona, keď sa nejakú dobu nikto nepohol. Bolo však na nej vidieť, že sa cíti nepríjemne. „Tak – ako som hovorila... ak sa chcete naučiť praktickej obrane, poriadne si musíme premyslieť, čo budeme robiť, ako často sa budeme stretávať a kde sa budeme...“

„Je to pravda,“ prerušilo ju dievča s dlhým vrkočom na chrbte, hľadiac na Harryho, „že vieš vyčariť Patronusa?“

V ich skupine to zašumelo.

„Áno,“ potvrdil Harry obranným tónom.

„Fyzického Patronusa?“ pokračovalo dievča.

Harry si ju zvedavo premeral. „Ehm... nepoznáš náhodou madam Bonesovú?“

Dievča sa usmialo. „Je to moja tetuška. Ja som Susan Bonesová. Hovorila mi o tvojom disciplinárnom konaní. Tak je to naozaj pravda? Tvoj Patronus je jeleň?“

Nire náhle zabehol hlt piva, rozkašľala sa a všetky pohľady sa na ňu upriamili.

„Áno,“ potvrdil Harry, ktorý jej venoval pohľad.

„No pána, Harry!“ zvolal Lee ohromene. „To som vôbec nevedel.“

„Si v poriadku?“ šepol jej George do ucha. Zrejme dosť zbledla. Musí si na svoje reakcie dávať väčší pozor.

„Som,“ odvetila takmer nečujne.

„Mamka Ronovi kázala, aby to nerozširoval,“ uškŕňal sa Fred, ktorý sedel veľa Georgea. „Vraj už aj tak priťahuješ dosť pozornosti,“ mrkol na Harryho.

„Vôbec sa nemýlila,“ zahundral Harry a zopár ľudí sa zasmialo.

„A naozaj si zabil baziliska tým mečom z Dumbledorovej pracovňe?“ spýtal sa chlapec neďaleko. „To mi povedal jeden z portrétov, keď som tam vlani bol...“

„Ech... áno, zabil, áno,“ prikývol Harry.

Pár ľudí sa zamrvilo a ktosi zahvízdal.

„A v prvom ročníku,“ ozval sa nesmelo hnedovlasý chlapec napravo, „chránil Kremeň mudrcov...“

„Kameň,“ vyprskla Hermiona.

„Áno ten...“ začervenal sa chlapec. „Pred Veď-Viete-Kým.“

„A to nehovorím o všetkých úlohách, ktoré musel vlani zvládnuť na Trojčarodejníckom turnaji,“ dodalo dievča ázijského pôvodu. „...prešiel popri drakoch a vodných ľuďoch a acromantule a to ostatné...“

Znovu to naokolo zašumelo.

„Pozrite,“ začal Harry a všetci okamžite stíchli. „ja... nechcem, aby ste si mysleli, že chcem vyzerať skromne, ale... pri tom všetkom mi všelikto a všeličo pomáhalo...“

„Ale pri drakovi nie,“ ozval sa opäť ten tmavovlasý chlapec. „To bol fakt perfektný let...“

„Áno, no...,“ zamrvil sa Harry.

„A nikto ti nepomáhal toto leto odraziť dementorov,“ pripomenula Susan Bonesová.

„Nie,“ potvrdil Harry, „nie, dobre, niečo som urobil bez pomoci, ale usilujem sa tým...“

„Chceš sa z toho vykrútiť, aby si nám nemusel niečo z toho ukazovať?“ spýtal sa odmerane Zacharias Smith.

„No to je ale sprostý nápad!“ skríkol ryšavý chlapec vedľa Harryho až niekoľkí nadskočili. „Radšej si zavri klapačku!“

„No veď sme sem všetci prišli, aby sme sa od neho učili a teraz nám tvrdí, že vlastne nič z toho nevie,“ bránil sa Zacharias s miernym rumencom v tvári.

„To nepovedal!“ zavrčal Fred.

„Chceš, aby sme ti vyčistili uši?“ zapojil sa aj George a z papierového vrecka, čo si priniesol so sebou, vytiahol dlhý, nebezpečne vyzerajúci kovový nástroj.

„Alebo ktorúkoľvek časť tvojho tela, lebo nám je jedno, kam toto strčíme,“ dodal Fred.

„No dobre,“ rýchlo zasiahla Hermiona, „pokračujeme... ide o to, či sa chceme od Harryho učiť!“

Ozvalo sa všeobecné súhlasné mrmlanie.

„Jasne,“ pokračovala Hermiona trochu uvoľnenejšie. „Tak teda otázka teraz znie, ako často sa budeme stretávať. Myslím, že by nemalo zmysel, aby to bolo menej ako raz za týždeň...“

„Moment!“ ozvala sa Angelina rázne. „Musíme sa ubezpečiť, že sa nám to nebude prekrývať s metlobalovým tréningom.“

„Ani s naším,“ dodalo dievča ázijského pôvodu.

„Ani nám,“ pridal sa Zacharias Smith.

„Určite nájdeme nejaký večer, ktorý bude vyhovovať každému,“ povedala Hermiona netrpezlivo. „Ale viete, je to dosť dôležité, bavíme sa tu o tom, ako sa naučiť brániť sa proti V-Voldemortovým smrťožrútom...“

„Správne!“ vyhŕkol odrazu svetlovlasý, trochu mohutnejší chlapec s veľmi zanieteným výrazom. „Ja osobne si myslím, že je to fakt dôležitejšie než čokoľvek iné, aj keď nás čaká VČÚ!“ dušoval sa. „Ja osobne nechápem, prečo nám sem ministerstvo v takomto kritickom období strčilo takého nanič učiteľa. Očividne nesúhlasia s návratom Veď-Viete-Koho, ale dať nám učiteľa, ktorý nám zjavne bráni v používaní obranných kúziel...“

„My si myslíme, že Umbridgeová nechce, aby sme sa cvičili v obrane proti čiernej mágii preto,“ ozvala sa Hermiona, „lebo zrejme verí tej bláznivej predstave, že Dumbledore by mohol študentov v škole využiť ako nejakú súkromnú armádu. Myslí si, že by nás zmobilizoval proti ministerstvu.“

Nira prekvapene zamrkala. Po tej informácii o Harryho Patronusovi sa len s veľkou námahou sústredila na ďalší priebeh debaty, ale toto ju naozaj prekvapilo. Vlastne, dávalo by to zmysel a vysvetľovalo by to tie útoky na Albusa. Ktovie, či o tejto teórii vie.

„Ale to dáva zmysel!“ zapišťalo dievča s dlhými plavými vlasmi, veľkými vykulenými očami a zasneným výrazom. „Napokon, Kornélius Fudge má vlastnú súkromnú armádu.“

Všetci sa zatvárili ešte šokovanejšie a Harry prekvapene vyhŕkol: „Čože?“

„Áno,“ prikývlo dievča vážne, „má armádu heliopatov.“

„Nie, nemá,“ vyhlásila Hermiona pevným hlasom.

„Áno, má!“

„Kto sú heliopati?“ spýtal sa ktosi.

„Duchovia ohňa,“ vysvetlilo dievča. „Veľké a vysoké tvory z plameňov, ktoré cválajú po zemi a spaľujú všetko, čo...“

„Neexistujú, Neville!“ štipľavo poznamenala Hermiona.

„Ale áno, existujú,“ ohradilo sa dievča nahnevane.

„Prepáč, ale kde sú dôkazy?“ vyskočila na ňu Hermiona.

„Existuje množstvo svedeckých výpovedí. Len preto, že si plná predsudkov a všetko ti treba strčiť pod nos, kým...“

„Ehm, ehm...“ ozvalo sa a skoro všetci nadskočili, začali sa obzerať. Ryšavé dievča sediace neďaleko napodobilo profesorku Umbridgeovú takmer dokonale. Keď si to všetci uvedomili, ozval sa pobavený smiech. „Nechceli sme sa rozprávať o tom, ako často sa budeme stretávať a učiť obranu?“

„Áno,“ ihneď sa Hermiona spamätala. „Máš pravdu, Ginny.“

„Raz za týždeň by bolo fajn,“ povedal Lee.

„Pokiaľ...“ začala Angelina.

„Áno, áno, viem o metlobale,“ ubezpečovala ju Hermiona napäto. „Druhá vec je, kde sa budeme stretávať.“

Všetci na chvíľu stíchli.

„V knižnici?“ navrhla Katie.

„Už vidím, ako sa madam Pinceová teší, že jej čarujeme v knižnici,“ poznamenal Harry.

„Možno v nejakej nepoužívanej učebni,“ navrhol černošský chlapec.

„Áno, McGonagallová by nám možno požičala svoju učebňu tak, ako ju požičala Harrymu, keď trénoval na Trojčarodejnícky turnaj,“ navrhol ryšavý chlapec vedľa Harryho.

„Dobre,“ ozvala sa Hermiona po krátkej odmlke. „Pokúsime sa niečo nájsť. Keď sa dohodneme na čase a mieste prvého stretnutia, všetci dostanú správu.“ Pohrabala sa v taške a vytiahla pergamen a brko. „Myslím...,“ zaváhala, „...myslím, že každý by mal napísať svoje meno, aby sme vedeli, kto tu bol. Ale taktiež si myslím.... mali by sme sa dohodnúť na tom, že nebudeme hovoriť o tom, čo robíme. Takže, ak sa podpíšete, súhlasíte s tým, že nepoviete Umbdridgeovej ani nikomu inému, čo chystáme.“

Nira zaváhala, no napokon pergamen podpísala bez slova. Koniec koncov, precvičovať obranné kúzla naozaj potrebovala a zdalo sa, že Harryho schopnosti nie sú zlé.

„Ech...,“ pomaly začal Zacharias, keď mu George podával pergamen. „No... Ernie mi určite povie, kedy je stretnutie.“

Chlapec menom Ernie, ktorý predtým tak oduševnene rečnil sa neisto obzrel okolo seba. „Ja- no, my sme prefekti. A keby sa tento zoznam našiel... chcel som skrátka povedať... sama si povedala....“ pozrel na Hermionu, „...keby to Umbridgeová zistila...“

„Práve si povedal, že táto skupina je pre teba to najdôležitejšie v tomto roku,“ zamračil sa Harry.

„Ja- áno, verím tomu, ja len...“

„Ernie, naozaj si myslíš, že by som tento zoznam nechala len tak hocikde pohodený?“ podráždene sa ozvala Hermiona.

„Nie, pravdaže nie,“ jachtal Ernie, no tváril sa trochu spokojnejšie. „Ja... pravdaže to podpíšem.“

Po Erniem už nikto nenamietal. Keď podpísal i posledný, Hermiona si vzala zoznam a starostlivo si ho vložila do tašky.

„No, čas beží,“ energicky vyhlásil Fred a vstal. „Musíme s Georgeom a Leem kúpiť ešte isté veci citlivého charakteru. Uvidíme sa neskôr.“

Nira spýtavo pozrela na Georgea.

„Ja nie, Fred,“ pokrútil hlavou George, tiež vstal. „Pozval som Niru k Trom metlám.“

Fred na Niru zagánil. „Nemôže to chvíľu počkať?“ spýtal sa brata, keď naňho pozrel.

„Vy to s Leeom zvládnete,“ vyhlásil George pevným hlasom. „Stretneme sa v klubovni.“

Chytil Niru za ruku a prešiel s ňou okolo Freda a Leeho. Nira zachytila Fredov nahnevaný pohľad.

„Myslela som, že si o tom Fredovi povedal,“ zamračila sa na Georgea, len čo boli opäť na čerstvom vzduchu. Obloha bola jasná a medzi uličkami pofukoval studený, jesenný vietor.

„On to prežije!“ George ľahostajne mávol rukou.

„Vážne, George!“ Nira sa zastavila a vyčítavo naňho pozrela. „Už som ti raz povedala, že nechcem byť príčinou vašich hádok a naozaj nechcem, aby mal Fred pocit, že sa staviam medzi vás.“

„Nira,“ George len krútil hlavou a usmieval sa u toho. „Ničoho sa neboj. Fred je už dospelý a nikdy sa nedokáže dlho hnevať.“

„Mne to tak nepripadá!“ Nira si vzdorovito prekrížila ruky cez prsia.

„Chceš sa na našom rande baviť o mojom urazenom dvojčati?“ žmurkol na ňu s potuteľným úsmevom.

„Ty to neberieš moc vážne,“ poznamenala zamračene.

„Nie, pretože ho poznám. Fred bude v pohode, naozaj. Tak sa prestaň mračiť. U Troch metiel majú výborný tekvicový koláč.“

Nira si povzdychla, tento rozhovor evidentne nikam neviedol. Opäť sa dali do kroku.

U Troch metiel to vyzeralo úplne inak, ako u Kančej hlavy. Hostinec pozostával z jednej miestnosti, ktorá vo všetkých smeroch vybiehala do menších výklenkov. Naproti naleštenému baru blkotal vo veľkom krbe príjemný oheň. V miestnosti bolo teplo, trochu zadymeno a pomerne dosť plno. Mierne korpulentná dáma s peknou tvárou sa zvŕtala pri bare. George Nire povedal, že je to majiteľka podniku - madam Rosmerta.

Usadili sa pri malom stolíku pod oknom v jednom z výklenkov. George im obom objednal pohár ďatelinového piva a porciu tekvicového koláča.

„Tak čo si myslíš, o tej dnešnej schôdzke?“ spýtal sa, keď si domáci škriatok zapísal ich objednávku a nechal ich samých.

„Zdá sa to ako dobrý nápad,“ pripustila Nira, i keď sa stále trochu mračila.

„To áno. My síce Umbridgeovej hodiny nemáme, ale počul som, že je naozaj strašná.“

„Je,“ prikývla Nira. „Hmm... George...?“

„Áno?“

„Prečo myslíš, že má Harryho Patronus podobu jeleňa?“ spýtala sa čo najľahostajnejšie to šlo.

„Nooo... neviem... myslím, že to nejak súvisí s jeho otcom. Prečo ťa to zaujíma?“

„Len tak,“ pokrčila Nira ramená a odpila si z ďatelinového piva, ktoré im práve priniesli. „Harryho mama sa volala Lily, však?“

„Áno,“ potvrdil George.

„Harryho rodičia by boli tak vo veku Snapea?“ nadhodila ľahostajne.

„Asi áno,“ prikývol a zamračil sa. „Najskôr Fred a teraz sa chceš baviť o Snapeovi?“

„Nechcem sa baviť o Snapeovi!“ ohradila sa Nira. „Len som premýšľala nad tým, že to Harry nemal v živote ľahké. Stratil oboch rodičov, stal sa slávnym... myslela som, že bude namyslený, ale nepôsobí tak,“ pokračovala pokojne.

„Skromnejšieho človeka, než je Harry, nepoznám,“ prikývol George vážne, následne sa uškrnul. „Kedy si bola naposledy na rande?“

„Prečo?“ spýtala sa Nira prekvapene, zaskočená jeho otázkou.

„Na rande by si nemala hovoriť o všetkých naokolo.“

„Vážne?“ oplatila mu úškrn. „A o čom by som mala hovoriť?“

„O sebe, predsa,“ zasmial sa George.

Nira sa neubránila úsmevu. „A čo by si chcel vedieť?“

„Všetko,“ vyhlásil rozhodne. „Aké máš rada jedlo, aká je tvoja obľúbená farba, počúvaš nejakú hudbu?“

„Najradšej mám bolonské špagety, moja obľúbená farba je tyrkysová modrá a už nejakú dobu počúvam kapelu Depeche mode.“

„Hmmm... rozumel som len tej tyrkysovej modrej!“

Nira sa rozosmiala. „Ty si nečarovským svetom vážne dosť nedotknutý.“

„Ešteže ťa nepočuje môj otec, hanbil by sa za mňa,“ zasmial sa George.

„Otec pozná nečarovský svet?“

„Skôr sa o to snaží. Pracuje na ministerstve na oddelení odhaľovania zneužitých muklovských artefaktov, ale keby jeho kolega niekedy urobil raziu u nás, otec by zrejme skončil v Azkabane. Je muklami priamo posadnutý. V dobrom zmysle slova.“

„Ty a Fred máte ešte ďalších súrodencov, však? Ten chlapec, čo sedel vedľa Harryho bol tvoj brat?“

„Áno, Ron,“ zazubil sa George. „To je náš najmladší brat. Po ňom je ešte Ginny. To je tá, čo vie tak skvelo napodobiť Umbridgejku. No a okrem toho máme ešte troch starších bratov. Bill je najstarší, pracuje pre Gringottbanku. Charlie je dlhodobo v dračej rezervácii v Rumunsku a...,“ odrazu sa zachmúril, „...Percy. Ten robí podržtašku Fudgeovi. Pretrhal s nami všetky kontakty, keď sa naša rodina postavila za Dumbledora.“

„To je mi ľúto, George.“

„Nemusí,“ pokrútil George hlavou a opäť sa usmieval. „Ty máš nejakých súrodencov?“ zarazil sa však okamžite, ako to dopovedal. „Ach... prepáč, ja som zabudol...“

„To nič,“ pokrútila Nira hlavou a trochu sa pousmiala. „Moji pestúni John a Margaret nemôžu mať deti, takže som nikdy žiadnych súrodencov nemala, ale vždy som si ich priala. Mať tak veľkú rodinu, to musí byť skvelé.“

„Keby si mala šiestich súrodencov ako ja, hovorila by si niečo iné,“ uškrnul sa George. „Častokrát človek trpí nedostatkom životného priestoru.“

„Ale vždy sa na nich môžeš obrátiť,“ nesúhlasila Nira.

„Môžeš, ale to ti nezaručí, že ti pomôžu.“

„Tomu sám neveríš!“ pokrútila Nira karhavo hlavou.

„Máš pravdu,“ pripustil George napokon. „Mám rád svoju rodinu, dúfam, že budú všetci živí a zdraví,“ dodal trochu priškrtene a chvíľkovú pauzu, ktorá nastala, vyplnil domáci škriatok, ktorý doniesol tekvicový koláč.

„Dobrý chuť,“ zaželal im a opäť odišiel.

„Verím tomu, že budú všetci živí a zdraví,“ usmiala sa naňho Nira povzbudivo.

„Ja tiež,“ prikývol George. „Skús ten koláč, je naozaj výborný.“

Keď sa najedli, ich rozhovor sa už k téme rodina nevrátil. George jej rozprával o ich plánoch s obchodom a Nira mu popisovala život na Ilvermorny. Keď z Troch Metiel odchádzali, stmievalo sa.

„Ďakujem za pekné poobedie,“ usmial sa na ňu, keď sa lúčili pri schodisku do žalárov.

„Ja ďakujem. Mal si pravdu, že na rande som už pekne dávno nebola, bolo to moc fajn,“ usmiala sa Nira.

„Tak si to zase zopakujeme?“ žmurkol na ňu šibalsky.

„Rada,“ prikývla s úsmevom.

George sa k nej odrazu naklonil s úmyslom pobozkať ju. Nira však stuhla. Nemohla sa premôcť, aby prekonala tých pár centimetrov a pobozkala ho.

„Prepáč,“ povedala ospravedlňujúco, keď sa jej líca zafarbili do červena.

„To nič,“ usmial sa George zmierlivo. Naklonil sa a pobozkal ju na líce. „Dobrú noc.“

„Dobrú noc,“ Nira mu úsmev opätovala a potom sa rozlúčili.

Len čo sa ocitla vo svojej izbe, zavrela a zabezpečila za sebou dvere. Zvalila sa na posteľ. Zavrela oči. Jej myšlienky sa opäť vrátili k Harryho Patronusovi a profesorovi elixírov. Všetky indície hovorili jasne. Severus Snape miloval... možno stále miluje... Harryho matku. Prečo inak by jeho Patronus, ktorého on sám nazýva Lily, bola laň? Tak to je to tajomstvo, ktoré Albusa presvedčilo. To sa naňho podobalo: _Láska víťazí nad zlom!_ Škoda, že tomu tak bolo len v rozprávkach!


	14. CHARLOTTA

Predstavovať si Severusa Snapea ako zamilovaného puberťáka bolo dosť desivé. Neustále zamračený, zlostný a hrôzu-naháňajúci profesor rozhodne nepôsobil ako niekto, kto by bol schopný kohokoľvek milovať. No i tak sa Nira tým myšlienkam nemohla ubrániť. Preto sa nebolo čomu diviť, keď ďalší z jej elixírových pokusov skončil v odpade.

„To je už tretie H, Benettonová!“ poznamenal profesor znudeným tónom, keď si jej známku zapisoval do notesa. „Keď som v lete schvaľoval vašu žiadosť o navštevovanie mojich hodín na MLOK, profesor Smith ma v liste ubezpečoval, že ste veľmi nadaná a vaše elixíry predčia moje očakávania,“ Snape sa nepríjemne uškrnul. „No zatiaľ som získal dojem, že buď profesor Smith senilnie, alebo nie je takým odborníkom ako o sebe tvrdí. Inak by vás nemohol považovať za výnimočne nadanú pre elixíry!“

„Dnes nemám svoj deň,“ precedila Nira pomedzi zuby.

„V tom prípade som zatiaľ nebol svedkom žiadneho z vašich dní,“ poznamenal profesor sarkastickým tónom. „Ešte jedno H a môžete sa pridať ku svojim Weasleyovským priateľom.“

Sakra! Pomyslela si. Ak to takto pôjde ďalej na aurorskú kariéru môže rovno zabudnúť.

„Polepším sa,“ povedala potichu.

Snape sa jej zahľadel do očí, potom sa opäť nepríjemne uškrnul: „O tom pochybujem.“

Bastard!

„Do konca týždňa spracujete tému Posilovací roztok a jeho vedľajšie účinky. Na dva zvitky pergamenu. A radil by som vám, neodfláknuť to ako obyčajne. Hodina skončila.“

„Ten Snape ju fakt neznáša, čo?“ doľahol k nej tichý šepot blonďavého dievčaťa adresovaný Morenovi, keď všetci vychádzali z učebne.

Áno, neznáša ju! A ona jeho neznáša čím ďalej, tým viac! Čo by tak Snapík asi povedal, keby sa po chodbách objavili letáky s titulkom: _Snape miluje Lily Potterovú?_

„ _Si hnusná a pomstychtivá! “ _napomenul ju jej vnútorný hlások.

Nira s ním pre tento raz musela súhlasiť. Ak Snapeova láska k Lily bola hlavným dôvodom jeho pomoci Rádu, Albus by sa jej zrejme nepoďakoval, keby toto vyniesla na svetlo sveta. No každopádne, nech ktokoľvek tvrdí, že láska robí ľudí lepšími, mal by sa zoznámiť s profesorom elixírov!

<<<

O deň neskôr, chvíľu po ôsmej večer, sa Nira vracala z knižnice, keď odrazu chodbou zaznel zúfalý výkrik. Chodba na prvom poschodí bola ľudoprázdna. Niru prepadol nepríjemný pocit. Siahla po svoj prútik a po krátkom zaváhaní sa vydala smerom, odkiaľ zvuk prišiel.

„Nechajte ma na pokoji!“ začula zúfalý dievčenský hlas, len čo zahla za najbližší roh.

„Však mi ti nič nerobíme, zatiaľ! Len kontrolujeme, či si si urobila domáce úlohy!“ zvuk sypajúcich sa vecí sprevádzal smiech niekoľkých chlapčenských hlasov.

„ _Flipendo_!“ vykríkol dievčenský hlas.

„ _Protego_!“ ozval sa vzápätí chlapčenský. „To si prehnala!“

„ _Opäť sa chceš do niečoho namočiť?“_ spýtal sa Nirin vnútorný hlas.

Sklapni! Zavrčala Nira v duchu.

_ „Ja som ťa varoval!“ _

Vyšla spoza rohu a naraz ostala zarazene stáť. Pri stene sa krčilo mladé dievča v slizolinskom habite, zrejme prvý ročník a prútikom mierilo na zjavne starších štyroch chlapcov v habitoch s červeno-zlatým lemom, ktorí sa nad ňou týčili. V tvári mala zdesený výraz. Jej taška bola hodená na zemi vedľa nej a veci rozsypané okolo. Z rozbitého kalamára na zem kvapkal atrament a malá čierna kaluž sa zväčšovala.

„Hej!“ zvolala Nira len čo sa spamätala. „Nechajte ju na pokoji!“

Štyria chlapci sa okamžite otočili k nej a traja z nich na ňu zamierili prútiky. „Nepleť sa do toho!“ zavrčal najstarší z nich, asi piaty, alebo šiesty ročník.

„Nevedela som, že útočiť v presile na malé dievčatá je chrabré a odvážne. Robíte hanbu svojej fakulte!“

„Za to vy Slizolinčania robíte česť tej svojej! Ty si tá muklorodená, čo ju pridelili do Slizolinu, že? Mala by si byť rada, že bojujeme proti takým, ako je ona!“ kývol hlavou k dievčaťu, ktoré potichu vzlyklo.

„Je to malé dievča! Preberte sa! Štyria útočíte na malú prváčku, ktorá proti vám nemá šancu!“

„Nemá šancu? To by si sa divila! Skoro prekliala môjho brata!“

„Vysmieval sa mi!“ vzlyklo dievča.

„Blbosť! Hovoril ti čistú pravdu!“

„Tak už dosť!“ zasiahla Nira rázne. „Dajte si odchod!“

„Myslíš si, že nám môžeš rozkazovať?!“ ten hlavný chlapec očervenel od jedu. Namieril prútikom na Niru. „ _Impedimenta_!“ zreval a záblesk svetla sa v okamihu rozprskol na ochrannom štíte, ktorý okolo seba Nira vyčarovala.

Aj ostatní traja chlapci na ňu namierili svoje prútiky, no než stihli vyslať zaklínadlo, podlaha pod ich nohami sa premenila na klzisko a vzápätí sa všetci štyria váľali na zemi. Ďalšie zaklínadlo ich nohami napred vynieslo do vzduchu.

„Hneď nás daj dolu!“ vrieskal ten hlavný a ostatní traja sa tvárili vydesene. „ _Expelliamus_!" zvolal a z jeho hlasu zaznievala panika.

Nira sa uhla a vzápätí toho najstaršieho odzbrojila kúzlom Petrifikus totalus. Prútik mu vypadol z ruky, len vydesený pohľad upieral jej smerom. Ostatní traja sa o ďalšie kúzla nepokúšali.

„Dám vás dolu, ak sľúbite, že nebudete šikanovať mladších študentov, jasné?!“ Nira na nich prísne pozrela.

Všetci traja chlapci po chvíľke, keď si vymenili pohľady, prikývli. Ten štvrtý len bez pohybu vytriešťal oči.

Nira vzápätí mávla prútikom a všetci štyria pomaly klesli na zem. Ľadová krusta na podlahe zmizla a štvrtý Chrabromilčan sa mohol opäť hýbať. Na nič nečakali. Ten štvrtý schmatol prútik a všetci štyria sa dali do behu opačným smerom. Za chvíľku ostali s dievčaťom samé. Nira k nej podišla, kľakla si, začala zbierať jej rozsypané veci a dávala ich do tašky.

„Si v poriadku?“ opýtala sa opatrne.

Dievča potiahlo nosom a zotrelo si z tváre slzu, čo sa jej objavila na líci. Prikývlo.

Nira jej podala tašku, mávla prútikom a rozbitý kalamár sa okamžite zlepil. Kvapky atramentu naskákali dnu.

„Malcolm McMillan tvrdí, že si do Slizolinu prišla, aby si nás postupne uniesla a potom sa mohla vyhrážať naším rodičom,“ šeplo dievča nečakane a ustráchane si Niru obzeralo.

„Ako inak,“ Nira si zamračene povzdychla. „To sa o mne hovorí medzi slizolinskými prvákmi?“ podala jej kalamár.

Dievča si ho od nej po malom zaváhaní vzalo. „Malcolm je druhák,“ povedalo potichu.

„Aha.“

„Ale môj brat mi povedal, že to nie je pravda, že si evidentne do Slizolinu nechcela a nie si tam šťastná.“

Nira prekvapene nadvihla obočie. „Kto je tvoj brat?“

„Viktor,“ špitlo dievča potichu.

„Viktor?“ zopakovala Nira zarazene. „Viktor Moren?“

Dievča pomaly prikývlo. „Babička so starým otcom nemajú radi humusákov, ale môj brat mi stále opakuje, že by som nemala ľudí posudzovať podľa pôvodu. McLaggen, to je ten, čo na mňa zaútočil, pochádza z čarodejníckej rodiny. A ty si mi pomohla, aj keď si nemusela. Ďakujem.“

Nira na dievča chvíľu zírala v nemom úžase. „Ako sa voláš?“ spýtala sa napokon.

„Charlotta,“ odvetilo dievča potichu.

„Charlotta?“ zopakovala Nira a podala jej ruku, aby jej pomohla na nohy.

Charlotta po malou zaváhaní jej ruku chytila a postavila sa. „Ďakujem,“ usmiala sa na Niru.

„Rado sa stalo,“ Nira jej úsmev opätovala. „A naozaj nechcem nikoho uniesť,“ poznamenala potichu.

„Verím ti,“ prikývla Charlotta, vyložila si tašku na plece, naposledy sa na Niru usmiala a odbehla preč.

Nira za ňou ešte chvíľu zamyslene hľadela. Zdalo sa, že šikana nebola len doménou Slizolinčanov a nech už Charlotta urobila čokoľvek, dalo sa to vyriešiť aj inak. To, čo jej však vŕtalo v hlave najväčšmi, bola poznámka o Morenovi. Že by sa jej naozaj zastával? Prečo by niečo také robil?


	15. DUMBLEDOROVA ARMÁDA

Bola streda po vyučovaní. Nira sedela v knižnici a práve listovala v knihe _Nežiadúce účinky bežne používaných elixírov_ , keď jej ktosi poklepal na rameno. Otočila sa. Bol to George.

„Ahoj,“ usmiala sa naňho.

„Ahoj,“ úsmev jej opätoval. „Čo to čítaš?“

Nirin úsmev trochu povädol. „Píšem prácu pre Snapea. Zase mi dal úlohu navyše. Zrejme má pocit, že nemám čo robiť!“ zamračila sa.

George neveriacky pokrútil hlavou. „Keby som nevedel, že elixíry potrebuješ, povedal by som ti, aby si sa na ne tiež vykašľala.“

„Merlinžiaľ ich potrebujem.“

„Preto nič nehovorím,“ uškrnul sa.

„Pssst!“ ozvalo sa od stolu knihovníčky, pani Pinceovej.

„Prisadneš si?“ spýtala sa Nira šeptom.

George pokrútil hlavou: „Nie... len som ti chcel povedať, že už máme termín prvého stretnutia.“

„Vážne? To bolo rýchle.“

George prikývol. „Je to dnes o ôsmej večer, siedme poschodie, oproti gobelínu, na ktorom traja trollovia palicujú Barnabáša Bláznivého.“

„Dnes?“ zamrkala Nira. „Ale my máme dnes astronómiu.“

„Neboj, Alica a Lee tam idú tiež a nemyslím si, že to bude tak dlho trvať,“ žmurkol na ňu.

„No dobre,“ prikývla Nira, zaváhala, no napokon dodala: „Nehneváš sa?“

George sa zatváril prekvapene. „Prečo?“

„Však vieš... v sobotu, keď sme sa lúčili...,“

George na ňu chvíľu nechápavo hľadel, dokým mu to nedošlo. Následne sa usmial a pokrútil hlavou. „Povedal som predsa, že na teba nebudem tlačiť.“

„Tak dobre, len nechcem, aby si si myslel, že mi na tebe nezáleží...“

„Toto je knižnica, nie tokáreň!“ naraz sa za nimi objavila drobná postava pani Pinceovej. Pery na vychudnutej tvári mala stiahnuté do úzkej linky a spod zamračeného svetlého obočia na nich hľadela cez hrubé sklá okuliarov. „Ak sa chcete rozprávať, choďte von!“

„Nie je treba, ja už aj tak musím,“ povedal George jej smerom a potom sa ešte raz na Niru usmial. „Uvidíme sa,“ otočil sa a vyšiel z knižnice.

Madam Pinceová sa na Niru ešte chvíľu nesúhlasne mračila, no potom sa aj ona pobrala ku svojmu pracovnému stolu.

«««

Za päť osem na siedmom poschodí podľa inštrukcií, Nira po krátkom zaklopaní na naleštené dvere vošla dnu. Miestnosť bola priestranná, osvetlená blikotajúcimi fakľami a jej steny lemovali police s množstvom kníh. Väčšina ostatných študentov už posedávala na hodvábnych vankúšoch uprostred miestnosti. Hermiona bola zahĺbená do nejakej knihy, Angelina, Alica a Katie sa potichu rozprávali a Harry niečo vysvetľoval skupinke mladších študentov. Keď Nira vošla, pozrel jej smerom a kývol hlavou na pozdrav. Usmiala sa naňho a následne sa usadila na prázdny vankúš vedľa Angeliny.

„Čo je to za miesto?“ spýtala sa a so záujmom sa rozhliadala okolo seba.

„Vraj sa volá Núdzová miestnosť,“ odvetila Alica.

„Núdzová?“ zopakovala Nira zaujato.

„Harry vravel, že sa zjaví vtedy, keď ju potrebuješ,“ zapojila sa Angelina.

Nira pokrútila hlavou. „Rokfort je skutočne plný tajomstiev.“

Dvere sa otvorili a do miestnosti vošli Fred, George a Lee. Usadili sa na posledné tri voľné vankúše.

„Dobre,“ povedal Harry, keď o ôsmej miestnosť zamkol a pozrel na nich.

Všetci naňho s očakávaním bez slova hľadeli.

„Našli sme túto miestnosť na praktické cvičenie, a ako ste určite zistili, je celkom fajn.“

„Je fantastická!“ zvolalo nadšene tmavovlasé dievča ázijského pôvodu.

„Je zvláštna,“ vyhlásil Fred, ktorý sa neprestával zamračene obzerať. „Raz sme sa tu skryli pred Filchom, pamätáš, George? Ale vtedy to bola iba komora na metly.“

„Hej, Harry, čo je toto?“ spýtal sa černošský chlapec zozadu a ukazoval na rôzne detektory čiernej mágie rozmiestené na policiach v zadnej časti miestnosti.

„Detektory čiernej mágie,“ vysvetlil Harry. „V podstate upozorňujú, keď sú na blízku čierni mágovia alebo nepriatelia, ale nedá sa na ne celkom spoľahnúť, možno ich oklamať,“ na chvíľu sa odmlčal a zahľadel sa do puknutého zrkadla. „Rozmýšľal som,“ pokračoval, keď na nich opäť pozrel, „s čím by sme mali začať a.... Čo je Hermiona?“ pozrel jej smerom, lebo mávala rukou vystrčenou vo vzduchu.

„Myslím, že by sme mali zvoliť vodcu,“ vyhlásila.

„Harry je vodca!“ zamračilo sa na ňu dievča ázijského pôvodu.

„Áno, ale myslím, že by sme mali o tom riadne hlasovať,“ odvetila Hermiona pokojne. „Bude to tak formálne a on získa autoritu. Takže – kto si myslí, že Harry by mal byť vodca?“

Všetci zdvihli ruky.

„Ech... dobre, ďakujem,“ ošil sa Harry nervózne. „A... čo je zase, Hermiona?“

„Myslím si tiež, že by sme sa mali nejako nazývať. Podporilo by to ducha tímu a jednoty, nemyslíte?“

„Mohli by sme byť _antiumbridgeovská liga_?“ navrhla Angelina.

„Alebo _Ministerstvo mágie je skupina blbcov_ ,“ vyhlásil Fred.

„Skôr som rozmýšľala,“ Hermiona sa na Freda zamračila, „že by to mal byť názov, ktorý by každému neprezradil, čo robíme, aby sme sa o tom bezpečne mohli rozprávať aj mimo stretnutí.“

„ _Dobrovoľná asociácia_?“ povedalo ázijské dievča. „Skrátene DA, nikto by nevedel, o čom hovoríme.“

„Áno, DA je dobré,“ zapojila sa sestra Freda a Georgea. „Ale radšej nech to znamená _Dumbledorova armáda_ , lebo tej sa najväčšmi bojí, či nie?“

V miestnosti sa rozľahol smiech a Nira sa pobavene uškrnula pri predstave Albusovho výrazu, keby sa to dozvedel.

„Všetci sú za DA?“ spýtala sa Hermiona.

Nira zdvihla ruku a zdalo sa, že s ňou aj väčšina ostatných členov.

„To je väčšina – návrh bol prijatý!“ vyhlásila Hermiona, keď spočítala zdvihnuté ruky. Následne vytiahla zoznam mien, ktoré naposledy podpisovali a do hornej časti napísala:

DUMBLEDOROVA ARMÁDA

„Dobre teda,“ prehovoril opäť Harry, „tak už začneme trénovať? Myslel som, že prvé, čo by sme mali skúšať, jeExpelliarmus, odzbrojovacie zaklínadlo. Viem, že je to dosť jednoduché, ale mne sa veľmi zišlo...,“

„Och, prosím ťa,“ Zacharias Smith prevrátil oči a prekrížil si ruky na hrudi. „Ja si nemyslím, že práveExpelliarmus by nám pomohol proti Veď-Viete-Komu, ty áno?“

„Ja som ho proti nemu použil,“ potichu povedal Harry. „V júni mi to zachránilo život.“

V miestnosti zavládlo hrobové ticho.

„Ale ak si myslíš,“ pokračoval Harry odmerane, „že je to pod tvoju úroveň, môžeš odísť.“

Smith sa nepohol.

„Dobre, myslím, že by sme sa mali rozdeliť do dvojíc a cvičiť.“

Všetci sa v momente postavili a rozdelili sa do dvojíc. Nira sa spárovala s Angelinou, Fred s Georgeom si neďaleko nich stúpli vedľa seba a Alica si pripravila prútik proti Leeovi.

„Dobre...,“ zavelil Harry, „keď napočítam do troch – jeden, dva, tri...“

Miestnosť odrazu vybuchla zábleskami červeného svetla, ktoré smerovali do všetkých strán. Nire prútik vyletel z ruky, nie však dôsledkom Angelininho zaklínadla, ktoré ju asi o meter minulo, no zaklínadlom niekoho, kto na ňu vlastne vôbec nemieril.

V poslednej chvíli sa zarazila a prútik si neprivolala podobným spôsobom, ako pred niekoľkými týždňami počas Snapeovho trestu v kuchyni. Usúdila, že bude múdrejšie, nechať si túto schopnosť pre seba.

„Zasiahla som ťa?“ spýtala sa Angelina, keď sa Nira s prútikom v ruke opäť vrátila na miesto.

„Myslím, že to bol niekto iný,“ pokrútila Nira hlavou. „Tak znovu?“

Keď Angelina prikývla, obe proti sebe namierili prútiky.

„ _Expelliarmus_!“ zvolala Angelina.

Nira nepovedala nič, no i tak bolo jej kúzlo rýchlejšie. Letiaci Angelinin prútik zachytila vo vzduchu.

Angelina na ňu ostala užasnuto hľadieť. „Ty ovládaš neverbálne zaklínadlá?“ z jej hlasu zaznieval obdiv.

„Snažím sa. Ale nie vždy mi to vyjde,“ odvetila Nira a pomocou svojho prútika dopravila Angeline ten jej. „Znovu?“

Situácia sa opakovala.

„Si moc rýchla!“ sťažovala si Angelina, keď opäť dostala späť svoj prútik.

„Tak teraz ty,“ povzbudila ju Nira. „Nebudem sa brániť. Chce to len prax, uvidíš.“

Angelina sa mračila, no nehádala sa. Opäť na ňu zamierila a tentoraz bolo jej zaklínadlo úspešné. Po pár pokusoch už Angelina mierila presne a aj rýchlosť, akou to robila sa zlepšovala.

Harry zatiaľ prechádzal medzi nimi a opravoval postoj, pohyb prútikom, či výslovnosť zaklínadla.

Trénovali už hodnú chvíľu, keď sa odrazu miestnosťou rozľahol ostrý zvuk píšťalky. Všetci razom prestali a pozreli na Harryho.

„Nebolo to zlé,“ povzbudzoval ich, „ale rozhodne je ešte čo zlepšovať. Skúste to znova.“

Miestnosť sa opäť naplnila výkrikmi a zábleskami červeného svetla. Tentoraz to však už netrvalo dlho, kým sa opäť ozval zvuk píšťalky.

„No bolo to celkom dobré,“ vyhlásil Harry, keď posledné dva prútiky dopadli na zem, „ale prešvihli sme čas, takže už radšej pôjdeme. Na budúci týždeň o tom istom čase, na tom istom mieste?“

„Skôr!“ vykríkol ktosi a viacerí súhlasne zamumlali.

„Začne sa metlobalová sezóna,“ namietla Angelina okamžite. „Tímy potrebujú aj trénovať!“

„Tak teda na budúcu stredu večer,“ určil Harry, „potom sa môžeme dohodnúť aj na ďalších stretnutiach. Ale teraz už radšej poďme,“ vytiahol kus dosť staro vyzerajúceho pergamenu a potom ich v malých skupinkách začal vypúšťať von.

„Tak ako vám to šlo?“ spýtal sa George, keď on, Fred, Angelina a Nira opustili núdzovú miestnosť.

„Nira ovláda neverbálne zaklínadlá,“ oznámila Angelina a zdalo sa, že ju to trochu štve.

„Vážne?“ George sa na Niru žiarivo usmial, Fred len čosi neidentifikovateľné zamrmlal.

„Neverbálne zaklínadlá sme v rámci obrannej mágie mali od šiesteho ročníka,“ pokrčila Nira ramená. „Ale ako som povedala Angeline, nie vždy mi to vyjde.“

„Zrejme ste mali lepšiu výuku obrany než my,“ poznamenal George.

„Mali sme väčšinu času jedného učiteľa,“ prikývla Nira. „A bol celkom schopný.“

„Škoda, že u nás sa to tak menilo,“ povzdychla si Angelina namrzene. „Za celú tú dobu bol skutočne schopný len profesor Lupin. No keď sa zistilo, že je to vlkolak, vyhodili ho.“

„Moody tiež nebol zlý,“ ozval sa Fred.

„Až na to, že to nebol Moody!“ protestoval George.

„My sme už na mieste,“ oznámila Angelina Nire, keď všetci zastali pred veľkým portrétom bucľatej ženy v ružových nariasených šatách.

„Dobre sa vyspi,“ žmurkol na ňu George.

„Ďakujem,“ usmiala sa Nira, „no ešte ma čaká hodina astronómie.“

„Vlastne tá astronómia...,“ buchol sa George do čela.

„Uvidíme sa zajtra,“ rozlúčila sa s nimi a zamierila do slizolinskej klubovne. Pred hodinou astronómie by si mohla ešte niečo prečítať.

«««

Slizolinská klubovňa bola poloprázdna. Tu a tam v kreslách a pri stoloch posedávali menšie skupinky študentov, v krbe blčal oheň, takže tam bolo oveľa teplejšie, než na studených rokfortských chodbách, kde okolo okien bolo počuť fičiaci vietor.

„Hej, Benettonová!“

Nira mala práve namierené k najvzdialenejšiemu kreslu na druhom konci miestnosti, keď začula svoje meno. Otočila sa za hlasom, pripravená čeliť nadávkam a posmeškom.

Hlas patril Viktorovi Morenovi a prichádzal od neďalekého stola, kde sa Moren a jeho partička skláňali nad učebnicami. Nira naňho spýtavo pozrela.

„Prisadni si k nám,“ vyhlásil a následne mávol prútikom. Neďaleko stojaca voľná stolička doplachtila k ich stolu. Jeho spoločníci zdvihli hlavy a neveriacky naňho pozreli.

„Viktor! To nemyslíš vážne?!“ zamračilo sa dievča so špicatým nosom a tmavými vlasmi, ktoré Niru pri každej príležitosti častovalo nadávkami. „Ja s ňou pri jednom stole sedieť nebudem!“ vyhlásilo rezolútne.

„Tak si odsadni, Zina!“ Moren na dievča uprel zamračený pohľad a dievča evidentne stratilo reč, len naňho neveriacky zízalo. Opäť pozrel na Niru.

„Ďakujem, ale radšej si sadnem inam,“ pokrútila Nira hlavou, keď usúdila, že to myslí vážne.

„Neblázni!“ vyhlásil pevným hlasom. „Všetci sa pripravujeme na MLOK-y, tak si vzájomne môžeme pomôcť.“

„Viktor!“ zalapala Zina po dychu.

„Už som ti povedal, že si môžeš odsadnúť!“

Zina párkrát naprázdno otvorila a zavrela ústa, strelila po Nire nenávistným pohľadom, následne sa postavila, zobrala si svoje veci a bez ďalšieho slova sa vydala von zo spoločenskej miestnosti.

Hneď na to sa postavil svetlovlasý chalan menom Aron a rozbehol sa za ňou. „Zina, neblázni! Vráť sa!“ počuli jeho slová, dokým sa nestratil za priechodom na chodbu.

„Sadni si,“ Moren bez mihnutia oka ukázal na prázdnu stoličku vedľa seba, na ktorej pred chvíľou sedela Zina. Jeho výraz prezrádzal, že negatívnu odpoveď nemieni akceptovať.

Nira mu chvíľu hľadela do očí, no vzápätí rozhodne pokrútila hlavou. „Ďakujem, ale radšej sa učím sama,“ otočila sa im chrbtom a zamierila do rohu miestnosti k prázdnemu kreslu.


	16. POMSTA

Bola sobota. Nira celé dopoludnie sedela v knižnici a prehrabávala sa tým množstvom úloh, ktorými ich učitelia neustále zásobovali. Odrazu si k nej niekto prisadol. Zdvihla pohľad od učebnice transfigurácie pre pokročilých a prekvapene pozrela na Viktora Morena.

„Viem, že sme nezačali najlepšie,“ povedal bez úvodu tichým hlasom. „Rád by som to skúsil znovu. Volám sa Viktor Moren a vítam ťa v našej fakulte.“

Nira naňho nechápavo vytreštila oči. Čo to má znamenať? Nenápadne sa obzrela, či sa na ňu niekto z jeho skupinky nechystá zaútočiť, dokým ju on rozptyľuje. Bol tam však zjavne sám.

„Chcem ti poďakovať, že si sa zastala Charlotty,“ pokračoval, keď od Niry nedostal žiadnu odpoveď.

Konečne jej to docvaklo. „Hmm... urobila by som to znovu.“

„Viem,“ prikývol vážne a potom zachmúrenejšie dodal, „ja som sa mal zastať teba, keď ťa šikanovali. Som hlavný prefekt a zlyhal som.“

Nira si odpustila poznámku o neustálej šikane Slizolinčanov voči študentom ostatných fakúlt.

Pokrčila ramená. „Ja sa šikanovať len tak nenechám,“ povedala ľahostajne.

„Myslel som to vážne, aby si si k nám prisadla. Vzájomne si môžeme vypomôcť, aj čo sa úloh týka.“

„Tvoji priatelia sa na to moc netvárili!“

„Moji priatelia proti tomu námietky nemajú, tých čo ich majú, zrejme nemôžem považovať za priateľov.“

„Pochádzaš z aristokratickej rodiny?“ spýtala sa Nira odrazu, čím ho zjavne zaskočila.

„Čo to s tým má spoločné?“ zamračil sa.

„Nič,“ pokrútila Nira hlavou. „To len to tvoje vyjadrovanie...,“ dodala.

„Čo je s ním?“ neprestával sa mračiť.

„Nič... zabudni na to.“

„Každopádne,“ ozval sa po chvíli, keď si ju prestal zamračene premeriavať, „môj návrh platí. Porozmýšľaj nad ním,“ zdvihol sa a bez ďalšieho slova odišiel. Nira za ním ešte hodnú chvíľu zamyslene hľadela.

«««

Behom nasledujúcich dvoch týždňov sa _Dumbledorova armáda_ stretla ďalšie tri razy. Pokračovali v precvičovaní zaklínadla Expelliarmus a začali nacvičovať miznúce zaklínadlo. Nedalo sa povedať, že by sa Nira nudila, no veľmi rýchlo zistila, že v obranných kúzlach je väčšina ostatných členov značne pozadu. Preto to skôr brala ako opakovanie, a keď bolo treba, pomáhala svojim priateľom v opravovaní chýb a zdokonaľovaní zaklínadiel. Problémom bolo, keďže sa blížil metlobalový zápas Slizolin verzus Chrabromil, že sa len ťažko dohovárali na termínoch ďalších stretnutí. Na poslednej schôdzke prišla Hermiona s veľmi elegantným riešením. Všetkým im rozdala falošné galeónové mince, ktoré predtým očarovala meniacim zaklínadlom, aby čísla na okraji mince ukazovali dátum ďalšej schôdzky a menili sa podľa galeónu, ktorý vlastnil Harry. Vzhľadom k tomu, že meniace zaklínadlo bolo kúzlo siedmeho ročníka a niektorí ich spolužiaci s ním mali stále ešte problém, vyslúžila si za to u Niry tichý obdiv.

Október ubiehal a počasie vonku bolo čím ďalej, tým nehostinnejšie. Za oknami skučal studený vietor, školský pozemok neustále bičoval dážď, ktorý sa na okolitých vrcholkoch hôr menil na sneh a každé ráno klesala teplota pod bod mrazu. Na chodbách bolo tak zima, že niektorí študenti behom prestávok nosili na rukách rukavice z dračej kože.

V knižnici horeli na každej strane dva veľké krby plne naložené drevom, no i tak neboli schopné celú tú rozľahlú miestnosť dostatočne vyhriať. Preto jeden večer Nira zaklapla učebnice skôr než obvykle. Pošúchala si skrehnuté prsty a rozhodla sa ďalšiu úlohu dokončiť v slizolinskej klubovni.

Klubovňa, hoc nehostinná miestnosť, bola krásne vyhriata a ani tie syčiace hady v svietnikoch už na Niru nepôsobili tak odporne. Behom tých dvoch týždňov viackrát premýšľala nad Morenovým návrhom, aby sa učila s nimi. O Viktorovom prehlásení, že jeho priatelia s tým nemajú problém, presvedčená nebola, no zdalo sa, že okrem dievčaťa menom Zina ich skupinu nikto neopustil. Aj Aron sedel opäť s nimi. Musela tiež uznať, že sa skutočne moc nesnažila zapadnúť. A preto, keď vošla do miestnosti a zbadala Morenovu skupinu pri ich obľúbenom stole, vydala sa ich smerom.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravila ostražito, keď zastala vedľa nich.

Všetci nadvihli hlavu a pozreli na ňu. Niektorí sa tvárili zvedavo, iní si ju zamračene prezerali. Aron znechutene potiahol nosom.

„Ahoj,“ odvetil Moren a zdalo sa, že sa aj trochu pousmial.

„Môžem si prisadnúť?“ spýtala sa Nira opatrne.

„Určite,“ prikývol Viktor bez toho, aby sa kohokoľvek pýtal na názor.

Nira zaváhala, no keďže nikto otvorene nenamietal, odsunula si voľnú stoličku medzi Viktorom a dievčaťom, ktoré poznala z elixírov a posadila sa.

„Ahoj,“ povedalo dievča vedľa nej. Malo husté lesklé blond vlasy a veľmi peknú tvár. „Volám sa Daphne Greengrassová,“ predstavila sa a nepatrne sa na ňu usmiala. Na hrudi sa jej leskol prefektský odznak.

„Ja som Trevor Ollivander,“ pokračoval chlapec vedľa Daphne s kamenným výrazom v tvári.

„Garrick Carter,“ zamumlal tmavovlasý chlapec.

„Sylvia Baldocková,“ neprestávalo si ju zamračene premeriavať dievča sediace naproti.

„A toto je Aron Spencer,“ predstavil ho Viktor, lebo Aron odmietol na Niru čo i len pozrieť.

„Ja som Nira Benettonová,“ predstavila sa Nira zdvorilo.

„My vieme,“ odsekla Sylvia, za čo si vyslúžila jeden nepríjemný Viktorov pohľad.

„Práve sme diskutovali o poslednej hodine transfigurácie,“ oznámil jej Viktor po chvíli, keď sa na Sylviu prestal mračiť.

„Hmm...,“ reagovala Nira neurčito, „myslím, že čiastočné premieňanie sa v praktickom živote moc použiť nedá,“ dodala, keď jej reakcia zjavne nebola dostatočná.

„Mýliš sa,“ Daphne protestne pokrútila hlavou. „Minulý rok na Trojčarodejníckom turnaji Viktor Krum transfiguroval časť svojho tela na žraloka a to mu pomohlo pod vodou vydržať celú hodinu.“

„Vieš ako je to s transfiguráciou ľudí na zvieratá, Daph!“ zapojil sa Garrick. „Pokiaľ nie si animágus, spolu s telom sa transfiguruje aj tvoj mozog. Je vlastne zázrak, že vtedy Grangerovú nezožral. Ale možno to v jeho prípade nebola až taká zmena,“ dodal s úškrnom.

„Hovoríš to len preto, lebo si naňho žiarlil!“ ohradila sa Daphne jedovato.

„Krum nemá nič, na čo by som mal žiarliť!“ zamračil sa Garrick.

„Ak si spomínate, chceli sme sa pustiť do písania tej úlohy pre McGonagallovú!“ otrávene prevrátila oči Sylvia.

„Trevor, tebe nevadí, že Daph je zamilovaná do Kruma?!“ Garrick sa zlomyseľne uškrnul na chlapca vedľa Daphne.

„Nie som!“ ohradila sa Daphne.

„Ale si. Videl som, ako nad ním slintáš!“ pokračoval Garrick, následne nevinne zamrkal mihalnicami a pokračoval neprirodzene vysokým hlasom: „Viktor, sadni si vedľa mňa, držím ti miesto! Podpíšeš sa mi do denníka?“

„ _Conjunctivus_!“ Daphne v okamihu zamierila prútikom na Garricka a sila kliatby ho prevrhla aj so stoličkou.

„AU! Do trolla, Daph!“ nadával Garrick, keď sa zviechal zo zeme. Jednou rukou si zakrýval oči a druhou sa po slepiačky snažil nahmatať stôl pred sebou, na ktorom mal položený prútik.

„Daph!“ napomenul ju Moren karhavo. Mávol svojim prútikom a Garrikovi sa opäť vrátil zrak.

„Začal si!“ ohradila sa Daphne a namrzene si prekrížila ruky cez hruď.

„Beztak je to pravda!“ trval na svojom Garrick, ktorý nevyzeral naštvane, že ho Daphne prekliala, skôr sa tváril veľmi pobavene nad jej rozčúlením.

„Správate sa ako malé deti!“ napomenula ich Sylvia.

„Našla som v knižnici jednu knihu, ktorá by sa na tú úlohu dala použiť,“ ozvala sa Nira potichu a z tašky vylovila stredne veľkú knihu v hrubej hnedej koži s nápisom _Moderná transfigurácia a jej úskalia_. „Je tam celkom obsiahla kapitola o čiastočných premenách,“ pokračovala, keď jej všetci venovali pozornosť.

„To sa nám bude hodiť,“ prikývol Viktor a venoval jej drobný úsmev.

«««

„Hej,“ zastavila ju Daphne pri ceste do dievčenských spální, keď sa po dvoch hodinách učenia rozišli. „Viem, že to asi vyzeralo hrozne, ale my sa s Garrickom len tak špičkujeme. Bežne ľudí nepreklínam,“ povedala, keď sa k nej Nira otočila.

„Jasne,“ usmiala sa, „ja som si nič zlého nemyslela.“

„Viem, že sme ťa v Slizoline moc dobre neprivítali,“ pokračovala Daphne. „Bolo to dosť nečakané, keď ťa k nám klobúk priradil. Nehovorím, že je to nemožné, ale historicky sa to stalo len párkrát. Nemáš v rodine nejakých čarodejníkov?“ vyzvedala a Nira len ťažko ovládla výraz tváre, ktorý prezrádzal, ako je jej tá otázka nepríjemná.

Pokrútila hlavou: „Neviem o tom.“

Bola to pravda. V Amerike nemala moc možností pátrať po svojich rodičoch a Albus jej nechcel nič konkrétne prezradiť. Musela sa teda uspokojiť len so svojimi neúplnými a rozmazanými spomienkami na tú noc, keď ich dom napadli smrťožrúti.

„Je ti niečo?“ vrátila ju Daphne do reality.

„Nie, nič,“ pokrútila Nira hlavou, keď sa spamätala. „Nemám čarodejnícky pôvod,“ zopakovala, teraz už pevnejším hlasom.

„Nechcela som ťa uraziť,“ bránila sa Daphne okamžite. „Len ma to zaujíma. Robím taký malý neoficiálny výskum, na základe čoho klobúk priradzuje jednotlivé fakulty.“

„Neurazila som sa,“ pokrútila Nira hlavou a trochu sa usmiala. „Možno by si sa mala spýtať klobúka,“ navrhla následne.

Daphne sa pobavene zasmiala. „Dumbledore by to nedovolil. Navyše, pochybujem, že by mi to klobúk prezradil. Tak ja ťa už nebudem otravovať. Ahoj zajtra,“ kývla hlavou a pobrala sa chodbou opačným smerom.

„Daphne,“ zavolala za ňou Nira, než sa stratila vo dverách do izby.

„Áno?“ Daphne sa k nej otočila.

„Ďakujem, že som si k vám mohla prisadnúť,“ povedala úprimne.

Daphne sa žiarivo usmiala, čím jej pekná tvár dostala takmer anjelský vzhľad. „Za to nemusíš ďakovať. Dobrú noc,“ vošla do izby.

«««

Nasledujúce poobedia už Nira netrávila sama v chladnej knižnici, ale s Morenovou skupinkou v klubovni. Daphne sa správala priateľsky, zbytok s ňou komunikoval len v rámci úloh, na ktorých pracovali. Aron však vytrvalo predstieral, že neexistuje a Viktor..., ten ju neustále nenápadne pozoroval. Občas sa na ňu usmial, občas niečo prehodil, ale skoro vždy sa tváril mimoriadne dôležito. Asi mu to nemohla zazlievať, zdalo sa, že Viktorove vedomosti sú naozaj rozsiahle. Aspoň čo sa čarodejníckeho sveta týkalo. Pokiaľ šlo o ten nečarovský, nerozumel mu ani za mak. Rovnako ako jeho priatelia.

Od tej doby, čo Zina odišla z klubovne sa u Morenovej skupinky ani raz nezastavila, neprehovorila, len Niru pri každej príležitosti pražila nenávistným pohľadom.

Viktor bol k jej správaniu ľahostajný a zdalo sa, že jeho priateľom sa po jej odchode uľavilo. Len Aron občas hľadel jej smerom.

«««

Keď sa Nira v piatok zobudila, prvé na čo jej padol zrak, bol neveľký balíček zabalený v hnedom papieri, tróniaci na jej stole. Vedľa neho ležala biela obálka a rúročka pergamenu. Pretrela si oči, posadila sa a všetko si to k sebe vzala do postele. Odpečatila rúročku, v ktorej bol krátky text napísaný Albusovým štíhlym písmom:

__

_ Margaret a John ma požiadali, aby som ti to odovzdal. Do konca víkendu budem mimo Rokfort, ale v nedeľu večer by som sa s tebou rád stretol. Príď po ôsmej do mojej pracovne. _

_ Všetko najlepšie. A. _

Dnes bol ten deň, keď sa nad ňou zlomí pečať, keď už kúzlenie mimo školu nebude tabu. Jej sedemnáste narodeniny. V Amerike to bola vždy veľká udalosť sprevádzaná poriadnou party. Tu však o tom nevedel nikto okrem Dumbledora. Rozhodla sa, že bude lepšie, keď to tak ostane.

Otvorila obálku a hneď spoznala Margaretino malé, trochu kostrbaté písmo. Usmiala sa.

__

_ Drahá Nira, zlatíčko, _

_ dnes je tvoj veľký deň. Spomínam si na to, akoby to bolo včera, keď sme ťa spoznali. Na to malé nesmelé dievčatko, čo sedelo v otcovom kresle a na všetko hľadelo tými svojimi veľkými modrými očkami. A dnes je z teba už dospelá žena. Dúfam, že v Anglicku sa ti páči a je to presne také, ako si si vysnívala. Albus mi toho veľa nechcel povedať, však vieš, aký vždy bol tajnostkár, takže od teba očakávam pekne dlhý list o všetkom! Nepredstieram, že ho netrpezlivo nevyzerám každý deň, ale chápem, že v poslednom ročníku máš veľa povinností, navyše hľadať si nových priateľov tiež zaberie veľa času. Ale však ma poznáš, som zvedavá. Už si si tam našla nejakého chlapca? John mi tu pozerá cez rameno a vraví, že ti nemám písať hlúposti... _

_ Bol u nás ten jeho japonský kamarát Takahiro. Neustále nás prehovára, aby sme sa šli pozrieť do Japonska. Priznám sa, že nad tým začíname vážne uvažovať. _

_ Moc na teba myslím, opatruj sa a napíš nám. _

_ Margaret _

List vrátila naspäť do obálky a chvíľku jej trvalo, kým ovládla pálčivosť, čo jej začala zvierať hrdlo. Margaret sa k nej vždy správala ako k vlastnej dcére, ktorú nemohla mať a pravdou bolo, že za celú dobu na Rokforte im nenapísala ani riadok. Ale čo im mala napísať? Aké sklamanie na ňu v Anglicku čakalo a ako osamelá sa vlastne cíti?

Roztrhla papier na balíku a na kolená jej vypadla malá kartička s Johnovým takmer nečitateľným písmom.

__

_ Všetko najlepšie, dcérenka. Je to novinka od Takahira. Návod máš priložený. A ozvi sa, mama je celá netrpezlivá! _

_ John _

Nira rozbalila krabičku, na ktorej stálo MINIDISC a vylovila z nej niečo ako walkman, slúchadlá na uši, krabičku tužkových bateriek a rozsiahly návod v japončine s priloženým anglickým prekladom. Musela sa pousmiať. John bol úplný blázon do všakovakých technických vymožeností a jeho dobrý kamarát Takahiro ho nimi ochotne zásoboval. K Minidiscu boli priložené aj tri malé CD zatavené v plaste. Všetko to opäť zabalila a schovala do skrine s tým, že si to pozrie večer. Beztak bol už čas na raňajky.

Celý deň ubehol v predznamenaní nadchádzajúceho metlobalového zápasu Slizolinu proti Chrabromilu. Zdalo sa, že nikoho v Rokforte táto téma nenecháva chladným. Keď ráno vchádzala do spoločenskej miestnosti, narazila tam na pomerne veľkú skupinku tlačiacu sa okolo Malfoya a jeho kumpánov. Na niečom sa dobre zabávali.

„Hej, humusáčka! To by sa ti mohlo páčiť!“ zavolal na ňu Malfoy a hodil po nej jeden z odznakov v tvare korunky, ktorý rozdával. Stálo na ňom:

__

_ Weasley je náš kráľ! _

Nira len pokrútila hlavou a pobrala sa preč. Keď vychádzala priechodom, zachytila útržok piesne, ktorú začali pospevovať:

__

_ „Narodil sa na smetisku, púšťa loptu na ihrisku...." _

Ani profesori neboli nestranní. Na Alicu niekto zaútočil v knižnici. Kliatba spôsobila, že jej obočie rástlo enormným tempom. Padalo jej do očí a následne aj do úst. Skončila preto v nemocničnom krídle. Snape však odmietal akceptovať svedecké výpovede viac než tuctu študentov, ktorí útočníka videli. Zaryto tvrdil, že sa Alica prekliala sama.

Žiaľ, kvôli častým metlobalovým tréningom museli DA odložiť a s Georgeom sa tiež tieto dni vídala len na hodinách. Viktor Moren sa zjavne snažil neprejavovať priveľa nadšenia z nadchádzajúceho zápasu, ale tu a tam tiež prižmúril oko nad posmeškami a občasnými drobnými kliatbami proti Chrabromilčanom.

Nira sa toho všetkého odmietla zúčastňovať. Klobúk ju zaradil do slizolinskej fakulty, no väčšina jej priateľov bola z Chrabromilu, navyše priamo z chrabromilského metlobalového tímu. Pretože sa snažila vychádzať dobre s Morenovou skupinkou, ktorá tieto dni metlobalom priam žila, rozhodla sa piatkový večer stráviť sama v knižnici. Skutočne tam ten deň bola takmer sama. Pred ôsmou však okolo nej začala pani Pinceová netrpezlivo chodiť a nenápadne naznačovať, že by už rada knižnicu zavrela. Keď sa po tretíkrát za Niriným chrbtom pustila do triedenia a upravovania kníh v policiach, Nira to nevydržala. Zaklapla učebnicu _Tisíc zázračných bylín a húb_ a pobrala sa preč.

Na chodbách o tomto čase bolo už veľmi málo študentov a čím viac sa blížila k žalárom, tým ich bolo menej. Navyše všade panovala dosť nepríjemná zima, takže väčšina sa zdržovala vo svojich fakultných spoločenských miestnostiach.

Ako sa blížila k slizolinskej klubovni, chodbou sa odrazu rozľahol výkrik. Zastala a načúvala. Prichádzalo to spoza rohu chodby, ktorá viedla Merlinviekam. Výkrik sa ozval opäť a tentoraz oveľa naliehavejšie. Nira zaváhala, spomenula si na Charlottu. Vôbec nebolo vylúčené, že sa nejaký študent stal obeťou šikany. Obzvlášť teraz, keď boli vzťahy medzi Slizolinom a Chrabromilom napnuté k prasknutiu. Vytiahla prútik a obozretne sa pohla vpred. Kráčala pomaly, neustále sa okolo seba obzerala. Rokfortské žaláre boli jednou z najzáhadnejších častí hradu plné slepých uličiek a nekonečných chodieb.

Výkrik zaznel znovu a tentoraz o čosi hlasnejšie. Nira pridala do kroku. Svetlo okolo nej sa rýchlo vytrácalo, lebo medzery medzi fakľami sa predlžovali a niektoré nesvietili vôbec.

„ _Lumos_!“ šepla a koniec jej prútika sa rozžiaril bielym svetlom.

_ „Nemám z toho dobrý pocit,“  _ poznamenal jej vnútorný hlások, keď sa dostala už dosť ďaleko od bežne používaných chodieb.

__ Ani ja. Súhlasila Nira. Zastala a načúvala okolo seba.

Odrazu sa kúsok od nej ozval tichý smiech. „Nebolo múdre prísť sem, humusáčka. Ale ty rada do všetkého strkáš nos!“ prehovoril následne chladný dievčenský hlas.

„Kto si?!“ Nira sa zvrtla za hlasom, prútik pripravený pred sebou. Vedela, že sa jej v tvári odráža strach, ale nedokázala s tým nič urobiť.

Hlas sa opäť zasmial a následne povedal: „ _Quietus_!“

Naokolo sa vytvorila zvuková bariéra. V druhom okamihu sa rozhorela neďaleká fakľa. No Nira stále nikoho nevidela.

„Kto je to?! Ukáž sa!“ zvolala. Točila sa dookola, pripravená brániť sa útoku.

Za svojim chrbtom začula tichý šramot, v okamihu sa zvrtla a ostala hľadieť na dievča s tmavými vlasmi, špicatým nosom a vychudnutou tvárou. Z očí jej sršala nenávisť, pery vykrivené v zlomyseľnom úškrne.

„Len sa na mňa pozri, humusáčka,“ povedala Zina zlovestným šeptom. „Dobre si obzri moju tvár, bude to totiž to posledné, čo uvidíš!“

Než Nira stihla čokoľvek povedať, či akokoľvek zareagovať, zo Zininho prútika vystrelil červený lúč svetla a zrazil ju na kolená. Lapavo sa nadýchla, no to k nej už letel ďalší lúč svetla. Zaštítila sa, ale Zinino zaklínadlo bolo veľmi silné a v momente roztrieštilo jej ochranu.

„To je to najlepšie, čo dokážeš, humusáčka?!“ zasmiala sa Zina vysokým, strašidelným hlasom.

„ _Stupefy_!“ vykríkla Nira, len čo chytila dych. Zina však jej zaklínadlo odklonila s pobaveným výrazom na tvári.

„Ale no tak. To si určite nemyslela vážne!“

Ďalšie, tentokrát modré svetlo letelo k Nire. Podarilo sa jej uhnúť, pregúlila sa cez bok a vyšvihla sa na nohy. „ _Everte statim_!“ vykríkla.

Zina jej kliatbu znovu odrazila a hneď k nej vyslala ďalšie zaklínadlo.

Niru zasiahlo priamo do nosa. Do očí jej bolesťou vyhŕkli slzy a z nosu sa v okamihu spustila krv. Zinu to ale nezastavilo, s úsmevom na tvári útočila ďalej. Nira jej ďalšiu kliatbu odklonila. Zasiahla kamennú stenu, v ktorej nechala celkom slušný kráter.

„Už dosť!“ skríkla Nira, no než sa znovu stihla zaštítiť, ďalšia kliatba jej narazila do hrude a zrazila ju k zemi. Dopadla na chrbát, kde ostala ležať. Cítila ako jej v hrudníku niečo prasklo. Nasledovala ostrá bolesť, ktorá sa každým pohybom zväčšovala.

Zina k nej podišla. „Nemala si sa mi pliesť pod nohy!“ zasyčala zlovestne.

„O čom to hovoríš?!“ zasýpala Nira, ako sa snažila ovládnuť bolesť.

„Natvrdnutá, neschopná a bezmocná humusáčka,“ usmiala sa Zina zlomyseľným úsmevom.

„Nechaj ma ísť!“ šepla vyčerpane. Kliatba, ktorou ju Zina zasiahla, jej odčerpávala energiu a Nira cítila, že ak čoskoro nenájde pomoc, neskončí to s ňou dobre.

„Iste,“ usmiala sa sladko. Ten úsmev však bol hrôzostrašnejší, než akákoľvek zlovestná grimasa. „ _Crucio_!“

Celé Nirine telo odrazu preťala ukrutná bolesť. Nemohla myslieť, nemohla sa brániť, jediné na čo sa zmohla bol krik z plného hrdla. Bolo to, akoby vám každučký nerv v tele navíjali na vidličku a opekali nad ohňom.

Zina prútik na chvíľu sklopila a bolesť ustala. „Posledné želanie?“ spýtala sa sladko.

Nira si s hrôzou uvedomila, že to šialené dievča to myslí naozaj vážne, že ak niečo neurobí, tak ju naozaj zabije. Než Zina opäť pozdvihla prútik, Nira v ruke zovrela ten svoj. Krátko ním švihla a kliatba podrazila Zine nohy. Vyleteli jej do vzduchu a chrbtom skončila na zemi.

Nira nečakala, kým sa postaví. Z posledných síl sa vyškriabala na nohy a dala sa na zúfalý útek. Než sa jej však podarilo prebehnúť zvukotesnou bariérou, niečo tuhé sa jej omotalo okolo členkov, stiahlo ich k sebe a zatiahlo dozadu. Nemala čas, ani silu zareagovať. Padla dopredu. Pred priamymi nárazom čela do kamennej dlážky sa čiastočne ochránila rukami, no i tak jej v hlave zahučalo a na chvíľu jej zorné pole vyplnila tma.

Chodba sa rozžiarila modrým svetlom.

To je koniec! Pomyslela si a stratila vedomie.


	17. SEN O ROHADOVI

Na chvíľu sa prebrala. Bola živá, zatiaľ. Ležala na zemi bruchom nadol, pravým lícom sa opierala o studenú kamennú zem. Zvieravá bolesť na hrudníku jej drvila pľúca a znemožňovala sa poriadne nadýchnuť. Uvedomila si, že sa nad ňou niekto skláňa a v druhom okamihu bolesť trochu povolila. Plným dúškom nabrala vzduch do pľúc až ucítila v krku pachuť krvi, rozkašľala sa, to ale prinieslo ďalší nával bolesti.

„Vy ste sa dočista zbláznili!“ zaznel kúsok nad ňou mrazivý, tichý hlas. Nebola to však Zina, ten hlas bol mužský.

V ušiach jej hučalo a opäť všetko pohltila tma...

„...najskôr Viktor a teraz aj vy?!“ začula Zinu, keď sa jej na chvíľu vrátilo vedomie. Jej hlas už vôbec neznel tak sebaisto a chladne. Chvíľami skôr akoby preskakoval od potláčaných vzlykov.

„Prestaňte trepať nezmysly, Hamiltonová! Čo myslíte, že spraví Dumbledore, keď sa o tom dozvie?! Aké myslíte, že z toho pre mňa vyvodí dôsledky?“ mužský hlas znel skoro ako syčanie.

...opäť tma...

Nejaká ruka jej zľahka nadvihla tvár. Pocítila, ako sa dotkla jej zlomeného nosa. Sykla od bolesti.

„Toto bolo naposledy, čo ste na ňu zaútočili... čo ste na kohokoľvek zaútočili! Dokiaľ ste na tejto škole....“

...tma...

Letela, minimálne si uvedomovala, že sa vznáša vo vzduchu. Bolesť v hrudníku bola znesiteľná, dokým sa nesnažila akokoľvek pohnúť. Hlava sa jej krútila a vedela, že precitla len na chvíľu, rýchle kroky vedľa seba vnímala len z veľkej diaľky...

Po drevených schodoch stúpali kroky. Počula ich tak zreteľne, akoby sám dotyčný chcel na seba upozorniť, ponáhľali sa a všade bola tma. Okrem krokov nepočula ani svoj vlastný, zrýchlený dych. Vedela, že si idú po ňu. Ostrá bolesť jej prebehla hrudníkom a ona sa proti tej bolesti snažila ochrániť rukou, ale niekto ju za ňu chytil...

...z neba sa spustil dážď a ona na ňom stála celá premoknutá. Niekto jej ponúkal dáždnik, ale ona odmietavo krútila hlavou. Na ničom už nezáležalo! Odišiel, navždy a ju nechal tam!

„Peter,“ zašeptala zúfalo.

Niečo studené sa jej rozlialo po nose, tieklo jej to do očí, do úst... chcela sa tomu brániť, ale nemala dosť síl. Niečia ruka jej podoprela krk a prinútila ju otvoriť ústa.

„Vypite to!“ povedal mužský hlas. Jej protesty boli úplne zbytočné. Krkom jej stiekla sladkastá tekutina a všetko sa nadobro prepadlo do tmy.

«««

Precitla. Ležala na niečom mäkkom, cez seba mala prehodenú teplú prikrývku. Skôr než otvorila oči, započúvala sa do okolitých zvukov. Okrem praskania ohňa však nepočula nič iné. Pomaly, opatrne oči otvorila. Zorné pole jej čiastočne zakrýval hrubý obväz, ktorým mala previazaný nos tak, aby mohla dýchať. Zľahka naň siahla, trochu to zabolelo. Rozhliadla sa. Nachádzala sa v neveľkej, tmavej miestnosti, ktorú okrem plameňov v neďalekom kamennom krbe osvetľovala sviečka na nočnom stolíku pri jej hlave. Značnú časť miestnosti vyplňovala veľká posteľ, na ktorej ležala. Drevené, vyrezávané stĺpiky v každom jej rohu podopierali baldachýn z tmavozeleného hodvábu.

V najvzdialenejšom rohu miestnosti stála veľká skriňa z tmavého nelešteného dreva a vedľa nej nízka komoda. Na kamennej dlážke bolo len tak pohádzaných niekoľko ošúchaných, vyblednutých kobercov. Z miestnosti viedli dvoje dvere. Jedny boli po pravej strane vedľa krbu a druhé, trochu pootvorené, hneď naproti posteli.

Nech už sa Nira nachádzala kdekoľvek, nemocničné krídlo to rozhodne nebolo. Skúsila sa posadiť. Okamžite ju však bolestivo pichlo v ľavom boku. Klesla do mäkkého vankúša, uvoľnila svaly a po chvíľke sa bolesť pozvoľna vytratila.

__ Čo sa to dnes vlastne stalo? Bolo to vôbec dnes, či spala niekoľko dní? Pamätala si na Zinu, na výraz jej tváre, keď sa jej pýtala na posledné želanie. Na ten strach, čo pocítila, keď si uvedomila, čo jej hrozí. Na ostrú bolesť v hrudníku a úder do hlavy. Všetko potom sa halilo do tmy. Niekto jej však pomohol, niekto to pomätené dievča zastavil... Pamätala si na mužský hlas a neurčité útržky viet, ktoré jej nedávali zmysel. Nachádza sa vôbec ešte v Rokforte? A kde má prútik?

Natiahla ruku pred seba, zavrela oči a v ďalšom okamihu jej do nej prútik vletel. V prstoch zovrela jeho hladké drevo a hneď sa cítila o čosi lepšie. Pravdou však bolo, že hoc aj s prútikom, proti Zininej mágii nemala šancu.

Opäť sa pokúsila posadiť. Napriek opätovnej bolesti bola tentoraz úspešnejšia. Prikrývka sa jej zviezla do lona a ona zdesene zistila, že na sebe nemá oblečenie. Celý hrudník však mala previazaný rovnakým hrubým obväzom, ktorý pokrýval jej nos.

Zošuchla nohy z postele a zaprela sa nimi o drevenú podlahu. Postavila sa. Prikrývka skončila na zemi. Nebola nahá, no jediný kúsok skutočného oblečenia boli v tejto chvíli jej nohavičky. Na chvíľu sa jej zamotala hlava, zachytila sa dreveného stĺpika. Ak si teraz sadne, už sa nepostaví. Zavrela oči a počítala do desať, nevoľnosť sa pomaly vytratila. Spravila prvý neistý krok, po ňom hneď druhý. V boku ju nepríjemne bodalo, akoby jej tam niekto krútil nožom. Musí to prekonať! Nakročila k tretiemu kroku a v tej chvíli ostrá bolesť preletela celou ľavou polovicou jej tela. Podlomili sa jej nohy a ona sa zrútila vedľa postele.

Za pootvorenými dverami sa odrazu ozvali rýchle kroky. Než sa stihla čo i len posadiť, niekto ich prudko roztvoril.

Nire sa na chvíľu zatmelo pred očami, keď si uvedomila, kto tam stojí. Profesor elixírov bol bledší než obvykle, upieral na ňu svoj zamračený pohľad.

„Kam si, do kotla, myslíte, že idete?!“ oboril sa na ňu a vzápätí sa pohol jej smerom.

Nira chcela niečo povedať, no hlas sa jej zasekol v hrdle a než sa stihla vôbec pohnúť, Snape si k nej kľakol, zdvihol ju do náručia a opäť uložil do postele. Bez toho, aby stihla akokoľvek zaprotestovať, prútik jej vzal z ruky a položil ho na stolík vedľa postele.

„Č-čo tu... robíte?“ jachtala zmätene.

Snape ju spražil otráveným pohľadom, keď cez ňu prehrnul prikrývku. „Ja tu bývam, slečna Benettonová,“ zavrčal nevraživo.

„Čože?“ Nira naňho neprestávala vydesene vytriešťať oči.

„Naozaj vám musím všetko opakovať?“ precedil profesor medzi zuby. Keď sa však výraz zdesenia na Nirinej tvári nezmenil, dodal o čosi miernejšie. „Teraz vám už nič nehrozí. Ostaňte ležať, nech môžu všetky tie masti a elixíry pôsobiť.“

V Nirinej hlave sa miešala panika s totálnym zdesením. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, párkrát naprázdno prehltla, než si bola istá, že zo seba dokáže dostať súvislú vetu. „Koľko je hodín?“ spýtala sa potichu.

Profesor sa zatváril prekvapene, zrejme čakal inú otázku. „Niečo po pol jednej v noci.“

„Takže som bola mimo niekoľko hodín?“ uisťovala sa Nira.

„Áno.“

„Čo sa stalo so Zinou? To vy ste ju zastavili?“

„Slečna Hamiltonová bude potrestaná, ostatné už nie je vaša vec!“

„Nie je moja vec? Takmer ma zabila!“ oborila sa naňho prudko, až ju to samú prekvapilo.

Výraz na Snapeovej tvári sa nezmenil. „Ja som vás varoval, Benettonová, aby ste neprovokovali...“

„Takže si za to môžem sama?!“ vyhŕkla a s námahou prehltla tú veľkú guču, čo sa jej zväčšovala v krku.

Snape zaťal čeľuste, mlčal.

„Ako sa ich môžete neustále zastávať?!“ pokračovala potichu, lebo hlas ju začal zradzovať.

„Prosím?“

„Malfoy, Hamiltonová? Neustále ste na ich strane. Prečo?“ pokračovala ignorujúc jeho nahnevaný pohľad.

„Mýlite sa,“ precedil pomedzi zuby.

„Iste,“ Nira sa takmer hystericky zasmiala, čo vyvolalo len Snapeov ďalší zamračený pohľad. 

Stíšil hlas tak, že ho nebolo takmer počuť. „Myslíte, že ma to teší? Robiť vám pestúnku?“

„Už som vám povedala, že o vašu pomoc nestojím!“

„Keby som tam nebol, zrejme by ste v tejto chvíli ležali zahrabaná niekde pri základoch hradu!“

„A to sa vám zdá v poriadku? Že jedna nebezpečná psychopatka útočí okolo seba Merlinvie z akého dôvodu a nie je za to nijak potrestaná?!“

„A čo by ste pre ňu navrhli ako trest vy?“ uťal ju v jej rozhorčenom prejave.

„Vyhadzov?“ navrhla, „Azkaban,“ dodala.

Snape sa jej uprene zahľadel do očí. „To naozaj chcete? Poslať ju do Azkabanu?“

Nira si uvedomila, že to bolo asi trochu kruté, ale... snažila sa ju predsa zabiť. Dokonca na ňu použila kliatbuCruciatus. Mlčala, len na Snapea hľadela.

„O živote toho viete veľmi málo, slečna Benettonová, a napriek tomu súdite až príliš rýchlo!“ povedal Snape potichu.

Nevedela, čo na to povedať. Ani sa s ním nemohla hádať. Či chcela, aby Zina skončila v Azkabane? Nič o nej nevedela, to bola pravda, no trest by si zaslúžila...

„Nemôžete mi to zazlievať,“ ozvala sa po chvíli obraňujúcim tónom. „Pokúsila sa ma zabiť, zaslúžila by si trest.“

„Zaslúžila by si trest,“ zopakoval Snape pohŕdavo. „Ešte stále si myslíte, že ste lepšia než oni?“

Nira naňho ostala užasnuto hľadieť.

„Zostaňte ležať, hneď sa vrátim,“ povedal, keď na dlhšiu dobu zavládlo ticho. Otočil sa a vyšiel z miestnosti.

Nira sa cítila hrozne, kto by si bol pomyslel, že zrovna Snape jej bude dávať lekcie z morálky?

Po chvíli sa profesor elixírov opäť objavil medzi dverami a v ruke niesol flakón s temne fialovou tekutinou. Pristúpil k nočnému stolíku, z ktorého vzal pohár a celý flakón doňho vyprázdnil.

„Prehnala som to,“ šepla Nira zahanbene, keď sa k nej Snape otočil. „Nechcem, aby skončila v Azkabane. Nikomu neželám, aby skončil v Azkabane,“ nepatrne sa zachvela, keď pomyslela na obávané čarodejnícke väzenie. „Ja som len... mala som strach,“ priznala potichu a pozrela na svoje prsty, medzi ktorými zovrela prikrývku. „Bála som sa, že ma naozaj zabije. Myslela som, že sa smrti nebojím.“

„Len hlupáci sa neboja smrti,“ precedil Snape pomedzi zuby.

Nira k nemu znovu vzhliadla a opäť na chvíľu zavládlo ticho.

„Takže.... tu bývate?“ spýtala sa opatrne, keď sa ticho nepríjemne naťahovalo.

Snape prižmúril oči, no odpovedal: „Áno, toto sú na Rokforte moje súkromné miestnosti.“

„Prečo ste ma vzali sem a nie do nemocničného krídla?“

Snape stiahol obočie, až sa mu na čele objavila hlboká vráska. „Porozmýšľajte, Benettonová, odpoveď nie je tak ťažká!“

Odpoveď nebola ťažká. Keby skončila v nemocničnom krídle, navyše so známkami po útoku čiernej mágie, Albus by sa o tom dozvedel. A čo by sa dialo potom, ktovie...

„To vy ste ma ošetrili?“ pokračovala Nira, ktorá sa s profesorom nechcela dohadovať. Prikrývku si pri tom mimovoľne pritiahla bližšie k brade.

Snapeov výraz bol nečitateľný. „Áno, žiaľmerlin som vás musel ošetriť sám. Ak nemáte ďalšie stupídne otázky, vypite tento elixír, nech to už máme obaja za sebou.“

Nira sa naňho zamračila. Prečo musí byť stále taký protivný? Nedôverčivo pozrela na pohár, ktorý jej podával. „Čo je to?“

„Vy neviete?“ Snape pohŕdavo nakrčil nos.

„Elixír na bezosný spánok,“ povedala Nira potichu, pričom z neho nespúšťala oči.

„Áno,“ potvrdil. „Vypite to!“

„Čo ak nechcem spať?“

Profesor ju prebodol nevraživým pohľadom, zaťal čeľuste, no napokon povedal o čosi miernejším hlasom. „Spánok je na hojenie rán najúčinnejší.“

Nira naňho bez pohnutia hľadela. „Netuším, čo tak strašného som Zine urobila, že ma toľko nenávidí,“ šepla priškrtene, keď si napokon pohár od profesora vzala.

Snape na ňu chvíľu bez slova hľadel. „Už vám neublíži,“ povedal potichu podivne zastretým hlasom. „Aspoň dokiaľ ste študentkou v mojej fakulte“.

„Čo nebude moc dlho,“ zamračila sa Nira a na jeden dúšok elixír vypila.

Účinok sa dostavil takmer okamžite. Snape sa natiahol po pohári, než jej vypadol z ochabnutej ruky. Zaborila sa hlbšie do vankúša a v okamihu zaspala.

Zafúkal vietor, lístie zašumelo a hladina neďalekého potoka sa zľahka sčerila. Bol jasný májový deň, jeden z tých dní, ktoré sú predzvesťou horúceho leta. Spoznávala to miesto. Neďaleko Ilvermornského zámku rástol strom opradený množstvom legiend. Verilo sa, že práve na tomto mieste pred stovkami rokov zakopala Isolta prútik Salazara Slizolina. Väčšina spolužiakov sa mu vyhýbala, preto to bolo ich obľúbené miesto. Pod týmto stromom sa prvý raz milovali. Podišla k starobylej zvrásnenej kôre a dotkla sa malého srdiečka s písmenami P+N, ktoré tam spoločne vyryli. Do duše sa jej vkradol smútok a vzápätí si uvedomila, že Peter tam už nie je. Malá slza sa jej skotúľala po líci a následne dopadla k hrubým koreňom.

Za svojím chrbtom začula pohyb, vydesene sa otočila a následne vytreštila oči. Stál tam, tak ako si ho pamätala. Dlhé čierne vlasy spletené do hrubého vrkoča, pleť farby škorice a láskavé hnedé oči plné slnka. Usmial sa.

„Peter?“ šepla priškrtene, lebo slová jej uviazli v krku.

Natiahol k nej ruku. Ona po krátkom zaváhaní natiahla svoju, ktorá sa trochu triasla. No len čo tak urobila miesto Petra sa pred ňou odrazu týčil obrovský had. Vydesene ruku stiahla, had sa však nehýbal, len na ňu upieral svoje smaragdovozelené oči a chvíľkami vyplazil svoj dlhý čierny rozoklaný jazyk. Uprostred jeho čela, medzi dvomi čiernymi šupinatými rohami, svietil drahokam vo farbe jeho očí. Hrubé svalnaté telo mal napoly ponorené v potoku a lúče slnka sa lámali na jeho krištáľových šupinách vo všetkých farbách dúhy.

Nira sa nezmohla na nič iné, len naňho užasnuto civela. Nikdy predtým rohada nevidela. Niekoľko desaťročí ho nikto nevidel. Už to bolo dávno, čo v Amerike padol posledný rukou pytliakov pre svoje vzácne šupiny, rohy a drahokam uprostred čela.

Had náhle otvoril svoju mohutnú tlamu s párom špicatých zubov. „Zobuď sssa!“ zasyčal.

Nira sa zobudila.


	18. NÚDZOVÁ MIESTNOSŤ

Otvorila oči. Stále ležala v mäkkej posteli s tmavozeleným baldachýnom, no cítila sa podstatne lepšie. Skúsila sa posadiť. Drobné pichnutie v boku bol len nepatrný pozostatok toho, čo zažívala predtým. Započúvala sa do okolitých zvukov, no všade bolo ticho. Oheň v krbe už dávno vyhasol, miestnosť osvetľovala len sviečka na stolíku pri jej hlave, ktorá stratila značnú časť zo svojej dĺžky.

Potichu si odkašľala a znovu sa započúvala. Nič. Že by ju tam Snape nechal samú? Zvesila nohy z postele a postavila sa. Tentoraz sa jej už hlava nezamotala a zdalo sa, že bude schopná aj normálne chodiť. Vzala si prikrývku, pod ktorou spala a omotala si ju okolo seba. Bolo jasné, že Snape toho videl viac, než bolo vhodné, každopádne mu nemienila dať príležitosť, aby si to mohol zopakovať. Vzala si prútik položený na stolíku a pomaly, obozretne sa vydala ku dverám, ktorými predtým profesor vošiel.

„ _Accendunt lucernam_ ,“ zašeptala, keď nimi prešla.

Sviečky v svietnikoch pozdĺž stien sa rozsvietili. Ocitla sa v miestnosti o čosi väčšej než bola tá s posteľou. Uprostred dominoval kožený, značne ošúchaný, ale pomerne pohodlne vyzerajúci gauč s dvomi koženými kreslami. Na gauči bol vankúš a zmuchlaná deka. Zdalo sa, že práve na ňom profesor strávil dnešnú noc. Pred gaučom po Nirinej pravej ruke stál stredne veľký kamenný krb, v ktorom ešte tlelo zopár uhlíkov. To, čo však Niru najväčšmi upútalo boli regály od zeme až po strop naplnené knihami. Regály vyplňovali väčšiu časť steny z ľavej strany gauča. Ďalšia stena bola z väčšej časti obložená rôznymi skrinkami z tmavého dreva. Keď sa však Nira snažila do jednej z nich nazrieť, zistila, že sú zamknuté.

Podišla ku knižnici a so záujmom sa zahľadela na názvy titulov. Snape mal rozsiahlu zbierku odbornej literatúry súvisiacej s elixírmi, obrannou a psychickou mágiou. Niektoré knihy boli dokonca v latinčine a niektoré nebola vôbec schopná identifikovať. Čo ju však prekvapilo, okrem odbornej literatúry narazila aj na zopár kúskov z oboru beletrie. Musela sa zasmiať nad predstavou Snapea, ako číta milostný príbeh Eugena Mocného a troch riečnych panien. Tú knihu tam Snape naozaj mal, i keď zastrčenú v najnižšej polici.

Z miestnosti viedli ďalšie dvere, ktoré si Nira všimla až nakoniec. Vedľa dverí viseli neveľké jednoduché hodiny, ktoré práve ukazovali o päť minút jedenásť. Pokiaľ si zrovna Snape nedopriaval nočnú prechádzku Rokfortom, dalo sa predpokladať, že je doobedie a ten nešťastný metlobalový zápas.

Podišla k dverám a vzala za kľučku. „Zamknuté,“ zašomrala potichu.

Snape ju tam proste zamkol a odišiel.

Ešte raz sa poobzerala okolo seba, ale zdalo sa, že nikde nebola ani stopa po jej oblečení. Vrátila sa do spálne k veľkej skrini stojacej v rohu a otvorila ju. Na policiach v úhľadných komínkoch bolo vyskladaných niekoľko bielych košieľ, niekoľko čiernych košieľ, čiernych nohavíc a na ramienkach viselo niekoľko rovnakých čiernych kabátcov a čiernych plášťov.

„ _Má celkom pestrý šatník, čo? “ _poznamenal nevinne jej vnútorný hlások.

Nira to odmietla komentovať. Siahla po bielej košeli. Prikrývku odhodila na posteľ a košeľu si obliekla. Bola jej veľká, ale to vôbec nevadilo. Z nosu si odlepila obväz, čo jej prekážal a vrátila sa do obývačky. Plánovala sa odtiaľ dostať, stoj čo stoj.

„ _Čo chceš robiť?_ “ spýtal sa vnútorný hlások.

Dostať sa odtiaľto. Odvetila Nira v duchu.

„ _Keďže ťa tu Snape zamkol, asi chcel, aby si nikam nechodila_ ,“ pokračoval vnútorný hlások.

Asi. Súhlasila Nira ľahostajne.

„ _Tak prečo chceš odísť?“_

Pretože sa obávam, že mi bude chcieť vymazať pamäť.

_ „Ako to môžeš vedieť _ ?“ spochybňoval vnútorný hlások.

Ja by som to na jeho mieste urobila.

„ _A nebolo by lepšie na tie hrôzy zabudnúť_?“

Nie! Vyhlásila v duchu a vyhrnula si rukávy košele, ktoré jej boli pridlhé. Následne sa prútikom dotkla svojich vlasov a zahalila sa splývajúcim zaklínadlom. Po chvíľkovom sústredení, sa jej zo vzduchu podarilo vykúzliť zámočnícku planžetu a napínač. Profesorka McGonagallová by na ňu mohla byť hrdá. Prútik si strčila za ucho, zasunula nástroje do zámku a po chvíľke štelovania zámok potichu cvakol. Odhalilo sa krátke drevené schodisko vedúce nadol, ktoré končilo ďalšími dverami. Pomaly, opatrne zostúpila k nim a započúvala sa. Nikde sa nič neozývalo. Siahla na kľučku a potlačila. Aj tieto dvere boli zamknuté.

Snape to s tou bezpečnosťou trochu preháňa! Pomyslela si.

Po chvíľke sústredenia aj tento zámok cvakol a ona sa odrazu ocitla v jej tak známej profesorovej pracovni. Prekvapene zamrkala. To teda boli tie zamknuté dvere vedľa skladu surovín. Mávla prútikom a oboje dvere za jej chrbtom sa s tichým klapnutím zavreli.

Než sa dostala na chodbu, musela sa prebojovať tretím zámkom, ktorý napokon tiež podľahol. Opatrne vykukla von. Všade bolo prázdno.

„ _Premýšľala si nad tým, čo si asi pomyslí Snape, keď sa vráti skrz troje zamknuté dvere do svojej spálne a teba tam nenájde? Zaujímalo by ma, ako mu to budeš vysvetľovať_?“ neprestával rýpať jej vnútorný hlas.

Niečo si vymyslím. Odmávla ho Nira v duchu.

„ _To bude musieť byť veľmi dobrá historka_.“

Nira ho ignorovala. Kráčala obozretne chodbou osvetlenou fakľami a bosé nohy ju na studenej dlážke oziabali. Pri ceste do slizolinskej klubovne nestretla živú (ani mŕtvu) dušu. Klubovňa tiež bola ľudoprázdna. Len čo sa ocitla v dievčenskej kúpeľni oproti svojej izbe, zavrela dvere a zrušila splývajúce zaklínadlo. Ostala neveriacky hľadieť na svoj odraz v zrkadle. Tmavé vlnité vlasy mala rozcuchané a odstávali jej na všetky strany, pod očami svietili tmavé kruhy a jej nos, stále trochu napuchnutý, hral všetkými farbami od modrej, cez zelenú až po žltú.

„Krucitroll!“ vydýchla vydesene.

Rozopla si košeľu a nechala ju skĺznuť na zem. Pomaly, opatrne odmotala hrubý obväz, ktorý sťahoval jej hrudník. Na značnej časti jej ľavého boku svietila veľká modrina, už čiastočne vyblednutá.

„Pre TOTO si budem musieť vymyslieť veľmi vierohodnú historku,“ precedila potichu medzi zuby.

„ _Hmm_ ,“ poznamenal neurčito jej vnútorný hlások.

<<<

„Dobby? Dobby, to som ja. Mám na sebe splývajúce zaklínadlo.“

„Slečna Nira?“ domáci škriatok postával na chodbe pred obrazom veľkej misy ovocia a zmätene sa obzeral okolo seba.

Nira zrušila splývajúce zaklínadlo, no napriek tomu, že bola učesaná, oblečená a na nose mala značnú vrstvu make-upu, Dobby na ňu ostal vydesene zízať.

„Čo sa vám stať?“

Nira len ledabolo pokrútila hlavou. „Menšia nehoda,“ vysvetlila ľahostajne. „Nevieš, kde by som zohnala niečo na ten opuch?“

„Slečna ísť do nemocničného krídla?“ navrhol Dobby, na čo Nira odmietavo pokrútila hlavou.

„Rada by som sa toho zbavila, čo možno najviac nenápadne. Madam Pomfreyová by mala moc otázok. Myslela som..., no vieš, keď upratujete celý hrad, nevieš, kde napríklad ukrýva elixíry Snape?“

Dobby na ňu vyvalil svoje oči veľkosti tenisových loptičiek: „Slečna by nemala provokovať profesora Snapea, on veľmi zlý..., prečo vy neskúsiť Núdzovú miestnosť? Tam určite niečo byť,“ navrhol Dobby po chvíľke zamyslenia.

„Núdzová miestnosť?“ zopakovala Nira prekvapene. „Myslela som, že slúži len na...,“ zarazila sa a vetu nedokončila.

Dobby sa usmial. „Nemusieť sa báť, slečna Nira. Dobby vedieť. To Dobby o miestnosti povedať Harrymu Potterovi.“

„Vážne?“ Nira si ho prekvapene premerala.

Dobby pokýval hlavou, až sa niekoľko pletených oválov, čo mu tentoraz slúžili miesto klobúka, nebezpečne zakymácalo. „Ona sa meniť. Stačí ak trikrát prejsť okolo gobelínu a myslieť na to, čo potrebovať. Miestnosť sa objaviť presne tak, jak vy si želať,“ dodal následne.

„Dobby, to je skvelé,“ rozžiarila sa Nira. „Ďakujem.“

„Nemať zač, slečna Nira,“ usmial sa Dobby a zľahka sa uklonil.

Nira urobila ako jej Dobby poradil. Malá miestnosť, tak odlišná od tej, ktorú používali na tréningy DA, v sebe naozaj ukrývala všetko potrebné. Nira len s tichým úžasom hľadela okolo seba. Na stolíku pri stene bolo položené značné množstvo pestrofarebných elixírov s popismi, na čo ktorý elixír slúži. Na policiach po obvode miestnosti boli vyskladané knihy s názvami ako: _Čarovná náprava zlomenín, Avicena a liečiteľstvo v priebehu vekov, Domáci liečiteľ_...

V rohu miestnosti dokonca stála celkom pohodlne vyzerajúca posteľ s bielymi obliečkami.

Na stole medzi Kostro-rastom a esenciou z Murtlapa objavila kelímok s masťou na podliatiny a opuch. Smrdela presne tak ako to, čo jej na zranenia namazal Snape.

Chcelo by to zrkadlo. Pomyslela si a na stene vedľa stola sa hneď jedno objavilo.

„To je fakt úžasné,“ vydýchla uchvátene. „Ďakujem,“ dodala, i keď vlastne nevedela komu.

Vyzliekla si habit, tričko a odhalila hrudník s podliatinou. Opatrne naniesla hrubú vrstvu masti a tak ako predtým Snape, omotala ho hrubou vrstvou obväzu. To isté potom spravila so svojou tvárou a všetko to podporila elixírom na hojenie vnútorných zranení, ktorý na stole tiež objavila. Pozrela na svoj odraz do zrkadla. Vyzerala skoro ako múmia. Bolo jasné, že takto nikam nemôže, preto si ľahla do postele a až do večera striedavo driemala a listovala v knihe _Kliatby a protikliatby v duelových súbojoch_ , ktorú si požičala z núdzovej miestnosti pri poslednom tréningu DA.

Keď večer vchádzala do Veľkej siene na večeru, opuch na nose sa úplne vytratil a zopár žltnúcich modrín skryla pod make-upom oveľa úspešnejšie, než pred tým. I tak si, ale na večeru vybrala čas, keď už tam väčšina študentov nebola. Našťastie tam nebol ani Snape. Stretnutia s ním sa asi desila zo všetkého najviac. Nehovoriac o tom, že mu zrejme bude musieť vysvetliť svoj útek z jeho bytu, stále hrozilo nebezpečenstvo, že jej profesor bude chcieť vymazať spomienky. A ona sa ich naozaj nechcela vzdať.

Po večeri sa vrátila do núdzovej miestnosti, kde sa okrem malej izbičky s posteľou objavila aj malá kúpeľňa. Celkom vážne uvažovala nad tým, či sa do nej nadobro nepresťahuje. No bolo jasné, že to nebolo možné. Miestnosť slúžila všetkým, nebola len jej. Kde inde by sa stretávala DA? Navyše bolo isté, že si skôr či neskôr niekto všimne jej absenciu v Slizoline. A bola si istá, že minimálne Daphne a možno aj Viktor by ju začali hľadať.

Dala sa do poriadku, zopakovala procedúru s masťou a ľahla si do postele. Skoro okamžite zaspala.

<<<

„Gratulujem k výhre,“ usmiala sa na Georgea, Angelinu a Alicu, keď si v nedeľu ráno pri raňajkách sadla k ich stolu. O výhre Chrabromilu nad Slizolinom počula, preto ju veľmi prekvapil zachmurený výraz na ich tvárach. „Čo sa stalo?“ spýtala sa Georgea tentoraz už bez úsmevu.

„Harry, George a Fred dostali doživotný zákaz hrať metlobal,“ povedala Angelina pohrebným hlasom. Jej unavená tvár prezrádzala, že toho túto noc moc nenaspala.

„Čože?!“ Nira na ňu prekvapene vyvalila oči. „Prečo?“ preskakovala pohľadom z jedného na druhého.

„Umbridgeová,“ precedil George medzi zuby.

„Umbridgeová?“ zopakovala Nira nechápavo.

„Po tom ako sme vyhrali, Malfoy začal provokovať Freda, Georgea a Harryho. No a zatiaľ, čo sme držali Freda, George a Harry sa doňho pustili,“ vysvetlila Alica smutne.

„Takže Umbridgeová preventívne vylúčila aj Freda,“ dokončila Angelina a zúrivý pohľad hodila k učiteľskému stolu, kde sa vrchná inkvizítorka napchávala ovsenou kašou.

„To ma mrzí,“ Nira na nich smutno pozrela. Pohľadom sa zastavila na Georgeovi a jemne sa dotkla jeho ruky. Prekvapene pozrel na jej ruku položenú na jeho a následne jej pozrel do očí.

„Nechcete ísť po raňajkách von? Napadla kopa snehu,“ usmiala sa na Georgea a pozrela aj na ostatných. „Jazero bude asi tiež zamrznuté, prišli by ste na iné myšlienky.“

Alica pokrčila ramená, Angelina sa neprestávala mračiť a George jemne stisol jej prsty medzi svojimi a usmial sa. „Môžeme,“ prikývol, úsmev jej opätoval.

Po raňajkách sa stretli vonku. Pridal sa k nim aj Fred a Lee. Najskôr len tak chvíľu blbli na zamrznutom jazere. Guľovačku vyhral Fred predovšetkým pre to, že si pomáhal zvlášť dômyselným vrhacím zaklínadlom. Angelina a Alica ich však pozorovali z dostatočnej vzdialenosti. Keď Nire už druhá guľa narazila do hlavy, pridala sa k nim.

Chalani napokon začarovali gule tak, aby lietali do vzduchu a narážali do okien hradu. V jednej chvíli sa z okna vystrčila rozhorčená ryšavá hlava ich mladšieho brata Rona a jedna snehová guľa ho zasiahla priamo do tváre. Fredovi a Georgeovi to značne zdvihlo náladu. Priskočili k nim a snažili sa ich vyváľať v snehu. Fred schytil Angelinu, ktorá sa už konečne prestala mračiť, Lee Alicu a George priskočil k Nire. Chvíľu spolu zápasili, než nakoniec obaja smejúc sa neskončili v snehovom záveji.

Nira bola naozaj rada, že všetky tie masti a elixíry jej zranenia prakticky zahojili. Pobavene sa smiala až do chvíle, než jej pohľad nepadol na nadzemný priechod medzi dvomi východnými časťami hradu. Stál tam Snape. Čierny dlhý plášť mu vial vo vetre a zamračený pohľad upieral ich smerom. Nira zamrzla v pohybe, úsmev z tváre jej v okamihu vymizol.

„Stalo sa niečo?“ George pozrel rovnakým smerom a keď zbadal Snapea, aj on sa prestal smiať. Odrazu ho trafila Fredova snehová guľa zboku do hlavy.

„Čo tam stojíte jak dvaja snehuliaci?“ zakričal na nich Fred.

„Snape,“ povedal George, no keď všetci opäť pozreli tým smerom, priechod bol prázdny.

Ten deň už Nira Snapea nevidela, za to ju čakala návšteva v Albusovej pracovni, na ktorú takmer úplne zabudla. Jej adoptívny otec sa s ňou tentoraz nehádal, ani ju nekarhal. Zdalo sa, že ich posledná hádka ho mrzela rovnako ako Niru. Vlastne to prebehlo veľmi príjemne. Albus jej zablahoželal k narodeninám, spolu vypili šálku čaju a dokonca si dali kúsok torty, ktorú jej priniesol. Napokon jej dal darček, ktorý Niru naozaj prekvapil. Každoročne jej daroval nejakú knihu. Tento rok však v podlhovastej krabici objavila nátepníky z tmavej kože. Prekvapene naňho pozrela.

„Je to dračia koža ošetrená odrážacím kúzlom proti väčšine bežných zaklínadiel,“ vysvetlil a oči za polmesiačikovými okuliarmi mu zaiskrili. „Možno sa ti budú hodiť,“ pokrčil ramená.

Že by o niečom vedel? Prebehlo Nire mysľou.


	19. DOUČOVANIE

Zdalo sa, že Zina nemá záujem sa s ňou opäť stretnúť zoči-voči. Nech už jej Snape urobil alebo povedal čokoľvek, poctivo sa jej vyhýbala. O spomínanom profesorovi sa to žiaľmerlin povedať nedalo.

„Slečna Benettonová, ostaňte tu,“ vyhlásil Snape nekompromisne po pondeľnajšej hodine elixírov, keď si všetci balili veci.

Nira neprotestovala, čakala to, i tak sa však neubránila povzdychu. Daphne a Viktor strelili spýtavým pohľadom jej smerom, no nechali ju s profesorom samú.

Snape za posledným študentom zavrel dvere, zabezpečil ich sériou niekoľkých zaklínadiel a potom prútik namieril na Niru. Tá ostala strnulo sedieť na stoličke, len naňho vydesene hľadela.

„Ako ste sa dostali von?“ spýtal sa Snape tichým, mrazivým hlasom, z ktorého jasne zaznievalo nebezpečenstvo.

Nira si tento rozhovor v mysli niekoľkokrát predstavovala. Musela však uznať, že žiadnu vierohodnú historku nevymyslela.

„Odomkla som si,“ šepla potichu. Nehýbala sa a jej oči preskakovali z konca Snapeovho prútika na jeho tvár a naspäť.

„Ako?“ Snape sa k nej o pár krokov priblížil, prútikom na ňu neprestával mieriť.

„Prosím, sklopte svoj prútik,“ šepla Nira, keď sa jej oči zahľadeli do jeho.

„Odpovedzte mi!“ zavrčal profesor.

„Pomocou zámočníckych nástrojov,“ priznala.

Snape trochu sklopil prútik, no stále neschoval. „Zámočníckych nástrojov?“ zopakoval pochybovačne. „Neklamte!“

„Neklamem vám. Úprimne, neviem, ako to funguje, no dá sa tým spôsobom obísť kúzelná pečať, ktorá ostane neporušená,“ vysvetlila potichu.

Snape si ju nedôverčivo premeriaval.

„Chceli ste..., chceli ste mi vymazať pamäť?“ šepla Nira takmer nečujne.

Snape sa väčšmi zamračil. „Stále to mám v pláne!“ zavrčal.

„Prosím, nerobte to.“

„Prečo by som nemal?“

Nira mohla poznamenať, že ku konkrétnym spomienkam ho nemieni pustiť, takže by jej musel vymazať všetky spomienky od toho incidentu až doteraz. A dvojdňová amnézia, by asi bola celkom nápadná. To by však Snapea len viac naštvalo.

„Bola som hlúpa,“ odvetila úprimne.

„Prečo hovoríte v minulom čase?“ odvrkol profesor elixírov.

Nira jeho poznámku ignorovala a pokračovala: „Myslela som si, že sa temným kúzeľníkom ubránim. Myslela som, že proti smrťožrútom mám značné šance. Zinara Hamiltonová ma však veľmi rýchlo vyviedla z omylu. Pokiaľ ma o tieto spomienky pripravíte..., opäť budem na začiatku. Namyslená a hlúpa, presvedčená o dokonalosti vlastných schopností.“

Snape sa chtiac-nechtiac zatváril prekvapene, dobrú chvíľu na ňu bez slova hľadel. Napokon však prútik úplne sklopil. Nadýchol sa, no než už chcel povedať čokoľvek, rozmyslel si to. Prútikom zamieril na dvere, ochranné kúzla na nich sa stratili a samé sa trochu pootvorili.

„Budem vás sledovať, Benettonová!“ vyhlásil a pokynul jej, že má odísť.

Nira nič nepovedala, vzala si tašku a vyšla z učebne so sklonenou hlavou.

«««

Toto je nanič! Pomyslela si, keď po tretí raz Angelina zmeravela. Bola streda večer a v núdzovej miestnosti práve nacvičovali zabraňovacie zaklínadlo. S Angelinou sa vystriedali.

DA je fajn, ale k skutočnému boju to naozaj nestačí! Uvažovala ďalej medzi prestávkami, keď zaklínadlo prestalo pôsobiť. Angeline to vlastne šlo celkom dobre, zrejme pre ňu dnešná hodina nebola úplnou novinkou. Prvý pometlobalový tréning začali opakovaním odzbrojovacieho a miznúceho zaklínadla. Potom im Harry ukázal zabraňovacie zaklínadlo. Až doteraz bola Nira s priebehom hodín spokojná, no nič už nebolo také ako pred tým. Potrebovala učiteľa! Skutočného učiteľa, ktorý ju pripraví na skutočný boj. No jediná osoba, ktorá prichádzala do úvahy, s tým určite súhlasiť nebude.

«««

„Čo chcete, Benettonová?“ zamračil sa na ňu Snape, keď sa v piatok po hodine elixírov zdržala v učebni o čosi dlhšie.

Nira sa zhlboka nadýchla, než vyslovila to, čo si vduchu už dva dni pripravovala. „Nepoďakovala som vám za pomoc.“

Snape si ju podozrievavo premeral. „Ak len kvôli tomu marníte môj vzácny čas, nemusíte sa trápiť. S vašou vďakou som ani nepočítal!“

„To ma mrzí.“

„Mňa nie, ešte niečo?“

Nira sa mu zahľadela do očí, profesor jej pohľad opätoval. „Áno,“ povedala potichu.

Snape čakal.

„Chcela som sa spýtať, či by ste ma neučili obranu proti čiernej mágii,“ spýtala sa po ďalšom hlbokom nádychu.

Snape sa zatváril prekvapene, no hneď sa opäť mračil. „Ja učím elixíry, Benettonová. Nie obranu!“

„Myslela som to ako doučovanie.“

„Nie!“ vyhlásil profesor rezolútne.

Nira sa však nemienila vzdať tak ľahko. „Prosím, nezáleží na tom, koľko kníh prečítam, bez tréningu a dobrého učiteľa sa skutočnú obranu nikdy nenaučím.“

„Už som povedal, že nie!“

«««

„Zina ťa musí naozaj nenávidieť,“ poznamenala Daphne zamyslene. Sedeli spolu v piatok večer v slizolinskej klubovni a písali úlohu z čarovania. Zbytok ich študijnej skupinky bol rozstrúsený po hrade. „Sleduje ťa ako vyhladnutá šelma v klietke kúsok čerstvého mäsa.“

Nira zdvihla pohľad od knihy a pozrela rovnakým smerom. Jej oči sa stretli so Zininými, tá sa zamračila a potom sa odvrátila. To, že ju nenávidí, Nire už došlo, len stále nechápala prečo.

„Nič si z toho nerob, Nira,“ pokračovalala Daphne bezstarostne. „Zina je tak trochu na hlavu.“

„Tak trochu?“ precedila Nira pomedzi zuby.

„Nemôžeš jej to vyčítať. Vyrastala v sirotinci svätej Anny. Vraj tam končia nechcené, nezvládnuteľné deti čarodejníkov. A počula som, že sa tam s nimi moc nemažú.“

Nira odtrhla pohľad od tmavovlasej dievčiny na opačnom konci miestnosti a neveriacky pozrela na Daphne. „Takže je sirota?“ spýtala sa priškrtene. Mohla aj ona skončiť podobne, keby ju Albus nenašiel?

Daphne ledabolo pokrčila ramená. „Kto vie. O sebe takmer nerozprávala. Aspoň nie mne. Vždy sa točila len okolo Viktora. Ťahá sa za ním už od druhého ročníka. Na jej popud dokonca vznikol klub Snapofiliek. Odjakživa mala záľubu v mocných čarodejníkoch.“

Nira prekvapene zamrkala. „Klub Snapofiliek?“

Daphne sa pobavene zasmiala. „Tváriš sa vydesene,“ poznamenala. Potom kývla hlavou ku skupinke dievčat z rôznych ročníkov, ktoré si Nira už dávnejšie všimla. Sedávali pospolu a večne sa na niečom chichotali. „Vidíš tú skupinku?“ spýtala sa. „Tak to sú Snapofilky.“

Nira pozrela tým smerom.

„Sú to fanynky nášho drahého vedúceho Severusa Snapea a na striedačku sa ho snažia zbaliť,“ pokračovala Daphne a oči jej šibalsky iskrili.

Nira na ňu vyvalila oči. „Čože?“

„Ale no tak, Nira. Musíš uznať, že Snape má predsa niečo do seba. Tá jeho temná charizma, zamatový hlas.... vieš si predstaviť, čo by všetko dokázal tými svojimi dlhými prstami?“ zazubila sa na ňu Daphne bez najmenšieho náznaku zahanbenia.

„Daphne!“ Nira pobúrene nakrčila čelo.

„Čo? Si snáď ešte panna?“ zasmiala sa Daphne, akoby byť pannou v ich veku bolo niečo nepredstaviteľné.

Nira sa zľahla začervenala. „Nie som!“ namietla popravde. „Ale Snape? Vážne? Ty si tiež členkou tých Snapoúchyliek?“

„Snapoúchylky!“ uškrnula sa Daphne pobavene. „To je dobrý názov. Nie nie, zlato. Ja mám svojho Trevora. A zaradiť sa medzi ne?“ pokrútila znechutene hlavou. „Navyše každý vie, že Snape nejaví absolútne žiaden záujem o nežné pohlavie. Ani jednej z nich sa nikdy nepodarilo prinútiť ho, aby sa čo i len usmial, nieto čosi viac. Myslím, že je proste asexuál... alebo gay,“ pokrčila ramená a vrátila sa k učebnici.

Nira nasledovala jej príklad, no na štúdium sa už sústrediť akosi nemohla. Nikdy jej nenapadlo, že by Snape mohol byť pre niekoho atraktívny. Pomstichtivý, namrzelý, depresívny, zamračený, psychopatický... to áno. Ale sexy?

«««

November ubehol v znamení snehu, zimy a domácich úloh. Nadišiel december, mesiac poznačený vianočnými sviatkami. Na chodbách sa začala objavovať vianočná výzdoba, rokfortský zbor začal nacvičovať tradičné vianočné piesne a vo Veľkej sieni pribudlo dvanásť vianočných stromčekov, na ktorých sa postupne množili všakovaké vianočné ozdoby.

Zdalo sa, že všetci sú vianočnou náladou nakazení. Samozrejme, všetci okrem profesora elixírov. Snape ich vôbec nešetril a napriek tomu, čo sa stalo, neprestával Nirine domáce úlohy hodnotiť tradičnou známkou _S_.

„Ja to naozaj nechápem,“ posťažovala si Nira, keď s Daphne kráčali žalármi k slizolinskej klubovni. „Neviem, čo Snape chce, aby som v tých domácich úlohách napísala, aby mi dal lepšiu známku než _S_!“

„ _S_?“ zopakovala Daphne prekvapene. „Ukáž!“ vytrhla Nire pergamen z ruky, než tomu mohla zabrániť a roztvorila ho. „Teda Nira, to je hotové červené pole!“ pokrútila hlavou a začítala sa do jej domácej úlohy. „Hmmm... to je zvláštne,“ poznamenala po chvíli, keď sa ocitli v klubovni. „Prisahala by som, že do antiséra Veritasera sa nepoužívajú testralie slzy. A to s tým bezoárom si mala určite dobre. Vyvára sa len pätnásť minút, nie dvadsať a rozhodne sa predtým nemá nastrúhať!“

Nira jej prekvapene vzala svoju úlohu z rúk. Vlastne ju nikdy nenapadlo kontrolovať, čo všetko jej tam Snape opravil. Nahliadla do svojej úlohy a zistila, že Daphne má pravdu. To o tom bezoári si na sto percent pamätala.

„Chápem, že ak ťa Snape neznáša, chce ti to na svojich hodinách znepríjemniť, ale vymýšľať si hlúposti a podľa toho známkovať tvoju domácu úlohu, to je už trochu priveľa!“

Neskôr vo svojej izbe Nira zistila, že podobným spôsobom profesor známkoval aj jej predchodzie domáce úlohy. Postupy, ktoré vyznačil červeným písmom sa rozhodne nezhodovali s tým, čo bolo popísané v učebniciach. Nira naozaj nevedela, čo si o tom má myslieť. Snape ju neznášal... ale neznášal ju naozaj tak veľmi, že by si vymýšľal falošné postupy len preto, aby jej mohol dať horšiu známku? To bolo trochu moc aj naňho. Ešte raz sa dôkladne prehrabala všetkými opravenými úlohami a do svojho poznámkového notesa si všetky Snapeove vymyslené postupy zaznačila červeným atramentom. Možno to Snape nerobil z nenávisti, možno sa ju naozaj snažil niečo naučiť, len ona bola voči tomu slepá.

To, že jej úvaha bola zrejme správna, sa potvrdilo na najbližšej dvojhodinovke elixírov. Profesor ich hneď na začiatku prekvapil informáciou, že si pred Vianocami preverí ich znalosti z posledných mesiacov. Každému zadal prípravu jedného z elixírov, ktoré sa v poslednej dobe naučili a zakázal im k tomu použiť akúkoľvek literatúru. Nira dostala za úlohu pripraviť elixír na vyvolanie eufórie. Keďže deň pred tým prepisovala Snapeove červené poznámky, mala elixír v živej pamäti. Pustila sa do prípravy, a aj keď nepozrela profesorovým smerom mala pocit, že on ju neustále pozoruje.

Mäta v pôvodnom postupe nebola, bola to však jedna z ingrediencií, ktoré Snape v jej domácej úlohe zvlášť vypichol. Preto ju doňho pridala a keď konečne vzhliadla, všimla si na jeho tvári zvláštny výraz prekvapenia. Na konci hodiny jej elixír profesor ako jednej z mála prijal bez kometára, čo znamenalo, že voči nemu nemá výhrady. Ten deň sa Nira v učebni opäť zdržala o čosi dlhšie.

„Benettonová?“ Snape jej s nadvihnutým obočím pozrel do tváre, keď osameli.

Nira mala na výber, začať hovoriť o nespravodlivom hodnotení svojich úloh, či využiť príležitosť, že odhalila podstatu Snapeovho hodnotenia a opäť nadhodiť doučovanie z obrany. Rozhodla sa pre druhú možnosť.

„Nezmenili ste názor?“

Snape si ju premeral prižmúrenými očami a potom sa chrbtom oprel do operadla svojej stoličky. „Nechápem, prečo s tým neotravujete Dumbledora!“

„Albus trpí podivným presvedčením, že by som sa nemala učiť útočnú mágiu,“ odvetila Nira pokojne.

„Zrejme vie prečo,“ uškrnul sa Snape.

„Nie, nevie!“ Nira vážne pokrútila hlavou. „Nezáleží na tom, či tie kliatby a protikliatby ovládam alebo nie. I tak môžem jednou z nich poľahky zomrieť.“

Snape si ju chvíľu nemo premeriaval, no napokon sa jeho obočie opäť zamračene siahlo. „Moja odpoveď sa nezmenila, Benettonová! Odchod!“

«««

Predvianočný víkend v Rokville strávila s Georgeom. Vlastne, tentoraz sa k nim pridal aj Fred s Angelinou a Lee s Alicou. Vzhľadom k tomu, že dvojčatá mali zakázané trénovať metlobal, všetok svoj voľný čas venovali vývoji nových Weasleyovský výmyslov, ako ich nazvali. George Nire nadšene rozprával o ich novom vynáleze: _Bezhlavých klobúkoch_.

Nira spýtavo pozrela na Freda. „Zohnali ste... ingrediencie?“ nechcela sa zmieňovať o poloopých pazúroch, vzhľadom k tomu, že ich počúvali aj ostatní.

Fred jej venoval jeden zamračený pohľad. To fiasko v Snapeovej pracovni jej zrejme nikdy nezabudne. „Srsť z poloopa sa nakoniec nezdá byť tak drahá a účinky sú dostatočné,“ precedilo Georgeove dvojča medzi zuby.

K tej téme sa už nevrátili.

Strávili celkom príjemnú sobotu v zasnežených uličkách Rokvillu, v obchodoch, kde zháňali vianočné darčeky a nakoniec skončili u Troch metiel pri pohári ďatelinového piva.

„Ako plánujete stráviť Vianoce?“ spýtala sa Alica a odkrojila si kúsok tekvicového koláča.

„Doma,“ odvetila Angelina a odpila si z piva. „Rodičia organizujú tradičnú vianočnú oslavu pre celú širokú rodinu. Zakladajú si na tom a trochu sa obávam, že sa z toho nevyvlečiem, ani keď sa po škole osamostatním.“

„Ja budem tiež doma,“ ozval sa Lee. „Každé Vianoce pozývame starých rodičov. Sú z Írska a sú to muklovia. Takže, vždy je o zábavu postarané,“ zasmial sa veselo.

„No, my budeme asi tiež doma,“ pokrčil Fred ramená.

„A čo ty, Nira?“ zaujímala sa Alica.

„Ja... no... asi ostanem na Vianoce v Rokforte,“ priznala a zatvárila sa smutne. „Rodičia odlietajú pracovne do Ameriky a mňa tie ich pracovné večere nikdy nebavili,“ dokončila.

George jej pod stolom jemne stisol koleno. On vedel, že klame, nedal to však na sebe nijak poznať.

„Môžem tu ostať s tebou, ak chceš,“ navrhol s úsmevom.

„Vážne?“ Nira prekvapene zamrkala.

„Ty by si naozaj ostal v Rokforte?“ Fred sa zatváril neveriacky.

„Prečo nie?“ George pokrčil ramená. „Naši budú mať plný dom, navyše mamka pozvala aj Harryho. Úprimne, nevadí mi predstava pokojne strávených Vianoc bez večného kriku a preplnených miestností.“

„To určite nie je ten pravý dôvod,“ zazubil sa naňho Lee a bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, na čo naráža. Nira sa zľahka začervenala.

„To ale mamke napíšeš sám!“ vyhlásil Fred zamračene.


	20. VIANOCE V ROKFORTE

Piatok, deň začiatku vianočných prázdnin, svitol zamračený. Z ťažkých tmavých mrakov sa od skorého rána sypali veľké snehové vločky. Nira tú noc nemohla spať a neustále sa v posteli prehadzovala. Plánovala cez Vianoce ostať v Rokforte, ale tak nejak dúfala, že Albus tam bude tiež. Žiaľ, týždeň pred prázdninami jej oznámil, že na celé Vianoce musí súrne odcestovať. Vďaka Georgeovmu návrhu ostať s ňou jej to toľko nevadilo. Aspoň do včerajšej hodiny čarovania. Na čarovaní nestretla ani Georgea, ani Freda. Angelina jej s vážnou tvárou porozprávala, čo sa odohralo v noci v chrabromilskej klubovni.

„Vážne Nira, nemám to z prvej ruky, ale zdá sa, že Harry mal nejaký zlý sen. Niečo o pánu Weasleym. Dean Thomas vravel, že podľa Harryho ho napadol obrovský had. Profesorka McGonagallová odviedla jeho a Rona k riaditeľovi a zanedlho sa vrátila pre Freda, Georgea a Ginny. Ani jeden z nich sa už do klubovne nevrátil,“ dokončila ustarane. „Dúfam, že sa nič vážneho nestalo.“

Nira len ťažko zakrývala sklamanie. Samozrejme dúfala, že pán Weasley bude v poriadku a tá zmienka o obrovskom hadovi ju znepokojila viac, než si chcela pripustiť. Znamenalo to však, že Vianoce napokon predsa len bude trávi úplne sama. Preto v piatok ráno len s veľkým sebazaprením želala svojim priateľom šťastné prežitie vianočných sviatkov, a keď sa všetci balili a následne zhromažďovali vo vstupnej hale, pobrala sa radšej do knižnice, aby sa na to nemusela dívať. V knižnici strávila takmer celý deň a večer pri ceste do Veľkej siene na večeru boli chodby Rokfortu neprirodzene tiché a ľudoprázdne.

Na večeri sedela pri slizolinskom stole sama. Trochu ju rozveselila predstava, že bude mať celú slizolinskú fakultu pre seba. Mohla by si sadnúť do jedného z tých kresiel pred krbom, ktoré bývajú večne obsadené. Jej malá bublinka nádeje však praskla v okamihu, keď do siene vošla Zina. Len čo sa ich pohľady stretli, v Zininých očiach sa nebezpečne zablyslo. Vyrazila Niriným smerom, na čo ona nenápadne siahla pod stôl a v dlani zovrela rukoväť svojho prútika zastrčeného za opaskom.

Zina zastala kúsok od nej. „Myslíš si, že si vyhrala?“ šepla hlasom plným odporu.

Nira jej nepriateľský pohľad oplácala. „Nikdy som nemala v úmysle s tebou hrať nejaké hry. Nechaj ma na pokoji!“

„To si si mala rozmyslieť pred tým, než si mi všetko ukradla!“ zasyčala.

„Ja som ti nič neukradla!“ ohradila sa Nira pevným hlasom. „A ak narážaš na Viktora... nemôžem za to, že o teba nemá záujem!“

Zininou tvárou prebehol kŕč, akoby dostala ranu bičom. Naklonila sa o čosi bližšie. Nira prútik zovrela mocnejšie a v tom učiteľským priechodom vošiel Snape. Zina si ho všimla prvá, lebo zamrzla uprostred pohybu a následne sa opäť narovnala.

„Už onedlho tvoja ochrana skončí a ja si ťa potom nájdem, humusáčka!“ šepla tichým mrazivým hlasom, následne sa zvrtla a zamierila von z Veľkej siene.

Nira pozrela smerom k profesorskému stolu. Snape na ňu upieral zamračený pohľad, akoby za všetko mohla. Ale jej vina to predsa nebola.

Nech idú všetci do čerta! Pomyslela si nahnevane, profesorskému stolu sa otočila chrbtom a pustila sa do jedla.

Keď nad tým neskôr premýšľala, usúdila, že tou ochranou zrejme Zina myslela nejaké Snapeove ultimátum. No bola to skutočne dostatočná ochrana? To dievča bolo evidentne šialené. Preto sa Nira k slizolinskej klubovni blížila len veľmi obozretne. Dnu však zistila, že ona a Zina nie sú jediné Slizolinčanky, ktoré ostali v Rokforte na Vianoce. V kreslách pred krbom sa rozvaľovali metlobalový kapitán Montague a jeden z jeho spoluhráčov. Nira vedela, že sa volá Bletchley. Obaja sa práve na niečom dobre zabávali a Niru úplne ignorovali. Na gauči uprostred miestnosti posedávala skupinka piatakov patriacich k Malfoyovi. Malfoy ani jeho najbližší kumpáni tam však neboli. Pri jednom zo stolíkov sedela dvojica druhákov. Boli zabraní do partie čarodejníckeho šachu, takže nič naokolo nevnímali a pri ďalšom stolíku neďaleko vstupu do dievčenských spální sedelo kučeravé dievča zo Snapoúchylnej skupinky. Keď Nira prechádzala okolo, strelilo po nej ustráchaným pohľadom, ktorým ju sledovalo, až dokým sa nestratila za dverami do dievčenských spální.

V tú noc opäť nespala dobre. Znovu sa jej snívalo o ich strome pri Ilvermornskom zámku. Peter stál pod ním a len čo sa objavila na okraji čistiny, otočil sa. Slnečné lúče mu pohladili tvár, na ktorej sa v okamihu roztiahol úprimný úsmev.

Natiahol k nej ruku. „Poď za mnou,“ povedal svojím melodickým hlasom.

No Nira zistila, že sa nemôže hýbať. Akoby mala telo omotané hrubým obväzom. Uvedomila si, že nestojí, ale leží v tráve.

Úsmev z Petrovej tváre sa začal vytrácať, keď jeho oči zaostrili na niečo za ňou. „Nira, ponáhľaj sa! Blíži sa!“

Chcela sa otočiť a pozrieť za seba, no nemohla, okolo nej sa odrazu rozľahlo desivé zasyčanie a v tom okamihu sa celá spotená zobudila.

Zinu v ten deň nestretla, no i tak ju pochmúrna nálada sprevádzala celú sobotu. Po raňajkách nejakú dobu bezcieľne blúdila hradom, až nakoniec opäť skončila v knižnici. Keby si aspoň mohla ísť zabehať, ale vonku bolo snehu skoro po pás a neustále ho pribúdalo.

„Zajtra je knižnica zavretá!“ vyprevádzala ju o ôsmej večer pani Pinceová trochu hysterickým hlasom. Keby tam Nira ako jediná nevysedávala, zrejme by ju zavrela už v ten deň.

Vianočné nedeľné ráno svitlo opäť zamračené, i keď sneženie konečne ustalo. Nira sa šla doobeda trochu poprechádzať von. Tu a tam boli v snehu vyšliapané cestičky. Jedna viedla k chatrči správcu a učiteľa starostlivosti o zázračné tvory, jedna do soviarne a jedna ku skleníkom. Nira si pomocou prútika roztopila cestu k jazeru, kde sa posadila na vyplavený kmeň stromu. Na zamrznutej a zasneženej hladine jazera boli miestami v ľade vysekané diery, aby podvodné živočíchy mohli dýchať. Voda v nich však bola pokojná a nikde sa nič nehýbalo. Nira tam vydržala skoro hodinu, no keď usúdila, že si už takmer necíti prsty na nohách, vrátila sa do hradu.

Na štedrovečernej večeri sa ukázalo, že Vianoce trávi v Rokforte viac študentov, než si myslela. Pri bifľomorskom stole ich sedelo tak zo desať, pri vedľajšom chrabromilskom posedávalo asi sedem študentov v troch malých skupinkách. Bystrohlavčania ostali piati a zo Slizolinu Nira napočítala jedenásť. S nikým z nich sa však nebavila, preto si sadla sama na kraj, neďaleko profesorského stola. Vlastne ju trochu prekvapilo, že aj okolo Ziny na opačnom konci sa vytvorilo prázdne koliesko. Ak Viktorova skupinka boli jediní kamaráti, ktorých mala, možno ju naozaj pripravila o všetko.

_„Nezabúdaj, že ty si ju od nich neodháňala. Odišla sama a dobrovoľne_!“ vyhlásil jej vnútorný hlások a Nira mu dala za pravdu, preto vzápätí odohnala výčitky svedomia, ktoré sa jej nenápadne vtierali do mysle.

Keď sa všetci usadili, profesorka McGonagallová vstala a vidličkou zacinkala o sklenenú času pred sebou, aby si vynútila pozornosť.

„V mene pána riaditeľ, ktorý dnes žiaľ nemôže byť s nami, vás chcem privítať na dnešnej štedrovečernej večeri,“ povedala, keď všetci stíchli. „Pre mnohých z nás je Rokfort druhým domovom a všetci v ňom druhou rodinou bez ohľadu na farbu pleti, pôvod, či fakultu,“ venovala jeden významný pohľad chrabromilskému, následne slizolinskému stolu. „Buďte k sebe ohľaduplní a vľúdni. Dobrú chuť.“

Posadila sa a sieňou sa ozval veľmi chabý potlesk. Väčšia časť Slizolinčanov netlieskala vôbec a ako si Nira všimla, pohľady čo vysielali k chrabromilskému stolu rozhodne neboli vľúdne. Profesorka McGonagallová si to však buď nevšimla, alebo tomu jednoducho nevenovala pozornosť. Práve totiž živo o niečom diskutovala s profesorom Flitwickom, ktorý sa pri tom usmieval od ucha k uchu.

Atmosféra pri profesorskom stole bola vôbec veľmi uvoľnená. Okrem Albusa totiž pri stole chýbala aj profesorka Umbridgeová, čo u členov učiteľského zboru vyvolalo priam euforickú náladu. Profesor Turner bavil profesorku Sinistrovú a Vektorovú nejakou veselou historkou, obe sa smiali ako malé školáčky. Profesorka Burbageová o niečom zanietene diskutovala s pani Pinceovou. Profesorka Sproutová horlivo prikyvovala na niečo, čo jej rozprávala madam Pomfreyová a profesor Hagrid, poloobor, ktorý učil starostlivosť o zázračné tvory, takmer kontinuálne nalieval víno profesorke Trelawneyovej. Chudá, veľmi krehko vyzerajúca žena, večne ovešaná rôznymi korálikmi jeho tempu napodiv stačila. I keď pohár profesora Hagrida pol dvakrát tak veľký. Pobavená nálada sa však evidentne oblúkom vyhýbala dvom profesorom, Binnsovi a Snapeovi.

Profesor Binns bol duch čo už minimálne jedno storočie učil dejiny mágie. Hovorilo sa, že jedného dňa vstal ráno z postele a zabudol si telo. Teraz sedel na stoličke za stolom plne naloženým jedlom a len neprítomne civel do prázdna.

Snape sa naproti tomu trochu hrbil, čo jasne signalizovalo, ako veľmi nemá rád takéto podujatia. Vidličkou sa prehraboval v tanieri a na svojich kolegov znechutene zazeral. Keď si všimol, že Nira ho pozoruje, narovnal sa, zaťal čeľuste a prebodol ju nahnevaným pohľadom.

„Snape, šmária, šak nebuď furt tak zamračený!“ potľapkal ho profesor Hagrid odrazu po chrbte, až Snapeovi vypadla vidlička z ruky. „Daj si s nami víno, hneď budeš veselší!“ usmieval sa naňho poloobor priateľsky spod svojej mohutnej tmavej brady a chystal sa naplniť jeho pohár. Profesor elixírov si ho pohotovo ochránil dlaňou.

„Dôrazne vám odporúčam, Hagrid, nedotýkať sa jak mojej osoby, tak môjho pohára. V opačnom prípade by niečo nepríjemné, prípadne jedovaté mohlo skončiť v tom vašom!“ zavrčal nevraživo, keď na zjavne pripitého profesora preniesol svoju plnú pozornosť.

„Šmária, ten sa tvári jak hejno namosúrených piadimužíkov!“ povedal profesor Hagrid profesorke Trelawneyovej, ktorá sa zachichotala.

Snape po oboch hodil nevraživým pohľadom, následne opäť pozrel Niriným smerom. Tá sa však naoko plne venovala polievke pred sebou. Inak hrozilo, že sa pridá k škodoradostnému chichotaniu profesorky veštenia.

Po niekoľkých výdatných chodoch, keď profesor Hagrid začal byť až príliš hlučný a profesorka Trelawneyová vedľa neho už neudržala hlavu vo vzpriamenej polohe, sa profesorka McGonagallová opäť postavila.

„Vidím, že sme sa všetci dobre najedli...,“

„A napili!“ vyhlásil Montague so zlomyseľným úškrnom pri pohľade na Hagrida a Trelawneyovú.

Profesorka MgGonagallová sa zamračila, no pokračovala, akoby ju nebol vyrušil: „Neostáva nič iné, len vám zaželať dobrú noc!“

Sieň sa začala pomaly vyprázdňovať. Nira počkala, až všetci jej slizolinskí spolužiaci vrátane Ziny odídu. Keď opúšťala sieň medzi poslednými, začula, ako profesorka McGonagallová napomína profesora Hagrida za jeho dnešné správanie. Ten sa tomu však len smial.

„Zabávali ste sa dnes dobre?!“ zastavil ju odrazu pod schodmi do žalárov tichý hlas profesora elixírov až nadskočila.

Zvrtla sa. Snape sa vynoril z tieňa. Mračil sa a jeho tmavé oči sa zabodávali do jej modrých.

_„To je hrozne vzťahovačný chlap!“_ krútil imaginárnou hlavou jej vnútorný hlások.

Nira však jeho pohľadu čelila pokojne. „Dnešný večer bol príjemnejší, než som čakala. Obávam sa, že do konca prázdnin bol jediný. Dni mi zrejme budú ubiehať veľmi pomaly.“

„To sa uvidí!“

„Prosím?“ Nira sa zatvárila nechápavo.

„Ešte stále máte záujem o to doučovanie?“ spýtal sa potichu, pričom neprestával pozorovať jej tvár.

Nira zamrkala a ani sa nesnažila zakryť ako veľmi ju tá otázka prekvapila. „Áno,“ odvetila opatrne čakajúc, čo bude nasledovať.

„V tom prípade príďte zajtra o šiestej večer do mojej pracovne.“

„Takže... to znamená, že ma budete učiť?“ spýtala sa Nira neveriacky.

Snapeov zamračený výraz sa nezmenil. „Skúsim to.“

Na Nirinej prekvapenej tvári sa objavil drobný úsmev. „Ďakujem,“ šepla potichu a myslela to úprimne.

„Neďakujte,“ zavrčal Snape otrávene, „zrejme to ešte oľutujete!“ Bez ďalšieho slova sa otočil a odplachtil smerom ku svojej pracovni.


	21. STAROBYLÝ A VZNEŠENÝ DUELANTSKÝ KLUB Z POŽEHNANIA MERLINOVHO

Na druhý deň ráno sa zdalo, že mračná zavelili ústup a slnečné lúče konečne zasvietili na zasneženú krajinu pod sebou. Len čo sa Nira zobudila, na stole objavila kôpku darčekov v rôznofarebnom baliacom papieri. Pretrela si oči a pustila sa do vybaľovania.

Od Margaret a Johna dostala balíček nečarovskej kozmetiky, najnovší parfém od chanelu, vlnenú čapicu, rukavice a šál s malým lístkom, na ktorom stálo:

_ V televízii vraveli, že na Anglicko sa ženie studená fronta. Dobre sa obliekaj nech neprechladneš! _

_ M&J _

Albus sa evidentne vrátil k tradičnému darčeku. Zo zlatého baliaceho papiera na ňu vykukla kniha _Kliatby a protikliatby, pokročilá obrana._ Vzhľadom k tomu, ako veľmi nechcel, aby sa učila obrannú mágiu, bol to zaujímavo zvolený darček.

_ „Vyzerá to, akoby mal niečo za lubom!“  _ vyhlásil zamyslene jej vnútorný hlások a Nira s ním súhlasila.

Od Angeliny dostala najnovšiu publikáciu _Metlobal v priebehu vekov_ a z balíčka od Alice na ňu vypadla veľká krabica fazuliek každej chuti.

Posledný darček bol od Georgea. I keď bol papier trochu nakrivo, zjavne si s ním dal veľkú robotu. K darčeku bol priložený list:

__

_ Nira, _

_ v prvom rade sa ti chcem ospravedlniť, že som na Vianoce neostal v Rokforte ako som ti sľúbil. Neviem, či si počula, ale otec mal v práci nehodu. Podrobnosti ti poviem, keď sa stretneme, no vyzeralo to zle. Naozaj sme sa oňho báli, ale zdá sa, že sa z toho dostane.  _

_ S Fredom neustále pracujeme na našom pláne s obchodom. Už sme sa predbežne dohodli na mieste a zrejme to klapne. Verím, že ho čoskoro otvoríme. _

_ Dúfam, že si Vianoce v Rokforte aspoň trochu užívaš a čerpáš nové sily do ďalšieho roku. Naozaj ma mrzí, že nemôžem byť s tebou, sľubujem, že ti to vynahradím. Myslím na teba a posielam ... (však vieš :)). _

_ Veselé Vianoce. _

_ George _

Nira bola rada, že pán Weasley bude v poriadku, no pri pohľade na poslednú vetu posmutnela. Mala Georgea rada, ale stále si nebola istá, či k nemu dokáže cítiť aj niečo viac než priateľstvo. Naproti tomu, jeho city k nej sa zdali byť jasné. Siahla po krabičke, čo bola priložená k listu a roztrhla baliaci papier. Vypadol na ňu balíček ulievacích maškŕt. Bola k nemu priložená malá kartička, ktorá obsahovala popis, čo ktorá maškrta robí a v spodnej časti bolo pripísané:

__

_ PS: Viem, že si na štúdiu zakladáš, ale keby si sa niekedy chcela uliať... :) _

«««

Doobedie opäť strávila vonku prechádzkou po rokforstskom pozemku a poobedie venovala štúdiu zaklínadiel používaných v dueloch. Na dnešnú hodinu so Snapom bola veľmi zvedavá. Zdalo sa jej neuveriteľné, že s tým napokon súhlasil.

Keď o šiestej klopala na dvere jeho pracovne, nemohla sa zbaviť nervozity.

„Poďte ďalej,“ ozvalo sa zvnútra, na čo Nira potlačila kľučku a vošla dnu. Snape už na ňu čakal opretý chrbtom o svoj pracovný stôl, ruky prekrížené na hrudi.

„Zavrite dvere,“ prikázal a keď tak urobila, narovnal sa. „V prvom rade si vyjasníme jednu vec. Ako ste povedali, Dumbledore nechce, aby ste sa cvičili v útočnej mágii. Rokfortské steny majú oči a uši a ja nechcem čeliť nepríjemným otázkam, či už od Dumbledora alebo kohokoľvek iného. Budete si počínať tak, aby sa o našich hodinách nikto nedozvedel. Je to jasné, slečna Benettonová?“

„Jasné,“ prikývla Nira.

„Dobre teda,“ povedal Snape a odstrčil sa od stola, „v tom prípade...“

„Môžem sa spýtať, prečo ste s tým napokon súhlasili?“ skočila mu Nira do reči.

Snape sa zamračil. „Študentkou mojej fakulty už dlho nebudete, ako ste nedávno trefne poznamenali a zopár obranných kúziel by ste poznať mali. Berte však na vedomie, že neznášam dotieravé otázky! A pokiaľ vás mám naozaj učiť, budete sa pýtať len výhradne na to, čo s týmito hodinami súvisí a len keď vás k tomu vyzvem.“

„Ak je to vaša podmienka...,“ pokrčila ramená.

„Áno, je!“ vyštekol Snape podráždene.

„Ako si želáte,“ odvetila Nira zmierlivo.

Snape si ju premeral nedôverčivým pohľadom. Zrejme čakal väčší odpor. No keďže Nira nič ďalšieho nepovedala, dal sa opäť do pohybu.

„Než vôbec s čímkoľvek začneme, presunieme sa niekam, kde by ste mohli napáchať, čo možno najmenej škody!“ prešiel okolo nej a stúpol si ku dverám.

Nira sa zdržala komentára, akú veľkú dôveru v ňu profesor vkladá a vykročila za ním. Snape pootvoril dvere, chvíľu sa rozhliadal naokolo a potom jej pokynul, aby ho nasledovala.

Bez slova kráčali chodbou v žalároch. Minuli učebňu elixírov a zahli za roh. Na konci chodby bola na vlhkej stene v držiaku zasadená fakľa, ktorá ako jediná nesvietila. Pred ňou sa profesor zastavil. Otočil sa a vážne na Niru pozrel.

„Chcem, aby existencia miestnosti, do ktorej ideme, ostala len medzi nami,“ vyhlásil, a keď Nira prikývla, pokračoval: „teraz vyslovte: _Starobylý a vznešený duelantský klub z požehnania Merlinovho_.“

Nira prekvapene zamrkala, no potichu zopakovala: „Starobylý a vznešený duelantský klub z požehnania Merlinovho. Čo...?“ než stihla otázku dokončiť, Snape sa natiahol po fakľu, otočil ju v držiaku smerom nadol a stena pred nimi sa rozostúpila. Odhalila úzke kamenné schodisko smerujúce nadol. Snape vošiel dnu a Nira ho po malom zaváhaní užasnuto nasledovala. Len čo tak urobila, stena sa za nimi uzavrela a odrazu sa ocitli v absolútnej tme.

„Híík,“ uniklo Nire z hrdla. Predsa len, byť uväznená v úplnej tme, Merlinvie kde a s profesorom elixírov nie je zrovna najpríjemnejší pocit. Vzápätí sa však rozhoreli fakle po obvode schodiska.

Snape stál o dva schody nižšie. Pozeral na ňu a tváril sa dosť otrávene. „Myslím, že by sa to zaobišlo aj bez týchto primitívnych zvukových efektov, slečna Benettonová,“ zvrtol sa a začal zostupovať nadol.

Nira len zagánila na jeho chrbát v tom netopierom plášti a pobrala sa za ním.

Netrvalo dlho kým sa ocitli v rozľahlej kamennej miestnosti s vysokým stropom a pôdorysom obdĺžnika. Miestnoť sa uprostred ešte o tri schody zvažovala. Po jej okraji na veľkých kamenných sĺpoch horeli v mosazných misách plamene. Pôsobila tak trochu ako menší obdĺžnikový amfiteáter.

„Čo je to za miesto?“ spýtala sa Nira a užasnuto sa obzerala okolo seba.

Snape zatiaľ zišiel po schodíkoch až doprostred miestnosti, pokynul jej, aby ho nasledovala. „V dávnejších časoch, keď boli duelantské turnaje veľmi populárne, každá rokfortská fakulta mala svoj duelantský klub. Poriadali sa veľké medzifakultné súboje a toto miesto slúžilo k tréningu slizolinských šampiónov. V turnajoch sa však často stávalo, že sa súperi navzájom vážne zranili, občas aj zabili, preto profesor Dippet, keď sa stal riaditeľom, súboje zrušil a nahradil ich metlobalovými zápasmi, ktoré v tej dobe získavali na popularite. Miesta ako toto postupne upadli do zabudnutia.“

Nira sa ešte raz rozhliadla okolo seba. „Takže o tomto miestne nikto nevie?“ spýtala sa pochybovačne. „Ako ste sa o ňom dozvedeli vy?“

„Nie som jediný, čo o tejto miestnosti vie, ale keď som sa stal vedúcim Slizolinu, začaroval som ju, takže ktokoľvek, komu o nej nepoviem, nie je schopný ju nájsť.“

Nira naňho prekvapene pozrela. „Prečo?“ neodpustila si.

Snape sa zamračil. „Pretože keď trénujem, slečna Benettonová, nechcem byť vyrušovaný!“

„Trénujete?“ zopakovala Nira zaskočene.

„A čo ste si mysleli?“ vyprskol Snape jedovato. „Žiadna vedomosť, či zručnosť vám nespadne len tak z neba.“

„Isteže nie,“ súhlasila Nira a cítila sa hlúpo. Bolo pochopiteľné, že ak sa chce Snape udržať bojaschopný, musí trénovať. To isté zrejme robí aj Albus.

„Začneme?“ precedil profesor pomedzi zuby.

„Áno,“ súhlasila Nira a vytiahla si prútik spoza opasku.

„Zrejme ste už pochopili, že výuka obrany proti čiernej mágii ako takej v skutočnom živote moc nestačí. A teraz myslím kvalitnú výuku, nie to, čo prebieha posledných pár rokov na Rokforte. Okrem obrannej mágie ste mali tam u vás aj nejaké doplnkové kurzy?“

„Doplnkové kurzy?“ zopakovala Nira prekvapene.

„Napríklad duely, nejaký kurz obrany...“

Nira pokrútila hlavou. „Už som vám povedala, že Albus nechcel, aby som sa trénovala v útočnej mágii.“

„A vy ste ho bez slova poslúchli,“ povedal Snape sarkasticky.

Nire sa trochu zafarbili líca do ružova. „Hmm, no..., s pár kamarátmi sme si tajne nejaké zaklínadlá skúšali,“ priznala napokon.

„A čierna mágia?“ pokračoval Snape vo výsluchu.

Nira sa zamračila. „Tej sa snažím vyhýbať,“ precedila pomedzi zuby.

Snape si ju premeral prižmúrenými očami. „To je síce chválihodné, slečna Benettonová, no dovolím si tvrdiť, že vaši nepriatelia nebudú mať rovnaké zábrany. Ako ste na tom s neverbálnymi zaklínadlami?“

„Väčšinou som v nich úspešná.“

„Väčšinou?“ Snape nadvihol obočie. „To nie je zrovna dostatočné.“

„Robím čo viem.“

„Ak sa naozaj chcete niečo naučiť, budete musieť robiť viac. Vo vojne sa vás nikto nebude pýtať, či ste niečo čítali alebo skúšali. Budete odkázaná len sama na seba. Medzi vami a vašou smrťou bude váš prútik, odhodlanie a vaše schopnosti. Ste na to pripravená?“

„Áno.“

„Dobre,“ povedal po krátkej pauze, „aby som získal predstavu o tom, aké sú vaše schopnosti, urobíme to nasledovane. Budete sa ma snažiť premôcť. Okrem neodpustiteľných kliatieb môžete použiť čokoľvek a ja sa budem brániť. Áno?“

„Áno,“ prikývla Nira a pripravila sa.

Keď sa o hodinu neskôr unavená a dobitá vliekla do slizolinskej klubovne, musela uznať, že jej obranné schopnosti nie sú nič moc. Snapea samozrejme nezasiahla, a aj keď sa profesor voči nej obmedzil na jednoduché úderné zaklínadlo, robil to tak rýchlo a precízne, že vo väčšine prípadov dostala peknú nakladačku. Nepomohlo jej, ani keď sa uchýlila k verbálnym zaklínadlám, skôr to bolo horšie. Snape však nepôsobil prekvapene. Zrejme jej výkon očakával, čo Niru celkom štvalo a pomaly sa začala hroziť nasledujúceho večera, kedy mali naplánovanú ďalšiu hodinu.

«««

Na druhý deň večer, keď Nira vošla do miestnosti, Snape tam už na ňu čakal. Opieral sa o kamenný stĺp, ktorý sčista-jasna vyrástol uprostred zníženej kamennej podlahy. Len čo ju profesor zbadal, narovnal sa.

„Ešte ste si to nerozmysleli?“ privítal ju s nepríjemným úškrnom na tvári.

„Nie,“ vyhlásila Nira rozhodne.

„Musím poznamenať, že váš včerajší výkon ma neuchvátil. Na základe čoho ste si mysleli, že môžete bojovať proti smrťožrútom?“ neodpustil si.

Nira podobnú poznámku čakala, no i tak sa musela veľmi premáhať, aby jej hlas ostal pokojný. „Zrejme som nemala možnosť bojovať s niekým, kto ma naozaj nešetril a nemal... hm..., morálny problém ma zasiahnuť.“

„Ale ja som vás šetril, slečna Benettonová,“ uškrnul sa Snape.

„Viem,“ prikývla Nira, „o to je to horšie.“

„Dobre,“ povedal profesor po chvíľke ticha, „keď sme si tak kultivovane vysvetlili, že vaše schopnosti sú na nič, prejdeme k výuke. V prvom rade, čo je váš veľký nedostatok, nedokážete poriadne používať neverbálne zaklínadlá! To, že vzdorujete legilimencii vám nepomôže, keď pri zosielaní kliatby potrebujete vysloviť formulu. Aj menej schopný protivník tým získa čas a možnosť sa brániť. Takže odteraz od vás nechcem počuť jediné verbálne zaklínadlo! Je to jasné?“

„Jasné,“ šepla Nira potichu.

„Druhým veľkým nedostatkom je rýchlosť akou kliatby vysielate. Čo do určitej miery samozrejme súvisí s prvým problémom. Bolo by žiadúce, aby váš protivník nedostal možnosť medzi jednotlinými zaklínadlami napočítať do piatich.“

„Toľko času som vám nedala,“ ohradila sa Nira zamračene. Ona sama nemala pocit, že by bola pomalá.

„Ale áno, slečna Benettonová, dala!“ Snape vykrivil pery v nepríjemnom úškrne.

„A za tretie, vaše kliatby sú slabé. O protikliatbách ani nehovorím.“

„Takže, všetky moje schopnosti sú na nič,“ konštatovala Nira zamračene.

„Ako som povedal,“ prikývol Snape pokojne. „Čím skôr potlačíte svoje ego a ten fakt prijmete, tým skôr môžeme pracovať na náprave.“

„Dobre, vzdávam sa. Moje schopnosti sú na nič. Čo mám robiť pre to, aby som ich zlepšila?“

Snape sa na ňu kriticky zahľadel. Potom krátko mávol prútikom a na kamenom stĺpe, o ktorý sa pred tým opieral, zasvietil modrý terč. Trvalo to však len sekundu, v zápätí zmizol. Za chvíľu, na inom miestne bol terč červený, opäť zmizol a takto stále dokola, len miesta a farby terčov sa menili.

„Tento stĺp bude odteraz vaším protivníkom,“ vyhlásil Snape. Nira si ho so záujmom prezerala. „Ako ste si zrejme všimli,“ pokračoval profesor, „terče majú rôznu farbu, objavujú sa len na chvíľu a vždy na inom mieste. Naučí vás to pozornosti, rýchlosti a sústredeniu. Začnete jednoduchou údernou kliatbou a budete triafať do terčov. A ako som povedal, bez slov!“ Následne vyšiel po schodíkoch na vyvýšený odvod miestnosti. „Začnite,“ prikázal.

Nira zaujala útočné postavenie. Na stĺpe sa objavil modrý terč, zamierila, no než stihla vyslať zaklínadlo, terč bol preč. Snape nesúhlasne sykol.

Červený terč zasiahla, no vzápätí sa opäť objavil modrý, na ktorý znovu nestihla ani zamieriť. Žltý terč minula o pár centimentrov a zelený zasiahla presne. Keď sa znovu objavil modrý, už ho nenechala zmiznúť, zasiahla ho doprostred, no kliatba sa vzápätí odrazila a trafila ju presne do brucha, až sa skrútila do predklonu. Vydesena pozrela na stĺp, kde už zvesela svietil ďalší terč. Pozrela smerom k Snapeovi, ktorý ju zaujato pozoroval.

„Snáď neočakávate, slečna Benettonová, že váš protivník proti sebe nechá páliť kliatby a nebude sa brániť,“ poznamenal profesor s nepríjemným úškrnom. „Navyše, za ten čas, čo sa rozhliadate, ste minuli najmenej tri terče. Rýchlosť zrejme naozaj nie je vašou silnou stránkou,“ prekrížil si ruky cez hruď.

„Mohli ste ma varovať, že mi terč môže kliatbu vrátiť.“

„V boji musíte počítať so všetkým a verte mi, nikto vás dopredu nebude varovať.“

Nira zaťala čeľuste, opäť sa otočila ku stĺpu a pokračovala. Po hodine ohánania sa prútikom a následného vyhýbania odrazeným kliatbám sa cítila vyčerpanejšie, než po hodine poctivého behu. Pravá ruka ju bolela a mala pocit, že už nie je schopná vyslať jediné zaklínadlo.

„Zajtra budete pokračovať,“ oznámil jej Snape, ktorý sa zdvihol z kresla, ktoré si vyčaroval a zaklapol knihu, ktorú vytiahol Merlinvie odkiaľ.

Od tej chvíle sa Nirin život v zásade scvrkol na spánok, jedlo a tréning. V priebehu nasledujúcich dní, keď Snape uznal, že jej reflexy a rýchlosť kliatieb sa zlepšila, prikázal jej triafať len do terčov určitých farieb. Problém bol, že skoro každý druhý terč jej kliatbu odrazil. Neustále uskakovanie bolo dosť neefektívne a rozptyľovalo ju od sústredenia na ďalší terč.

„Nenapadlo vás použiť nejaké obranné zaklínadlo?“ poznamenal Snape posmešne. Posledné dva dni ju tam nechával samú, no teraz sa zdalo, že jej počínanie už nejakú dobu pozoruje.

„Napadlo,“ zavrčala Nira frustrovane. „Ale je ťažké sústrediť sa na neverbálne vyslanú kliatbu do správneho terču, vytvoriť neverbálne štít a vzápätí zas zasiahnuť terč.“

„Skutočne?“ z jeho hlasu jasne zaznieval výsmech.

Jemu sa to, krucitroll, povie! Dnes nemala najlepší deň, bola unavená, všetko ju bolelo a odrazených kliatieb ju zasiahlo toľko, že ich už prestala počítať.

„Na dnes stačí. Choďte sa vyspať. Zajtra sa budeme venovať obrane.“

«««

„Aké obranné kúzla poznáte, slečna Benettonová?“ spýtal sa Snape, keď sa nasledujúci večer opäť stretli v duelantskej miestnosti.

„Protego,“ odvetila Nira okamžite.

„To je všetko?“ zamračil sa profesor.

Nira zaťala čeľuste. „Poznám ešte Defensio, Contego a Clipeus. Ale Protego je i tak najúčinnejšie.“

Snape nadvihol spýtavo obočie. „V tom prípade vyskúšame účinnosť vašej obrany. Bráňte sa!“ zvolal a v okaminu na ňu namieril prútik. Prúd červeného svetla ju zrazil k zemi. Prútik jej vyletel z ruky a dopadol k Snapeovým nohám.

„Povedal som, aby ste sa bránili, slečna Benettonová,“ profesor sa tváril nespokojne.

Nira sa zamračene postavila, privolala si prútik a opäť zaujala útočné postavenie. „Znovu?“

Snape prižmúril oči, no opäť na ňu zamieril.

Tentoraz Nira štít sformovala, ale pod silou Snapeovho zaklínadla sa roztrieštil a jej prútik opäť skončil pri jeho nohách.

Nira si rezignovane povzdychla. „Vaše zaklínadlá sú príliš silné.“

Snape sa narovnal a sklopil prútik. Následne sa zohol po ten Nirin, pristúpil k nej a na jej veľké prekvapenie jej ho podal.

„Pokiaľ ste dostatočne mocná, Protego vás ochrániť môže. Ak budete trénovať, vaše schopnosti sa budú zlepšovať, no v boji samotné Protego väčšinou nestačí. A už vôbec nehovorím o Clipeuse _,_ ktorý vás neochráni ani proti bežným kliatbám ako je Furnunculus. Počuli ste o kúzle Thorax?“

Nira pokrútila hlavou.

„Je to jedno z najsilnejších štítových kúziel. Pravdaže, pred neodpustiteľnou kliatbou vás neochráni, ale väčšinu zaklínadiel dokáže odraziť. Keď sa naučíte deliť svoju moc, dokážete vyvolať štítové kúzlo a udržať ho dostatočne silné dokým budete vysielať ďalšie zaklínadlá.“

„To je naozaj možné?“ spýtala sa Nira prekvapene.

Snape sa len uškrnul. Postavil sa medzi ňu a stĺp, zdvihol hrot svojho prútika, ktorým švihol v krátkej slučke a odrazu sa okolo jeho tela vytvorila nepatrná modrá žiara. V ďalšom okaminu začal zasahovať terče na stĺpe, ktoré mu kliatby obratom vracali, no žiara neslabla a kliatby sa od nej odrážali ako neškodné muchy.

Nira na to fascinovane hľadela a fascinácia jej z tváre nezmizla, ani keď sa k nej profesor otočil. Zatváril sa samoľúbo.

„Nie je moc ťažké vás ohromiť, slečna Benettonová.“

Po tom prehlásení sa Nira hneď spamätala. „Nebola som ohromená!“ zamračila sa.

„Bola,“ uškrnul sa Snape.

„To kúzlo Thorax... naučíte ma ho?“

„Ak si naň trúfate,“ poznamenal sladko. „Nie každý čarodejník, či čarodejnica ho dokáže zvládnuť.“

„Risknem to,“ vyhlásila Nira pevným hlasom.

V Snapeovom pohľade, akým si ju premeral, bolo niečo zvláštne, možno pobavenie? No keď prehovoril, opäť sa tváril chladne a odmerane.

„Základom kúzla Thorax sú dve veci, špecifický pohyb zápästím a tá druhá, dôležitejšia, vedomé sformovanie štítu vo vašej mysli, ktorý sa následne presunie skrz vaše telo do prútika a vytvorí štít okolo vášho tela.“

Nira ho pozorne počúvala, no i tak sa niekde v polovici stratila. „Prosím?“ spýtala sa, keď Snape dokončil vetu.

Ten sa následne zatváril otrávene. „Povedal som, že to nie je jednoduché kúzlo a obávam sa, že lepšie vám ho popísať nedokážem.“

„Má to nejakú slovnú formuláciu?“ spýtala sa Nira v snahe nejak to uchopiť.

Snape sa však zamračil. „Nebudem viackrát opakovať, že od vás nechcem počuť žiadne formule!“

„Ale keď to kúzlo nepoznám, formula by mi mohla pomôcť.“

„Benettonová, kúzla a zaklínadlá budete tvoriť len vo svojej hlave, bez použitia svojich úst, je to jasné?!“

„Jasné,“ zamrmlala Nira nespokojne. „Čo mám teda urobiť?“ spýtala sa následne.

„Najskôr tá jednoduchšia časť, pohyb zápästím. Takto!“ vyhrnul si rukáv na pravej ruke a naznačil zápästím malú vlnovku, koniec jeho prútika pritom vykreslil malú sľučku. „Teraz vy.“

Nira sa pokúsila pohyb zopakovať, no Snapeovi sa to nezdalo dostatočné.

„I keď som povedal, že ten pohyb je menej dôležitý, keď ho neurobíte poriadne, kúzlo fungovať nebude!“ oboril sa na ňu nespokojne.

Nira to skúsila znovu, no ani keď jej to Snape opäť predviedol, nebola schopná ho napodobiť tak, aby bol s výsledkom spokojný.

„Nie! Vôbec nedávate pozor!“

„Ja už ale naozaj neviem, ako to mám urobiť,“ bránila sa zúfalo.

Snape si len pohŕdavo odfrkol. „Začínam sa sám seba pýtať, prečo s vami sprácam čas!“

Než sa však Nira stihla ohradiť, bez varovania si stúpol tesne za jej chrbát. Svojimi štíhlymi prstami zovrel jej pravé zápästie.

__ Naozaj má dlhé prsty! Prebleslo Nire mysľou. Ba čo viac, jeho dlaň bola veľká, na chrbte ruky mu vystupovali šlachy pokryté žilkami a jeho dotyk bol prekvapivo jemný a príjemne hrial.

„S takto stuhnutým zápästím ten pohyb nikdy neurobíte!“ napomenul ju ostro a rukou jej zľahka zatriasol. „Uvoľnite ho!“ prikázal.

Nira sa spamätala. Snapeov dotyk a jeho blízkosť ju znervózňovali, no prinútila sa sústrediť.

Snape jej mávol so zápästím v pohybe, ktorý po nej požadoval. „Už to chápete?“ zaznel jej pri uchu jeho hlboký hlas.

_„Toto sa asi nedá považovať za profesionálny odstup_ _,“_ poznamenal jej vnútorný hlások.

„Áno,“ odvetila Nira potichu cez stiahnuté hrdlo a sama si nebola istá, ktorému z nich to vlastne odpovedala.

„Tak to skúste znovu a sama,“ prikázal Snape, no neprestával sa dotýkať jej zápästia.

Nira zopakovala ten pohyb.

„To už bolo lepšie. Znovu!“

Nira urobila, ako jej prikázal.

„Znovu. Musíte ten pohyb urobiť automaticky.“

Nira ešte niekoľkokrát mávala zápästím a prútikom v danom pohybe, no musela sama sebe priznať, že viac než na pohyb zápästím sa sústreduje na pohyb Snapeovho hrudníku, ktorý sa jej s každým jeho nádychom zľahka oprel o chrbát.

„To stačí,“ povedal profesor odrazu. „Teraz si predstavte bublinu, ktorá postupuje vaším telom, vašou rukou a pri pohybe prútikom obalí pevne vašu pokožku tak, že ňou nič neprenikne.“

Nira sťažka prehltla.

„Predstavili ste si to?“

„Áno,“ odvetila potichu, ale tou predstavou si istá nebola.

„Tak teraz v mysli sformujte slovo _Thorax_ a urobte ten pohyb zápästím,“ prikázal Snape.

Nira ho poslúchla. Šlo to takmer automaticky a na jej veľké prekvapenie ju odrazu obalila slabunká modrastá žiara. Účinok kúzla cítila na pokožke, akoby jej ňou prechádzal jemný elektrický prúd, až sa jej z toho ježili všetky drobné chĺpky. Trvalo to však len chvíľu. Naraz žiara zhasla a vzala so sebou aj značnú časť Nirinej energie. Roztriasli sa pod ňou nohy, až mala pocit, že sa na nich nemôže udržať, keď v tom ju Snape zozadu podoprel a následne ju usadil na schodík kúsok od nich.

„Čo sa stalo?“ Nira k nemu vydesene vzhliadla a roztrasenou rukou si z čela zotrela studený pot, čo jej na ňom vyskákal.

„Ako som povedal, je to náročné kúzlo. Než sa ho naučíte kontrolovať, môže vás jeho vyvolanie stáť pomerne dosť energie. Preto sa doporučuje trénovať ho v sede.“

„To ste mi ale nepovedali!“ oborila sa naňho Nira nahnevane.

Snape sa znovu uškrnul tým svojím sarkastických úškrnom. „Nepredpokladal som, že sa vám to podarí.“

„Vaša dôvera v moje schopnosti ma neprestáva udivovať.“

Snape si len prekrížil ruky cez hruď, úškrn mu z tváre nezmizol. „Vzhľadom k tomu, čo ste mi zatiaľ predviedli, ma udivuje, že vás to udivuje.... Každopádne,“ dodal o čosi vážnejšie, „musím uznať, že dnes ste ma prekvapili. KúzloThorax nezvládajú ani mnohí skúsenejší čarodejníci než vy. Keď ho skutočne ovládnete, bude to pre vás v súboji veľká výhoda.“

Nira na profesora prekvapene hľadela. Naozaj ju práve pochválil?

Snape sa však vzápätí opäť zamračil. „Na dnes to stačí. Do konca týždňa musím pracovne odcestovať, no očakávam, že budete v tréningoch pokračovať. A ja zistím, či ste trénovali, to mi verte.“

Keď sa Nira o desať minút neskôr došuchtala do svojej izby a zvalila sa na posteľ, profesor elixírov jej nešiel z hlavy. Neustále musela myslieť na to, akým spôsobom na ňu pôsobil jeho dotyk.

_„Ešte chvíľu nad ním budeš takto premýšľať a môžeš si rovno podať prihlášku do klubu Snapoúchyliek! “_ vyhlásil kriticky jej vnútorný hlások.

„Už len to by mi chýbalo!“ šepla Nira potichu do prázdnej miestnosti.


	22. ÚTEK Z AZKABANU

Vianočné prázdniny nakoniec ubehli veľmi rýchlo. Než sa Nira spamätala, bola nedeľa, posledný prázdninový deň. Tak ako každý večer, aj dnešok trávila v duelantskej miestnosti. Od poslednej hodiny so Snapeom ubehlo niekoľko dní a ona poctivo trénovala, ako jej profesor nakázal. Kúzlo Thorax sa jej konečne podarilo ako tak zvládnuť. Udržala ho niekoľko desiatok sekúnd a energiu jej už nijak významne neodčerpávalo. Neprestávala ani trénovať útok na terče, i keď stále nevedela, ako to Snape robil s tým rozdelením mágie.

„Trénovali ste?“ zaznel odrazu miestnosťou hlboký profesorov hlas.

Niru, ktorá sa práve chystala zablokovať odrazenú kliatbu, to rozhodilo tak, že ju trafila presne do brucha, až sa zapotácala.

„Zdá sa, že nie!“ poznamenal Snape úsečne a pohol sa od vstupnej brány smerom k nej.

Opätovné stretnutie s profesorom elixírov Niriným vnútrom trochu otriaslo, no spamätala sa hneď, ako si uvedomila jeho slová. „Trénovala som každý deň, ako ste mi prikázali,“ ohradila sa okamžite pevným hlasom.

„To sa uvidí!“ Snape zišiel po schodíkoch do stredu miestnosti a postavil sa proti nej. „Tak sa predveďte, slečna Benettonová!“ ohnal sa prútikom a úderná kliatba vystrelila proti nej.

Nira automaticky pohla zápästím. V okamihu pocítila, ako jej známa elektrizujúca energia obalila telo. Snapeova kliatba do nej narazila. Cítila, že v tom mieste jej zavibrovala pokožka, no štítové kúzlo to vydržalo. Snape k nej vyslal ďalšiu a za ňou hneď ďalšiu kliatbu, ale ani jednej z nich sa nepodarilo zlomiť jej obranu.

Profesor sa narovnal. „Zdá sa, že Thorax ste naozaj trénovali,“ povedal vecným tónom, keď trochu sklopil prútik. „V súboji vám však len obrana stačiť nebude,“ dodal okamžite.

Nira sa tiež narovnala, elektrizujúca energia sa vytratila. „Povedali ste, že sa dá magická moc rozdeliť. Držať štít a súčasne útočiť.“

Snape si ju skúmavo premeral. „A?“

„A neukázali ste mi ako to mám urobiť.“

Profesor sa uškrnul. „Delenie moci je pokročilý stupeň mágie. Je treba sa k nemu prepracovať postupne. Teraz mi ukážte, ako ste pokročili v útokoch na terče!“

Nira sa zatvárila nespokojne, ale nehádala sa s ním. Keď sa Snape postavil bokom, otočila sa ku stĺpu a zaujala útočné postavenie.

„Modré terče!“ prikázal.

Nira zasahovala modré terče, tak presne ako len mohla. Ani jeden neminula.

„Žlté terče!“ vyhlásil profesor.

Urobila ako kázal. Tu a tam jej terč kliatbu odrazil, no Nira ju zakaždým zablokovala Protegom. I keď nebolo také účinné, na odrážanie jednotlivých kliatieb sa hodilo viac ako Thorax.

„Bráňte sa!“ zvolal naraz Snape a z jeho prútika vystrelil červený lúč svetla. Nira sa v okamihu otočila, pohla zápästím a Thorax jeho kliatbu odrazil.

„Povedzte mi, prečo proti terčom používate Protego a proti mne Thorax?“ zaujímal sa, keď sa opäť narovnal. Premeriaval si ju skúmavým pohľadom.

Nira sklopila prútik. Nad otázkou sa zamyslela. „Asi..., keď čelím terčom, viem, čo od odrazenej kliatby môžem očakávať. No od vás..., tým si nemôžem byť istá.“

Len čo vetu dokončila, neušlo jej, ako Snapeov výraz stuhol. Zarazila sa, snáď sa neurazil.

„Nemyslela som to tak,“ povedala okamžite, keď sa profesor neprestával mračiť.

„Dobre robíte, slečna Benettonová. Najhorší nepriateľ je ten, ktorý vám bodne dýku do chrbta!“ precedil pomedzi zuby. Keď opäť prehovoril, jeho hlas znel odmerane. „Musím uznať, že za tie dva týždne ste urobili celkom významný pokrok. No so začiatkom vyučovania na vaše doučovanie nebudem mať čas a bolo by vhodné, aby ste sa moc často nepotuľovali okolo vstupu do miestnosti, niekto by si vás mohol všimnúť.“

„Ale...,“ zaprotestovala Nira.

Snape zdvihol ruku, aby ju umlčal. Pozrel jej do očí, v tých jeho sa však hnev neodrážal. „Utorok a piatok, viac času vám nemôžem venovať. Od budúcej hodiny sa budeme zameriavať na konkrétne zaklínadlá.“

Nira úľavou vydýchla. Bála sa, že Snape bude chcieť ich hodiny zrušiť. Stále si o ňom myslela, že je arogantný pomstychtivý bastard, no nech to bolo ako chcelo, učiteľ bol vynikajúci.

_„A má aj dlhé prsty! “_ zaspieval nevinne jej vnútorný hlások.

Nira to odmietla komentovať.

«««

Keď v ten večer po tréningu vošla do slizolinskej klubovne, všade panoval pohyb, chaos a hluk. Väčšina Slizolinčanov sa zdržovala v spoločenskej miestnosti. Po návrate z prázdnin sa vzájomne vítali a rozprávali si zážitky z posledných dvoch týždňov. Tu a tam začula ten hlúpy popevok _Weasley je náš kráľ_ , keď prechádzala okolo Malfoyovej skupinky. No od tej doby, ako sa začala baviť s Morenom, ignorovali ju. Bolo tomu tak aj teraz.

Len čo si prekliesnila cestu k vstupu do dievčenských spální, narazila tam na Daphne. Postávala vedľa dverí a vášnivo sa bozkávala s Trevorom. Keď si Niru všimla, odtrhla sa od neho a zazubila sa.

„Ahoj Nira, aké si mala prázdniny?“

Trevor jej len hlavou kývol na pozdrav, pobozkal Daphne na líce a odišiel opačným smerom za niekým, koho tam zbadal.

„Boli... študijné,“ odvetila Nira vyhýbavo. Pohľadom zablúdila k Trevorovi. Nemo prikyvoval, zatiaľ čo Aron doňho niečo veľmi oduševnene hustil. „Rozprávate sa spolu niekedy?“ spýtala sa, keď sa opäť otočila k Daphne.

„Ako to myslíš?“ Daphne nadvihla svoje svetlé obočie a spýtavo na ňu pozrela.

„Ja som ho vlastne nikdy nepočula rozprávať,“ vysvetlila Nira a pokrčila ramená.

Daphne sa zasmiala. „Rozprávanie nie je tak dôležité. Ale nenechaj sa zmýliť, v Trevorovi je oveľa viac, než sa na prvý pohľad zdá,“ usmiala sa šibalsky. „Keď už hovoríme o rozprávaní,“ dodala a nespúšťala oči z Nirinej tváre, „Viktor sa na teba pýtal Montaguea. Vraj si v klubovni takmer vôbec nebola.“

„Väčšinu času som presedela v knižnici,“ vysvetlila Nira bez zaváhania. „Prečo sa na mňa Viktor pýtal?“ dodala prekvapene.

„Čo ja viem,“ Daphne pokrčila ľahostajne ramená. „Asi ho to zaujímalo. Á... tu ho máme. Môžeš sa opýtať jeho,“ uškrnula sa, keď sa Viktor odrazu vynoril spoza hlúčika študentov neďaleko od nich.

Kývol hlavou Nire na pozdrav a potom svoj zamračený pohľad uprel na Daphne. „Čo sa ma má opýtať?“

„Prečo si sa na ňu pýtal Grahama?“ Daphne nevinne zamrkala mihalnicami.

Viktor naraz trochu zbledol. Očami strelil po Nire, ktorá si skrížila ruky cez prsia a spýtavo naňho pozrela.

„Pretože ma to zaujímalo!“ zavrčal na Daphne. „Nič v tom nehľadaj!“ povedal ľahostajne Niriným smerom.

„Nehľadám,“ ubezpečila ho Nira a kútiky úst jej zacukali pobavením z toho, ako sa Viktor dostal do úzkych. Daphne sa škodoradostne uškŕňala.

„Ženské!“ precedil hlavný prefekt namrzene medzi zuby, otočil sa a o chvíľu zmizol na schodisku do chlapčenských spální.

«««

Prvý poprázdninový školský deň na nich naplno doľahla ťažoba blížiacich sa skúšok. Učitelia udreli plnou silou a naložili im peknú kopu domácich úloh. Bez výnimky. Snape nedal nijak najavo, že sa s ňou stretáva mimo školských hodín. Bol rovnako tak nepríjemný a odmeraný ako vždy.

Na obede sa vo dverách skoro zrazila s Georgeom.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ju nadšene a usmieval sa od ucha k uchu.

„Ahoj,“ Nira mu úsmev opätovala, no i keď sa snažila, ani zďaleka nebol tak úprimný ako ten Georgeov. „Aké boli prázdniny?“

„Nakoniec celkom dobré,“ povedal George, následne sa trochu zamračil, „len ma mrzí, že som ich nestrávil s tebou.“

Zdalo sa, že od toho vianočného listu sa George rozhodol odhodiť svoje zábrany a neskryto jej dávať najavo svoje sympatie.

„Nedalo sa nič robiť,“ Nira pokrčila ramená a snažila sa tváriť neutrálne. „Ako sa má otec?“

„Dobre, už je z Munga doma. Nestretneme sa po vyučovaní? Mohli by sme sa ísť prejsť,“ navrhol vzápätí.

Nira zaváhala. „Mám hrozne moc učenie...“ začala vyhýbavo, no keď videla, ako sa Georgeov úsmev vytráca, hneď dodala, „...ale na chvíľku by sme sa mohli prejsť.“

„Dobre, tak po vyučovaní sa stretneme vo vstupnej hale,“ vyhlásil George, naklonil sa k nej a bez toho, aby mu v tom mohla zabrániť, pobozkal ju na líce. Následne na ňu šibalsky žmurkol a vyšiel z Veľkej siene.

Nira ostala stáť na mieste. Nejak sa nevedela rozhodnúť, ako sa má cítiť, keď v tom jej padol zrak na učiteľský stôl. Všimla si, že Snape hľadí jej smerom, no len čo sa ich oči stretli, profesor sa odvrátil. Nira však len ťažko mohla ignorovať záchvev v podbrušku, ktorý ten pohľad spôsobil.

«««

Podľa dohody, po vyučovaní sa s Georgeom stretli vo vstupnej hale. Vonku bolo ešte svetlo, no v túto ročnú dobu ho veľmi rýchlo ubúdalo, preto Nira dúfala, že sa nebudú prechádzať moc dlho. Hnevala sa na seba, že Georgea nedokáže vnímať tak, ako on ju a čím ďalej, tým viac sa vzdávala nádeje, že sa to zmení.

„Tak, ako si strávila Vianoce?“ zaujímal sa George, keď spolu kráčali vyšliapanou cestičkou k jazeru.

Nira len neurčito pokrčila ramená. „Väčšinou v knižnici. Moc zábavy tu nebolo,“ dodala ľahostajne.

„Mal som ťa vziať s nami, no všetko sa to odohralo tak rýchlo...“ pokrútil hlavou. Odrazu sa tváril zachmúrene.

„Čo sa vlastne stalo?“ spýtala sa Nira, keď zastali na brehu jazera.

George jej vážne pozrel do očí, potom sa rozhliadol naokolo, vytiahol prútik a vyčaroval okolo nich Quietus.

„Ocka napadol had Veď-Vieš-Koho,“ povedal odrazu, keď jej opäť pozrel do očí. V tých jeho sa mihol tieň strachu.

„Nagini?“ spýtala sa Nira šeptom, akoby ich Voldemort mohol počuť.

„Ty vieš ako sa volá?“ spýtal sa George prekvapene.

„Viem,“ potvrdila pomaly. „Ale to je tak jediné. Je to obrovský had menom Nagini. Ako mohla napadnúť vášho otca?“

„No, vieš...,“ George sa poobzeral, či niekto nie je nablízku. Potom stíšil hlas tak, že ho takmer nebolo počuť. „Ocko vykonával nejakú tajnú prácu pre Fénixov rád.“

„Prácu?“ zopakovala Nira potichu. „Akú?“

George sa odrazu zatváril divne a uprene jej pozrel do očí. „Ty vieš, čo je Fénixov rád?“ podozrievavo si ju premeral.

__ A sakra! Pomyslela si Nira. Teraz už nemohla zastierať. „Je to tajná organizácia založená Albusom Dumbledorom, ktorá behom prvej čarodejníckej vojny bojovala proti smrťožrútom,“ vysypala, akoby recitovala naučenú poučku.

George prekvapene otvoril ústa.

„No tak, George!“ Nira si založila ruky cez prsia. „Predsa som ti vravela, ako zomreli moji rodičia. Vieš, že sa usilujem o kariéru aurora. Samozrejme by som sa rada do Fénixovho rádu pridala,“ doplnila popravde.

„Takže kvôli tomu si na Rokforte? Chceš, aby ťa Dumbledore prijal do Fénixovho rádu?“ spýtal sa George pomaly, neprestával na ňu užasnuto vyvaľovať oči.

__ Ach, George, keby si tak vedel. Pomyslela si smutne. Nahlas však odvetila. „Na Rokforte je k Fénixovmu rádu bližšie než na Ilvermorny, no obávam sa, že i tak by ma ešte Dumbledore považoval za príliš mladú“ 

To vlastne bola pravda, i keď po škole o svojom mieste v Ráde nepochybovala.

Georgeov stuhnutý výraz tváre sa trochu uvoľnil. „Zrejme ma nikdy neprestaneš prekvapovať,“ pokrútil hlavou, trochu sa usmial. „Nás s Fredom v Ráde tiež odmietli, vraj sme ešte mladí. Vôbec nevedia, o čo prichádzajú!“ vyhlásil s hrdosťou v hlase, na čo mu Nira venovala úsmev.

„Takže, váš otec robil nejakú tajnú prácu pre Rád,“ zopakovala po chvíli. „Vieš akú?“

George pokrútil hlavou. „Nechcú nám to povedať. Všetci sa tvária, akoby sme boli malé decká, čo nevedia udržať tajomstvo, no Sirius nám pred začiatkom roka povedal, že Veď-Vieš-Kto sa snaží získať nejakú zbraň.“

„Sirius?“ spýtala sa Nira s nadvihnutým obočím.

George sa zarazil, akoby si uvedomil, že už naozaj toho prezradil viac než dosť.

Nira sa však nedala odbiť. Albus pred ňou mnohé informácie priam kŕčovito strážil, takže si nemohla nechať ujsť príležitosť, niečo sa dozvedieť. „Sirius Black?“ skúsila to. S menom Sirius sa priezvisko Black verejne až priveľmi spájalo.

George sa zatváril previnilo, takže bolo jasné, že sa trafila.

„Myslíš toho Siriusa Blacka, čo pred dvoma rokmi utiekol z Azkabanu?“ spýtala sa neveriacky.

„No vieš...,“ začal George vyhýbavo. „Pre Merlina, to som ti nemal povedať!“ krútil hlavou a bolo jasné, že sa hnevá sám na seba. „Sľúb mi, že si to necháš pre seba.“

Tentoraz naňho neveriacky vytriešťala oči Nira. „Sľubujem,“ povedala napokon, „ale Black je predsa...“

„Je to skvelý človek!“ skočil jej George do reči. „Neprávom ho obvinili z vraždy všetkých tých muklov. V skutočnosti ich zavraždil Pettigrew, vinu hodil na Siriusa a sám utiekol, aby sa nedávno pridal k Veď-Vieš-Komu. Harry Siriusa predvlani oslobodil, keď si sem poňho šli dementori a teraz býva v Londýne v dome po rodičoch a Vianoce sme trávili uňho!“ dokončil rozhorčene.

Nira sa pristihla, že naňho zíra s otvorenými ústami. Zavrela ich. Prečo jej to Albus nepovedal?!

„George,“ ozvala sa po chvíli uvedomujúc si, že George jej práve prezradil veľmi citlivé informácie, „verím ti a nechám si to pre seba. Prisahám!“ dodala vážne.

«««

Tú noc opäť nemohla spať. Donekonečna sa prehadzovala z boka na bok a premýšľala. Ako málo vlastne vedela o Albusovej činnosti. A toto bol zrejme len zlomok toho, čo má všetko jej adoptívny otec za klobúkom. Kto je vlastne Albus Dumbledore? Myslela, že ho pozná, čím ďalej si tým však bola menej istá. Keď konečne zaspala, snívalo sa jej opäť o ich strome pri Ilvermornskom zámku. Tentoraz však Peter na čistine nebol. Nira stála pod stromom a nepokojne sa obzerala okolo seba. Niečo sa blížilo. V tráve zbadala pohyb a odrazu sa pred ňou vztýčil obrovský rohad.

„Idú sssssiííí, po teba!“ zasyčal varovne. Zmizol a všetko sa prepadlo do nepreniknuteľnej tmy. Po drevených schodoch stúpali kroky, dvere jemne zavŕzgali, keď ich niekto otvoril. Krčila sa pod posteľou, skoro ani nedýchala, aby si ju nevšimli. O stehno sa jej obtrelo dlhé šupinaté svalnaté telo. Syčivý zvuk vyplnil všetko naokolo. Matné svetlo odhalilo tvár, ktorá sa na haďom tele vznášala priamo pred ňou. Sinavá pokožka, miesto nosa dve hadie šterbiny a oči so zvislými zrenicami krvavočervenej farby. Syčivý zvuk sa premenil na mrazivý smiech.

Nira sa spotená a zamotaná do prikrývky zobudila.

«««

Keď to ráno vchádzala do Veľkej siene na raňajky, v prvej chvíli nič nenaznačovalo, že sa udialo niečo vážne. Sadla si na prázdne miesto pri slizolinskom stole a keď sa pred ňou objavili raňajky, zrak jej padol na učiteľský stôl. Stretla sa s Albusovým pohľadom. Jej adoptívny otec sa tváril veľmi vážne, potichu sa o niečom rozprával s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Naproti tomu, na druhom konci stola do seba profesorka Umbridgeová hádzala ovsenú kašu. Na tvári mala až neprirodzene zachmúrený výraz. Snape na raňajkách nebol, no zdalo sa, že väčšina členov profesorského zboru zaujato niečo číta v Dennom Prorokovi. Profesorka Sproutová bola dokonca tak zaujatá, že jej z lyžičky do lona kvapkalo vajíčko.

Keď k Nire doplachtila ranná sova s Prorokom, vrhla sa po ňom, až sova nahnevane zahúkala a pri odlete Niru krídlom zasiahla zboku do hlavy.

Nemusela hľadať dlho, hneď na titulnej stránke svietilo desať fotografií. Na deviatich boli čarodejníci, na desiatej čarodejnica. Nad fotografiami veľkými písmenami titulok hlásal:

HROMADNÝ ÚTEK Z AZKABANU

Nira znovu vydesene preletela všetky fotografie s krátkym popiskom, za čo boli jednotliví väzni odsúdení. Vraždy, špionáž, mučenie, všetko pod Voldemortovým vedením.

Začítala sa do článku:

_ Ministerstvo mágie včera v noci oznámilo, že sa z Azkabanu podarilo ujsť desiatim väzňom. _

_ Minister mágie Kornelius Fudge poskytol novinárom rozhovor vo svojej súkromnej pracovni a potvrdil v ňom, že desať prísne strážených väzňov včera v skorých večerných hodinách utieklo a o nebezpečnej povahe týchto jednotlivcov už informoval premiéra muklov. _

_ „Nanešťastie, ocitli sme sa v rovnakej situácii ako pred dva a pol rokom, keď utiekol vrah Sirius Black," informoval včera v noci Fudge. „Domnievame sa, že tieto dva úteky súvisia. Útek v takomto počte naznačuje pomoc zvonka a nesmieme zabúdať, že Black, ako prvý človek vôbec, ktorému sa podarilo uniknúť z Azkabanu, mohol byť ideálnym napomáhačom a inšpirátorom pre ostatných. Považujeme za pravdepodobné, že títo jednotlivci, medzi ktorými je aj Blackova sesternica Bellatrix Lestrangeová, sa sústredili okolo Blacka ako svojho vodcu. Robíme všetko, čo je v našich silách, aby sme týchto zločincov vypátrali a zaistili, ale kým sa tak nestane, prosíme čarodejnícku komunitu o ostražitosť a opatrnosť. V žiadnom prípade sa nehodno približovať k niektorému z týchto jednotlivcov." _

Len čo dočítala, vzhliadla a opäť pozrela Albusovým smerom. Pohľad jej opätoval a bolo jasné, že si myslí to, čo ona. Toto sa nemalo stať!

„Dobré ráno,“ Daphne si sadla na prázdne miesto vedľa nej. „Čo sa stalo?“ spýtala sa vzápätí, keď uvidela Nirinu poblednutú tvár.

„Už si videla noviny?“ spýtala sa Nira a ukázala jej titulnú stranu.

Daphne očami preletela článok a čím ďalej, tým viac sa mračila. „Merlin s nami!“ vydýchla takmer nečujne. „Viktor?“

Práve prechádzal okolo. Keď ho oslovila, zastal vedľa nich a tváril sa veľmi zachmúrene.

„Čítal si Proroka?“ spýtala sa Daphne.

Viktor len prikývol a zamračený pohľad preniesol z Daphne na Niru.

Jedna z mála dobrých vecí u Slizolinčanov bola, že takmer nikto o návrate Voldemorta nepochyboval. Tá informácia sa ich fakultným stolom šírila podstatne rýchlejšie, než u iných stolov. Nira v tvárach naokolo zazrela obavy, prekvapenie, ale i nadšenie. Rozhodne najviac nadšenia však prejavovala Zina, ktorá sa odrazu objavila vedľa nich. Na tvári mala skutočný úsmev, aký u nej Nira ešte nevidela a oči jej žiarili.

„Teraz sa začne ozajstná zábava. Máš sa na čo tešiť, humusáčka!“ usmiala sa na Niru škodoradostným úsmevom, následne venovala Viktorovi jeden významný pohľad a pobrala sa von z Veľkej siene.

„Tá sa už dočista zbláznila!“ precedila Daphne zamračene medzi zuby.

Nira však hľadela na Viktora. Sledoval Zinu až dokiaľ sa nestratila za vstupnými dverami a keď následne na Niru pozrel, tváril sa veľmi ustarane.


	23. GEORGE VERZUS SNAPE

Keď Nira dve minúty po šiestej večer vošla do duelantskej miestnosti, Snape ju tam nečakal ako obyčajne. Prekvapilo ju to, lebo profesor si nikdy nenechal ujsť príležitosť, niečo štipľavé poznamenať, ak sa oneskorila čo i len o minútu. Dosť však pochybovala, že by mal pochopenie pre podobné poznámky z jej strany.

Pri čakaní sa rozcvičila niekoľkými údernými kliatbami na terče, no ani po pätnástich minútach sa Snape neobjavil. V Nire začali narastať obavy. Dnes na raňajkách ho tiež nevidela. Nemohlo sa mu niečo stať? Alebo na ich hodinu zabudol? Vravela si v duchu.

_„Alebo sa hnevá kvôli tomu bozku, čo si včera dostala od Georgea! “_ nadhodil jej vnútorný hlások.

Nira sa pri tej myšlienke zachvela, vzápätí však zamietavo pokrútila hlavou. To by totiž naznačovalo, že sa Snapeovi páči. A jej sa nezdalo, že by k nej choval nejaké významné sympatie.

_ „Cez Vianoce ťa obchytkával!“  _ namietal jej vnútorný hlások.

__ To nebolo obchytkávanie. Len ma učil ten pohyb zápästím! Oborila sa naňho Nira v duchu.

_ „Do domácich úloh ti dopisoval vylepšenia elixírov, zrejme z vlastnej dielne!“ _ pokračoval hlások.

__ A dával mi za ne _S_! Mračila sa Nira.

_ „V novembri ti zachránil život a nezabúdaj, že ťa videl skoro nahú, ak nie úplne!“ _

__ Tak už dosť! Zarazila ho Nira. Obzvlášť tú poslednú vec sa dlhodobo snažila potlačiť, akoby vôbec neexistovala. Zrejme na to len zabudol. Uzavrela napokon v duchu.

_ „Keď myslíš,“ _ odvetil jej hlások ledabolo.

Pozrela na hodinky, bolo šesť hodín dvadsaťtri minút a profesor elixírov stále nikde. Rozhodla sa, že ho už nebude čakať a skúsi mu ísť naproti. Schovala si prútik a vyšla na chodbu. Keď kráčala k jeho pracovni, rástla v nej nervozita. Môže to nejak súvisieť s tým azkabanským útekom? 

Zastala pred dverami a po malom zaváhaní zaklopala. Nič. Zaklopala opäť o niečo ráznejšie, zase nič. Možno naozaj nie je na Rokforte, možno ho Albus požiadal, aby šiel k Voldemortovi.

_ „Alebo tam šiel bez požiadania,“ _ prehodil jej vnútorný hlások.

__ Už s tým daj pokoj! Zahriakla ho Nira.

_ „Tak sa mi zdá, že si si profesora elixírov obľúbila. Ešte nedávno si ho nazývala odporným smrťožrútom.“ _

__ Nemysli si, že som tak naivná! Len... no... trochu som svoj názor naňho poopravila.

_ „Mne sa nezdá, že trochu.“ _

__ Už čuš! Albus bude vedieť, kde je!

_ „A určite ti to ochotne a bez zvedavých otázok povie.“ _

Nira ho ignorovala, i keď si až moc dobre uvedomovala pravdivosť tých slov. Aj keby Albus Snapea niekam vyslal, len ťažko o tom bude rozprávať. Obzvlášť, keď pred ňou zatajoval aj iné veci. No napriek tomu sa rozhodla, že by svojho adoptívneho otca mohla navštíviť a spýtať sa, čo si myslí o úteku desiatich najnebezpečnejších smrťožrútov. Pre istotu sa však pred cestou do jeho pracovne zahalila splývajúcim kúzlom.

Netrvalo dlho a ocitla sa pred kamennou príšerou. Tá stála nehybne, no len čo začula heslo, odskočila a odkryla kamenné schodisko stúpajúce nahor. Nira naň nastúpila a stena sa za ňou hneď uzavrela. 

Keď dorazila k veľkým dubovým dverám s klopadlom v tvare griffa, zaváhala. Čo ak ide nevhod? Než sa však rozhodla, čo ďalej, dubové dvere sa samé otvorili a zvnútra zaznel hlas jej adoptívneho otca.

„Poď ďalej, Nira.“

Nira prekvapene zamrkala, no pohla sa vpred a pri chôdzi zrušila splývajúce zaklínadlo. Albus sedel za stolom a dopisoval niečo do listu pergamenu pred sebou.

„Ako si vedel, že som to ja?“ spýtala sa, keď sa dubové dvere samé zavreli.

„Félix,“ odvetil jednoducho. Dopísal vetu, brko odložil do kalamára a pergamen zroloval, až potom na ňu pozrel. „Chceš čaj?“

„Áno, ďakujem,“ prikývla Nira a posadila sa do kresla, ktoré pre ňu vyčaroval. „Nechávaš Félixa strážiť dvere?“

Albus prikývol. „Je to tak bezpečnejšie.“ Mávol prútikom a pred Niru vzduchom dokĺzala šálka s horúcou hnedou tekutinou.

„Ďakujem,“ vzala si ju, odfúkla paru a trochu sa napila.

„Tak, čo ťa prinútilo navštíviť svojho starého otca?“ Albus si spojil končeky prstov a zahľadel sa na ňu ponad polmesiačikové okuliare.

„Ja by som ťa navštevovala aj častejšie, ale ty máš stále veľa práce,“ povedala s malým náznakom výčitky v hlase.

„Čo je niečo, pred čím som ťa varoval, i keď ma to neteší,“ odvetil pokojne.

„Ja ti to nevyčítam, Albus,“ reagovala Nira potichu a opäť sa napila čaju.

Albus si ju skúmavo premeral, než znovu prehovoril. „Obávam sa, že dnes sa nemôžeme dlho zhovárať. Niekoho čakám. Chcela si mi niečo?“

__ Niekoho čaká? „Čo si myslíš o tom azkabanskom úteku?“ spýtala sa a nespúšťala z neho oči.

Vrásky na čele sa mu prehĺbili. „Očakával som niečo podobné,“ pripustil po chvíľkovej odmlke. „Otázkou však je, či sa vôbec jedná o útek.“

„V Prorokovi pripisujú vinu Blackovi,“ povedala Nira pomaly a neprestávala pozorovať jeho tvár. „Prečo si mi nepovedal, že Sirius Black je členom Fénixovho rádu?“

Albus nedal nijak najavo, že by ho tá otázka prekvapila. „Nebolo to niečo, čo by si mala vedieť,“ odvetil pokojne.

„Naozaj? Je veľa takých vecí, čo by som nemala vedieť?“ Nira trochu prižmúrila oči.

Albusov výraz sa nezmenil. „Veľa vecí neviem ani ja sám, Nira.“

„Ale teraz nie si prekvapený, že sa na to pýtam?“

Jej adoptívny otec sa len smutne pousmial. „Neušlo mi, že pán Weasley má pre teba slabosť. Iste by som však bol radšej, keby si niektoré informácie nechával pre seba.“

„Predsa dobre vieš, že ja o tom nikomu nepoviem,“ bránila ho Nira. „Navyše, onedlho budem i tak v Ráde, takže sa nič nestalo.“

Albus sa zamračil. „Ešte si moc mladá, Nira.“

Zamračený pohľad mu opätovala. „Už som dospelá, Albus. Kedy budem podľa teba na to dosť stará?“ precedila pomedzi zuby.

Albus si povzdychol a zatváril sa unavene. „Túto debatu sme už viedli niekoľkokrát a vždy skončila hádkou. Nechcem sa s tebou dnes hádať.“

„Ani ja sa nechcem hádať,“ povedala Nira napokon a oprela sa rezignovane do operadla. „Len si tak hovorím, čo všetko predo mnou vlastne skrývaš?“

Albus jej venoval jeden nemý, zamyslený pohľad, keď v tom niekto zaklopal na dvere. Nira od ľaku nadskočila.

„Veľmi si želám len to, aby si bola šťastná,“ povedal potichu, vzápätí sa narovnal, pozrel na dvere a pevným hlasom zavolal: „Môžeš vstúpiť, Severus.“

Nira cítila, ako sa jej srdce rýchlejšie roztĺklo, a keď profesor v čiernom cestovnom plášti vošiel dnu, rýchlo sa napila čaju, aby zamaskovala, ako veľmi sa jej uľavilo.

Snape sa svoj prekvapený výraz zamaskovať nesnažil. Zarazil sa a pohľadom sa zastavil raz na jednom, raz na druhom. Bol bledý a pôsobil unavene.

„To je v poriadku, Severus. Nira už odchádza,“ privítal ho Albus, potom sa otočil k Nire. „Stretneme sa inokedy. Porozprávaš mi, aké si mala Vianoce,“ usmial sa.

Nira sa len s veľkou námahou zatvárila ľahostajne. „Nie je moc o čom rozprávať,“ vyhlásila. Odložila šálku na stôl a postavila sa, aby kreslo uvoľnila Snapeovi. Keď bez slova prechádzala okolo neho, venovala mu krátky pohľad. On jej ho na sekundu oplatil. Vyšla z miestnosti a dvere sa za ňou samé zavreli.

<<<

Nasledujúci deň na poslednej dvojhodinovke elixírov mal Snape už opäť svoju obvyklú farbu, a i keď pôsobil stále trochu unavene celkom úspešne to schovával za svoje nepríjemné správanie.

„Vaše prázdninové domáce úlohy, na ktoré ste mali toľko voľného času, som hodnotil podľa štandardov na MLOK. Nepredstieram, že na vašich úspechoch mi pramálo záleží, no váš výsledok na skúške odráža kvalitu mojich hodín a preliezť skúškou s odratými ušami nepovažujem za dostatočné!“

Nira pozrela na pergamen, ktorý pred ňu Snape položil a vyjavene ostala zírať na červené _V_ v ľavom hornom rohu.

„Pokiaľ nie ste schopní dosiahnuť aspoň prekonáva očakávania, rázne vám odporúčam, nasledovať príkladu vašich chrabromilských spolužiakov!“

Dievča z Bystrohlavu za jej chrbtom potichu vzlyklo.

Pri tej zmienke o Fredovi a Georgeovi Nira strelila zamračeným pohľadom po Snapeovi, on ju však ignoroval. Oprel sa chrbtom o svoj stôl a založil si ruky cez hruď.

„Hodina skončila! Do konca týždňa mi donesiete vypracovanú úlohu o Všehodžúse, minimum je 40 centimetrov!“ povedal unudeným hlasom celej miestnosti.

Nira si zapísala úlohu, zrolovala pergamen a vložila ho do tašky, keď Snape dodal: „Slečna Benettonová tu ostane. Ostatní môžete ísť!“

Stuhla uprostred pohybu a cítila, ako po nej Daphne a Viktor strelili pohľadom. Daphne si zrejme bude myslieť, že z úlohy znovu dostala _S_. Ostala sedieť. 

Keď sa za posledným študentom zavreli dvere, Snape okolo nich vyčaroval zvukotesnú bariéru, no zatiaľ nič nepovedal. Nira na sebe cítila jeho pohľad, vzhliadla a stretla sa s jeho temnými, trochu prižmúrenými očami.

„Čo ste včera robili u riaditeľa?“ oboril sa na ňu odrazu.

Nira naňho prekvapene pozrela. „Bola som ho navštíviť,“ odvetila pokojne.

„Len tak?“ zamračil sa Snape.

„Je to môj adoptívny otec,“ pripomenula.

„Na to sa dá len ťažko zabudnúť!“ utrúsil profesor.

„Pôvodne som na vás čakala v duelantskej miestnosti, neprišli ste!“ neodpustila si.

Snape stiahol obočie, až sa mu medzi ním objavila hlboká vráska. „Mal som iné povinnosti, slečna Benettonová.“

„Domyslela som si,“ prikývla Nira, Snape sa však neprestával mračiť.

„Radšej by ste si toho nemali priveľa domýšľať!“ precedil pomedzi zuby.

__ Ako to myslel? „Ja som len...,“ zaváhala, „...nevedela som, či sa vám niečo nestalo,“ dopovedala napokon tichým hlasom, na čo Snapeove obočie vyletelo nahor. Chvíľu na seba len bez slova hľadeli, kým sa Nira opäť neozvala. „Z dnešnej úlohy ste mi dali _V_ ,“ poznamenala.

„Je v tom nejaký problém?“

„Nie,“ pokrútila hlavou, „len predtým ste mi zo všetkého dávali _S_.“

„Stačí povedať a ja v tom budem pokračovať!“ spražil ju.

Prečo na všetko vždy reaguje útokom? Strašný chlap! „Nechcela som vás uraziť.“

„Máte pocit, že som sa urazil?“ mračil sa profesor. Dnes bol extrémne podráždený. Nira neodpovedala.

„Úlohu som známkoval podľa MLOK-ov, ako som už povedal. A podľa MLOK-ov by ste dostali _V_ ,“ vyhlásil.

„A tie úlohy predtým?“ neodpustila si Nira.

„Mal som pocit, že som sa o dotieravých otázkach vyjadril dosť jasne!“

„Mňa by len zaujímalo, prečo všetky tie vylepšenia neučíte aj ostatných. Prečo ste nenapísali vlastnú učebnicu?“ Tak nejak tušila, že sa pohybuje po tenkom ľade, ale vzhľadom k tomu, že na ňu zatiaľ nezačal kričať, jej otázky mu tak moc nemohli vadiť.

„Nemám záujem strácať čas s niekým, kto si to nezaslúži!“

„Ale mne ste tie vylepšenia napísali.“

„Začínam to ľutovať! A ak neprestanete s tými dotieravými otázkami, zvážim, či naďalej pokračovať v doučovaní z obrannej mágie!“

_„Zdá sa mi to, alebo je Snapík zahnaný do kúta_?“ poznamenal škodoradostne jej vnútorný hlások.

Nira mu neprestávala hľadieť do očí. Celý ten rozhovor bol skutočne dosť podivný, no nechcela ďalej vŕtať do osieho hniezda. „Zrejme by som už mala ísť,“ navrhla napokon po chvíli ticha, ktorá nastala.

Snapeov výraz neprezrádzal nič, keď povedal. „Radšej choďte!“ zrušil zvukovú bariéru, a keď Nira vychádzala von, zaryto hľadel pred seba.

_ „Ako som povedal _ ,“ dušoval sa jej vnútorný hlások, keď sa ocitla na chodbe, _„_ _je naštvaný kvôli tomu bozku.“_

<<<

Behom nasledujúcich dní sa po celej škole rozniesla správa o úteku azkabanských väzňov. Množili sa rôzne teórie a z náhodných rozhovorov, ktoré Nira tu a tam započula, sa dalo vytušiť, že mnohí študenti nie sú s ministerskou verziou príliš spokojní. Čoraz viac ľudí začínalo preberať alternatívu, ktorú im od začiatku leta predkladal Albus s Harrym. A síce, že Voldemort sa vrátil. Zmena nálady sa dala vytušiť aj behom povianočného stretnutia DA. Nikto toho veľa nepovedal, no všetci pracovali oveľa usilovnejšie než pred tým. Angelina sa sústredene mračila pri každej kliatbe, ktorú proti Nire vyslala a tá zas mala čo robiť, aby sa automaticky neochránila Thoraxom. Nira si moc dobre uvedomovala, že behom vianočných prázdnin sa jej obranné schopnosti zlepšili, reflexy sa zrýchlili a štítovým kúzlom by si trúfla na hocijakú kliatbu. Pravda, okrem tých neodpustiteľných. Bolo jej však jasné, že svoj progres by len ťažko vysvetľovala, preto trpezlivo nechávala proti sebe Angelinu útočiť a následne jej rovnakým spôsobom kliatby a zaklínadlá vracala.

Piatočná hodina so Snapeom Nirine podozrenie o profesorových citoch nepotvrdila. Správal sa ako vždy. Povýšenecky, odmerane a sarkasticky. Behom hodiny ju nechal proti terču vysielať rôzne kliatby. Skoro na každej z nich našiel nejakú chybu. Či už v postoji alebo v pohybe prútikom.

„Skutočne by ma zaujímalo, čo by sme predviedli na MLOK-och z obrany, keby nebolo DA!“ posťažovala si v sobotu behom obeda Alica. „Umbridgeová sa tvári, akoby bolo všetko v poriadku a jediné čo ju zaujíma je, či vyhodí Hagrida alebo Trelawneyovú. A Veď-Viete-Kto sa zatiaľ pripravuje na vojnu!“ 

Nira aj ostatní na ňu prekvapene pozreli. Alica bývala málokedy naštvaná, no od nového roku ju Umbridgejkine hodiny dráždili ešte viac než pred tým.

„Takže už veríš Dumbledorovej verzii?“ spýtal sa jej Fred potichu.

Alica sa zamračila. „Nikdy som netvrdila, že tomu neverím!“

„Ale netvárila si sa tak, že by si tomu verila,“ podpichol ju.

„Povedzme, že Fudgeova verzia má mnohé diery a tá rozprávka o Blackovi, to je dosť pritiahnuté za vlasy, nemyslíte?“

Nira zachytila Georgeov veľavravný pohľad. Zdalo sa, že o tejto téme sa v chrabromilskej klubovni vedú už nejakú domu siahodlhé diskusie.

„Čo si o návrate Veď-Vieš-Koho myslí slizolinská fakulta?“ spýtal sa odrazu Fred a pozrel Nire do očí.

Nira sa zamračila. Fredov postoj k nej sa už dlhšiu dobu nemenil, no v poslednom čase mával dosť nepríjemné otázky.

„Prečo si myslíš, že by som o tom mala vedieť?“ spražila ho pohľadom.

„Si predsa v Slizoline, alebo sa mýlim?“ poznamenal. „Dokonca som počul, že si ťa Viktor Moren celkom obľúbil.“

Nira si všimla, ako George stisol čeľuste. Hnevala sa na Freda, že neustále upozorňuje na jej fakultnú príslušnosť a Merlinvie, čo tlačí Georgeovi do hlavy, keď sú spolu.

„S Morenovou skupinou občas študujem. To je všetko. Nedá sa povedať, že by ma ktovieako brali medzi seba!“ ohradila sa Nira zamračene.

„A teba to mrzí, nemám pravdu?“

„O čo ti, sakra, ide?!“

„Mne? O nič!“ pokrčil Fred ledabolo ramená.

„Už s tým prestaň, Fred!“ zahriakol ho George. „Nevšímaj si ho,“ povedal smerom k Nire, no tej neuniklo, ako sa Angelina zamračila.

<<<

„Od tých poloopých pazúrov ma neznáša!“ hnevala sa Nira, keď po obede vychádzala z Veľkej siene spolu s Georgeom.

„On to tak nemyslí,“ snažil sa ju George ukľudniť, Niru to však neukľudnilo.

„Nenechá si ujsť príležitosť, aby nepoukázal na skutočnosť, že ma klobúk zaradil do Slizolinu!“

„Fred je len opatrný, nič viac,“ krútil George hlavou.

„Opatrný? Skôr zaujatý!“ mračila sa Nira.

„Nira... hmm... čo je pravdy na tom, že sa stýkaš s Morenom a jeho priateľmi?“

Nira na Georgea ostala chvíľu nemo hľadieť. „Ako to myslíš?“

„No.... máte spolu niečo?“

„Čože!?“ vyhŕkla, až sa za nimi niekoľko druhákov vydesene otočilo. „Nehovor mi, že si sa od neho nechal aj ty naočkovať!“

„Nie, len... od konca prázdnin sa mi zdáš byť akási odmeranejšia. Nechcem si nič namýšľať, ale napadlo ma... no, ty a Moren, máte spolu niečo?“ zopakoval potichu a Nira nemohla inak, len naňho ostať nemo zízať.

„Nie!“ vyhlásila pevným hlasom, len čo sa spamätala.

„Naozaj?“ spýtal sa George, no zdalo sa, že jej rozčúlená odpoveď ho trochu upokojila.

„Naozaj ti prisahám, že o Viktora Morena som záujem nikdy nemala!“ vyhlásila Nira rozhodne.

_ „Ale o Severusa Snapea áno!“ _ poznamenal jej vnútorný hlások.

„Takže so mnou pôjdeš na Valentína do Rokvillu?“ pokračoval George a nespúšťal z nej oči.

Nira zaváhala. Valentín v Rokville s Georgeom. George bol naozaj milý chalan, dobrosrdečný, so správnym názorom na život, od začiatku ju rešpektoval a podporoval. Nechá si ujsť takú príležitosť kvôli niekomu, kto ju sotva kedy bude vnímať inak, ako otravnú pubertálnu školáčku?

„Áno,“ prikývla a usmiala sa. Mala by si prestať stavať vzdušné zámky a chopiť sa príležitosti na život s niekým normálnym. Podobná príležitosť sa jej už možno nikdy nenaskytne.

Georgeov výraz sa uvoľnil a na jeho pehavej tvári sa rozlial úprimný úsmev. Keď sa lúčili, tentoraz mu na líce dala pusu Nira a bola skalopevne rozhodnutá, dať láske k Georgeovi šancu a prestať myslieť na profesora elixírov.

<<<

„Akou kliatbou ma to vtedy zasiahla Hamiltonová?“ spýtala sa Nira, keď už štvrtú hodinu so Snapeom nacvičovala kliatby a protikliatby.

Profesor zaťal čeľuste a zamračil sa. Zjavne bol aj preňho ten novembrový incident dosť nepríjemný. „Vulneribus,“ odvetil neochotne.

„Dá sa proti tomu brániť?“

„Každá kliatba okrem tých neodpustiteľných má protikliatbu. Záleží len na schopnostiach daného čarodejníka. To vás v Amerike neučili?“

„Imperiusu sa ale predsa môžete brániť,“ namietla Nira okamžite.

Snape povýšenecky nakrčil nos. „Silou vôle, nie protikliatbou, slečna Benettonová.“

Nira sa zamračila. Čím ďalej, tým viac ju ten jeho povýšenecký tón štval.

„Vy sa Imperiusu ubránite?“

„Čo myslíte?“ profesor si prekrížil ruky cez hruď a spýtavo na ňu pozrel.

„S ohľadom na váš výraz súdim, že áno.“

„Nebuďte drzá!“

„Naučíte ma to?“

„Čo?“

„Ako sa brániť Imperiusu?“

Snape si ju kriticky premeral, než opäť prehovoril. „To vás nenaučí nikto, Benettonová. Buď tú vôľu máte, alebo nie!“

„A môžeme to teda skúsiť?“ spýtala sa vzápätí.

Snape prižmúril oči, následne na ňu bez varovania zamieril prútik a vyslovil: „ _Imperio_!“

......

„Povedal by som, že túto schopnosť nemáte!“ poznamenal, keď sa Nira odrazu ocitla zavesená na jednom zo stĺpov po obvode miestnosti.

Prekvapene zamrkala. „Ako som sa sem dostala?“

„Prikázal som vám to!“

„Nedali ste mi ani chvíľku, aby som sa na to mohla pripraviť!“ oborila sa naňho, keď sa jej nohy opäť dotkli zeme.

„Vy si myslíte, že sa vás niekto bude pýtať, než na vás tú kliatbu použije?“ Snape vykrivil pery v sarkastickom úškrne.

„Tak to skúsme znovu!“ naliehala.

Snape ľahostajne pokrčil ramená a opäť na ňu zamieril prútikom.

_ „Vieš, možno by si to mala vzdať!“ _ poznamenal jej vnútorný hlások, keď sa Nira opäť prebrala. 

Tentoraz stála na špičke pravej nohy, ľavou rukou si podopierala ľavú nohu, ktorou balancovala vo vzduchu a pravou rukou sa držala za ľavé ucho. V príčetnom stave by to nikdy nedokázala. Stratila rovnováhu a zadkom dopadla na zem.

__ Vôbec mi nepomáhaš! Zavrčala v duchu na svoj vnútorný hlások.

_ „A čo mám akože robiť? Som len hlas.“ _

__ Hlavne, že neustále mudruješ!

„Vzdávate to?“ vyrušil ju z jej vnútorného dialógu Snapeov hlboký hlas, v ktorom nepatrne zaznievalo pobavenie.

„Nie!“ zavrčala Nira naštvane a postavila sa, pripravená opäť čeliť profesorovmu prútiku.

„Ako chcete!“ odvetil Snape.

_ „Ehm... nerád ťa vyrušujem,“ _ zaznel odrazu zo vzduchoprázdna jej vnútorný hlások, _„_ _ale si si istá, že to chceš urobiť?“_

Nira prekvapene zamrkala. Najskôr vôbec nechápala o čo ide, pozerala pred seba, ale vlastne nevedela, čo vidí alebo čo robí. Všetko k nej prichádzalo akoby z veľkej diaľky a jej mozog sa vehementne bránil, čokoľvek z toho spracovať.

„No tak, Benettonová! Urobte, čo som povedal!“ ozval sa kúsok od nej hlboký hlas. Chcela mu vyhovieť, nechcela nič iné, len poslúchnuť ten hlas. Naklonila sa o čosi nižšie.

_ „Ako chceš,“ _ opäť ten otravný vnútorný hlások, _„_ _ale potom mi zase nenadávaj, že ti nepomáham!“_

Znovu zamrkala.

„Benettonová, ja čakám!“ zaznelo nad ňou netrpezlivo, no jej túžba vyhovieť slabla. Zatrepala hlavou, aby si ju vyčistila a prinútila mozog opäť fungovať. Odrazu všetko začalo mať jasnejšie obrysy. Znovu počula tichý blkot plameňov v misách po obvode miestnosti i Snapeove netrpezlivé podupávanie nohou. Vlastne, nad tou nohou sa nakláňala.

„Vravím vám to naposledy,“ zavrčal Snape, „pobozkajte mi tú topánku!“

Nira sa striasla odporom. „To nemyslíte vážne?!“ zodvihla hlavu. Kľačala pred ním na kolenách. Rozhorčene naňho pozrela. Čakala, že Snape bude zúriť, no prekvapilo ju, keď sa jeho tvár trochu vyjasnila a objavilo sa na nej niečo ako náznak skutočného úsmevu.

„Gratulujem,“ povedal s úškrnom, „zdá sa, že tú schopnosť v sebe predsa len máte.“

„Vážne ste chceli, aby som vám pobozkala topánku?“ spýtala sa, keď sa konečne postavila.

„Keby ste to urobili, v mojich očiach by ste klesli,“ odvetil a vážne jej hľadel do tváre.

„Myslíte, že sa dá klesnúť ešte hlbšie, než kde sa teraz nachádzam?“ precedila Nira sarkasticky pomedzi zuby.

„Ako viete, kde sa nachádzate?“ Snape nadvihol spýtavo jedno obočie a neprestával jej hľadieť do očí.

Nira sa zarazila. „No... podľa vášho správania?“ odvetila opatrne.

Snape sa zamračil. „Koľkým študentom, podľa vás, dávam súkromné hodiny obrany proti čiernej mágii?“

„Ja...,“ Nira sa zarazila. Myslí tým naozaj to, čo si myslí, že tým myslí?

„Na dnes to stačí, slečna Benettonová,“ prehovoril profesor opäť a uchránil ju tak od chabého pokusu o ospravedlnenie. „Do budúcej hodiny si pripravte cloniace a zabraňovacie zaklínadlo!“

__ Ja sa z tých chlapov vážne zbláznim! Myslela si o pár minút na to, keď kráčala chodbou k slizolinskej klubovni.


	24. ZINARA HAMILTONOVÁ

To, že má Zina v poslednej dobe až podozrivo dobrú náladu si Nira všimla veľmi rýchlo, naproti tomu jej trvalo pomerne dlho, než si uvedomila, že ju už nejaký čas nestretla. Vzhľadom k tomu, že Zina sa jej pomerne úspešne vyhýbala a Nira jej spoločnosť rozhodne nevyhľadávala, nedalo sa tomu moc diviť.

Keby začiatkom februára Daphne len tak mimochodom nepoznamenala: „Nevideli ste v poslednom čase niekto Zinu?“ zrejme by si to ešte dlhú dobu nevšimla.

Väčšia časť ich študijnej skupinky prekvapene pokrútila hlavou. Aron sa zamračil a Viktor sa zatváril ešte pochmúrnejšie, než obvykle. O deň na to Nira zistila, prečo.

„Nira?“ Viktorov hlas ju zastavil uprostred miestnosti. Otočila sa.

„Áno?“ Jeho výraz ju trochu vydesil. Tváril sa nesmierne vážne. „Čo sa deje?“ spýtala sa s obavou v hlase.

Viktor váhal, no napokon opäť prehovoril: „Musím ti niečo povedať.“

Nira sa naňho uprene pozrela. „O čo ide?“

On však pokrútil hlavou. „Nie tu. Poď so mnou,“ pokynul jej, aby ho nasledovala a zamieril ku schodisku do chlapčenských spální. Nira zaváhala, no po chvíľke sa pustila za ním.

Schodisko do chlapčenských spální sa nijak nelíšilo od toho dievčenského. Točilo sa do špirály a každých približne dvadsať schodov z neho odstupovala chodba s jednotlivými izbami. Vystúpali až úplne nahor. Chodba, čo z neho viedla nebola dlhá, po stranách bolo len niekoľko dverí. Viktor ju viedol k tým najvzdialenejším. Otvoril ich a pokynul jej, aby vošla dnu.

Bola to priestranná izba so skutočnými oknami, z ktorých bolo vidieť na rozsiahlu hladinu jazera. Zimné slnečné lúče prenikali dnu a osvetľovali tmavý drevený nábytok, pracovný stôl a priestrannú, pohodlno vyzerajúcu posteľ so zeleným baldachýnom.

Viktor zabuchol dvere a následne ich zabezpečil sériou niekoľkých zaklínadiel.

Keď si Nira uvedomila, že ju Viktor Moren práve zamkol vo svojej prefektskej izbe, ktorú mal zjavne sám pre seba, nemala z toho dobrý pocit. Oprela sa o peľasť postele tak, aby mala voľné ruky, keby musela rýchlo siahnuť po prútiku. „O čo ide, prečo tie bezpečnostné opatrenia?“ spýtala sa podozrievavo, len čo sa k nej otočil.

„Musím ťa varovať!“ odvetil a tváril sa smrteľne vážne.

„Varovať?“ zopakovala Nira nechápavo. „Pred čím?“

„Pred Zinou!“

„Pred Zinou?“ Nira spýtavo nadvihla obočie.

„Zrejme je presvedčená o tom, že ty si príčinou všetkých krívd, ktoré sa na nej svet dopustil,“ povedal Viktor so značnou dávkou sarkazmu v hlase. „A zrejme sa rozhodla, že sa ti za to všetko pomstí!“

„To nie je žiadna novinka, Viktor,“ Nira ľahkovážne mávla rukou. Nakoniec, už sa o to pokúsila.

Ten však pokrútil hlavou. „Nevieš o čom hovoríš.“

„Tak mi to vysvetli,“ navrhla Nira a zamračila sa. Náhodou vie moc dobre, o čom hovorí.

Viktor si povzdychol a odrazu vyzeral oveľa staršie. „Od začiatku to bola podivínka. Vyrastala v sirotinci svätej Anny pre nezvládnuteľné čarodejné deti a pobyt tam ju zrejme ešte viac poznamenal. Keď prišla na Rokfort, poznala viac čiernych kliatieb, než celý slizolinský prvý ročník dohromady a netajila sa tým, že nemá zábrany ich použiť. Niet divu, že sa s ňou nikto nechcel baviť. Bolo mi jej ľúto,“ pokrútil hlavou. „V druhom ročníku som ju vzal medzi nás,“ pokračoval po krátkej pauze. „Dúfal som, že keď bude mať okolo seba priateľov, trochu ju to, no... poľudští. Merlinžiaľ sa na mňa... nafixovala. Začala si na mňa robiť nároky a každé dievča, ktoré sa okolo mihlo a prejavilo o mňa záujem, sa mi do pár dní vyhýbalo. Keď som po tom začal pátrať, zistil som, že príčinou je Zina. Jej zastrašovanie a v niekoľkých prípadoch aj fyzické napadnutie. Bol som vtedy veľmi nahnevaný, pohrozil som jej a ona sa stiahla. Nedala mi viac zámienku ju od nás odohnať, no súčasne ma nenechala ani na chvíľu slobodne dýchať.“

__ To by vysvetľovalo, prečo niekto ako on s nikým nechodí. Pomyslela si Nira, no vzápätí si uvedomila aj čosi iné. Upriamene sa na Viktora zahľadela, keď vyslovila to, čo ju práve napadlo. „Takže, keď som sa objavila ja, použil si ma ako zámienku, aby si sa jej mohol zbaviť?!“

Viktor jej pohľad oplácal a mračil sa, no drobný záblesk zahanbenia v jeho očiach nešlo prehliadnuť. „Nebola si zámienka. To, že som chcel, aby si sa k nám pridala, bolo úprimné. Pomohla si Charlotte, napriek svojmu pôvodu máš veľké čarodejnícke nadanie a... proste som rád, že si súhlasila. Aj Daphne si to myslí, no Zina... nechcel som reagovať na jej narážky, nechcel som dávať váhu jej pohľadom... ale obávam sa, že som ju podcenil. Cítim sa byť zodpovedný za to, čo by sa ti mohlo stať.“

„Viktor,“ Nira pokrútila hlavou. „Nič sa mi nestane. Navyše Zina niekam zmizla.“

„To áno,“ Viktor sa zatváril trpko, akoby to bol ten problém.

„Ty vieš, kde je?“ Nira mu spýtavo pozrela do očí.

„Nie, no pochybujem, že je ešte v Rokforte.“

„Tak vidíš, možno si tam vonku nájde inú obeť, do ktorej sa zamiluje a nás všetkých nechá na pokoji.“

„Ty to nechápeš, Nira,“ Viktor odmietavo pokrútil hlavou.

„Čo nechápem?“

Opäť si povzdychol, než prehovoril smrteľne vážnym hlasom: „Zinine priezvisko nie je Hamiltonová..., ale Lestrangeová.“

„Lestrangeová?“ zopakovala Nira nechápavo, keď jej odrazu svitlo. „Lestrangeová? Ako Bellatrix Lestrangeová?“

„To je jej matka,“ potvrdil Viktor. „Porodila ju pred tým, než sa dostala do Azkabanu.“

Nira ostala na Viktora zízať. „Zinara je dcérou Bellatrix Lestrangeovej?“ zopakovala neveriacky. „Takže... ty si myslíš, že sa pridala ku svojej matke a Voldemortovi?“

Viktorom pri Voldemortovom mene trochu myklo, no neprestával na ňu upierať vážny pohľad. „Je to dosť pravdepodobné.“

Odrazu sa jej v mysli vynorili slová, čo jej Zina povedala cez Vianoce: _Onedlho sa tvoja ochrana skončí, humusáčka. A ja si ťa potom nájdem._

„A myslíš si, že sa ma bude snažiť zlikvidovať?“

„Je to dosť možné,“ pripustil Viktor.

„No to ma poser!“ neodpustila si Nira.

Viktor pri tom výraze stisol čeľuste, no stále zachovával vážnu, vznešenú tvár. „Cítim sa byť za to zodpovedný. Keď budeš potrebovať pomoc...“

„Viem sa o seba postarať,“ prerušila ho Nira rázne. Nemohla sa zbaviť pocitu naštvanosti. Mohol tušiť, že jej tá psychopatka pôjde po krku.

„Mrzí ma to,“ povedal ospravedlňujúco.

„Kto všetko vie o jej pravom pôvode?“ spýtala sa Nira po chvíľke ticha.

Viktor pokrčil ramená. „Netuším. Na Rokfort už prišla ako Zinara Hamiltonová. Mne to povedala ona sama, no pochybujem, že to povedala aj niekomu inému.“

«««

„Vy ste vedeli, že Zinine pravé priezvisko je Lestrangeová, nie Hamiltonová?“ zaútočila Nira na Snapea, pri ich najbližšej hodine obrany.

Profesor sa zatváril prekvapene. „Kto vám to povedal?“

„Viktor!“ Nira si založila ruky cez prsia a neprestávala sa na Snapea mračiť.

Ten jej zamračený pohľad oplácal. „Nemyslel som si, že pán Moren je z tých, čo nedokážu držať jazyk za zubami!“ precedil cez zuby

„Takže je to pravda?!“ Nira sa na profesora neveriacky zahľadela. „Celú dobu ste ju kryli, i keď ste vedeli, čo je zač!“

„Ona je rovnako tak študentkou mojej fakulty ako vy, slečna Benettonová. A na rozdiel od vás, ja v pôvode rozdiely nerobím!“ zavrčal podráždene.

„To, či je ešte študentkou vašej fakulty je otázne! Možno vám to uniklo, ale už pekných pár dní ju nikto nevidel!“ reagovala ignorujúc jeho poznámku.

Snape neodpovedal.

„Albus o tom vie?“ pokračovala Nira.

„Myslíte, že takáto informácia by riaditeľovi ušla? Koho myslíte, že bol celý ten nápad so zmenou priezviska?“

„Chcete povedať, že to bol Albusov nápad? Prečo by niečo také robil?“

„Aby slečnu Hamiltonovú ochránil pred šikanou?“ odtušil Snape zamračene.

Na to Nira len naprázdno otvorila a zavrela ústa. Znelo to vlastne ako niečo, čoho by Albus bol schopný.

Keď znovu prehovorila, prinútila sa znieť o niečo pokojnejšie. „Napadla ma a následne sa mi cez Vianoce vyhrážala. Zrejme to neboli len prázdne slová.“

Snape zaváhal, no napokon povedal: „Ak je čo i len trochu po svojej matke a ja sa obávam, že áno, treba to brať vážne.“

„Tak preto ste súhlasili s tými hodinami obrany?“ spýtala sa Nira po chvíli a nespúšťala z neho oči.

Snape svoj výraz kontroloval. „Ako som povedal, niekoľko obranných kúziel by ste poznať mali.“

Keď si v ten večer ľahla do postele, Zina jej nešla z hlavy. Zrejme nebrala dostatočne vážne jej vyhrážky. Uvedomovala si, čo sa stalo v novembri, no samú seba presvedčila o tom, že jej v skutočnosti neusilovala o život, že ju len chcela zastrašiť. Vo svetle týchto nových informácií si tým už rozhodne istá nebola. Teraz sa reálne prikláňala k možnosti, že ak sa so Zinou jedného dňa opäť stretne zoči-voči, dosť pravdepodobne pôjde o súboj na život a na smrť. A tým, či by bola schopná vziať jej život, si rozhodne istá nebola.

«««

Prvý februárový víkend sa zima opäť vrátila v plnej sile a od skorého rána sa na Rokfort sypali ťažké, mokré vločky. Vietor zavíjal a vonku nebolo vidieť skoro na krok. Ak to takto bude vyzerať aj budúci víkend, rokvillskú vychádzku budú musieť zrušiť a Nira si stále nebola celkom istá, či by jej to tak vadilo.

Behom uplynulých niekoľkých dní sa s Georgeom snažila tráviť viac času. No nech chcela akokoľvek, ten povestný pocit motýlích krídel v podbrušku sa nie a nie dostaviť. Cez bozk na líce sa prepracovali k bozku na čelo, dokonca nos, no i tak sa Nira nemohla prinútiť, pobozkať ho na ústa. Proste to akosi nešlo.

Škaredé počasie a nekonečné množstvo úloh ich pripútalo k učebniciam. Od tej doby, čo jej Viktor povedal pravdu o Zininom pôvode, neprestával k nej vysielať previnilé, starostlivé pohľady. Celkom ju to rozčuľovalo. Preto celú sobotu trávila radšej sama v knižnici, než s Morenovou skupinkou v slizolinskej klubovni.

Keď večer zaklapla knihu _Transfigurácia pre pokročilých_ , unavene si pretrela oči a ponaťahovala stuhnuté svaly. Pohyb by jej urobil dobre a vzhľadom na to, že na beh už bolo neskoro, nehovoriac o tom hnusnom počasí, rozhodla sa pre malý tréning v duelatnskej miestnosti.

Len čo zišla po schodoch do priestranného, obdĺžnikového amfiteátru, zistila, že miestnosť je obsadená. Profesor elixírov stál uprostred a okolo neho boli rozmiestené tri cvičné stĺpy. Oháňal sa prútikom a proti terčom vysielal tak silné kliatby, až nárazy do nich tlmene duneli. Nira sa schovala za jeden zo stĺpov po obvode miestnosti a fascinovane ho sledovala. Až teraz si naplno uvedomila, ako veľmi ju Snape pri ich tréningoch šetril. Jeho kliatby mali značnú silu a zakaždým, keď sa od cvičebného stĺpu odrazili, profesor ich pohotovo odklonil na vedľajší stĺp. Nira práve premýšľala, či pri tých útokoch používa delenie moci a súčasne sa aj zaštiťuje. Nechať sa zasiahnuť jednou z týchto kliatieb by bolo zrejme dosť nepríjemné. 

Len čo na to pomyslela, jeden modrý lúč svetla, ktorý Snape odklonil na stĺp po svojej pravici, tesne minul cieľ a letel... na Niru. A potom sa všetko udialo veľmi rýchlo. Snape si uvedomil jej prítomnosť a smrteľne zbledol. Nirin prútik jej vyletel spoza opasku a vletel do ruky bez toho, aby si to stihla uvedomiť a Thorax obalil jej telo vo chvíli, keď jej kliatba tupo narazila do hrudníku. Sila nárazu ju kúsok odmrštila, až chrbtom narazila do steny. V spodnej pere ucítila bolesť, keď si ju pri tom náraze nechtiac prekusla. Zdalo sa však, že kliatba jej štítové kúzlo neporušila.

Zviezla sa po chrbte na zem a sťažka oddychovala.

Snape v okamihu kľačal pri nej. Bol biely ako stena, udýchaný a na čele pod mastnými vlasmi sa mu trblietali kvapky potu. „Ste v poriadku?“ Hlas sa mu triasol, keď to povedal. Nikdy predtým nepočula, že by sa mu triasol hlas.

Nira len prikývla, nechcela znieť vydesene, i keď ju to vydesilo.

„Zrušte Thorax!“ povedal profesor potichu.

„Čože?“ Nira naňho nechápavo pozrela.

„Thorax, slečna Benettonová, zrušte ho!“ zopakoval netrpezlivo a jeho hlas už znel o čosi viac Snapovsky.

Nira si až teraz uvedomila, že jej telo stále chráni elektrizujúca energia. Zrušila ju. 

„Čo to robíte?“ spýtala sa po chvíľke, keď pred ňou začal Snape mávať prútikom a niečo si nezrozumiteľne mrmlať.

„Zisťujem, či nemáte vnútorné zranenia,“ zavrčal podráždene.

„Nič mi nie je,“ vyhlásila.

Snape dokončil mrmlaciu procedúru a zamračene jej pozrel do oči. „Zdá sa, že je to tak! Čo ste tu, do kotla, robili?!“ oboril sa na ňu vzápätí. „Povedal som vám, že pri tréningoch nechcem byť vyrušovaný! Mohol som vás zabiť! Uvedomujete si to vôbec?!“ Jeho hlas naberal na intenzite, ku koncu už na ňu skoro kričal.

„Ospravedlňujem sa,“ šepla Nira. Neprestávala mu hľadieť do očí a stále sa trochu triasla. „Nechcela som vás rušiť, naozaj.“

Snapeov zrýchlený dych sa spomaľoval, ako sa snažil upokojiť. Už nekričal, no neprestával sa hrozivo mračiť. „Aspoň že Thorax ste sa naučili poriadne! Krvácate!“ vyhlásil odrazu.

Nira zacítila, ako jej teplý pramienok krvi z prekusnutej pery steká po brade. „Je to len škrabnutie!“ namietla okamžite a krv si rukou zotrela. Ako z nej adrenalín začal vyprchávať, cítila, že pera jej trochu napuchla a začala bolieť.

Snape sa zatiaľ prehraboval vo svojom habite, dokým z vnútorného vrecka nevylovil malú fľaštičku.

„To so sebou vždy nosíte zásobu elixírov?“ spýtala sa Nira prekvapene.

Snape na ňu len škaredo pozrel. „Možno raz sama zistíte, že to môže byť celkom užitočné!“ odvrkol podráždene. Odzátkoval elixír, trochu si z neho kvapol na ukazovák a znenazdajky sa ľavou rukou dotkol jej líca. Akoby ňou prebehol elektrický výboj. Cítila, ako sa jej zachceli nervy v podbrušku. Vyjavene ostala na profesora hľadieť, ten jej však pohľad neopätoval. Sústredil sa na jej spodnú peru. Zľahka jej tvár nadvihol a ukazovákom jej na ranku naniesol kvapku elixíru. Rana sa začala zavierať. Druhá kvapka ju úplne zacelila a opuch zmizol. Jeho oči sa na chvíľu stretli s tými jej a niečo sa v nich mihlo. Hneď však ruku stiahol, zazátkoval flakónik, schoval ho do habitu a postavil sa. Na chvíľu zaváhal, no potom k nej natiahol ruku, aby jej pomohol vstať. Nira sa ho chytila a nechala sa vytiahnuť na nohy. Snape však okamžite ruku stiahol.

„Môžem sa vás na niečo spýtať?“ povedala Nira opatrne.

Snape si ju premeral podozrievavým pohľadom. „Môžete to skúsiť,“ odvetil napokon.

„Zabili ste niekoho?“ neprestávala mu hľadieť do očí.

Jej otázka ho viditeľne zaskočila. „Áno,“ prikývol po krátkom zaváhaní.

„Ako ste sa s tým vyrovnali?“ pokračovala Nira.

„Nevyrovnal,“ odvetil profesor vážne. V jeho očiach sa mihol tieň. Stisol čeľuste a následne pokračoval. „Dám vám radu. Ak sa niekedy proti vám postaví smrťožrút s prútikom, utečte!“

Nira prekvapene zamrkala. „Všetci predsa nemôžu ujsť,“ namietla.

Snapeov výraz bol nečitateľný. „Ak sa vám podarí zvíťaziť, musíte počítať s možnosťou, že budete musieť svojho protivníka zabiť. On sa o to určite pokúsi. A keď sa tak stane, s tým vedomím potom budete žiť celý život.“

Nira nevedela, čo na to povedať, len mu hľadela do očí, nikdy predtým si nevšimla, koľko bolesti sa za tými očami ukrýva.

Snape sa však naraz odvrátil a už oveľa vecnejším tónom prehlásil. „Mali by ste ísť. A slečna Benettonová, ak sa sem ešte raz takto prikradnete, s hodinami obrany sme skončili! Myslím to smrteľne vážne!“

Nira prikývla. Následne sa zohla po batoh, ktorý ostal na zemi a pobrala sa k východu. Než ním však prešla, ešte sa na Snapea otočila. „Chcem sa vám ospravedlniť.“

„To ste už urobili,“ vyhlásil profesor zamračene.

Nira však pokrútila hlavou. „Za to, že som vám neverila. Dobrú noc.“ Otočila sa ku schodisku a nechala tam Snapea stáť s prekvapeným výrazom na tvári.


	25. VALENTÍN

Nasledujúci týždeň ubehol ako voda, víkend v Rokville sa nebezpečne priblížil a Nira mala v sebe čím ďalej, tým väčší zmätok. Akoby to nestačilo, piatok behom obeda sa všetko ešte skomplikovalo.

Profesora elixírov cez obednú prestávku vídavali vo Veľkej sieni len zriedkavo, no dnes sa tam ukázal. Nira ho sledovala zaujatým pohľadom, kým si nesadol na svoje miesto. Pozrel jej smerom a ona odrazu zacítila, ako sa jej pod dlaňou položenou na stole objavil malý lístoček.

Ten spôsob by sa od neho mala naučiť. Pomyslela si. Nenápadne lístoček roztvorila. Podpis chýbal, no nebolo pochýb, komu ten štíhly úhľadný rukopis patrí.

__

_ Dnešné doučovanie musím zrušiť. Náhradná hodina zajtra o 11 a.m. _

Nira naňho spýtavo pozrela. Hľadel na ňu a zdalo sa, že čaká na odpoveď.

__ Zajtra je ale predsa Rokville! Bleslo jej mysľou.

_ „A máš valentínske rande s Georgeom!“  _ prisadil si jej vnútorný hlások.

Snape stále čakal. Po krátkom váhaní Nira nepatrne prikývla plne si uvedomujúc, že práve dala na Valentína prednosť Snapeovi pred Georgeom.

«««

„George, hrozne ma to mrzí, ale musím to naše zajtrajšie rande zrušiť,“ povedala Nira ospravedlňujúco, len čo po večeri Georgea odchytila vo vstupnej hale. Vedela, že to nebude príjemné, pripravila sa aj na možnosť, že na ňu bude naštvane kričať, no i tak ten pohľad na jeho pohasínajúci úsmev bol skoro neznesiteľný.

„Prečo?“ spýtal sa a tváril sa odrazu hrozne vážne.

Nira len pokrútila hlavou. „Mám hrozne veľa úloh. Profesorka Sinistrová nám do budúceho týždňa zadala úlohu o vzdialených slnečných sústavách. Bude to práca minimálne na dva zvitky,“ čo bola pravda. „Navyše som si dnes uvedomila, že som zabudla na úlohu z rún, ktorú musím odovzdať v utorok. Nehovoriac o tom množstve ďalších úloh.“

George sa tváril zachmúrene. „Už som pre nás rezervoval stôl u Troch metiel. Jedno dopoludnie už predsa nemôže byť taký rozdiel.“

„Nehnevaj sa,“ v skutočnosti ju to naozaj mrzelo, nechcela, aby bol George nešťastný, „ale tá sobota by sa mi naozaj hodila. Nebola by som ani dobrá spoločníčka. Stále by som musela premýšľať o tom, čo všetko ma ešte čaká.“

„Tak... dobre,“ povedal George napokon s hlbokým povzdychom. „Ostanem tu s tebou, môžem ti s tými úlohami pomôcť.“

„Nie,“ okamžite pokrútila Nira hlavou, „nechcem ťa tým zaťažovať. Navyše si tie úlohy musím urobiť sama, inak by som nevedela o čo ide. Vážne, George, vôbec sa na mňa neohliadaj.“

George jej chvíľu uprene hľadel do očí, bolo jej to dosť nepríjemné. Keď opäť prehovoril, neusmieval sa. „Fred s Leeom majú v Rokville nejaké plány, lebo Angelina a Alica ostávajú v Rokforte kvôli metlobalovému tréningu. Pridám sa teda k nim.“

„Dobre,“ prikývla Nira a pousmiala sa, George jej úsmev neopätoval. Zamrzelo ju to, ale rozhodne mu to nemohla vyčítať.

Keď sa rozlúčili, ozval sa Nirin vnútorný hlások. „ _To bolo dosť chabé a pomerne hnusné!“_

Nira neodpovedala. Vedela, že je to tak a cítila sa kvôli tomu hrozne.

_ „Mala si mu povedať pravdu.“  _ pokračoval hlások.

__ A čo? Že mám doučovanie obrany so Snapeom? Zavrčala v duchu.

_ „Že k nemu necítiš to, čo on k tebe. Je to dobrý chlapec, zaslúži si to.“ _

__ Máš pravdu. Súhlasila rezignovane. Mala som byť k nemu úprimná, ale v tej chvíli som to nedokázala. Pomyslela si zahanbene.

Vnútorný hlások pokrútil imaginárnou hlavou. _„_ _Čím dlhšie to budeš odkladať, tým to bude horšie.“_

__ Poviem mu to. Rozhodla sa. Po víkende mu to poviem.

«««

V sobotu pred obedom sa podľa dohody stretla s profesorom elixírov v duelantskej miestnosti. Čakal tam na ňu a tváril sa ako vždy. Zamračene a pomerne nezúčastnene.

„Už je to pár týždňov, čo vás učím obrannú mágiu, slečna Benettonová,“ začal, keď sa Nira postavila doprostred miestnosti proti nemu, „a musím uznať, že robíte pokroky. Zrejme máte pre tento typ mágie určitý talent.“

Nira naňho len mlčky hľadela.

„Rozhodol som sa, že dnes opäť otestujeme vaše schopnosti v boji.“

„V boji?“ zopakovala Nira potichu. „Myslíte proti vám?“

„Bojovali by ste radšej s niekým iným?“ Snape nadvihol spýtavo jedno obočie.

„No... zrejme áno. Vy ste moc silný súper.“

Kútikmi Snapeových úst trochu zacukalo, akoby v potlačovanom úsmeve. „To mi síce lichotí, slečna Benettonová, no väčšinou si v boji súpera nevyberáte. Nemusíte sa obávať, nepôjde o boj na život a na smrť,“ vyhlásil, v hlase mu zaznel náznak pobavenia. Prútikom poklopal po cvičnom stĺpe a ten odrazu zmizol.

„Boj končí, keď jeden z nás nebude schopný ďalej pokračovať. Dvakrát buchne dlaňou o podlahu ako v dueli. No na rozdiel od duelu, kliatby môžete vysielať nepretržite, samozrejme okrem tých neodpustiteľných. Nejaké otázky?“

„Nie,“ pokrútila Nira hlavou, no veľmi dobre si uvedomovala, že to nebude rovný boj.

„Dobre,“ prikývol Snape a poodstúpil trochu ďalej, aby mali viac priestoru. „Pripravte sa!“ Postavil sa proti nej.

Nira cítila ako jej srdce splašene tlčie.

„A dajte do toho všetko, Benettonová, som predsa smrťožrút!“ prehlásil profesor so značnou dávkou trpkosti v hlase, mávol si prútikom pred tvárou a tú v okamihu zakryla strieborná smrťožrútska maska.

Nira ostala obarene stáť, len zízala na jeho tvár, keď v tom sa Snape ohnal prútikom a úderná kliatba jej podrazila nohy. Chrbtom skončila na zemi.

„Keby to bola Avada, už ste mŕtva, slečna Benettonová,“ doľahol k nej Snapeov hlas tlmený maskou.

Stačilo to však k tomu, aby sa spamätala. Keď to má byť boj, bude teda bojovať! Pregúlila sa na bok a vyšvihla sa do podrepu, čím sa vyhla ďalšiemu útočnému zaklínadlu. Lúč červenej kliatby, ktoré k nej vzápätí letelo, odklonila cloniacim kúzlom a omračujúce zaklínadlo vyslala následne Snapeovým smerom. Ten ho zablokoval a už k nej vysielal ďalšiu kliatbu. Nire hneď bolo jasné, že napriek všetkému ju Snape šetrí a neútočí plnou silou. V opačnom prípade by boj skončil veľmi rýchlo. No nešlo jej to až tak zle. Dvom jej kliatbám sa dokonca profesor v jednej chvíli len tak tak vyhol. Bola rada, že si Thorax dobre osvojila, v mnohých prípadoch Snapeove zaklínadla odrazil spoľahlivo, i keď jeho opakované vyvolávanie bolo pomerne namáhavé. Útočili proti sebe asi desať minút, ale Nire sa to zdalo ako celá večnosť. Bolo to vyčerpávajúce, no nemohla prestať, nemohla ho nechať len tak zvíťaziť, keď v tom sa Snapeovi nepodarilo zablokovať jednu jej kliatbu, ktorá tentoraz podrazila nohy jemu. Skončil na zemi. Okamžite sa zdvíhal na nohy, ale Nira využila tú chvíľku jeho nepozornosti a zasiahla ho presne mierenou ochromujúcou kliatbou priamo do pravej strany hrudníka. Snape ustrnul uprostred pohybu. Prútik mu vypadol z ruky a pomaly klesol na kolená. Spod masky sa ozval chrčivý zvuk.

Niru odrazu prepadla hrôza. Čo ak mu ublížila? Sklopila prútik a rozbehla sa k nemu. Opieral sa o všetky štyri a lapal po dychu. Pre Merlina! Kľakla si k nemu a prútikom sa dotkla jeho pravého ramena, kliatba prestala pôsobiť a Snape sa zhlboka nadýchol, akoby sa práve vynoril nad hladinu. Rozkašľal sa.

Vydesilo ju to. Túto kliatbu ešte nikdy nepoužila. Netušila, že to môže mať tak devastačné účinky. „Ste... v poriadku?“ spýtala sa potichu.

Neodpovedal.

Nira cítila, ako v nej narastá panika, na chvíľku zaváhala, no potom opatrne vzala jeho tvár do oboch dlaní a nadvihla ju, aby mu videla do očí. Snapeov dych sa medzi tým skoro vrátil k normálu. Oči za maskou mal však zavreté.

„Severus?“ šepla vystrašene.

Profesor naraz otvoril oči a zadíval sa na ňu. Nič nepovedal, len Nira odrazu ucítila, ako sa jej špička jeho prútika zapichla zospodu do brady.

„Svoj prútik odkladajte, až keď ste si stopercentne istá, že váš nepriateľ je mŕtvy alebo v hlbokom bezvedomí,“ povedal potichu.

Takže to na ňu hral? Srdce jej divoko narážalo do rebier a nie a nie sa ukľudniť.

„Toto už nerobte!“ šepla priškrtene. Stále kľačala pred ním s jeho tvárou v dlaniach. Snape sa nehýbal, len oči pod maskou upieral na jej tvár a tlak konca jeho prútika trochu povolil.

„Dúfam, že sa v skutočnom boji nikdy neocitneme proti sebe.“ Oboma palcami prešla po okrajoch masky a tá sa odrazu vyparila v malom obláčiku dymu. Odhalila profesorovu prekvapenú tvár.

Rozhodla sa, vedela, že lepšiu príležitosť už nedostane. Naklonila sa k nemu bližšie, jeho tvár stále v dlaniach, zavrela oči a jemne sa oprela perami o jeho úzke, strnulé pery.

Snape sa doposiaľ nehýbal, skoro ani nedýchal, paralyzovane kľačal na mieste, no v momente, keď sa ich pery stretli, akoby sa prebral. Nira na hrudníku ucítila jeho dlaň a tá ju odrazu od seba odmrštila, až stratila rovnováhu a zadkom skončila na zemi.

Vyskočil, bol biely ako stena, hľadel na ňu a jeho prekvapené zdesenie sa menilo na nepríčetný hnev. „ZBLÁZNILI STE SA?!“ kričal ako zmyslov zbavený, zíral na ňu a ustupoval dozadu.

„Severus, ja...“

„ŽIADEN SEVERUS! PROFESOR! SOM PROFESOR SNAPE!!!“

„Ja som myslela...“ šepla Nira. Ten náhly obrat ju vydesil, teraz naňho vydesene zírala ona.

Snape neprestával ustupovať. Automaticky sa zahaľoval do svojho plášťa, akoby práve unikol pred znásilnením, jeho tvár bola sinavá hnevom, na ľavom spánku mu pulzovala žila. Takto nazúreného ho Nira ešte nikdy nevidela. Však sa snáď nič takého nestalo.

„MYSLELA?! MYSLELA?! BOLO BY LEPŠIE, KEBY STE V TOMTO PRÍPADE NEMYSLELA!“ Snape narazil chrbtom o stenu vedľa východu, v okamihu sa zvrtol a vybehol po schodoch. Jeho kroky ustali a naokolo sa rozľahlo nepríjemné ticho. Len plamene v misách na stĺpoch po obvode miestnosti potichu blčali.

Nira neprestávala ešte hodnú chvíľu vyjavene hľadieť na miesto, kde Snape zmizol. Bola presvedčená, v priebehu všetkých tých týždňov, že sa mu páči, že k nej snáď i niečo cíti. Iste, počítala s možnosťou, že sa môže mýliť, ale s takto prehnanou reakciou naozaj nepočítala.

„Kruci!“ vydýchla po ďalšej dlhej chvíli.

_ „To sa teda podarilo!“  _ dodal jej vnútorný hlások.


	26. ODHALENIE

Dalo sa predpokladať, že v pondelok na rannej dvojhodinovke elixírov ich stretnutie nebude moc príjemné. Snape bol stále veľmi bledý, akoby prešiel nejakým veľmi nepríjemným vnútorným otrasom. Za celú dobu jej nevenoval jediný pohľad, jediný komentár, okolo jej lavice prechádzal, akoby tam nikto nesedel. Úlohu o Všehodžúse pred ňu len tak hodil. V ľavom hornom rohu síce svietilo _P_ , no v jej úlohe nebola žiadna profesorova poznámka, žiadne vylepšenie. Nira ho celú dobu sledovala očami a snažila sa zachytiť jeho pohľad, neúspešne.

Ten deň sa však ešte neskončil. Po obede sa vo vstupnej hale skoro zrazila s Georgeom. Nikoho iného v tú chvíľu nevidela radšej a zatúžila po jeho objatí. George sa však tváril odmerane.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravila ho Nira a usmiala sa.

George jej úsmev neopätoval, miesto pozdravu sa spýtal: „Ako si si užila sobotu?“

Nira sa zarazila. George predsa nemôže nič vedieť. „Čože?“

„Bavila si sa dobre?“ pokračoval a tváril sa pri tom trpko.

„O čom to hovoríš?“ spýtala sa Nira nechápavo.

„Počul som, že si v sobotu v knižnici nebola!“

„Učila som sa v izbe,“ odvetila Nira a snažila sa tváriť pokojne.

„V Morenovej izbe?“ zamračil sa George.

„Čože?!“ pokoj bol ta-tam.

„V sobotu sme v Rokville stretli Montaguea. Robil si zo mňa srandu, vraj som hlupák, lebo ty sa už nejakú dobu ťaháš s Morenom!“

Nira prekvapene zamrkala. „To nie je pravda!“ ohradila sa vzápätí.

„Takže nie je pravda, že si bola minulý týždeň v jeho izbe?“ pokračoval George, pričom z nej nespúšťal oči.

Vedela, že zbledla a vedela, že si to všimol. Nanešťastie si to vyložil tak, že sa jeho podozrenie potvrdilo.

„Ako som mohol byť taký hlupák?!“ zvolal a zamračene krútil hlavou.

Nira ho chytila za ruku, no on sa z jej zovretia vykrútil. „George, prisahám ti, že s Morenom nič nemám!“

„Tak s niekým iným?“ precedil pomedzi zuby.

„S nikým nič nemám!“ vyhlásila a až bolestne si uvedomovala, aká je to trpká pravda.

„Ale mňa nemiluješ!“ pokračoval George. Bolo to skôr konštatovanie, než otázka.

„George...,“ začala Nira, no on ju prerušil.

„Nie, Nira! Odpovedz mi! Miluješ ma alebo nie?“

Mlčala, nemohla sa prinútiť čokoľvek povedať. Mala ho rada, nechcela ho stratiť, no popravde, láska to nebola.

George sa však vzápätí trpko pousmial. „Mlčanie je tiež odpoveď,“ poznamenal.

„Prepáč,“ vydýchla Nira nešťastne, „chcela som, naozaj... si skvelý chalan, ale... nejde to naprogramovať.“

„Mala si mi to povedať hneď!“ povedal tichým hlasom. „Nemusel som zo seba robiť vola!“

„George, prosím, nehnevaj sa na mňa.“

„Fred mal pravdu, nikdy som nemal veriť Slizolinčanke!“ precedil pomedzi zuby, otočil sa a ju tam nechal stáť, už sa neobzrel.

«««

„Nira, stalo sa ti niečo?“ spýtala sa jej Daphne v utorok na transfigurácii.

Nira sa na hodinu vôbec nemohla sústrediť. Celú dvojhodinovku opakovali kúzla najčastejšie sa vyskytujúce na skúškach. Nira nebola schopná poriadne predviesť ani jedno.

„Nič mi nie je,“ odvetila podráždene a miesto toho, aby sa žaba pred ňou vyparila, nafúkla sa.

„Máš červené oči,“ poznamenala Daphne a neprestávala si ju premeriavať.

Vedela, že má červené oči. Snažila sa ovládať medzi spolužiakmi, no len čo sa ocitla sama, slzám sa neubránila. Ako sa to všetko mohlo tak pokaziť?

„Jarná alergia,“ vyhlásila a opäť zamierila prútikom na žabu. Opäť na ňu použila miznúce zaklínadlo, žaba sa však nafúkla ešte o čosi viac.

„Slečna Benettonová, pre Merlina, však to úbohé zviera praskne!“ zvolala profesorka McGonagallová, ktorá sa objavila za jej chrbtom. Mávla prútikom a žaba sa vyfúkla. „Čo je to dnes s vami? Vôbec sa na hodinu nesústredíte!“

„Má jarnú alergiu,“ povedala Daphne pohotovo, čím Niru uchránila od odpovede.

Profesorka McGonagallová sa zamračila, keď jej pohliadla do tváre. „V tom prípade by ste mali ísť za madam Pomfreyovou do nemocničného krídla. Dá vám na to nejaký roztok.“

Nira na ňu spýtavo pozrela, či to myslí vážne.

„Tak bežte!“ potvrdila profesorka. „A dajte sa rýchlo dokopy. Skúšky sú za dverami!“ vyprevádzala ju zo svojej triedy.

Nira však miesto nemocničného krídla zamierila do kúpeľne. Párkrát si opláchla tvár studenou vodou a zahľadela sa na seba. Môže si za všetko sama! Vedela to moc dobre a tiež vedela, že plač nič nevyrieši.

V ten večer Snape do duelantskej miestnosti neprišiel a keď ho v stredu stretla na chodbe, len čo si ju všimol, otočil sa a vrátil sa odkiaľ prišiel, len aby nemusel prechádzať okolo nej. Preto sa Nira v piatok po dvojhodinovke elixírov rozhodla porozprávať sa s ním. Pod zámienkou, že si v učebni niečo zabudla, poslala Daphne a Viktora na obed samých. Keď sa do učebne vrátila, Snapea našla sedieť za stolom. Lakťami sa opieral o dosku, tvár schovanú v dlaniach. Len čo zaregistroval, že nie je sám, napriamil sa a nahnevaným pohľadom strelil k narušiteľovi pri dverách. Keď sa ich oči stretli, na okamih zaváhal, no vzápätí sa odvrátil. Postavil sa a začal si upravovať pergameny na stole.

„Hodina skončila, Benettonová. Vypadnite!“ zavrčal zlostne.

„ _Quietus_ ,“ šepla Nira potichu a mávla prútikom. Zvuky z chodby, už aj tak tlmené ťažkými dubovými dverami, úplne utíchli.

„Ste hluchá?! Povedal som, že máte vypadnúť!“ Snape sa k nej konečne opäť otočil. Obočie stiahnuté v nahnevanej grimase, z očí mu sálal chlad.

Nira sa nehýbala. „Chcem sa vám ospravedlniť,“ šepla potichu a nespúšťala z neho zrak. „Naozaj som vás nechcela uraziť... Netušila som, že... že vás to tak.... nahnevá.“

Svaly na jeho čeľusti sa zaťali, odvrátil pohľad. Opäť rovnal už aj tak vyrovnané kopičky pergamenu.

Po nepríjemnej chvíli ticha Nira pokračovala. „Ak je nejaký spôsob, akým by som to mohla odčiniť...“ povzdychla si. „Prosím, nechcem o vá... naše hodiny prísť,“ dodala takmer šeptom.

Dlho nehovoril nikto nič, až napokon Snapeov ľadovo-chladný hlas ticho prerušil. „Na to ste mali myslieť skôr. A teraz odíďte!“ mávol rukou s prútikom, kúzlo Quietus sa zrušilo a dvere za Nirou sa pootvorili. Chodba za nimi bola tichá.

Nira nevedela, čo ešte povedať. Len na profesora nemo hľadela, on sa jej pohľadu vyhýbal. Keď sa ticho naťahovalo a ju opäť začali páliť oči, odvrátila sa a bez ďalšieho slova vyšla na chodbu, dvere za sebou zabuchla.

«««

V ten večer bolo stretnutie DA. Nira tak trochu dúfala, že bude mať možnosť si s Georgeom o všetkom znovu pohovoriť, no keď vystúpala po schodoch na siedme poschodie, stretla sa tam s Angelinou.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravila ju a než sa Nira čo i len nadýchla, pokračovala, „mám pre teba odkaz od Georgea.“

Nira zamrkala. „Odkaz? Aký?“ Možno sa na ňu prestal hnevať. Svitlo v nej svetielko nádeje.

„Prosí ťa, aby si na stretnutia DA už nechodila.“

Nira na ňu ostala zarazene hľadieť. „To mi naozaj odkazuje?“ zamračila sa a cez to všetko v nej začal stúpať hnev.

Angelina si prekrížila ruky cez prsia a postavila sa jej do cesty. „Úprimne, Nira, mala by si to rešpektovať.“

„Takže si naštvaná aj ty!“ skonštatovala Nira odmerane.

Angelina sa mračila. „To, ako si sa k Georgeovi zachovala, bol celkom podraz!“

„Vážne?“ hnev v jej vnútri stúpal. „Mala som... mám Georgea rada, ale Merlinžiaľ ho nemilujem. Nemôžem za to!“ vyhŕkla naštvane.

„Tak si mu to mala povedať a nezahrávať sa s jeho citmi!“

„Vieš čo, Angelina? Na tvojom mieste by som sa skôr zamyslela sama nad sebou!“

„Čo tým myslíš?“

„Mne vyčítaš, že Georgea nie som schopná dostatočne milovať, ale to, že teba Fred vodí za nos, veľkoryso prehliadaš!“

„Čo si to povedala?!“

„Ale no tak, predsa si si musela všimnúť, že Fred ťa nemiluje!“

Angelinina tmavá pleť získala trochu sinavý nádych, neveriacky zamrkala a následne sa jej oči naplnili hnevom. „To odvoláš!“ vykríkla a vytiahla proti Nire prútik.

„Pravda niekedy bolí!“ zavrčala Nira a už mala tiež prútik v ruke.

„Nebláznite!“ skríkla Alica, ktorá sa tam sčista-jasna objavila. „Predsa sa nechcete biť! Angelina, Nira, no tak!“

Angelina sa trochu upokojila, prútik sklopila, ale neschovala. „Skončila som s tebou!“ precedila pomedzi zuby, zvrtla sa a bez ďalšieho slova prešla okolo Alice.

Tá tam ostala stáť. S Nirou na seba chvíľu hľadeli, potom si Alica povzdychla a pokrútila hlavou. „Mrzí ma to, Nira,“ šepla potichu.

„Aj mňa,“ odvetila Nira rovnako potichu. Hnev v jej vnútri opadal a vzápätí ho vystriedal smútok. Zdalo sa, že toto bol koniec jej priateľstva s Angelinou.

«««

Celý nasledujúci týždeň prebiehal v podobnom duchu. Nira na čarovaní sedávala sama a Chrabromilčanom sa začala vyhýbať. Viac neplakala, celé jej vnútro sa akoby obalilo ľadovou škrupinou. Do duelantskej miestnosti už Snape neprišiel, na hodinách ju naďalej ignoroval a ona sa už ani nesnažila, zmeniť to. Vo vnútri cítila len prázdnotu.

Preto keď sa ďalší víkend oteplilo, rozhodla sa pre poriadny beh. V tú sobotu na metlobalovom ihrisku prebiehal zápas Chrabromil proti Bifľomoru a celá škola ho napäto sledovala. Nira v ten deň pri behu nikoho nestretla. Bola tomu rada, lebo samotu potrebovala.

Čerstvý vietor čuchral vyschnutú trávu na lúke pred Zakázaným lesom. Výdatné dažde posledných dní roztopili takmer všetok sneh, len niekoľko nenápadných kôpok sa ešte tu a tam krčilo pri skalách a kmeňoch stromov. Slnko chvíľami vykuklo spoza mrakov a jeho lúče sa zatrblietali na hladine rozčereného jazera. Od metlobalového ihriska sem-tam doliehali výkriky povzbudenia, občas útržky piesne _Weasley je náš kráľ_. No Nire to bolo všetko jedno. Letargie, ktorá sa jej zmocnila, sa nedokázala zbaviť. Jediné, čo si želala bolo, aby tento ročník už skončil a ona sa nemusela viac ohliadať späť.

Ten večer zaspala takmer okamžite. Dokonca sa jej ani nič nesnívalo, čo bolo v poslednej dobe takmer zázrakom. Preto naraz dezorientovane hľadela do tmy okolo seba, keď sa odrazu strhla zo spánku. Netušila, čo ju zobudilo. Hodinky na jej stole ukazovali štyri minúty po pol druhej. Niečo to však byť muselo, lebo prútik jej automaticky vletel do ruky. Posadila sa čiastočne zakrytá prikrývkou a jej dlhé tmavé vlasy spletené do vrkoča jej spadli z ramena na chrbát. Zľahka mávla prútikom a sviečka na jej stole sa rozžiarila žltým plamienkom. V izbe bola sama. Započúvala sa do ticha okolo seba, no nič nenasvedčovalo prítomnosti niekoho alebo niečoho cudzieho. A predsa mala ten nepríjemný pocit. Ešte pred pár mesiacmi by len pokrčila ramená a spala ďalej, ale teraz jej to už nedalo.

Pohla prútikom dolu, akoby ho chcela odložiť, ale vzápätí ním švihla nahor a zavelila: „ _Homenum revelio_!“

Miestnosť na okamih osvetlila biela žiara a v rohu pri dverách vykreslila obrysy vysokej postavy v dlhom plášti. Postava proti nej odrazu vyslala červený záblesk svetla. Ešte nedávno by zrejme Nira v tom okamihu bola v bezvedomí, no teraz po Snapeovom výcviku, Thorax kliatbu odrazil a Nira ju v okaminu opätovala vlastným omračujúcim zaklínadlom.

Narazilo na štít, ktorý postava pohotovo sformovala. Z rohu vzápätí zasyčal napätý hlas: „Už dosť!“

Splývajúce zaklínadlo sa rozplynulo a na Niru spod čiernej kapucne hľadeli dve čierne oči profesora elixírov. Mračil sa, no stopy zahanbenia sa dali jasne čítať v jeho poblednutej tvári.

Nira naňho hľadela s maximálnym ohromením, ústa dokorán. „Čo tu...?!“ začala.

„Ticho!“ zavrčal Snape jedovato. Otočil sa ku dverám a začal potichu mrmlať sériu niekoľkých zaklínadiel, medzi ktorými rozoznala tíšiace, protihlukové a zaklínadlo nevyrušiteľnosti.

Bez toho, aby ho spustila z očí, stúpla si vedľa postele a prútik zovrela v dlani pevnejšie. „Čo tu robíte?“ zopakovala, keď Snape skončil svoju zaklínaciu procedúru.

Neotočil sa však hneď. „To sa... ťažko vysvetľuje,“ povedal napokon už oveľa tichším, miernejším hlasom.

„Špehovali ste ma!“ vyhlásila Nira zamračene. Bolo to očividné, i keď značne nepríjemné obvinenie.

Snape sa konečne otočil a pozrel na ňu. Svetlo sviečky sa mu odrážalo v očiach. Nire neuniklo, že pevnejšie zovrel prútik.

„Teraz vám vymažem pamäť,“ povedal potichu, i tak sa jeho hlas zreteľne rozliehal po tej malej miestnosti. „Prosím, nebráňte sa.“

„Na to zabudnite!“ Nira o krok cúvla, až zadkom narazila na dosku pracovného stola a prútik zdvihla do útočnej pozície. Čo si, sakra, o sebe myslí?!

„Slečna Benettonová,“ do jeho hlasu sa primiešal varovný podtón, i keď sa stále snažil hovoriť pokojne, „nenúťte ma, donútiť vás k tomu.“

Nira vedela, že to nie je prázdna vyhrážka a aj keď naňho bola naštvaná, v boji mal značnú prevahu, o tom nepochybovala. Na druhú stranu, tak bezmocne sa už necítila a v tej malej miestnosti, pokiaľ proti sebe naozaj začnú útočiť, ani to najsilnejšie tíšiace kúzlo ten randál neskryje.

„Ak k tomu dôjde, zrejme nakoniec vyhráte. Ale nebude to zadarmo! A tú spúšť, čo to narobí, budete zakrývať len veľmi ťažko!“ odvrkla pevným hlasom.

Snape na ňu upieral zamračený pohľad, no viditeľne váhal, zrejme si uvedomoval, že je to pravda. Následne však prútik trochu sklopil a skoro nečujne si povzdychol. „Nechcem s vami bojovať, slečna Benettonová.“

„Ani ja,“ povedala Nira potichu, prútik však nesklopila.

„No pre nás oboch bude najlepšie, keď vám určité spomienky vymažem,“ Snape rozvážne vyberal slová.

„Pre nás oboch?!“ vyprskla Nira jedovato. „Vymažete spomienky aj Georgeovi a Angeline?“

„Viníte ma zo straty priateľov?“

Nira zaťala čeľuste. Aj keď sa Snape tváril, že neexituje, jej problémy si zrejme všimol. „Nie, môžem si za to sama!“ precedila medzi zuby.

Snape mlčal.

„Prečo ste sem prišli?“ spýtala sa Nira opäť, po malej chvíľke ticha.

„Už ste si predsa odpovedali, slečna Benettonová,“ odvetil profesor rezignovane po ďalšom tichom povzdychu.

„Ale prečo?“ naliehala. „Prečo by ste ma mali špehovať? Po tom, čo ste... čo ste na mňa kričali a celé dva týždne sa tvárili, že neexistujem?“

„Nemal som na vás kričať. Nemal som sa prestať ovládať...,“ znelo to celkom úprimne, „a hlavne som vám nemal dovoliť ma... no... nemal som ten bozk dopustiť. Ale... nedokázal som sa prinútiť, vám v tom zabrániť,“ dodal priškrtene.

Nire sa pri tom prehlásení zachvelo celé vnútro. Ten darebák! Takže sa nemýlila! Chvíľu naňho hľadela v nemom úžase, než to dokázala spracovať. Snapeov pohľad medzi tým plne zamestnával plamienok sviečky na stole, aby jej nemusel hľadieť do očí.

„Sev...,“ zarazila sa uprostred slova. Nechcela ho zbytočne provokovať, „viem, že je to pre vás celé nepríjemná situácia, ale...,“ povzdychla si, „prečo by to takto malo skončiť? Predsa už viete, že mi na vás záleží.“

„Práve preto to musí skončiť,“ Snape jej pohliadol do očí a odrazu sa tváril nekompromisne.

„Takže,“ urobila malý krok smerom k nemu, „to chcete?“ ďalší malý krok vpred, prútik o kúsok sklopila.

Snape o krok cúvol až chrbtom narazil na stenu vedľa dverí. Zamračil sa. „Áno, samozrejme, že áno!“ vyhlásil.

„Naozaj?“ Nira spravila ďalší krok vpred, teraz už o niečo istejší. Profesor naprázdno prehltol a záchvev strachu v jeho očiach bol neprehliadnuteľný.

„Slečna Benettonová!“ varovný tón jeho hlbokého hlasu nepatrne podfarbila panika, keď sa Nira priblížila o ďalší krok. „Nerobte to!“

Vzhľadom k tomu, že Nirina izba bola v podstate len väčšia komora na metly, po ďalšom kroku stáli naproti sebe. Snape nalepený na stene bez možnosti úteku, Nira len pár centimetrov od neho. Už naňho nemierila, no neprestávala mu hľadieť do očí. Napriek divoko tlčúcemu srdcu dýchala pokojne, pomaly. Nádych – výdych. Profesor elixírov v tom bol menej úspešný. Hrudník mu prudko stúpal a klesal.

Nira sa po malom zaváhaní zľahka dotkla jeho ľadovo studenej pravej ruky, v ktorej neprestával zvierať svoj prútik, trhol ňou. Nirine teplé prsty však boli nekompromisné. Preplietli sa cez jeho zovretie a o chvíľu vyslobodili jeho prútik.

Severus sa prudko nadýchol a takmer bolestne zaúpäl, keď Nira poslala jeho i svoj prútik na stôl na druhom konci miestnosti. „Nira, prosím!“

Nirina ľavá dlaň sa opäť ovinula okolo jeho pravej, stále studenej. Tentokrát necukol. Druhú dlaň mu položila na hruď, tam kde mal srdce. Splašene bilo. Všimla si, že sa celý chveje. „Čoho sa tak veľmi bojíš?“ spýtala sa šeptom.

„Ja... nemôžem...“

Nira len zavrtela hlavou. Vzala jeho pravú dlaň a pritisla si ju na hruď na miesto, kde mala srdce. Tĺklo rovnako splašene ako jeho. Profesor jej pohliadol do očí, v tých jeho sa jasne odrážala narastajúca panika. Celé telo mal v kŕči, akoby naňho niekto uvalil kliatbu Petrifikus a keby mu v ústupe nebránila stena, zrejme by ušiel.

__ Čoho sa tak veľmi bojí? Albusa? Voldemorta? Jej? Seba? Stúpla si na špičky a pomaly, aby neprerušila očný kontakt, sa zľahka oprela perami o jeho pery.

Nehýbal sa, len jeho čeľuste sa väčšmi zaťali. Nira pomaly perami skĺzla po hrane jeho čeľuste na krk. Ohryzok mu poskočil, ako sťažka prehltol. Z hrdla mu unikol tichý výdych. Opatrne rozopla prvé dva gombíky pod krkom na jeho košeli. Ďalší, teraz o niečo hlasnejší výdych. Prsty na jej hrudníku sa kŕčovito zovreli, ale inak sa nehýbal.

Perami nasala kožu nad okrajom jeho ľavej kľúčnej kosti, Severus potichu vzdychol. Rozopla mu všetky gombíky a košeľu vykasala z nohavíc. Nepokúsil sa ju zastaviť. Vlastne, nerobil vôbec nič. Len tam stál, pritlačený ku stene, zhlboka dýchal a upieral na ňu vystrašený pohľad, teraz zľahka zamlžený záchvevom vzrušenia. V rozkroku nohavíc sa mu jasne vydúvalo jeho rastúce mužstvo.

Vtedy jej to došlo. Niekoľkokrát prekvapene zamrkala a len v poslednej chvíli sa zarazila, než nahlas vyslovila tú neuveriteľnú myšlienku! Ale všetko tomu naznačovalo. Severus Snape bol... panic?!

Hlavou jej preletela zlomyseľná myšlienka, ktorú nedokázala potlačiť. Čo by na to asi tak povedali Snapofilky?Kúsok sa odtiahla a pozrela naňho. Pohľad jej opätoval. Už sa nechvel, nerobil však nič, nebránil sa, no ani nevyvíjal žiadnu iniciatívu. Nira ho znovu chytila za ruku a kúsok ho pritiahla k sebe, aby sa od tej nešťastnej steny konečne odlepil. Jeho telo to prijalo so zjavnou neochotou, no Severus nepovedal ani slovo. Nira mu z ramien stiahla plášť, za chvíľu na zemi skončila aj jeho košeľa.

Mal bledú pokožku, na ktorej kontrastovali okolo bradaviek a sem-tam na hrudníku, čierne chĺpky zahusťujúce sa pod pupkom a strácajúce sa v jeho nohaviciach. Postavu mal chudú, šľachovitú. Nejaký svalový potenciál sa však dal tušiť pod kožou na ramenách a hrudníku.

Držiac ho za ruku, pokročila o pár krokov k posteli. Severus ju nasledoval. Otočila ho a pomaly prinútila ľahnúť si. Zamračil sa, akoby chcel protestovať, no jeho telo bolo značne odovzdané. Rozopla mu nohavice, vyzula topánky, stiahla ponožky. Mal dosť veľké chodidlá. Pod nohavicami odhalila jeho zašednuté, bavlnené trenírky, ktoré rozhodne sexy nepôsobili. Bez zaváhania ich stiahla dolu.

Profesor elixírov ju neprestával pozorovať. Uprostred húštiny tmavých chlpov vyrastal jeho úd nezanedbateľnej dĺžky. Ešte nebol úplne stoporený, to sa však zmenilo okamžite, keď sa ho rukou dotkla. Severus takmer nečujne zavzdychal a privrel na chvíľku oči. Hneď ich ale vydesene otvoril, keď si mu Nira obkročmo sadla do lona. Cez látku svojích pyžamových nohavíc cítila, ako ju Severusov penis tlačí do jej citlivých miest. Vedela, že sama je vlhká a pripravená. Vyzliekla si tričko a hodila ho na zem vedľa postele.

„Dotkni sa ma,“ zašeptala cez stiahnuté hrdlo.

Severus prehltol naprázdno, ale nehýbal sa. Natiahla sa po obe jeho ruky, ktoré mal nečinne položené vedľa tela, a dlane mu položila na svoje prsia. Stuhol a venoval jej ďalší svoj vydesený pohľad. Oplatila mu ho len drobným, povzbudivým úsmevom. Jeho ruky sa konečne chopili nejakej činnosti. Palcami jej opatrne, nesmelo prešiel cez bradavky, ktoré na to okamžite zareagovali, čo pritiahlo jeho pozornosť. Už o trochu istejšie ich zovrel v dlaniach. Následne postupoval nižšie, na jej boky. Nirin hrudník sa začal dvíhať v hlbších nádychoch. Naklonila sa k nemu a znovu ho pobozkala. Tentokrát nemal pery pevne zovreté a jej bozku sa poddával oveľa ochotnejšie. Nira vkĺzla jazykom medzi jeho zuby a stretla sa s jeho jazykom, ktorý jej odpovedal jemným protitlakom. Severus privrel oči a jeho prsty jej zovreli boky. Nira cítila, ako sa jej v podbrušku rozlieva príjemné mravenčivé teplo. Odtiahla sa, na čo sa Severus zatváril prekvapene. Stúpla si vedľa postele, rozviazala šnúrku na svojich pyžamových nohaviciach a nechala ich skĺznuť na zem.

Pri pohľade na jej nahé telo sa profesorov hrudník opäť začal dvíhať v hlbokých nádychoch. Nira si naňho znovu obkročmo sadla, tentokrát však uchopila jeho krvou naliaty penis a nasmerovala ho do svojho tela. Pomaly sa na ňom posadila. Severusovi z hrdla uniklo hlasné zasípanie.

Bolo to rýchle. Stačilo len pár pohybov a Severusove telo sa prehlo v slastnom kŕči. Jeho prsty sa zadrapili do periny na oboch stranách a z hrdla mu vybublalo tlmené zachraptenie. Tvár sa mu stiahla, oči zavreté, ústa otvorené, lapali po dychu. A v okamihu to bolo preč. Dych sa mu prehĺbil v pravidelných nádychoch a výdychoch, ruky sa uvoľnili, len oči nechával zavreté. Nira ucítila ako jej hustá, teplá tekutina tečie po stehnách, keď z nebo opatrne za mľaskavého zvuku skĺzla. Vmačkla sa do medzery medzi Severusove telo a chladnú stenu. Vzala jeho najbližšiu, pravú ruku a jej prsty si nasmerovala medzi nohy, na to jedno miestečko, ktoré teraz najviac vyžadovalo pozornosť. Zavrela oči.

Cítila ako sa jeho telo opäť naplo, ale ignorovala to. Viedla pohyb jeho ukazováku presne tak, aby jej to bolo príjemné a Severusovov prst v tom pohybe pokračoval. Rovnakým tempom, rovnakou intenzitou. Načúvala jeho tichému, hlbokému dychu a cítila, ako sa jej vnútro začína zvierať. Z hrdla jej unikol prvý tlmený vzdych. Severus trochu pritlačil, ďalší vzdych sa vydral na povrch. Kusla sa do pery, aby zabránila tretiemu a v tom sa svaly jej vnútra stiahli a ona sa prepadla do slastného kŕča. Tvár pritlačila proti Severusovmu ramenu, aby utlmila výkrik, ktorý si nekompromisne rázoval cestu von. Chytila ho za zápästie, a jej stehná sa tesne zovreli okolo jeho prstov, ktoré ustali v pohybe.

Chvíľu trvalo, než sa jej dych vrátil do normálu a ona otvorila oči. Zistila, že Severus na ňu hľadí s neskrývanou fascináciou. No než stihla čokoľvek povedať, posadil sa, vytiahol ruku spomedzi jej stehien a hrabol ňou po svojom prútiku. Nira stuhla a vydesene naňho pozrela. Severus zaváhal, no vzápätí prútikom zamieril medzi svoje nohy a zbytky semena zmizli. To isté zopakoval s plachtou. Bez ďalšieho slova sa postavil a začal sa obliekať. Nira sa medzitým posadila a natiahla sa za svojím vlastným prútikom. Profesor si prehodil plášť cez ramená a konečne sa k nej otočil. Chvíľu si bez slova hľadeli do očí. Severus starostlivo kontroloval svoj výraz, Nira sedela vzpriamene na posteli, stále nahá s prútikom opretým o kolená a čakala, či na ňu bude skúšať pamäťové kúzla. Nadýchol sa, akoby chcel niečo povedať, ale zjavne si to rozmyslel. Otočil sa, zrušil všetky ochranné kúzla, opäť sa zahalil do splývavého zaklínadla. Otvorili sa dvere a znovu zavreli. Plamienok sviečky sa v prievane na okamih zatrepotal.

Nira osamela. Ešte hodnú chvíľu hľadela na dvere bez pohybu, než sa zhlboka nadýchla, vydýchla a zdvihla prútik: „ _Homenum revelio_ ,“ šepla potichu.

Miestnosť na okamih zaplavila biela žiara, ale nikoho ďalšieho už neodhalila. Nira klesla do vankúša a zavrela oči. Jej život sa v poslednej dobe rútil z jednej podivnosti do druhej. Jedno však bolo isté, Peter pekne kecal, keď jej tvrdil, že je jeho prvá!


	27. DOHODY A NEZHODY

_ VRCHNÝ INKVIZÍTOR OZNAMUJE: _

_ že každý študent, u ktorého sa nájde časopis Sršeň, bude vylúčený! _

_ Vyššie uvedené je v súlade s Dektrétom o vzdelávaní číslo dvadsaťsedem. _

_ Podpísala: Dolores Jane Umbridgeová, vrchný inkvizítor _

Takéto oznamy v priebehu pondelňajšieho dopoludnia zaplavili celý Rokfort. Harry Potter poskytol rozhovor pre jeden pochybný čarodejnícky mesačník s názvom _Sršeň_ o tej noci, keď sa vrátil lord Voldemort. Len čo to Umbridgeová zistila, zúrila ako čert a nebola jediná. Harry v tom rozhovore uvádzal aj konkrétne mená údajných smrťožrútov, medzi ktorými nechýbal Lucius Malfoy. Jeho syn Draco bol skoro nepríčetný. Nira pri večeri počula, ako o tom medzi sebou diskutovali členky Snapoúchylnej skupinky.

„Vravela mi to Pansy. Vraj takmer zdemoloval svoju izbu.“

„A ja som si vždy myslela, že Draco je taký ten hĺbavý typ.“

„Hĺbavý? V ktorom vesmíre žiješ?!“

„Beztak to už Potter prehnal. Neustále sa mu dostáva mediálnej pozornosti a jemu to aj tak nestačí. Kvôli jednomu článku je schopný osočiť vážených kúzelníkov!“

„Hej, Maggie!“

„Čo je?“

„Snape sa na teba pozerá!“

„Čože?“

Dievča menom Maggie okamžite pozrelo smerom k učiteľskému stolu nasledovaná zbytkom ich dievčenského spolku. Nira sediaca kúsok od nich tiež zdvihla hlavu a zadívala sa na učiteľský stôl, no profesor elixírov upieral pohľad do svojho taniera.

„Videla som, ako sem pozerá!“ vyhlásilo dievča, čo predtým vykríklo.

„Ak sem pozeral, tak to bolo určite na mňa!“ zvolalo dievča vedľa Maggie a pohodilo dlhými blonďavými vlasmi.

„Na teba?“ zasmiala sa Maggie. „Snapeovi sa páčim ja! Prečo by mi inak na poslednej hodine pochválil elixír na bystrenie umu?“

„Možno ti tým chcel naznačiť, že by si ho mala pravidelne začať užívať!“ zavrčalo blonďavé dievča.

Nira však už nečakala na to, či sa tie dve do seba pustia. Vzala si veci a pobrala sa z Veľkej siene. Mohla len dúfať, že ak Snape pozeral ich smerom, ten pohľad patril jej. V jeho správaní sa však nezmenilo absolútne nič. Na rannej dvojhodinovke elixírov ju ignoroval rovnako ako posledné dva týždne. Keby si Nira nebola istá, že sa v nedeľu ráno po nočnej sprche zobudila s mokrými vlasmi a necítila na obliečkach jeho vôňu, zrejme by uverila, že sa jej to všetko len snívalo. Nechcela však na profesora naliehať. Sama si nebola istá, ako sa k tomu postaviť, preto čakala na jeho reakciu. No Severus sa tváril, akoby sa nič nestalo.

Zdalo sa, že než ten deň skončil, _Sršňa_ prečítal v Rokforte úplne každý a nasledujúce dni sa nediskutovalo o ničom inom. Bol to dobrý článok. Nira začula útržky rozhovorov o ňom na chodbách, pred učebňami, i na dievčenských záchodoch. Nepochybovala o tom, čo sa vlani v júni udialo, no podrobnosti jej Albus nelíčil. Musela uznať, že Harry v jej očiach stúpol. Postavil sa smrti a odmietol ustúpiť. V tej dobe mal len štrnásť. Koľko dospelých čarodejníkov by to dokázalo?

Napriek tomu, že to bola rokfortská téma číslo jedna, v slizolinskej klubovni boli rozhovory o tom pomerne rozpačité. Niru to len utvrdilo v domnienke, že slizolinská fakulta nie je v podpore Voldemortovi jednotná.

Aj naďalej pokračovala v tréningoch v duelantskej miestnosti, i keď sa tam už Severus od toho valentínskeho incidentu neukázal. Snažila sa v knižnici nájsť niečo o delení moci, no čo sa týkalo bežne dostupnej literatúry, nebola úspešná. Keby tento typ mágie nevidela Snapea použiť, o jeho existencii by pochybovala. Každopádne nemala šancu naučiť sa to sama, preto aspoň skúšala útok na tri stĺpy súčasne. Bolo to, akoby sa opäť vrátila na úplný začiatok. Jej úderné kliatby lietali po celej miestnosti a viackrát ju trafili.

„Ako to, krucitroll, robil?!“ zavrčala frustrovane a pošúchala si rameno, do ktorého jej bolestivo narazila jedna odrazená kliatba.

„Ak sa chcete naučiť útočiť na viac cieľov súčasne, mali by ste začať s dvomi stĺpmi,“ ozval sa odrazu od dverí Snapeov hlboký hlas.

V momente sa otočila. Chvíľu na seba nemo hľadeli, dokým Nira ticho neprerušila. „Myslela som... že neprídete,“ šepla priškrteným hlasom.

„Myslel som, že neprídem,“ odvetil Snape takmer okamžite.

„Ale... ste tu,“ poznamenala a nespúšťala z neho oči.

„Očividne,“ precedil profesor medzi zuby a zamračil sa. „Neviem, čo povedať iného než, že to, čo sa stalo, bola chyba.“

Nira sa tiež zamračila. „Iste!“ trpkosť v jej hlase bola zreteľná. Ak prišiel len preto, aby jej povedal, že to bola chyba...

Snape zaváhal, no následne vykročil jej smerom. „Mal som vám vymazať pamäť už po tom novembrovom útoku,“ vyhlásil, keď zastal naproti nej.

„Takže ste prišli len preto, aby ste ma pripravili o spomienky?“ Zamračený pohľad upierala do jeho očí. Ak ju k tomu chcel donútiť, tu dole na to boli ideálne podmienky. Možno by sa už ani nebránila.

Snape jej pohľad oplácal, prútik vytiahnutý nemal, no Nira vedela, že sa to môže v okamihu zmeniť.

„Vedeli ste to!“ vyhlásil odrazu tichým hlasom, ktorý sa nepatrne zachvel.

„Čo?“ spýtala sa Nira nechápavo.

Snapeov kamenný výraz zakolísal. „Že som... ešte nikdy...“ vetu nedokončil, no nebolo pochýb o čom hovorí.

Nira nespúšťala oči z jeho tváre. „Nevedela som to hneď,“ šepla potichu, „a záleží na tom? Bolo to... moc sa mi to páčilo.“ Cítila, ako sa jej rumenec rozlial po tvári, keď to vyslovila.

Snape sa opäť mračil a jeho tvárou prebehol kŕč pochybností. „Neklamte, slečna Benettonová!“ precedil pomedzi zuby.

To už Niru naštvalo. „Prečo by som vám mala klamať?! No ak ste to v tú noc z môjho správania neodhadli a o mojich slovách pochybujete, presviedčať vás o tom nebudem!“ vyhlásila pevným hlasom, následne si rezignovane povzdychla a zachmúrila sa. „Tak už mi tie spomienky vymažte, nech to máme za sebou.“

Snape sa na okamih zatváril prekvapene, no hneď svoj výraz ovládol. „Urobím to, ak to chcete.“

„A vy, profesor, čo chcete vy?“

„Na tom nezáleží!“

„Záleží!“

Nastala opäť chvíľka ticha, pri ktorej z nej Snape nespúšťal pátravý pohľad. Viditeľne sa nútil k pokoju, no i tak boli jeho nádychy až príliš hlboké.

„Nemalo sa to stať,“ prehovoril napokon trochu priškrteným hlasom, „ale som rád, že sa to stalo. Ja... nemal by som... no... chcel by som... to zopakovať.“

Posledné slová povedal tak potichu, až mu ich musela Nira odozierať z pier. Zachvela sa.

„Pochopím, ak poviete nie,“ dodal okamžite

_ „Mala by si povedať nie!“  _ nabádal ju jej vnútorný hlások. „ _Je to tvoj profesor!“_

__ Na to je už príliš neskoro. Pomyslela si Nira. „Áno,“ šepla potichu. „Teraz?“

Snape sa zatváril rozpačito a následne pokrútil hlavou. „Teraz nie som schopný ani poriadne myslieť, slečna Benettonová.“

„A čo naše hodiny?“ spýtala sa Nira po ďalšej rozpačitej chvíli ticha.

„Chcete v nich pokračovať?“

„Áno.“

„V tom prípade v nich budeme pokračovať, ale dnes nie.“

_ „Takže hodiny obrany sa zmenili na hodiny niečoho iného.“  _ rýpal do nej jej vnútorný hlas, keď prechádzala chodbou do slizolinskej klubovne. „ _Z učiteľa sa stal žiak a zo žiaka učiteľ!“_

__ Som rada, že sa dobre bavíš! Zavrčala Nira v duchu. Bola to každopádne podivná situácia.

_ „Ja len dúfam, že vieš, čo robíš.“ _

Ja už neviem vôbec nič!

_ „Myslel som si.“ _

«««

O tom kedy budú ich obranné, či akékoľvek iné hodiny pokračovať, sa Severus bližšie nevyjadril a v piatok do duelantskej miestnosti neprišiel. Preto Nira začala s tréningom útoku na dva stĺpy, ako jej naposledy radil. Behom vyučovacích hodín sa však jeho prístup k nej zlepšil. Minimálne aspoň na úroveň jeho predchodzieho správania. Síce sa neprestával mračiť a byť behom hodín nepríjemný, no sem tam jej venoval pohľad a v jej úlohách sa opäť začali objavovať jeho poznámky.

Začiatkom nasledujúceho týždňa vrchná inkvizítorka Umbridgeová vyhodila profesorku Trelawneyovú. Bola z toho skutočná verejná dráma, ktorej sa prizerala celá škola. Profesorka veštenia stála v strede vstupnej haly s prútikom v jednej ruke, prázdnou fľaškou sherry v druhej a vyzerala, akoby načisto zošalela. Vlasy jej trčali na všetky strany, okuliare mala nakrivo a jej nespočetné šály jej viseli kadejako z pliec. Na dlážke vedľa nej stáli dva veľké kufre. Jeden bol hore nohami a zdalo sa, akoby ho niekto hodil dolu schodmi za ňou.

„Nie!“ škriekala profesorka a svoj vydesený pohľad upierala na Umbridgeovú, ktorá stála pod schodiskom a tvárila sa veľmi zlomyseľne. „To nie je možné... to nemôžete... odmietam to prijať!“

„Nečakali ste, že to príde?“ spýtala sa jej Umbridgeová sladkým, bezohľadným hlasom. „Hoci neviete predpovedať ani len to zajtrajšie počasie, určite ste si museli uvedomiť, že váš žalostný výkon na mojich inšpekciách, ktorý sa vôbec nezlepšoval, nevyhnutne podnieti vaše prepustenie?“

„Vy ne-nemôžete!“ zavýjala profesorka Trelawneyová a z očí za okuliarmi jej prúdom tiekli slzy. „Ne-nemôžete ma vyhodiť! Bola som tu šestnásť rokov! Ro-rokfort je môj domov!“

„Bol to váš domov,“ zatrilkovala profesorka Umbridgeová, „až do chvíle, kým pred hodinou minister mágie nepodpísal váš prepúšťací dekrét. A teraz láskavo odíďte z tejto haly. Privádzate nás do rozpakov.“

Odrazu profesorka McGonagallová vyšla spomedzi davu a zamierila k profesorke Trelawneyovej, ktorá v medzi dobí vzlykajúc dosadla na jeden z kufrov.

„Tu máte, Sybilla, upokojte sa,“ profesorka McGonagallová ju energicky potľapkala po chrbte a podala jej vreckovku, ktorú vylovila z habitu. „Vysmrkajte sa... nie je to až tak zlé, ako si myslíte... nemusíte odísť z Rokfortu...“

„Ó, vážne, pani profesorka?“ strašným hlasom sa ozvala Umbridgeová a podišla bližšie. „A kto vás oprávnil toto tvrdiť?“

„Ja,“ ozval sa odrazu hlboký hlas. Dubové vstupné dvere sa otvorili. Študenti blízko nich odstúpili z cesty a vo vchode sa zjavil Albus. Prešiel naprieč kruhom lemovaným divákmi k profesorke Trelawneyovej, ktorá uslzená a roztrasená sedela na kufri.

„Vy, pán profesor?“ Umbridgeová sa mimoriadne nepekne zasmiala. „Obávam sa, že nechápete situáciu. Mám tuto...“ vytiahla z habitu zvitok pergamenu, „prepúšťací dekrét, ktorý som podpísala ja sama a minister mágie. Podľa ustanovení Dekrétu o vzdelávaní číslo dvadsaťtri má vrchný inkvizítor Rokfortu právomoc vykonávať inšpekcie, podmienečne prepustiť a definitívne prepustiť každého učiteľa, ktorý podľa jeho – teda vlastne môjho – názoru nedosahuje úroveň požadovanú Ministerstvom mágie. Rozhodla som, že profesorka Trelawneyová predpísané podmienky nespĺňa. Prepustila som ju.“

„Máte, samozrejme, celkom pravdu, pani profesorka,“ povedal Albus so zdvorilým úsmevom. „Ako vrchný inkvizítor máte plné právo prepustiť mojich učiteľov. Nemáte však oprávnenie vyhnať ich z hradu. Obávam sa, že táto právomoc,“ zdvorilo sa uklonil, „stále spočíva v rukách riaditeľa, a ja si želám, aby pani profesorka Trelawneyová naďalej bývala v Rokforte.“

Pri tom sa profesorka Trelawneyová divo a krátko zasmiala. „Nie – nie, ja pô-pôjdem, pán Dumbledore! Ja... opustím Rokfort a pôjdem hľadať šťa-šťastie niekde inde!“

„Nie,“ prísne namietol Albus tónom, akým niekedy hovoril s Nirou, keď nechcela ustúpiť. „Želám si, aby ste zostali, Sybilla.“

Obrátil sa k profesorke McGonagallovej. „Môžem vás požiadať, aby ste odprevadili Sybillu naspäť, pani profesorka?“

„Samozrejme,“ prikývla McGonagallová. „Vstaňte, Sybilla...“

Zo zástupu sa odlepila profesorka Sproutová a chytila profesorku Trelawneyovú za druhú ruku. Spolu ju odviedli popri Umbridegovej k mramorovému schodisku. Drobný profesor Flitwick bežal za nimi s prútikom vystrčeným pred sebou. Batožina profesorky Trelawneyovej sa vzniesla do vzduchu a letela za nimi.

Profesorka Umbridgeová tam stála ako skamenená a vražedný pohľad upierala na Albusa, ktorý sa mierne usmieval.

„A čo urobíte,“ spytovala sa šeptom, ktorý sa rozliehal po celej vstupnej hale, „keď vymenujem nového učiteľa veštenia a bude potrebovať jej byt?“

„Oh, to nebude problém,“ milo odpovedal Albus. „Viete, ja som už našiel nového učiteľa a on uprednostňuje byt na prízemí.“

„Vy ste našli...?“ zaškriekala Umbridgeová. „Vy ste našli? Môžem vám pripomenúť, Dumbledore, že podľa Dekrétu o vzdelávaní číslo dvadsaťdva...“

„...ministerstvo má právo vymenovať vhodného kandidáta iba v prípade, ak takého riaditeľ nedokáže nájsť,“ dokončil Albus. „A som rád, že v tomto prípade som bol úspešný. Môžem vás predstaviť?“ Otočil sa k otvoreným dverám, cez ktoré teraz prenikala nočná hmla. Sieňou zadunel dupot kopýt nasledovaný zdeseným šeptom študentov, ktorí stáli najbližšie k dverám a snažili sa čo najrýchlejšie uvoľniť cestu príchodziemu. Z hmly sa vynorila hlava s bieloplavými vlasmi a podivuhodne modrými očami. Hlava a hruď človeka na tele zlatého koňa.

„Toto je Firenze,“ veselo oznamoval Albus omráčenej Umbridgeovej. „Myslím, že on vám bude vyhovovať.“

«««

Rokfort mal ďalšiu horúcu tému rozhovorov. Nira profesorku Trelawneyovú nepoznala, no zdalo sa, že väčšina Slizolinčanov jej prepustenie schvaľuje. Čo sa týkalo Albusovho výberu nového učiteľa veštenia, názory boli rozdielne.

„Nepáči sa mi, že Dumbledore spochybňuje autoritu profesorky Umbridgeovej!“ vyhlásila jeden študijný večer Sylvia, keď sa všetci skláňali nad úlohou z čarovania. „Zastupuje tu ministerstvo. Zaslúži si úctu! Videli ste, ako sa jej vysmieval rovno do očí?!“

Nira stisla čeľuste a nahnevaným pohľadom strelila po Sylvii. „Jediné, čo tu Umbridgeová robí je, že si lieči svoje sadistické chúťky. To si si možno nevšimla ty, no spôsob akým Trelawneyovú vyhodila bol vyslovene nechutný!“

„Ty sa k tomu nemáš čo vyjadrovať!“ oborila sa na ňu Sylvia prudko.

„Mám na to rovnaké právo ako ty!“ zavrčala Nira.

„Nehádajte sa,“ zasiahla Daphne mierne. „Dumbledore je riaditeľ, zaslúži si úctu profesorky Umbridgeovej a ona si zas zaslúži jeho úctu,“ uzavrela debatu.

Sylvia sa však nedala odbiť. „Len sa nepretvaruj Daphne! Je mi jasné, na koho strane stojíš. Zrejme súhlasíš aj s tými bludmi, čo Potter natáral v _Sršni_!“

„Daj si pozor, Sylvia!“ Daphneina pekná tvár sa zamračene stiahla.

„A čo mi urobíš? Počula som, že tvoju sestru chcú vydať za Draca Malfoya. Som zvedavá, čo budeš hovoriť potom, keď vám do rodiny pribudne takzvaný smrťožrút!“

Daphne bleskovo vytiahla prútik a zamierila ním na Sylviu, no než proti nej vyslala kliatbu, Viktor, ktorý sedel vedľa, ju chytil za ruku.

„Daph!“ pozrel jej do očí a pokrútil hlavou. „Prestaňte s tým. Predsa sa nebudeme hádať kvôli takej hlúposti!“ pozrel na Sylviu a zamračený pohľad uprel aj na Niru.

„Len sa nerob, Viktor!“ Sylvia sa ním tentokrát nenechala umlčať. „Veľmi dobre viem, že s Daphne ťaháte za jeden koniec. Aj tejto humusáčky sa neustále zastávaš!“ kývla hlavou k Nire, ktorá mala sto chutí nasledovať Daphnein príklad a namieriť na ňu prútik. „Tvoji starí rodičia na teba musia byť skutočne hrdí!“ zaklapla učebnice a postavila sa. „Už vás mám plné zuby!“ zamračeným pohľadom si premerala Viktora, Daphne a jedným znechuteným strelila po Nire. Otočila sa a s učebnicami v náručí odišla do dievčenských spální.

Pri ich stole zavládlo ticho. Následne sa postavil Aron. Tiež zaklapol učebnice a potom prehlásil. „Sylvia má pravdu. Vieš, že som dal vždy na tvoj úsudok, Viktor, ale v poslednej dobe ti prestávam rozumieť a teba, Daph, už dlhšiu dobu nechápem vôbec.“ Odišiel.

Pri stole ostali piati. Viktor a Daphne si vymenili jeden zachmúrený pohľad, potom Viktor pozrel na Trevora, ktorý len pokrútil hlavou a pohľadom sa zastavil na Garrickovi, ktorý v obrannom geste zdvihol obe ruky.

„Nejak mi uniklo pozadie tejto diskusie, kamoš, no mojou hlavnou motiváciou je dokončiť tento ročník. A zo skúseností viem, že keď sa budem držať vás dvoch bifľošov..., no možno aj tej tretej...“ kývol hlavou smerom k Nire, „tak preleziem.“


	28. MEDVEDÍK

Nira si rovnako ako Garrick nebola istá pozadím celej tej hádky. S ich študijnou skupinkou netrávila až toľko času, no zdalo sa, že medzi nimi panovali nezhody už nejakú dobu. Celkom ju štvalo, že v podobných diskusiách, či už Zina alebo Sylvia vyťahovali jej nečistý pôvod a nemohla sa ubrániť pocitu, že je za rozpad ich študijnej skupiny tak trochu zodpovedná. Pozitívne bolo aspoň to, že Severus sa konečne odhodlal splniť svoj sľub o ich hodinách obrany a v utorok večer dorazil do duelantskej miestnosti. Bolo to síce trochu rozpačité a zdalo sa, že zakaždým, keď sa ocitli príliš blízko seba, Severus naraz nevedel čo s rukami. Preto až do konca ich hodiny väčšinou postával bokom s rukami prekríženými cez hruď a sledoval Nirine útočenie na dva stĺpy. Nire sa zatiaľ nepodarilo presvedčiť ho, aby jej ukázal delenie moci, no sľúbil, že do letných prázdnin ju to naučí.

O ich druhej dohode však nepadlo ani slovo, preto v piatok večer po ďalšej hodine obrany Niru trochu prekvapilo Severusove pozvanie do jeho bytu. Po večeri chvíľku pred deviatou osprchovaná, učesaná, navoňaná a zahalená splývajúcim kúzlom, nervózne klopala na dvere jeho pracovne. Po druhom zaklopaní sa dvere otvorili a na chodbu vyzrela Severusova poblednutá tvár. Tváril sa veľmi vážne, no vzápätí odstúpil a Nira vošla dnu.

„Ako ste vedeli, že som to ja?“ spýtala sa, len čo Severus zavrel dvere a ona zrušila splývajúce zaklínadlo.

„Váš parfém,“ vysvetlil potichu. Bolo na ňom vidieť, že je nervózny. „Nerozmysleli ste si to?“

„Ja nie,“ pokrútila Nira hlavou. „A vy?“

„Skoro áno,“ odvetil Severus zamračene.

Nira sa len usmiala a bez ďalšieho slova prešla popri ňom na schodisko, ktoré stúpalo k jeho súkromným miestnostiam. Profesor ju po krátkom váhaní nasledoval. Len čo sa ocitli v obývačke, Nira zastala uprostred miestnosti, zhodila si z ramien plášť a prehodila ho cez operadlo koženého gauča. Severus medzi tým podišiel k jednej zo zavretých skriniek a vylovil odtiaľ fľašu ohnivej whisky. Nalial si do pohára a potom sa k nej otočil.

„Nalejem vám?“ spýtal sa po malom zaváhaní.

Nira zamietavo pokrútila hlavou. „Tvrdý alkohol nepijem.“

Snape vykrivil pery. „Ja tiež nie, ale teraz ma snáď pochopíte,“ vyklopil do seba obsah pohára a hneď si nalial ďalší. Fľašu následne schoval do sekretára.

Nira sa rozhliadla naokolo. Zdalo sa, že odkedy tu bola naposledy, nič podstatné sa nezmenilo. Podišla ku knižnici a pomaly si prehliadala knihy. Severus sa s druhým pohárom whisky posadil do kresla a pozoroval ju.

„Počúvate nejakú hudbu?“ spýtala sa odrazu a pohliadla na profesora. Ten si práve odpíjal z pohára, trochu sa zakuckal.

„Nie!“ vyhlásil rozhorčene.

„Nikdy?“

„Odpoveď nie vám nestačí?“ zamračil sa.

Nira ledabolo pokrčila ramená. „Len som ešte nestretla nikoho, kto by aspoň v minimálnej miere niečo nepočúval.“

„Dávam prednosť tichu pred nezmyselným randálom,“ vyhlásil Snape.

Nira z vačku nohavíc vytiahla svoj Minidisc, ktorý dostala od Johna. Postavila ho do knižnice a po chvíľke sústredenia k nemu pričarovala malý reproduktor.

„Čo to robíte, slečna Benettonová?“ spýtal sa Severus s jasnou obavou v hlase, keď Nira zapla _play_ a z reproduktoru sa ozvala pomalá skladba.

„Zatancujete si so mnou?“ povedala potichu, keď sa k nemu otočila.

Na jeho tvári sa objavilo zdesenie. „Ja netancujem!“ vyhlásil nekompromisne a škaredo sa na ňu zamračil.

Nira sa však nedala zastrašiť. Pristúpila k nemu a natiahla ruku, aby sa jej chytil. „Nikdy nie je neskoro začať.“

Profesor jej venoval jeden vydesený pohľad. Pozrel na jej ruku, do jej očí a potom zas na jej ruku.

„Len jeden tanec. Nič to nie je. Stačí sa len trochu pohybovať do rytmu,“ usmiala sa naňho.

„Uťahujete si zo mňa!“ vyhlásil profesor zamračene.

„Myslím to vážne!“ zatvárila sa vážne, ruku k nemu mala stále natiahnutú. „Prosím,“ dodala.

Snape jej venoval ďalší zamračený pohľad, no potom do seba vyprázdnil pohár, po drobnom zaváhaní ju chytil za ruku a postavil sa.

Nira mu venovala úprimný úsmev, on len stisol čeľuste. Zastal naprostred miestnosti a čakal. Stúpla si pred neho, jednu jeho dlaň si nasmerovala na bok, druhú zovrela svojou rukou.

„Len sa započúvajte a pohybujte v rytme,“ sama sa začala pomaly pohybovať.

Snape ešte chvíľu stál bez pohnutia, no napokon sa nechal stiahnuť s jej pohybom. Neprestával sa však mračiť. „Nikdy predtým som netancoval!“ vyhlásil.

„Ale ide vám to moc dobre.“

„Nemusíte mi pochlebovať, slečna Benettonová!“

„Myslíte, že to robím?“

„Chcel som tým len poznamenať, že na mňa máte zvláštny vplyv.“

„To ma teší,“ usmiala sa.

„Čo mám robiť teraz?“ spýtal sa profesor po krátkej odmlke, keď dozneli posledné tóny piesne.

„Teraz ma môžete pobozkať,“ navrhla Nira nevinne.

Severus sa jej zahľadel do očí a chvíľu si ju skúmavo premeriaval, potom sa jej jeho ruka mocnejšie zovrela okolo pásu, naklonil sa k nej a veľmi pomaly, opatrne priblížil svoje pery k jej. Nirou prebehol záchvev vzrušenia. Na jeho perách ucítila chuť ohnivej whisky. Jazykom mu vyšla v ústrety. Snapeova ruka na jej boku sa zviezla o čosi nižšie a profesor si ju k sebe pritiahol ešte bližšie, ucítila ako sa jeho telo zachvelo. Ďalšie slovo už nepadlo.

<<<

Keď sa ráno zobudila, v prvej chvíli bola trochu dezorientovaná, než si uvedomila, kde sa to vlastne nachádza. Vo veľkej posteli so zeleným baldachýnom ležala sama, nahá. Jej oblečenie včera skončilo na podlahe vo vedľajšej miestnosti. Pri spomienke na minulú noc sa zachvela. Zdalo sa, že Severus si musel pred ich spoločnou nocou urobiť nejaký prieskum. Nira si spomenula na knihu o Eugenovi Mocnom a troch riečnych pannách, ktoré uňho v novembri našla v knižnici. Musela sa pousmiať. Predstava, ako Severus Snape číta tento typ literatúry a necháva sa ňou inšpirovať, bola dosť nepredstaviteľná. Pravdou však bolo, že tentokrát už len tak nečinne neležal.

Z vedľajšej miestnosti sa ozval zvuk krokov. Nira vstala, omotala si prikrývku okolo seba a pobrala sa za zvukom.

„Dobré ráno,“ privítal ju hlboký hlas profesora elixírov. Mal na sebe čierne pyžamové nohavice, zbytok jeho tela zahaľoval tmavý župan. Celkovo pôsobil oveľa uvoľnenejšie než včera, a keď si ju pomalým pohľadom premeral, skoro sa jej z toho podlomili kolená.

„Dobré ráno,“ odzdravila. Cítila, že sa jej líca trochu sfarbili do ružova, aby to zamaskovala pozrela na hodiny vedľa vstupných dverí. Ukazovali pol ôsmej. „Strávila som tu celú noc?“ spýtala sa prekvapene.

Severus sa tentoraz zdržal sarkastických poznámok. „Áno,“ prikývol jednoducho. „Dáte si kávu? Alebo čaj?“

„Kávu. Ďakujem,“ povedala Nira a začala zbierať svoje veci rozhádzané po zemi. Cítila, že profesor elixírov ju pri tom kútikom oka pozoruje.

„Myslíte... myslíte, že by sme si mohli začať tykať?“ spýtala sa potichu, keď sa narovnala a v náručí ukryla svoju spodnú bielizeň.

Severus sa na ňu na chvíľu zahľadel. „Uznávam, že za daných okolností... by to bolo vhodné,“ povedal potichu a podal jej šálku čiernej kávy.

„Ďakujem,“ Nira si šálku vzala a usadila sa do jedného z kožených kresiel. Snape nasledoval jej príklad a usadil sa oproti. Chvíľu obaja potichu odpíjali zo šálky.

„Nemusím asi hovoriť, že... na verejnosti...,“ zasekol sa, keď hľadal tie správne slová. „Chcem povedať... ak sa to niekto dozvie...“

„Nie som hlúpa, Severus!“ Nira mu pozrela do očí.

Profesorom pri tom oslovení trochu myklo, no následne pokračoval: „Viem, že nie ste... si... Keby som si to myslel, nesedeli by sme tu teraz spolu pri rannej šálke kávy.“

„Nikto nič nepozná,“ uistila ho rozhodne.

Na chvíľu zavládlo ticho, pričom si každý odpíjal zo svojho pohára.

„Kto je Peter?“ Severus jej spýtavo pozrel do očí.

Nira, ktorá si práve odpíjala zo šálky, sa rozkašľala. „Pro-sím?“

„Peter,“ zopakoval profesor. „V novembri, po tom útoku, volala si jeho meno.“

Prekvapene zamrkala. „Tá otázka ti od novembra leží v hlave?“

Severus sa zamračil. „Ubezpečujem ťa, že som kvôli tomu nemal horší spánok!“

„Ale teraz sa na to pýtaš,“ neodpustila si a kútikmi úst jej trochu zacukalo v potlačovanom úsmeve.

Snape sa neprestával mračiť: „Zabudni na to,“ precedil namrzene pomedzi zuby.

Nira sa mierne pousmiala, no vzápätí zvážnela, keď povedala: „Bol to niekto, koho som milovala.“

Pohľad jej opätoval a tiež sa tváril vážne. „Bol to Peter Wolfe, mám pravdu?“

Nira naňho prekvapene pozrela. „Ako to vieš?“

„O tej nehode písali aj v Dennom Prorokovi. Je to tak rok a pol?“

„Už sú to skoro dva roky,“ povedala Nira potichu.

„Pre rodinu Wolfe to zrejme bola tragédia. Jediný syn.“

„Mal nevlastného brata a nechcem o tom hovoriť.“

Profesor si ju skúmavo premeral, následne si odpil zo šálky. „Ten prútik ti vyrobil on?“ Kývol hlavou k Nirinmu prútiku položenému na konferenčnom stolíku.

„Severus!“ Nira naňho vyčítavo pozrela. „Nechcem sa o tom baviť!“ zopakovala pevným hlasom.

„Dobre,“ prikývol napokon.

„Je tu kúpeľňa?“ spýtala sa, keď odložila prázdnu šálku na stolík a vzala si svoj prútik.

„Tie druhé dvere v spálni vedľa krbu.“

Nira len prikývla, postavila sa a pobrala do kúpeľne, v náručí neprestávala zvierať svoje veci. Trochu sa na Severusa hnevala, že začal s tými otázkami. Nechcela na Petra myslieť. Nie teraz a v týchto miestnostiach.

Severusova kúpeľňa bola o niečo menšia, než Nirina izba. Na drsných kamenných stenách po stranách blčali štyri fakle, ktoré ju osvetľovali. Okrem toalety a umývadla sa v jednom rohu nachádzal pomerne priestranný sprchový kút.

Odložila si veci na nízky stolček vedľa umývadla a vošla dnu. Pustila si vodu a po chvíľke pohľadom zapátrala po nejakom kozmetickom prípravku. Jediné, čo však objavila, bolo niečo ako čarodejnícka verzia mydla. Vlastne by ju neprekvapilo, keby to bola Severusova vlastná výroba.

_ „Myslíš, že si tým umýva aj vlasy? _ “ spýtal sa jej vnútorný hlas, keď Nire medzi prstami ostalo trochu tej mazľavej konzistencie.

__ Veľa by to vysvetľovalo. Pokrčila ramená.

__ „ _S tým budeš musieť niečo urobiť!_ “ vyhlásil nekompromisne.

<<<

Nasledujúci večer trávila Nira s Daphne v knižnici, kde hľadali informácie o Felix felicis.

„Daphne?“ spýtala sa, keď dopísala odstavec v svojej domácej úlohe.

„Áno?“ Daphne zachmúrene listovala v _Tisíc zázračných bylín a húb_. Od toho večera ako ich študijnú skupinku opustila Sylvia a Aron, bývala často zachmúrená.

„Mrzí ma to so Sylviou,“ povedala Nira potichu.

„Nebola to tvoja vina,“ reagovala svetlovláska okamžite. „S Aronom a Sylviou sme sa už nejakú dobu nedokázali zhodnúť skoro na ničom.“

„Je to pravda, že tvoja sestra sa má vydať za Draca Malfoya?“

Daphne zdvihla hlavu a zadívala sa Nire do očí. „Vieš,“ prehovorila po chvíli, „vlastne ti tvoj pôvod tak trochu závidím.“

„Ako to myslíš?“ Nira spýtavo nadvihla obočie.

„Nie si zviazaná žiadnymi spoločenskými pravidlami, môžeš si vybrať s kým chceš byť a nikto ti neprikazuje, čo by si v mene svojej rodiny mala alebo nemala robiť.“

„Chceš povedať, že ty a Trevor, že to bolo dohodnuté?“

Daphne pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, nebolo. Dá sa povedať, že mám šťastie, že rodina Ollivanderovcov je v našom svete vážená, inak by mi rodičia nedovolili s Trevorom chodiť. No moja sestra Astoria bola Dracovi prisľúbená už pri jej narodení.“

„Ako vás môžu nútiť, aby ste si vzali niekoho, koho nemilujete?“

„Ach Nira,“ Daphne sa smutne pousmiala, „toto je svet starobylých čarodejníckych rodín. Niečo ako láska tu nehrá žiadnu rolu. Dôležitá je len moc, peniaze a postavenie!“ zatvárila sa trpko. „Ak sa niekto proti tomu postaví, stane sa nepriateľom rodiny a podľa toho je s ním naložené.“

„Snáď nehovoríš o vražde?“

Daphne sa neveselo zasmiala, no pokrútila hlavou. „Stredoveké praktiky sme už opustili. Nie, o vražde nie. Väčšinou upadne do nemilosti, stratí podporu, dedičné právo a podobne. Rodina sa k nemu otočí chrbtom.“

„To je fakt hrozné, Daph,“ krútila Nira nesúhlasne hlavou.

Daphne pokrčila ramená. „To je náš život. Asty Draca obdivuje, želám jej, aby s ním bola šťastná.“

Na chvíľu zavládlo ticho. Daphne sa sklonila nad učebnice a Nira sa nemohla ubrániť myšlienkam na Draca za pár rokov. V tých predstavách sa až priveľmi podobal na svojho arogantného a namysleného smrťožrútskeho otca.

„Čo myslela Sylvia tým, že Viktorovi starí rodičia sú naňho určite hrdí?“ spýtala sa po chvíli, keď sa vynorila z myšlienok.

Daphne zdvihla pohľad a skúmavo si ju premerala. „Na to by si sa asi mala spýtať Viktora. Zrejme by nebol rád, keby sa dozvedel, že rozprávam o jeho živote bez jeho vedomia.“

„Rozumiem,“ prikývla Nira.

Vrátili sa k učebniciam.

„Viktorova matka odmietla toho, koho je určil jej otec Herbert Burke a vydala sa, zrejme z lásky, za Philipa Morena, polovičného čarodejníka,“ ozvala sa Daphne po chvíli ticha bez toho aby zdvihla hlavu. „Viktor vravel, že sa jeho otec snažil zavďačiť rodine Burke a zaslúžiť si svoju manželku, no i tak upadli do nemilosti. Viktorova matka bola jedinou dedičkou,“ pokrútila hlavou a Nira z nej nespúšťala vážny pohľad. „No keď Viktorovi rodičia krátko po narodení Charlotty umreli, starí rodičia sa ich ujali a vychovali.“

Nira prekvapene zamrkala. „Viktorovi rodičia sú mŕtvi?“

„Áno,“ Daphne vážne prikývla, keď zdvihla hlavu. „Ich smrť sa nikdy neobjasnila. Viktor o tom nehovorí, no myslím si, že ho to zlomilo. Viem, že ich mal veľmi rád.“

Nira sa zachmúrila. Netušila, že aj Viktor a Charlotta sa museli vyrovnávať so stratou rodičov. Obzvlášť Viktor nepôsobil ako niekto, koho by sa čokoľvek dokázalo dotknúť. Zrejme sa v ňom mýlila. No vychovávali ich starí rodičia, ktorí evidentne preferujú čistokrvných čarodejníkov. Aj napriek tomu sa jej Viktor zastával. Prečo?

Daphne pozorovala jej tvár a po chvíľke dodala. „Nira, to čo som ti o Viktorovi povedala si nechaj pre seba. Naštval by sa, keby to zistil.“

„Nechám si to pre seba,“ sľúbila Nira.

<<<

Pochmúrny marec sa prehupol do búrkového apríla a skúšky sa začali približovať míľovými krokmi. Piataci a siedmaci trávili každú voľnú chvíľu v knižnici a nervózna atmosféra sa medzi nimi stupňovala. Niekoľkým ich spolužiakom musela dokonca madam Pomfreyová podať upokojujúci odvar, keď sa psychicky zosypali.

Došlo k tomu aj na hodine elixírov. Len čo im Severus rozdal výsledky jeho posledného nečakaného preverovacieho testu, bystrohlavské dievča sediace za Nirou sa neovládateľne rozplakalo.

Profesor elixírov pre tieto situácie evidentne nemal moc veľké pochopenie. „Keby som ten test napísal tak žalostne ako vy, slečna Cornhillová, nezdržoval by som sa ani minútu a radšej Rokfort opustil, než si na skúškach urobiť hanbu!“ neodpustil si sarkastickú poznámku.

Slečna Cornhillová vzápätí s kvílením vybehla z učebne.

Severus pomerne ľahostajne čelil Nirinmu zamračenému pohľadu, no napokon poslal Daphne, nech ju nájde a odprevadí do nemocničného krídla.

<<<

„Naozaj si na ňu nemusel byť taký hnusný!“ neodpustila si Nira pri najbližšej hodine obrany, keď nacvičovali cloniace zaklínadlo s odrazom na terč, tentokrát už na tri stĺpy.

Od ich poslednej spoločnej noci ubehlo niekoľko dní, no Severus sa už toľko neostýchal dotknúť sa jej. Práve v tejto chvíli stál tesne za jej chrbtom, držal ju okolo pásu a viedol pohyby jej ruky pri odrazoch. Nira cítila, že ho tá vzájomná blízkosť vzrušuje rovnako ako ju, no ani jeden na túto tému nepovedal pol slova.

„Chceš ma poučovať o tom, ako by som mal učiť?“ precedil pomedzi zuby.

„Len sa ti snažím naznačiť, že niektorí ľudia tvoju kritiku môžu brať až príliš vážne,“ odvetila Nira pokojne.

Severus jej stisol zápästie, až to skoro zabolelo. „Očakávam, že moju kritiku budú brať vážne!“ zavrčal jej do ucha. „Život sa s nikým maznať nebude, čím skôr si to uvedomia, tým lepšie pre nich a ty by si sa mala viac sústrediť. Tá posledná kliatba ma minula len o pár centimetrov!“

„Nie je jednoduché sústrediť sa, keď ma tvoj penis tlačí do boku,“ vyhlásila Nira naoko ľahostajne.

Reakcia na jej slová bola okamžitá. Severus stuhol uprostred pohybu, ruka okolo jej pásu sa kŕčovito zovrela. V druhom okamihu si ju profesor otočil proti sebe.

„Vaše správanie je čím ďalej, tým bezočivejšie, Benettonová!“ povedal tichým hlasom a jeho oči pod stiahnutým obočím sa podivne zaleskli. Ruka na jej páse sa presunula na jej chrbát a pritiahla si ju o čosi bližšie.

„Naozaj?“ Nira sa na pol kútiku úst usmievala. Koniec koncov, bola to ona, kto mal v ruke prútik. „Ja v tom zas až taký rozdiel nevidím,“ poznamenala, no nič ďalšieho už povedať nestihla. Severusove pery ju umlčali v divokom, vášnivom bozku.

<<<

O dva dni neskôr uprostred noci sa Nira náhle strhla zo spánku, keď ju odrazu niekto chytil za rameno. Prútikom, ktorý jej vletel do ruky, však zamieriť nestihla, lebo veľká mužská dlaň jej zovrela zápästie.

„To som ja, Nira,“ šepol profesor elixírov, ktorý sa nad ňou skláňal. Zápästie jej pustil a hrot jeho prútika sa rozžiaril bielym svetlom.

„Zrejme budem musieť posilniť svoje bezpečnostné kúzla, aby si sa ku mne nemohol takto zákerne priblížiť. Raz z toho dostanem infarkt!“ vyhlásila Nira s úškrnom, keď sa posadila.

Mal to byť vtip, no Severus sa tváril smrteľne vážne. Aj v tom slabom svetle bolo vidieť, že je veľmi bledý.

„Čo sa stalo?“ zvážnela aj Nira.

Severus zalovil v habite a vytiahol z neho malý flakónik. „Musíš to vypiť!“ odzátkoval ho a podával jej ho.

Nira sa na flakónik nedôverčivo zahľadela. „Čo je to?“ spýtala sa potichu.

„Antikoncepčný elixír,“ šepol Severus priškrtene.

Nira mu pozrela do očí. „Severus, ty ale vieš, že antikoncepčný elixír sa musí užiť najneskôr dvadsaťštyri hodín po styku, inak nebude fungovať.“

Severusova tvár sa bolestne stiahla. „Upravil som jeho zloženie. Malo by...“

„Malo by?“ skočila mu Nira do reči. „Chceš ma otráviť?“

„Isteže nie, ja len... Merlin! Som taký idiot!“ vyhlásil potichu. Keby nešťastie malo tvár, vyzerala by presne ako Severusova v tejto chvíli.

Nira pokrútila hlavou a chytila ho za ruku. Neodtiahol sa. „Ja ho už dávno užívam,“ šepla potichu.

Severus jej v okamihu pozrel do očí a v tých jeho sa blyslo svetielko nádeje. „Užívaš? Naozaj?“

„Keby to ženy nechávali na mužoch, svet by bol už dávno preplnený,“ vyhlásila s drobným úsmevom.

„Takže... nie si tehotná?“ spýtal sa potichu.

Nira pokrútila hlavou. „Môžem ťa ubezpečiť, že sa ešte necítim na to byť matkou.“

Úľava na jeho tvári nešla prehliadnuť. „Ďakujem,“ šepol.

„Za to mi predsa nemusíš ďakovať,“ povedala Nira a usmiala sa naňho.

„Mal som na to myslieť!“ vyhlásil pevným hlasom, no vzápätí dodal oveľa miernejšie: „Nechcel som ťa zobudiť. Dobrú noc.“

„Nechceš tu ostať?“ navrhla Nira.

Severus na chvíľu zaváhal, potom však pokrútil hlavou. „Dnes nie.“

„Dáš mi aspoň pusu?“

Opäť krátke zaváhanie, no následne sa k nej sklonil a jemne sa oprel do jej pier. Bolo až obdivuhodné, ako rýchlo sa v určitých dovednostiach zlepšoval. Nira sa zachvela a len s veľkou námahou potlačila nutkanie ovinúť mu ruky okolo krku a stiahnuť ho k sebe do postele.

„Dobre sa vyspi,“ šepol Severus potichu, keď sa odtiahol a pohladil ju po tvári.

Ešte nejakú dobu po tom, čo sa za ním zavreli dvere, na ne Nira hľadela a usmievala sa. „Ten je tak sladký,“ šepla takmer nečujne.

__ „ _Uvedomuješ si, že si práve použila slovo sladký v spojení s profesorom elixírov?_ “ ozval sa odrazu jej vnútorný hlások.

Áno. Odvetila v duchu.

__ „ _Pravdepodobne ti ani nevadí, že ťa chcel pred chvíľou otráviť?!_ “

__ Nechcel ma otráviť! Namietla rozhodne.

__ „ _A čo tie jeho zašednuté trenírky a mazľavé mydlo miesto šampónu?_ “

__ Je to proste taký medvedík. Vzdychla Nira v duchu.

__ „ _Asi budem vracať!_ “

__ Zrejme som sa opäť zamilovala. Poznamenala stále s tým úsmevom na tvári.

__ „ _Merlin s nami!_ “


	29. ROKFORTSKÉ SPIKNUTIE

V priebehu nasledujúcich dní sa Nira pristihla, že na profesora elixírov myslí až moc často. I keď sa všemožne snažila nedať na sebe nič poznať, zakaždým keď sa ocitla v jeho prítomnosti, rozochvelo sa jej celé vnútro a ona sa neubránila tomu, aby ho obdarila aspoň drobným úsmevom. Profesor elixírov to zjavne zvládal oveľa lepšie, no i v jeho správaní sa objavili drobné zmeny.

„V poslednej dobe sa mi Snape zdá byť akýsi iný,“ poznamenala Daphne, keď v pondelok opúšťali hodinu elixírov. „Pôsobí tak nejak... neviem, vyrovnanejšie, sebavedomejšie. Ktovie, čo je za tým,“ dodala zamyslene.

Nira mlčala.

Čo sa doučovania z obrany týkalo, Severus bol nekompromisný. Už sa na ňu opäť nevrhol, ako minulý týždeň, za to vyžadoval absolútnu precíznosť a dôslednosť pri zosielaní kliatieb, čo Nire v jeho blízkosti pôsobilo nemalé problémy.

Po utorňajšom tréningu ešte nejakú dobu trávila v knižnici. Práve si umývala ruky na dievčenských záchodoch neďaleko, keď sa dvere s hlasným buchnutím rozrazili. Nira sa v momente otočila s prútikom v ruke pripravená čeliť útoku a v tom sa zarazila. Pri dverách stála udýchaná Angelina s Alicou a obe na ňu vyjavene hľadeli, trvalo to však len chvíľku, lebo vzápätí sa na chodbe ozval zvuk rýchlych krokov. Angelina sa spamätala prvá. Drgla do Alice a potom sa obe schovali do najbližšej toaletnej kabínky.

Dreve sa rozleteli po druhý raz a v nich sa objavilo dievča s krátkymi čiernym vlasmi a tvárou mopslíka, ktoré sa neustále motalo okolo Draca Malfoya. Nira vedela, že sa volá Pansy Parkinsonová.

Tak ako Angelina a Alica, aj Pansy na Niru ostala chvíľu prekvapene civieť, až jej napadlo, či na nej nie je niečo neprirodzené. Pansy sa však v okamihu spamätala, vystrela sa do celej svojej výšky asi stošesťdesiat centimetrov, nakrčila nos a zatvárila sa opovržlivo.

„Čo tu robíš, Benettonová?!“ spýtala sa povýšenecky.

Nira spýtavo nadvihla obočie. „Čo väčšinou robia ľudia na záchode, Parkinsonová?“

„S vytiahnutým prútikom?“ Pansy sa zatvárila víťazoslávne.

Nira prútik sklopila, no neschovala. „Upravovala som si make-up, práve keď si sem ako šialenec vrazila,“ zamračila sa Nira.

„Pch! To ti tak uverím! Bežala si sem zo siedmeho poschodia. Mňa neoklameš, humusáčka!“

Nira si ju skúmavo premerala, následne vystrúhala nie moc presvedčivú prekvapenú grimasu. „Siedme poschodie? Čo by som tam asi tak robila? Spýtaj sa madam Pinceovej, už nejakú dobu sedím v knižnici.“

„Nebudem sa nikoho na nič pýtať! Ty pôjdeš so mnou a sama si to vysvetlíš profesorke Umbridgeovej!“

„Vážne?“ Nira sa sladko usmiala. „A kto myslíš, že ma k tomu donúti?“ prútik zdvihla o niečo vyššie, i keď na Pansy zatiaľ nemierila.

Tá však odrazu o pár odtieňov zbledla, vytreštila oči a o krok cúvla. „Nemôžeš na mňa zaútočiť!“ vyhlásila rozhodne, no hlas sa jej trochu zachvel.

Nira sa neprestávala usmievať. „Kto sa to dozvie?“

Pansy zbledla ešte o čosi viac, v očiach sa jej však objavil hnev. „Za mnou stojí profesorka Umbridgeová!“ vyhlásila rozhodne.

Nira opäť nadvihla obočie. „Ja ju tu ale nevidím. Zrejme používa kúzlo neviditeľnosti,“ trochu sa uškrnula.

Pansy pevne stisla pery a bolo na nej vidieť, ako veľmi to v nej vrie. Prútik však stále nevytiahla. Zrejme na základe Malfoyových, Crabbeových a Goeyleových skúseností usúdila, že ju radšej nebude provokovať.

„Profesorka Umbridgeová sa to dozvie!“ vyhlásila, následne sa otočila, otvorila dvere a s hrdo vztýčenou hlavou cez ne prešla.

O tom pochybujem. Pomyslela si Nira a než sa za Pansy dvere zavreli, potichu šepla: „ _Obliviate_.“

Nastalo chvíľkové ticho, no následne spoza dverí zaznel zvuk vzďaľujúcich sa krokov.

„ _Musím povedať, že ma trochu začínaš desiť!“_ vyhlásil potichu jej vnútorný hlások.

Netrep! Reagovala Nira.

„Môžete vyliezť, vzduch je čistý!“ zvolala následne, keď sa otočila smerom ku kabínkam.

Dvere od najbližšej kabínky sa po chvíľkovej pauze začali opatrne otvárať. Objavila sa v nich Angelinina hlava, ktorá skontrolovala, či sú v miestnosti naozaj samé. Na okamih sa jej pohľad stretol s Niriným, no vzápätí uhla. Dvere sa otvorili úplne a odhalili tak aj Alicu, ktorá práve zoskakovala zo záchodovej misy.

„Ďakujeme, Nira,“ usmiala sa na ňu Alica úprimne a uhládzala si habit. Angelina len niečo neidentifikovateľné zamrmlala.

„Čo sa stalo?“ Nira si skúmavým pohľadom merala raz jednu, raz druhú. Problém na siedmom poschodí a Angelina a Alica ukrývajúca sa na záchode mohol znamenať len problém s DA.

„To ťa nemusí zaujímať!“ odvrkla však Angelina jedovato.

„Umbridgeová sa dozvedela o DA,“ vysvetlila Alica bez toho, aby na Angelinu pozrela.

„Niekto to Umbridgejke musel povedať!“ oborila sa na ňu Angelina vzápätí.

„Myslíš, že som to bola ja?“ spýtala sa Nira zamračene.

Angelina k nej stočila zrak, tvárila sa vzdorovito. „Neprekvapilo by ma to!“ vyhlásila odmerane.

Nira jej chvíľu nahnevane hľadela do očí, potom však pokrútila hlavou. „Veľmi si ma sklamala, Angelina!“ vyhlásila pevným hlasom. Zvrtla sa a vyšla z dievčenských záchodov.

<<<

Aby sa dozvedela podrobnosti, nemusela Nira čakať ani do rána. Len čo pred deviatou večer vošla do slizolinskej klubovne, padol jej zrak na Malfoya a jeho skupinku poskokov. Stáli uprostred miestnosti, ktorá bola v túto večernú hodinu nezvyčajne plná, všetci sa tvárili nadmieru spokojne a na hrudi im svietil malý strieborný odznak v tvare _I_. Niru celkom prekvapilo, že pri Malfoyovi postáva i Aron a Sylvia.

„Čo sa deje?“ spýtala sa, keď si stúpla vedľa Viktora.

Ten stál trochu bokom, pravým ramenom sa opieral o stenu, ruky mal prekrížené cez hruď a tváril sa celkom naštvane. Keď si Niru všimol, trochu sa narovnal, no neprestával hľadieť Malfoyovým smerom.

„Draco sa opája novo nadobudnutou mocou!“ precedil pomedzi zuby a kývol smerom ku skupinke uprostred miestnosti.

„Čo?“ spýtala sa Nira nechápavo.

„Mali ste vidieť Potterov ksicht!“ doľahol k nim Dracov povýšenecký hlas. „Skoro si rozbil nos, keď som naňho použil potkýnacie zaklínadlo. Profesorka Umbridgeová ho hneď odviedla do riaditeľne. Škoda, že som tam nebol a nemohol si to vypočuť! Podľa môjho otca je profesorka Umbridgeová presne to, čo táto škola potrebuje, lebo ona skutočne vie doceniť schopných ľudí,“ Dracova tvár sa skrivila v protivnom, škodoradostnom úsmeve. „Už sa teším, ako všetkým tým humusákom začnem strhávať body!“

Nira na Viktora spýtavo pozrela. „O čom to hovorí?“

„Zdá sa,“ začal Viktor potichu, „že profesorka Umbridgeová na Rokforte odhalila ilegálnu študijnú skupinu, ktorú viedol Potter, a keď ho s tým pred Dumbledorom konfrontovali, riaditeľ sa priznal, že to celé bol jeho nápad.“

„ČOŽE?!“ Nira naňho vyvalila oči.

Viktor na ňu spýtavo pozrel. Jej reakcia sa mu asi zdala prehnaná, ale Nira si nemohla pomôcť.

„No áno, Draco to tu niekoľkokrát veľmi dôležito zdôraznil. Okrem toho tiež zdôraznil, že Umbridgeová zriadila Inkvizičnú čatu, na ktorej členov sa práve pozeráme a dala im právomoc strhávať body. Ani ja ako hlavný prefekt som tú právomoc nikdy nemal!“ zatváril sa mrzuto a zamračeným pohľadom opäť strelil po vysmiatom Malfoyovi.

Nira pokrútila hlavou, len čo z nej opadol prvotný šok. „Nič také by jej riaditeľ nikdy nedovolil!“ vyhlásila pevným hlasom.

„Ten je preč.“

„Kto je preč?“ zatvárila sa nechápavo.

„Dumbledore. Minister mágie ho prišiel zatknúť, no Dumbledore ušiel.“

Nira naňho ostala chvíľu nemo zízať. „Nie!“ vyhlásila rozhodne, keď sa jej vrátil hlas. „To si Draco vymyslel!“

„Povedal mi to jeden z portrétov, čo visí v riaditeľovej pracovni. Dumbledore je preč a riaditeľkou je teraz Umbridgeová.“

<<<

_ VYHLÁŠKA MINISTERSTVA MÁGIE _

_ Dolores Jane Umbridgeová (vrchný inkvizítor) nahradila Albusa Dumbledora vo funkcii riaditeľky Rokfortskej strednej školy čarodejníckej. _

_ Vyššie uvedené je v súlade s Dekrétom o vzdelávaní číslo dvadsaťosem. _

_ Podpísal: Kornelius Oswald Fudge, minister mágie _

„Tu sa už dočista všetci zbláznili!“ vrčala Nira potichu zakaždým, keď prechádzala okolo jedného z týchto oznamov.

Správa o Albusovom úteku sa Rokfortom rozniesla ako požiar. Kam sa Nira pohla, nikde sa nehovorilo o ničom inom. Dokonca sa objavili aj podrobnosti jeho úteku. Niektorí tvrdili, že Dumbledore prekonal piatich aurorov a dvoch dementorov, ktorých si so sebou minister priviedol, iní mali zaručené informácie, že sám minister teraz leží u svätého Munga a ďalší sa dušovali, že stretli na chodbe krátko po tom incidente profesorku Umbridgeovú s tekvicou miesto hlavy.

Nech už sa to udialo akokoľvek, jej adoptívny otec bol preč. Presvedčila sa o tom na vlastné oči, keď sa večer pod splývajúcim zaklínadlom vydala k jeho pracovni. Narazila tam však na Umbridgeovú, ktorá sa márne pokúšala dostať cez kamennú príšeru. Tá stála nehybne a odolávala všetkým pokusom o násilné vniknutie. Umbridgeová to napokon po pol hodine celá naježená a hysterická vzdala.

V Dennom Prorokovi sa hneď na druhý deň objavil siahodlhý článok vysvetľujúci udalosti po svojom. Pod veľkou usmievajúcou sa Albusovou fotkou svietil veľký titulok:

DUMBLEDORE ODHALENÝ, SPIKNUTIE NA ROKFORTE

Článok Albusa líčil ako nebezpečného čarodejníka, ktorý sa nechal omámiť svojou mocou, snoval plány, ako zvrhnúť samotného ministra a neváhal k tomu zneužiť nevinných študentov, z ktorých plánoval vycvičiť svoju súkromnú armádu.

_Dumbledorova armáda_ , ako len si mohli vybrať tak blbý názov?! Vtedy sa jej to zdalo vtipné, teraz bola sama na seba napálená, že to podporila. Hnevala sa však aj na Albusa. Hneď ráno od neho očakávala list, alebo aspoň krátku správu s vysvetlením a zasvätením ju do jeho ďalších plánov. Vedela, že jej vnútorný hlások by chcel poznamenať niečo o jej neskutočnej naivite, no tentoraz sa komentára zdržal.

Nira však nebola jediná, kto mal kvôli tomu všetkému zlú náladu. Viktor sa tváril skoro rovnako tak vražedne. Moc sa tomu nedalo diviť. Stať sa hlavným prefektom ho zrejme stálo nemalé úsilie a teraz to všetko Umbridgeová šmahom ruky zničila. Nira si náhodne vypočula jeho rozhovor s Aronom. Jeho bývalý priateľ mu dôležito ponúkal miesto v Inkvizičnej čate, za čo ho Viktor poslal do príslušných miest.

„Myslím si, že ani stovka dementorov by nemohla konkurovať tej atmosfére strachu a frustrácie, čo okolo seba šírite vy dvaja,“ poznamenala Daphne cestou na obed. Držala sa s večne mlčanlivým Trevorom za ruku, no ani ona sa netvárila šťastne.

„Benettonová!“ pred vchodom do Veľkej siene sa im Malfoy so svojou skupinkou postavil do cesty. „Máš jediné šťastie, že chodíš do slizolinskej fakulty, inak by som ti strhol najmenej tisíc bodov za to, čo si mi naposledy urobila!“

„To mám ale šťastie!“ zamračila sa Nira. „Jeden by si pomyslel, že sa poučíš, Malfoy, a prestaneš provokovať!“

Draco nahnevane stiahol obočie. „Na tvojom mieste, by som držal tú svoju humusácku hubu zavretú. Možno nám profesorka Umbridgeová rozšíri kompetencie a budeme môcť udeľovať aj tresty. Uvidíme, kto sa bude smiať potom!“

„To už stačí, Draco!“ zasiahol Viktor a nahnevaným pohľadom si premeral celú Malfoyovu skupinku.

Draco sa však nenechal zastrašiť. „Ty už tu nemáš žiadne slovo, Moren. Myslíš, že sa ťa zľaknem? Toleroval som ťa len preto, lebo som musel, ale s tým je koniec!“

Viktorove obočie sa stiahlo tak, až skoro vytvorilo súvislú linku. Bol takmer o hlavu vyšší než Malfoy a podstatne svalnatejší. Keď sa o čosi viac narovnal, akoby z neho sršala akási tichá sila. Niekoľkí Dracovi kumpáni zaváhali a nebadane sa prikrčili.

„Veľmi silné slová na niekoho, kto sa bojí tmy,“ precedil Viktor pomedzi zuby. „Nikdy nevieš, kedy sa z tej tmy môže niečo vynoriť, Draco!“ zavrčal Viktor potichu, na čo Malfoyovi trochu očerveneli uši.

„Vyhrážaš sa mi?“

„Nikto sa ti nevyhráža, Draco. Prestaňte blbnúť, predsa sme všetci zo Slizolinu,“ zamiešala sa do toho Daphne v snahe upokojiť situáciu, lebo všetci ostatní vo vstupnej hale ich výmenu názorov zaujato sledovali.

Draco však po Daphne strelil opovržlivým pohľadom. „Mala by si si lepšie vyberať spoločnosť, Greengrassová. Keď sa raz ožením s tvojou sestrou, nechcem mať za švagrinú štetku, ktorá sa ťahá so skrachovalcami s pošpinenou krvou a humusákmi!“

Nebolo jasné, kto vytiahol prútik ako prvý, no odrazu štyri kliatby leteli na Malfoya, ktorý hrôzou zvreskol a uskočil dozadu. Než ho však zasiahli, rozprskli sa na štíte, ktorý sa pred Malfoyovou skupinou naraz objavil. Vzápätí sa z Veľkej siene vynoril profesor elixírov. Bol bledý a dosť nahnevaný.

„Všetci štyria, do mojej pracovne! Hneď!“ pokynul im smerom ku schodisku do žalárov, a keď sa tam vydali, nasledoval ich. Už len nezreteľne k nim doľahol Dracov škodoradostný smiech.

„Veľmi ste ma sklamali, slečna Greengrassová,“ začal Severus, keď za nimi zavrel dvere svojej pracovne a sadol si za svoj pracovný stôl. „Pán Moren, myslel som si, že máte zdravý úsudok a vy pán Ollivander, nikdy by som si nepomyslel, že vytiahnete prútik na niekoho, kto nemá šancu sa ubrániť. To platí pre vás všetkých. Patríte k najlepším študentom v ročníku a ja nemám chuť prichádzať o kredit pre vaše nezmyselné, detinské hádky!“

„Malfoy nás urážal, pane!“ ozvala sa Daphne.

„To ma nezaujíma, slečna Greengrassová. Nechali ste sa vyprovokovať a napadli svojho spolužiaka z nižšieho ročníka. Ako myslíte, že by sa to skončilo, keby som nezasiahol?“

„Malfoy by dostal, čo si zaslúžil,“ precedil Viktor pomedzi zuby.

Severus naňho upriamil svoj temný pohľad. „Považujete sa za niekoho, kto má právo rozhodovať, kto si čo zaslúži, pán Moren?“

Viktor mlčal.

„Nie je to tak dávno, keď som vám odovzdával odznak hlavného prefekta a vy ste sa dušovali, ako budete pomáhať mladším študentom a Slizolinu zaistíte školský pohár.“

Nira kradmo na Viktora pozrela. Zatínal čeľuste, ruky sa mu trochu triasli, no zaryto hľadel do zeme.

„Pán Ollivander?“ Severus pozrel na Trevora.

„Áno, pane?“

„Pripomeňte mi, kedy Slizolin naposledy vyhral školský pohár?“

Za toto ho Nira niekedy vážne neznášala. Dokázal sa v ponižovaní tak vyžívať.

Trevor zaváhal, pohľad mu zaletel k Daphne, no keďže profesor čakal, nadýchol sa a povedal: „Päť rokov.“

„Päť rokov, pán Moren,“ Severus opäť pozrel na Viktora, no keď od neho nedostal žiadnu odpoveď, všetkých si zamračene premeral. „Piatok o šiestej, moja pracovňa. Všetci si odpykáte trest a dôrazne vám doporučujem, vyhýbajte sa problémom. Naša nová riaditeľka pre vašu hlúposť nebude mať toľko pochopenia ako ja! Odchod!“

Všetci sa otočili ku dverám.

„Slečna Benettonová, ostaňte tu!“ dodal profesor následne a pozrel na Niru, ktorá doposiaľ nič nepovedala.

„Nira za to nemohla!“ ozvala sa odrazu Daphne pobúreným hlasom, keď na Snapea pozrela.

„Neskúšajte moju trpezlivosť, slečna Greengrassová!“ precedil Severus medzi zuby a venoval Daphne jeden zo svojich zvlášť desivých pohľadov.

„To je v poriadku, Daph. Stretneme sa po obede,“ šepla Nira potichu a pokúsila sa o úsmev, i keď to zrejme vyzeralo len ako nejaká grimasa.

Zdalo sa, že aj Viktor sa chystá niečo povedať, keď v tom miestnosťou zaznel Severusov chladný, teraz už celkom podráždený hlas: „Povedal som, že máte opustiť túto pracovňu, ale ak sa vám zdá váš trest prikrátky, pán Filch určite nebude namietať, proti pomoci s údržbou hradu do konca školského roku. Samozrejme bez prútikov!“

Po tom prehlásení už nikto nič nepovedal a miestnosť sa rýchlo vyprázdnila. Nira ostala stáť na mieste a hľadela do zeme. Vedela, že Severus ju pozoruje, no ešte nechcela čeliť jeho pohľadu. Hnev v nej stále pulzoval a ona mu nechcela povedať niečo, čo bude neskôr ľutovať.

„ _Quietus_ ,“ šepol profesor potichu. Jeho stolička zavŕzgala, keď sa odsunul od stolu a za chvíľku stál oproti nej.

Nira sa zhlboka nadýchla a vzhliadla. Stretla sa s jeho zamračeným pohľadom. Chvíľu tam len tak stáli bez slova a Nira cítila, ako sa hnev v jej vnútri mení na chvenie v podbrušku. Ako je možné, že na ňu takto pôsobí?

Severusova tvár však prezrádzala len to, že je zrejme stále nahnevaný.

„Dnes ráno si ma zavolala profesorka Umbridgeová do svojej kancelárie,“ prerušil napokon ticho a jeho hlas znel odmerane.

„Čo chcela?“ spýtala sa Nira potichu.

„Ukázala mi istý menný zoznam niečoho s názvom _Dumbledorova armáda_ ,“ premeral si ju zamračeným pohľadom.

„A?“ ozvala sa Nira, keď na dlhšiu dobu opäť zavládlo ticho.

„Nechceš mi k tomu niečo povedať?“ Severus sa neprestával mračiť.

„Je to študijný spolok zameraný na obrannú mágiu.“

„Obrannú mágiu,“ zopakoval Severus tlmene, „a viedol ho Potter,“ dodal. „Prečo si mi o tom nepovedala?“

„Kvôli tomu si naštvaný?“ spýtala sa Nira.

„Zneužila si ma! Donútila si ma učiť ťa obrannú mágiu a poza môj chrbát si brala lekcie od Pottera!“

„Donútila?“ Nira sa zamračila. „Nepamätám si, že by som ťa kedykoľvek k niečomu nútila!“ ohradila sa, no vzápätí dodala miernejším hlasom. „Prosím Severus, snáď sa kvôli tomu nebudeme hádať. Áno, chodila som do tej skupiny, no po Zininom útoku som si uvedomila, že to nestačí. Harry, má potenciál, no myslím si, že tie veci, čo prežil, prežil vďaka značnej dávke šťastia. Navyše, od Valentína ten spolok už nenavštevujem.“

To bol presne ten rozhovor, ktorý so Severusom nechcela viesť. Nechcela sa s ním hádať, nie teraz keď bol Albus preč a ona ostala sama.

Zdalo sa však, že jej slová ho trochu upokojili. Keď prehovoril, jeho hlas už neznel tak odmerane. „Na tom zozname si bola zo Slizolinu jediná!“ povedal potichu a neprestával jej hľadieť do očí.

Nira skrivila pery v neveselom úsmeve. „Preto si teraz všetci myslia, že som ich zradila ja!“ precedila ironicky medzi zuby.

Severus pokrútil hlavou. „Zradila ich slečna Edgecombová.“

„Marietta?“ Nira prekvapene zamrkala. „To ti povedala Umbridgeová?“

„Nemusela. Slečna Edgecombová má cez celú tvár z opičích kiahní napísané: DONÁŠAČ!“

„Čože?!“

„Ten pergamen, čo si podpísala, bol prekliaty,“ poznamenal a trochu prižmúril oči. „Ďalšia známka tvojej neopatrnosti a značnej vychytralosti slečny Grangerovej, predpokladám.“

Nira si povzdychla. „Mám sa evidentne stále čo učiť.“

„Profesorka Umbridgeová mi veľmi jasne naznačila,“ pokračoval Severus po krátkej pauze, „že by som si na teba mal dať pozor. Ona ťa zrejme bude veľmi pozorne sledovať. Niečo ako ten dnešný útok na Draca Malfoya je presne ten podnet, za ktorý by ťa mohla vylúčiť a skonfiškovať ti prútik.“

„A čo mám teda podľa teba robiť?“

„Nič. Nepútať na seba pozornosť, neodvrávať a neútočiť na spolužiakov, obzvlášť tých, ktorí sú členmi Inkvizičnej čaty.“

„Akoby som počula Albusa,“ vydýchla Nira potichu a zahľadela sa do zeme. Tá skutočnosť, že Albus musel ujsť a je Merlinviekde na ňu doľahla ako obrovský balvan. Objala sa rukami okolo ramien a želala si, aby to bol Severus, kto ju objíme a povie jej, že všetko bude dobré. On však nebol ten typ.

Odrazu ju Severus chytil za bradu a jemne jej ju nadvihol, aby jej videl do očí. Vedela, že sa jej lesknú, a vedela, že profesor elixírov slabosť neznáša, no teraz sa tváril zvláštne. Možno sa v jeho pohľade mihol kúsok tej nehy, s ktorou vtedy hľadel na svojho Patronusa. Alebo si to len nahovárala?

„Dumbledore sa vráti,“ povedal potichu miernym hlasom.

„Ty vieš, kde je?“

„Nie je ďaleko. O Dumbledora nemusíš mať strach. Mala by si si hlavne dávať pozor sama na seba.“

Nira mu hľadela chvíľu bez slova do očí, než potichu šepla: „Želala by som si... aby si ma objal.“

Severus jej pohľad opätoval, jeho tvár bola bez výrazu len v očiach sa mu niečo mihlo. Následne k nej však pristúpil o čosi bližšie a opatrne, akoby poriadne nevedel, ako sa to robí, jej dal ruky okolo ramien. Nira si pritisla tvár k jeho krku, vdychovala jeho vôňu, chúlila sa v jeho náručí a bojovala sama so sebou, aby sa nerozplakala a v tom, dverami do Severusovej pracovne otriasol mohutný výbuch.


	30. PATRONUS

Ako sa neskôr ukázalo, ten výbuch bol súčasťou ohromného ohňostroju, ktorý niekto zapálil na druhom poschodí.

Len čo Nira v Severusovom tesnom závese vybehla na chodbu, veľké krikľavoružové katarínske koleso sa presunulo o čosi ďalej od profesorovej pracovne a práve sa snažilo dobiť do dverí učebne elixírov. Severus naňho zamieril prútikom, no len čo sa s ním omračujúca kliatba stretla, zdvojnásobilo sa a následne vybuchlo v ohromnej záplave červených a ružových iskier.

„Weasleyovci!“ precedil profesor medzi zuby to, čo si Nira myslela.

Behom dopoludnia celý Rokfortský hrad a priľahlé pozemky zaplavili veľké draky vytvorené zo zelených a zlatých iskier, ktorým z papúľ šľahali plamene, katarínske kolesá svišťali vzduchom ako lietajúce taniere, rakety s dlhými chvostami zo strieborných hviezd narážali do stien a odrážali sa od nich ako ping-pongové loptičky, prskavky, čo samy od seba vypisovali neslušné slová a všadeprítomné vybuchujúce míny. Tieto pyrotechnické zázraky akoby žili vlastným životom a akákoľvek snaha o ich likvidáciu na ne mala nepredvídateľné účinky.

Na zbytok výuky v ten deň sa mnohí už sústredili len veľmi ťažko. Do učebne elixírov behom poslednej dvojhodinovky prenikla svištiaca raketa so strieborným chvostom. Severus sa ju však nepokúšal zastaviť a cloniacim zaklínadlom zasiahol len vtedy, ak hrozilo, že raketa prevrhne jeden z bublajúcich kotlíkov.

Okrem povznesenej atmosféry medzi študentami to malo aj iný pozitívny efekt. Umbridgeová vďaka tomu trávila väčšinu svojho prvého riaditeľského dňa pobehovaním po škole a likvidovaním ohňostrojov, lebo sa zdalo, že žiaden z učiteľov nie je schopný si s tým poradiť sám. Keď okolo nej cestou na večeru prechádzali, vlasy jej trčali na všetky strany, čiernu zamatovú mašľu mala nakrivo, v tvári strhaný výraz a ružový svetrík celý od sadzí.

Behom večere Nira sedela medzi Viktorom a Daphne. Ani jeden z nich však nepôsobil pobavene, či veselo. Naproti tomu pri chrabromilskom stole sa jej bývalí priatelia, vrátane Georgea, veselo smiali.

__ „ _Svoju cestu si si vybrala,“_ zamudroval jej vnútorný hlások, keď Nira zatúžila opäť sedieť medzi nimi.

„Čo po tebe Snape chcel, Nira?“ Viktor pretrhol prúd jej skľúčených myšlienok.

Odtrhla pohľad od chrabromilského stola a pozrela mu do očí. Skúmavo si ju premeriaval. „Vieš, ako si hovoril o tej ilegálnej študijnej skupine?“ začala.

Viktor prikývol.

„Existuje zoznam mien, kto je členom.“

„Budem hádať, si na tom zozname,“ poznamenal a Daphne sa na ňu tiež skúmavo zahľadela.

„Som,“ priznala Nira.

„Čo na to povedal Snape?“

„Dal mi navyše dni po škole behom veľkonočných prázdnin.“

<<<

Piatok večer strávila Nira, Viktor, Daphne a Trevor v učebni elixírov drhnutím kotlíkov a utieraním prachu na policiach bez použitia mágie. Zdalo sa, že Severus má tento typ trestu v značnej obľube. Na väčšinu Slizolinčanov nezvyknutých pracovať bez mágie fungovalo dokonale. Ona však vyrastala v nečarovskej rodine a dnešný trest bol proti umývaniu záchodov zanesených hnojovými bombami len slabý odvar.

„Vôbec nechápem, ako to tí muklovia môžu zvládať bez prútika. Všetko ma bolí!“ posťažovala si Daphne neskôr večer, keď sa všetci štyria unavene rozvalili na gauč a do kresiel pred krbom. V klubovni už v tú dobu nikto nebol.

Trevor si Daphne starostlivo premeral a následne jej začal masírovať jej ubolený chrbát. Daphne pri tom slastne privierala oči.

„Pre teba to zrejme nebola novinka, však Nira?“ spýtala sa, keď oči opäť otvorila.

Nira, ktorá práve premýšľala nad dnešným večerom (Severus bol nejaký podráždený, navyše dnes kvôli trestu prišla o hodinu obrany), sa odrazu strhla. „Čo?“ pozrela spýtavo na Daphne, ktorá evidentne čakala na odpoveď.

„Nad čím prosím ťa rozmýšľaš?! Vravela som, že ty zjavne nie si v práci bez prútika nováčikom.“

„Som z nečarovskej rodiny,“ pokrčila Nira ramená. „Tam prútiky nemajú.“

Daphne pokrútila hlavou. „Prečo stále používaš ten nečarovia - nezmysel?“

„Tak im hovoríme v Amerike. Nečarovia - muklovia. Predsa len som tam strávila väčšiu časť svojho života, je to proste zvyk.“

„I tak nechápem, ako to môžu zvládať. Keby si aspoň mohli zadovážiť domáceho škriatka...“

„Domáci škriatkovia sú tiež bytosti, nemali by sme s ich prácou počítať ako so samozrejmosťou,“ namietla Nira dôrazne, za čo si vyslúžila Daphnein prekvapený pohľad.

„Ale oni tu na to sú, aby slúžili čarodejníkom. Náš domáci škriatok netúži po ničom inom, len plniť naše rozkazy.“

„To je preto, že im to čarodejníci tak dlho vtĺkali do hláv, až tomu uverili. Nedávno som stretla škriatka, ktorý si za svoju prácu nechával platiť a bol hrdý na to, že je slobodný. Každý tvor si zasluhuje našu úctu. Rovnako tak muklovia (to slovo zdôraznila) by nemali byť braní ako niečo podradné. Sú to ľudia rovnako ako my, len mali tú smolu, že sa nenarodili s čarodejnými schopnosťami. Za to sú ale veľmi vynaliezaví,“ dokončila Nira rozhodným hlasom.

Daphne na ňu len nemo hľadela, následne pokrútila hlavou. „Nira, ja netvrdím, že máme muklov utlačovať, či zabíjať, ale máš o tom všetkom trochu pomýlenú predstavu.“

„Nie,“ ozval sa odrazu Viktor, ktorý do tej doby mlčal.

„Nie?“ Daphne naňho spýtavo pozrela.

„Nira má pravdu,“ povedal potichu hľadiac zamyslene do plameňov.

Daphne si Viktora premerala zvláštnym pohľadom, no viac nenamietala a po chvíli ticha sa s Trevorom vytratila na schodisku do chlapčenských spální.

„Nemala by si sa na Daphne hnevať,“ ozval sa Viktor, keď spolu osameli. „Nemyslí tým nič zlé a rozhodne by nikomu nechcela ubližovať, ale výchova v starobylých čarodejníckych rodinách je iná. Zakonzervovaná. Sme neustále vychovávaní k tomu, aby sme verili, že čarodejníci sú všetkým a všetkému nadradení. A samozrejme najviac nadradení sú tí čistokrvní zo starobylých čarodejníckych rodov,“ dokončil potichu.

Nira si ho skúmavo premerala. „A čo tvoja rodina, Viktor?“ spýtala sa po chvíli.

„O svojej rodine nerozprávam!“ vyhlásil pevným hlasom a prebodol ju zamračeným pohľadom.

„Keď som prvý raz stretla Charlottu, povedala mi, že jej starí rodičia nemajú radi humusákov.“

Viktor jej pohliadol do očí. V jeho šedých, prenikavých očiach sa mihol tieň bolesti. Povzdychol si a zahľadel sa do ohňa. „Rodičia zomreli, keď som mal šesť rokov. Bolo to krátko po Charlottinom narodení. Ujali sa nás matkini rodičia,“ neprestával sledovať malé plamienky, čo tancovali nad rozpálenými uhlíkmi.

„To ma mrzí, Viktor,“ šepla Nira. „Čo sa stalo?“

„To nikto nevie. Stalo sa to uprostred noci. Večer boli živí a zdraví a ráno, keď som zišiel do obývačky...,“ odmlčal sa a na chvíľu zavrel oči.

Nira ho bez slova sledovala.

„Ich smrť sa nikdy neobjasnila,“ dokončil následne, keď oči otvoril a zadíval sa opäť do plameňov.

„Starí rodičia sú zo starobylej čarodejníckej rodiny?“ spýtala sa Nira po chvíľke ticha.

„Rodina Burke,“ prikývol Viktor a sval na čeľusti sa mu zavlnil, keď stisol zuby. „Môj praded založil so svojím spoločníkom obchod Borgin a Burkes. Vďaka tomu si naša rodina zarobila nemalé peniaze. Po smrti starých rodičov všetok majetok pripadne mne a Charlotte,“ spôsob, akým to povedal prezrádzal, že so starými rodičmi nemá moc vrelý vzťah.

„To sa naozaj všetko v starobylých čarodejníckych rodinách točí len okolo majetku?“ Nira neveriacky pokrútila hlavou.

„Majetku a čistoty krvi,“ prikývol, keď na ňu pozrel. „Očakávajú odo mňa, že sa ožením s niekým s dlhým čistokrvným rodokmeňom.“

„Prečo si sa ma zastával?“ spýtala sa Nira odrazu. „Prečo si dnes povedal, že so mnou súhlasíš, i keď je evidentne rodina Burke opačného názoru?“

Viktor jej neprestával hľadieť do očí, jeho výraz však zatvrdol a neprezradil už vôbec nič. „Je neskoro. Mali by sme ísť spať!“

<<<

Veľkonočné prázdniny začali. Lúče jarného slnka pohládzali prvé zelené steblá trávy, ktoré sa objavili na okolitých svahoch. I keď ešte pofukoval chladný vietor, citeľne sa oteplilo a všetci čo mohli, využili ten čas k oddychu a zábave pri jazere. Všetci okrem piatakov a siedmakov, ktorí sa pripravovali na nadchádzajúce skúšky. Lúče slnka prenikali cez vysoké okná knižnice, kde vo vzduchu osvetľovali víriace čiastočky prachu. A práve tam ich malá študijná skupinka trávila väčšinu víkendu. Nira síce navrhla, či by sa tiež nechceli presunúť k jazeru, no nestretla sa s pochopením. Daphne začínala byť čím ďalej, tým nervóznejšia a sebemenší hluk, či hlasný hovor ju dokázal rozčúliť.

Nira však vedela, že ak si chce zachovať zdravý rozum, bude musieť tie ich študijné seanse trochu obmedzovať. Preto v nedeľu pred siedmou večer zaklapla učebnice a vyhlásila: „Budem musieť ísť!“ Nastrkala slovník starobylých rún do tašky a tú si prehodila cez rameno.

„Kam ideš?“ spýtala sa Daphne prísne.

„Snapeov trest,“ odvetila Nira jednoducho a pobrala sa z knižnice.

Bol to dobrý argument, za ktorý si celkom gratulovala, i keď Severus jej v skutočnosti žiaden trest nedal. Odložila si veci do izby, rýchlo sa navečerala a o pol ôsmej klopala na dvere jeho pracovne. Nevidela ho dva dni, no pripadalo jej to ako celá večnosť. Keby jej ešte pred pol rokom niekto tvrdil, ako sa jej city k profesorovi elixírov zmenia, ťukala by si na čelo. A predsa.

Dvere sa pomaly otvorili a v malej medzierke sa objavilo jedno Severusove tmavé oko a kúsok jeho krivého hákovitého nosa. Prekvapene párkrát zamrkal, akoby si nebol istý, či vidí dobre. Následne dvere pootvoril o čosi viac a pokynul jej, aby vošla dnu.

Profesorov pracovný stôl bol zaprataný nejakými poznámkami, dvere od skladu surovín boli otvorené a na stole, kde si Nira kedysi behom trestu odkladala veci, teraz trónil stredne veľký kotlík.

„Čo tu robíš?“ spýtal sa Severus, len čo skontroloval chodbu, zavrel dvere a zabezpečil ich kúzlom nevyrušiteľnosti.

Dnes na sebe nemal svoj typický čierny plášť a čiernu vestu vymenil za zásteru z dračej kože, ktorá zakrývala prevažnú časť jeho tela.

„Chcela som ťa vidieť,“ odvetila Nira úprimne a venovala mu drobný úsmev. „Prišla som nevhod?“ kývla hlavou ku kotlíku na stole.

Severus po nej kĺzal očami. „Prišla si nevhod,“ potvrdil potichu.

„Mám teda odísť?“

Pozrel jej do očí, zdalo sa akoby bojoval sám so sebou, následne sa však jemne rukou dotkol jej líca a palcom jej prešiel po perách. Nepatrne pokrútil hlavou. „Ako to robíš?“ šepol, no než sa Nira čo i len nadýchla, naklonil sa k nej a spútal ju v dlhom vášnivom bozku.

Ani nevedela ako, ocitli sa v jeho spálni. Väčšia časť Severusovho oblečenia vrátane zástery z dračej kože skončila na zemi. Nira prišla o svoje tričko a podprsenku, ktoré sa váľali niekde po ceste. Práve sa vymotávala zo svojich nohavíc, zatiaľ čo Severus zasypával jej pokožku nenásytnými bozkami a tlačil ju smerom k posteli. Nebránila sa, ľahla si na ňu a nechávala sa láskať Severusovým jazykom. Pootočila hlavu trochu na stranu, aby mu väčšmi sprístupnila svoj krk a v tom jej padol zrak na jeho ľavé predlaktie. Svietila na ňom nepekná bledoružová jazva v tvare lepky s hadom miesto jazyka.

Severus vycítil, že odrazu stuhla. Pozrel jej do tváre a keď zistil, čo zaujalo jej pozornosť, zamračil sa.

„To je ono? Temné znamenie?“ spýtala sa Nira potichu.

„Áno,“ odvetil a z jeho hlasu odrazu zavial nečakaný chlad.

Nira natiahla ruku a končekmi prstov sa dotkla toho nepekného obrazca. Severus potichu sykol, stiahol ruku a narovnal sa. Mimovoľne si šúchal ľavé predlaktie a na tvári, v ktorej sa ešte pred chvíľou odrážalo vzrušenie, sa usadil zamračený výraz.

„Bolí to?“ spýtala sa Nira opatrne.

„Niekedy to trochu páli,“ vyhlásil Severus a následne sa postavil. Zdalo sa, že už nemá na milovanie chuť.

Nira pocítila sklamanie. Posadila sa a pozorovala ho. „Hneváš sa?“

„Nie,“ pokrútil Severus hlavou, no i tak sa neprestával mračiť. Otočil sa jej chrbtom a zohol sa po svoje nohavice, ktoré si hneď začal obliekať.

Spod jeho bavlnených trenírok čiastočne vyčnievali hrubé, vyblednuté jazvy nesúce sa od zadnej časti stehien až ku krížom, ktoré si Nira predtým nemohla všimnúť.

„Ako si prišiel k tým jazvám?“ opýtala sa zdesene.

Severus si natiahol nohavice, až potom sa k nej otočil. Jeho poblednutá tvár bola skoro bez výrazu. „Môj otec mal svojský názor na výchovu a hrubý kožený opasok,“ precedil pomedzi zuby.

Nira naňho ostala vydesene hľadieť: „To je...“

„Nič nehovor!“ zastavil ju Severus uprostred vety.

„Ešte žije? Tvoj otec,“ spýtala sa po chvíľke ticha.

Profesor jej venoval ďalší zamračený pohľad. „Nezabil som ho, ak sa pýtaš na to!“

„Tak som to nemyslela,“ bránila sa Nira okamžite.

„Upil sa k smrti pred mojimi sedemnástymi narodeninami,“ precedil pomedzi zuby. „Matka zomrela pár mesiacov po ňom,“ dodal o čosi zachrípnutejšie.

Nira nevedela, čo povedať, len naňho užasnuto hľadela. „Severus...“

„Nemusíš ma ľutovať!“ zarazil ju.

Stíchla, no neprestávala mu hľadieť do očí. Dala by všetko za to, aby ho mohla pred tými hroznými spomienkami ochrániť. Severus sa síce snažil tváriť ľahostajne, no tá bolesť v jeho očiach i tak nešla prehliadnuť.

„Poď do postele,“ šepla potichu a natiahla k nemu ruku. Do hlasu dala všetku tú nehu a lásku, ktorú k nemu cítila, a ktorá rástla každou ich spoločnou chvíľou.

Severus jej pohľad opätoval, no i tak ostával stáť na mieste a neprestával sa mračiť. Postavila sa a podišla k nemu. Nič však nepovedala, miesto toho ho nežne, láskyplne pobozkala. Severus jej bozku odolával, no trvalo to len chvíľku. Jeho stuhnuté ramená pod jej jemnými dotykmi povolili a následne jej ovinul ruky okolo pásu.

Bolo to to najnežnejšie, najkrajšie milovanie, aké Nira do tej doby zažila.

„Milujem ťa,“ šepla potichu o dve hodiny neskôr schúlená v jeho náručí. Vzápätí ju premohol spánok.

<<<

Nasledujúce dni sa stereotypne zacyklili. Raňajky, knižnica, obed, knižnica, večera, slizolinská klubovňa. Viktor a Daphne sa zrejme rozhodli, že sa do MLOK-ov naučia naspamäť celú knižnicu. Študovali tak neúnavne, že Garrick jedno poobedie rezignovane zavrel učebnice a vyhlásil, že týmto tempom to naozaj nezvládne. Nira mala sto chutí nasledovať jeho príklad. Dnes navyše nemala najlepší deň. Severusa od ich poslednej spoločnej noci nevidela a ráno jej od neho prišiel lístoček, že musí z Rokfortu na pár dní odísť, takže ich hodinu obrany ruší. Aby sa však z toho večného vysedávania nad učebnicami nezbláznila, zaumienila si, že sa naučí Patronusovo kúzlo. Neskôr však zistila, že to nie je nič jednoduché. V _Teórii magickej obrany pre pokročilých_ o ňom našla len zmienku, ktorá veľmi stručne popisovala jeho účinky a niekoľkokrát zdôrazňovala, že sa jedná o veľmi pokročilé a náročné kúzlo. Preto sa v knižnici pustila do vlastného prieskumu.

„Čo to čítaš?“ opýtal sa jej jeden večer Viktor, keď v klubovni ostali medzi poslednými. Daphne bolela hlava, takže učenie pre tento deň vzdala o čosi skôr a Trevor ju ako vždy nasledoval.

„Len som sa chcela niečo dozvedieť o Patronusovom kúzle,“ pokrčila Nira ľahostajne ramená a knihu, ktorú dostala od Albusa na Vianoce, schovala pred jeho pátravým pohľadom.

„Patronusovo kúzlo?“ Viktor spýtavo nadvihol obočie. „To ale nie je súčasťou skúšky na MLOK.“

„No nie,“ súhlasila Nira neochotne, „ale život sa po skúškach nekončí, nie? Ktovie kedy sa to môže hodiť.“

Na chvíľu medzi nimi zavládlo ticho, pričom si ju Viktor skúmavo premeriaval.

„Chcela by si sa ho naučiť?“ spýtal sa po krátkej odmlke.

„Chceš povedať, že ty ho vieš vyčarovať?“ Nira prekvapene zamrkala.

„Nikto o tom nevie,“ prikývol Viktor a zatváril sa rozpačito.

„Naučíš ma ho?“ spýtala sa Nira nadšene a únava, ktorá sa o ňu ešte pred chvíľou pokúšala, razom zmizla.

„Je to ťažké kúzlo, je veľa čarodejníkov, ktorí ho nedokážu vyčarovať,“ odvetil Viktor vyhýbavo.

„I tak by som to chcela skúsiť, prosím.“

„Tak dobre, ale nie tu. Pôjdeme do mojej izby,“ súhlasil napokon.

<<<

„Musí to byť skutočne šťastná spomienka, Nira. Niečo čo ťa naplní šťastím až budeš mať pocit, že ho nedokážeš udržať. Ako pohár, keď začne pretekať cez okraj. Až potom mávneš prútikom a vyslovíš formulu,“ vysvetľoval Viktor, keď sa Nira postavila doprostred jeho izby s pripraveným prútikom.

„Aká je tvoja spomienka?“ vyzvedala, za čo jej Viktor venoval jeden zamračený pohľad.

„Myslím na svojich rodičov,“ odvetil trochu priškrtene.

„Aha,“ Nira sa na chvíľu odmlčala. Nechcela sa v tom vŕtať, no skutočnosť, že Viktor vie vyčarovať Patronusa na ňu naozaj zapôsobila.

„Akú podobu má tvoj Patronus?“ nedalo jej to.

Viktor prižmúril oči. Zjavne mu jej dotieravé otázky neboli príjemné, no následne sa otočil do miestnosti, zdvihol svoj prútik a potichu vyslovil: „ _Expecto Patronum_!“

Na konci jeho prútika sa zableslo strieborné svetlo a vzápätí z neho vyletel strieborný Patronus v podobe jastraba. Než zmizol, párkrát zakrúžil nad ich hlavami. Miestnosť opäť potemnela.

„Vau,“ vydýchla Nira, na viac sa nezmohla, no na Viktorovej tvári sa po dlhej dobe objavil spokojný výraz.

„Teraz ty,“ povzbudzoval ju. „Ak sa ti to nepodarí, nič sa nedeje. Úspechom bude aj nefyzická forma Patronusa. Len sa nechaj naplniť tou spomienkou, urob ten pohyb ako som ti ukázal. Formulu poznáš. Do toho!“

Nira sa zhlboka nadýchla. O šťastnej spomienke nemusela dlho premýšľať. Jednoznačne to bolo posledné milovanie so Severusom. Sústredene nakrčila čelo, hrotom prútika opísala kruh a zreteľne vyslovila: „ _Expecto Patronum_!“

Hrot jej prútika sa, tak ako predtým Viktorov, rozžiaril strieborným svetlom. To svetlo však rástlo a rástlo, až jasne ožiarilo celú miestnosť. Na podlahu ľahučko ako tieň dopadlo mohutné šupinaté telo, hlava s veľkými striebornými rohami, uprostred čela žiarivý drahokam. Viktor prekvapene otvoril ústa a Nira ohromene hľadela do žiarivých strieborných očí rohada, ktorého už tak dobre poznala zo svojho sna.


	31. MOČIAR A MLOK

„Prečo je tvoj Patronus obrovský had?“ táto Viktorova veta, i keď vyslovená pred niekoľkými dňami, jej stále nešla z mysle. Bola to však len jedna z podivných otázok, ktoré si sama sebe kládla.

Prečo sa jej to podarilo na prvý raz, i keď všetky zdroje hovorili o extrémnej náročnosti tohto kúzla? (Narcisticky ladené odpovede svojho vnútorného hlasu sa rozhodla nekompromisne ignorovať.)

Čo ten pocit, keď sa pred ňou Patronus zjavil? Akoby odrazu na povrch vyplávalo niečo z hĺbky jej vnútra, čo doteraz spalo, niečo veľmi dôležité, na čo akoby zabudla, no i keď ho mala pred sebou, nemohla si spomenúť.

Bolo to veľmi frustrujúce. Myslela, že sa o tom porozpráva so Severusom na ich najbližšej hodine obrany, no profesor nebol v najlepšej nálade. Po toľkých dňoch, čo sa nevideli, mala Nira chuť vrhnúť sa mu okolo krku. Nehovoriac o tom, že oňho mávala čím ďalej tým väčší strach pre jeho úlohu dvojitého agenta. On jej však objatie oplatil len veľmi vlažne a následne prehlásil, že dnes nemá moc času, takže by mali začať čo najskôr. Nira naňho za to bola do konca víkendu naštvaná, i keď bolo otázne, či si to profesor elixírov vôbec všimol. Prečo sa musela zamilovať zrovna do tak protivného a uzavretého chlapa?!

Medzitým niekto prepol na časovej osi vesmíru zrýchlený chod a než sa všetci spamätali, bol koniec prázdnin. Skúšanie, testy, strašenie blížiacimi sa skúškami začalo nanovo a aj tí najotrlejší, najflegmatickejší jedinci sa začali objavovať v knižnici. Všetci okrem Freda a Georgea.

V pondelok na raňajkách vo Veľkej sieni a rovnako tak na obede si Nira všimla ich spokojnú, takmer až euforickú náladu. O dve hodiny neskôr sa celý Rokfort dozvedel prečo.

Keď po skončení hodiny transfigurácie opúšťali triedu, na piatom poschodí vo východnom krídle vypukla náhla panika. Len čo tam s Daphne a Viktorom v záplave ďalších študentov dobehli, zistili, že celá chodba je pokrytá mazľavou smradľavou tekutinou, ktorá sa zväčšovala a zväčšovala, až zaplavila väčšiu jej časť a vytvorila tak pomerne slušný a hlboký močiar.

„Čo sa to tu deje?!“ ozval sa odrazu za ich chrbtami vysoký nahnevaný hlas. Malou uličkou medzi študentami si to rázovala profesorka Umbridgeová vo svojom neodmysliteľnom chlpatom ružovom svetri. Len čo uvidela tú spúšť, vyvalila oči a jej žabacie ústa sa skrivili v hrozivej grimase.

„Koho je to robota?!“ zvrieskla. Vytiahla prútik a zamierila ním na dav študentov pred sebou, ktorí stáli najbližšie močiaru. Nira len s námahou potlačila nutkanie na obranu vytiahnuť ten svoj. Viktor vedľa nej zaťal čeľuste. Zbytok študentov si vymieňal zmätené, ustráchané pohľady.

„Vy ste ma nepočuli?!“ pokračovala Umbridgeová a nahnevaným pohľadom si merala tváre pred sebou. „Okamžite mi povedzte, kto to spôsobil, inak ostanete všetci po škole!“

Za ich chrbtami sa odrazu ozval mľaskavý zvuk. Z močiara sa do vzduchu vznieslo niekoľko gúľ o priemere menšej lopty sformovaných z tej smradľavej tekutiny. Spoza gobelínu na druhom brehu močiara vyskočili dve vysoké ryšavé postavy so zdvihnutými prútikmi.

„To je pre vás, riaditeľka!“ zvolal Fred a spoločne s Georgeom mávol prútikom. Nira sa len tak tak vyhla jednej z gúľ letiacich na Umbridgeovú.

„Ako sa opovažujete!“ skríkla riaditeľka hystericky, len čo sa jej Protegom podarilo odraziť útok. Niekoľko okolostojacich študentov vrátane Daphne však také šťastie nemalo. Gule sa im rozprskli na šatách, hlavách a batohoch.

Fred s Georgeom si z toho však evidentne ťažkú hlavu nerobili. So šibalským úsmevom na tvárach sa zvrtli na päte a rozbehli sa opačným smerom.

„Chyťte ich, Chyťte ich! ARGUS!“ vrieskala Umbridgeová. Otočila sa a v sprievode svojej Inkvizičnej čaty, ktorá sa zatiaľ sformovala, sa pustila prenasledovať Weasleyovské dvojčatá.

Niru, Viktora a stále nadávajúcu Daphne dav unášal za Umbridgeovou a následne dolu a dolu, až sa zastavili vo vstupnej hale, presne tak ako v ten deň, keď Umbridgeová vyhodila Trelawneyovú. Študenti, učitelia a duchovia vytvorili široký kruh. Nechýbal ani Zloduch, ktorý lietal nad ich hlavami. Fred s Georgeom stáli uprostred. Boli v pasci, no netvárili sa, že by im to ktovieako vadilo.

Úsmev im z tvárí nezmizol ani vo chvíli, keď Umbridgeová víťazoslávne zvolala: „Tak! Takže vám sa zdá zábavné zmeniť školskú chodbu na močiar?“

„Áno, celkom zábavné,“ prikývol Fred pokojne, neprestával sa usmievať.

„Mám to tlačivo, pani riaditeľka,“ školník Filch sa odrazu vynoril za nimi, bol udýchaný, akoby nejakú dobu bežal, šedé chumáče vlasov mu trčali na všetky strany, no v tvári mal priam dychtivý výraz. Pretláčal sa davom a mával kusom pergamenu. „Mám to tlačivo a pripravil som si biče. Och, dovoľte, potrestám ich hneď...,“

„Veľmi dobre, Argus,“ odobrila mu to Umbridgeová, keď si školník konečne stúpol vedľa nej. „A vy dvaja,“ opäť pozrela na Freda s Georgeom, „sa dozviete, ako v mojej škole dopadnú previnilci.“

„Viete čo? Myslím, že sa to nedozvieme,“ usmial sa na ňu Fred. „George,“ otočil sa ku svojmu dvojčaťu, „myslím, že už sme vyrástli zo školských lavíc.“

„Áno, aj ja mám ten pocit,“ prikývol George nenútene.

„Je na čase, aby sme svoj talent vyskúšali v skutočnom svete, čo povieš?“ spýtal sa Fred.

„Rozhodne,“ pritakal George.

Než stihla Umbridgeová čokoľvek povedať, zdvihli prútiky a naraz zvolali: „ _Accio, metly_!“

Netrvalo dlho a chodbou naľavo za výdatného uskakovania tých, čo stáli v ceste, sa prirútili dve metly, pričom z jednej ešte visela hrubá reťaz s kolíkom, ktorý hrmotal o kamennú dlážku.

„Nebudeme vás navštevovať,“ oznámil Fred Umbridgeovej a obaja s Georgeom naraz prehodili nohu cez metlu.

„Ach, a neobťažujte sa nám písať,“ radil jej George.

Fred sa obzrel na zhromaždených študentov. „Ak má niekto záujem kúpiť si prenosný močiar, ktorý sme predviedli tam hore, príďte do Šikmej uličky číslo deväťdesiattri – _Vydarené výmysly Weasleyovcov_!“ zvolal do davu. „Tam je naše nové sídlo!“

„Špeciálne zľavy poskytneme tým rokfortským študentom, ktorí odprisahajú, že naše výrobky použijú na to, aby zbavili Rokfort tejto starej ježibaby,“ dodal George a ukázal na profesorku Umbridgeovú.

„Zastavte ich!“ škriekala Umbridgeová, ale už bolo neskoro. Fred s Georgeom sa odrazili od zeme, vzniesli sa do vzduchu a železný kolík sa nebezpečne hojdal pod nimi. Fred sa obzrel na druhú stranu haly na ducha Zloducha, ktorý sa v rovnakej výške vznášal nad študentmi.

„Priprav jej za nás peklo, Zloduch.“

Zloduch si odrazu zložil z hlavy zvoncovitý klobúk, vystrel sa a vzápätí sa poklonil Fredovi a Georgeovi, ktorí za búrlivého potlesku študentov pod nimi zakrúžili vo vzduchu a vyleteli cez otvorené vchodové dvere do nádherného západu slnka.

<<<

Fred a George svojím epickým útekom rozpútali takmer rokfortskú revolúciu alebo apokalypsu, akoby to zrejme nazval Filch. S výtržnosťami sa priam roztrhlo vrece. Každú chvíľu sa na niektorom poschodí upchal záchod a na tých najnečakanejších miestach vybuchovali nastražené krabičky s hnojovými bombami. Niekto popod Umbridgeovej dvere prepašoval ňucháča, malé chlpaté stvorenie hľadajúce lesklé predmety. Celú riaditeľkinu pracovňu obrátil hore nohami, a keď Umbridgeová vošla dnu, skočil na ňu a pokúšal sa poodhrýzať prstene z jej tučných prstov.

Školník mal síce od riaditeľky dovolené fyzicky trestať previnilcov, ale tých teraz bolo tak veľa, že nevedel kam skôr skočiť. Inkvizičná čata sa mu snažila pomôcť, no jej členom sa začali stávať podivné nehody. Slizolinský triafač Warrington sa hlásil v nemocničnom krídle so strašnou kožnou chorobou, vyzeral akoby bol pokrytý ovsenými vločkami. Sylvia zas skončila u madam Pomfreyovej, lebo jej enormne rýchlo rástli nechty na nohách.

„Môžu si za to sami!“ vyhlásila Daphne ľahostajne jeden večer v klubovni, keď im to prišiel Aron celý poblednutý a naštvaný oznámiť.

„To s tým nič neurobíte!?“ oboril sa na nich.

„Prečo by sme mali?“ spýtal sa Viktor nezúčastnene.

„Ste predsa prefekti!“

„Miesto prefektov je tu teraz Inkvizičná čata. Tak sa snažte,“ doporučil mu Viktor znudene.

Medzitým sa u študentov začala objavovať záhadná choroba, takzvaná “umbredgitída“. Len čo profesorka Umbridgeová vošla do triedy, žiaci zamdlievali, vracali, nebezpečne im stúpala horúčka a z nosných dierok sa valila krv. Nira nepochybovala odkiaľ vietor fúka. Balíček s ulievacími maškrtami, ktorý na Vianoce dostala od Georgea, a ktorého priložený návod presne popisoval tieto záhadné príznaky, mala stále schovaný medzi svojimi vecami. Profesorka Umbridgeová však ich zdroj neodhalila ani po tom, čo nechala po škole štyri triedy. Napokon červená od zlosti bola nútená rezignovať a dovoliť krvácajúcim, vracajúcim a zamdlievajúcim húfne opúšťať jej vyučovanie.

Nadôvažok Fred s Georgeom nenechali nijaké pokyny, ako odstrániť močiar, ktorý teraz zapĺňal chodbu na piatom poschodí východného krídla. Umbridgeová s Filchom sa ho rôznymi spôsobmi snažili odstrániť, ale bez úspechu. Nakoniec oblasť ohradili a Filch, zlostne škrípajúc zubami, musel prevážať študentov do tried na pramici. Nebolo pochýb, že niektorí členovia učiteľského zboru by si s močiarom poradili raz-dva, no zjavne sa rozhodli novej riaditeľke nepomáhať.

Ani Zloduch nezaháľal. So šialeným smiechom lietal po škole, prevracal stoly, nechával vybuchovať tabule, zhadzoval sochy a vázy, dva razy zavrel pani Norrisovú do brnenia odkiaľ ju za prenikavého mraučania vytiahol rozzúrený školník. Zloduch rozbíjal lampy, zhasínal sviečky, žongloval s horiacimi fakľami nad hlavami vrieskajúcich študentov, zhadzoval naukladané kopy pergamenov do ohňa alebo ich vyhadzoval z okien, zaplavil druhé poschodie, keď na toaletách pootváral všetky kohútiky, pri raňajkách vo Veľkej sieni vypustil vrece tarantúl, a vždy, keď si chcel oddýchnuť, celé hodiny lietal za Umbridgeovou a nahlas odfrkoval zakaždým, keď prehovorila.

Aj napriek tomu všeobecnému chaosu, skúšky pre siedmakov a piatakov neprestávali existovať. Prípravy boli v plnom prúde, nervozita narastala a Nira sa pod Severusovým vedením konečne začala učiť delenie moci.

Čo sa obrannej mágie týkalo, nestretla sa s kúzlom, či zaklínadlom, ktoré by jej robilo problém. Až doteraz. Princíp nebol ťažký. Ako jej Severus vysvetlil, kľúčové bolo oddeliť od seba dva rozdielne prúdy moci. Niečo ako keby ste mali jednou rukou opisovať kruhy a druhou mávať. Teória pekná, no i keď to bolo hlavne o tréningu, ako jej Severus tvrdil, ani na tretej hodine sa jej nepodarilo významne pokročiť. Akoby v sebe mala nejaký blok.

„Pre Merlina, Nira, koľkokrát ti mám hovoriť, aby si s tým prútikom tak nemávala? Tým tomu zaklínadlu nepomôžeš, akurát môžeš spôsobiť zranenie mne alebo sebe. Prípadne obom.“

„Snažím sa, Severus, ale proste mi to nejde!“ Nira rezignovane zvesila ramená a Thorax, ktorý obaľoval jej telo, zatiaľ čo sa snažila údernou kliatbou zasiahnuť terč, zmizol.

„Možno by sme si mali dať pauzu,“ navrhol Severus po malej chvíľke ticha.

Nira pozrela jeho smerom, vyhol sa jej pohľadu. „Narážaš na hodiny obrany, či na nás dvoch?“

Pravdou totiž bolo, že od veľkonočných prázdnin ich vzťah citeľne ochladol. Aspoň čo sa Severusa týkalo. Ich intímne stretnutia výrazne preriedli, lebo profesor sa neustále vyhováral na množstvo práce. Keď sa konečne stretli, po milovaní sa otočil na druhý bok a okamžite zaspal. Nira naňho nechcela tlačiť, bolo jej jasné, že by to malo úplne opačný efekt. Nemohla sa však ubrániť pocitu frustrácie, ktorý sa jej zmocnil zakaždým pri predstave, že by ho mohla stratiť.

Severus zdvihol pohľad a zahľadel sa jej do očí. „Oboje,“ odvetil potichu.

Nira naprázdno prehltla, no prinútila sa k pokoju. „Urobila som niečo, čo ťa nahnevalo?“

„Nie.“

„Tak prečo ma od seba odháňaš?“

„Neodháňam ťa, Nira. Ale sama dobre vieš, koľko času teraz musíš venovať skúškam.“

„Skúškam sa venujem celý rok,“ namietla zamračene.

„Dobre, nie si jediná, čo má povinnosti. Blíži sa koniec školského roka a i keď to nevidíš, aj my učitelia máme veľa práce,“ opätoval jej zamračený pohľad.

„Hovoríš to naozaj len kvôli tomu, alebo je za tým niečo iné?“

Severus nahlas vydýchol, pokrútil hlavou, no vzápätí k nej pristúpil. Odhrnul jej neposlušný prameň vlasov z čela a zastrčil jej ho za ucho. Končekmi prstov jej jemne prešiel po tvári. „Nič iné za tým nie je,“ vyhlásil pevným hlasom. „Po skúškach budeme pokračovať.“

„Sľubuješ?“

„Áno.“

Nira mu chvíľu skúmavo hľadela do očí snažiac sa nájsť tam pravdivú odpoveď. Severusove oči boli temné ako vždy, svetlo sa v nich odrážalo a na ňu z nich hľadel z každého oka jej vlastný odraz. Odpovede sa však nedopátrala. Napokon, legilimenciu nikdy neovládala. Preto len privrela oči, objala ho okolo pásu, čelo si oprela o jeho rameno a celkom potichučky zašepkala: „Verím ti.“

<<<

Nira sa naozaj snažila Severusovi veriť, že jeho odmerané správanie je spôsobené množstvom práce, no z ich odlúčenia radosť nemala. Pravdou však bolo, že učenia mala vyše hlavy, a keď si niekedy dopriala pauzu, šla si radšej zabehať, aby nemusela neustále rozmýšľať nad rôznymi zaklínadlami.

Koniec mája poznamenala porážka Slizolinu v boji o metlobalový pohár. Bez slizolinského kapitána Montaguea, ktorého za záhadných okolností pred niekoľkými týždňami vylovili zo záchodovej misy na štvrtom poschodí a pre jeho pretrvávajúcu zmätenosť bol teraz v rukách liečiteľov u svätého Munga, prehral Slizolin zápas s Bifľomorom a Chrabromil následne tesne porazil Bystrohlav. Čo znamenalo, že Angelina a jej metlobalový tím slávil tesné víťazstvo. Nire na tom nijak zvlášť nezáležalo. Nikdy nebola metlobalovým fanúšikom a zdalo sa, že pri toľkých starostiach aj zvyšok ich študijnej skupinky stratil o metlobal záujem.

Máj sa prehupol do teplého júna a obávané skúšky, ktoré mali rozhodnúť o ich ďalšom osude, klopali na dvere. Nira vedela, že ak sa chcela uchádzať o miesto aurora, potrebuje tie najlepšie možné známky minimálne z piatich predmetov. Dalo sa predpokladať, že skúšajúci sa budú zameriavať na učivo šiesteho a siedmeho ročníka, no nebolo vylúčené, že sa neopýtajú na niečo z nižších ročníkov. Preto opakovala všetko, čo sa v priebehu tých siedmich rokov naučila a rozhodne to nebolo málo práce.

Jej spolužiaci na tom boli rovnako, nebolo teda divu, že sa medzi piatakmi a siedmakmi v posledných týždňoch rozmohol čierny trh s rôznymi prostriedkami na podporu sústredenia, duševnú sviežosť a povzbudenie. Aron sa priotrávil údajným práškom z dračieho pazúra, z ktorého sa nakoniec vykľul sušený trus čiernožienok. Nira počula, ako to Jasmína vykladá jednej svojej spolužiačke.

V priebehu prvého júnového týždňa sa v klubovni na ich oznamovacej tabuli objavil pergamen so Severusovým štíhly rukopisom:

__

_ Všetci siedmaci pripravujúci sa na skúšky Mimoriadnej Legálnej Odbornej Kategórie sa dostavia v piatok o piatej hodine poobede do učebne elixírov. _

_ Severus Snape, vedúci fakulty _

Vzhľadom k tomu, že Daphne si oznam čítala tiež, Nira potlačila nutkanie pohladiť prstami Severusov rukopis. Stále ho síce vídala na hodinách, no veľmi jej chýbali ich spoločné chvíle.

V piatok večer sa učebňa elixírov zaplnila tak, ako ju Nira ešte nevidela. Slizolinskí siedmaci obsadili väčšinu lavíc a miestnosťou sa ozývala živá diskusia. I keď väčšina z nich už hodiny elixírov nenavštevovala, hovor utíchol okamžite, ako sa vo dverách zjavil profesor elixírov.

Nirine srdce sa zachvelo, keď si s ním na okamih vymenila pohľad, no potom jej už pozornosť nevenoval. Oprel sa chrbtom o svoj pracovný stôl, mávol prútikom a na tabuli sa objavil rozpis skúšok a podrobnosti postupu na MLOK-och. Miestnosťou sa rozľahol škrabot desiatok bŕk nasledovaný Severusovým tichým, no zreteľným hlasom.

„Skúšky sú naplánované do dvoch týždňov. Písomná časť z teórie bude prebiehať doobeda vo Veľkej sieni. Budete ju absolvovať spolu s piatakmi, ktorí skladajú VČÚ. Ústne skúšky prebehnú poobede podľa menného zoznamu, ktorý bude visieť na oznamovacej tabuli. Ako je vám zrejme známe už od vašich VČÚ, na písomky budú opäť použité veľmi silné protipodvádzacie zaklínadlá. Každoročne sa nájde nejaký hlupák, ktorý sa snaží obísť ich. Je mi jedno, či sa o to budete pokúšať, no riaditeľka požiadala vedúcich fakúlt, aby študentom oznámili, že podvádzanie sa bude veľmi prísne trestať. Naložte s tým ako chcete,“ Severus si ľahostajným pohľadom premeral celú miestnosť. „Výsledky vám doručia v priebehu júla sovou poštou. Otázky?“

Nikto sa však nič nespýtal, preto ich profesor vzápätí prepustil. Nira opustila učebňu spolu s ostatnými, no len čo dostala príležitosť, nenápadne sa z davu vytratila a vrátila. Severus sa stále opieral o svoj stôl, ruky založené na hrudi a mračil sa do podlahy pred sebou. Len čo vošla a opatrne za sebou zavrela dvere, vzhliadol a uprel na ňu svoj temný hypnotizujúci pohľad. Nezdal sa byť prekvapený, že ju vidí.

„Chcela som byť s tebou chvíľu sama,“ vysvetlila Nira, len čo dvere zabezpečila sériou niekoľkých kúziel.

„Musím dnes opraviť ešte nejaké testy,“ povedal Severus potichu, no nespúšťal z nej oči.

Nira sa zamračila. „To nemôže ani chvíľu počkať?“

„Môže,“ prikývol. Následne k nej istým krokom pristúpil, chytil jej tvár do dlaní a venoval jej jeden z tých bozkov, pri ktorých sa jej podlamovali kolená.

__ V učebni elixírov sme sa ešte nemilovali. Prebehlo jej mysľou, no vzápätí už nemyslela na nič.

<<<

Prvou skúškou naplánovanou na pondelok bolo čarovanie. Vzhľadom k tomu, že tento predmet bol medzi študentami siedmeho ročníka pomerne obľúbený, keď sa po raňajkách spolu s piatakmi zhromaždili vo vstupnej hale, bolo ich celkom slušné množstvo. Veľa študentov sa snažilo ešte na poslednú chvíľu niečo zopakovať. Posedávali na schodisku, či len tak na zemi a listovali učebnicami. Daphne si práve pološeptom opakovala definíciu meniaceho kúzla a Viktor zachmúrene hľadel pred seba. Nira sa posadila na najbližší schod, hlavu si oprela o studenú kamennú stenu a čakala.

O pol desiatej ich konečne začali zvolávať naspäť do Veľkej siene. Keď tam vkročili, Nira sa prekvapene rozhliadla. Štyri fakultné stoly zmizli, miesto nich tam stálo množstvo malých stolíkov obrátených smerom k učiteľskému stolu, za ktorým stála profesorka McGonagallová.

Keď sa všetci usadili a stíchli, povedala: „Môžete začať,“ a na stole pred sebou obrátila obrovské presýpacie hodiny.

Napokon musela Nira skonštatovať, že skúšky prebehli celkom dobre. Praktickú časť ich skúšala skupinka už napohľad prastarých čarodejníkov a čarodejníc poverených ministerstvom, ktorých videla prvý raz v živote. I keď ešte v nedeľu si myslela, že všetko zabudla, tie mesiace driny predsa len neostali bez odozvy. V pravý čas sa jej vybavilo všetko potrebné a ona mala dokonca pocit, že na skúšajúcich svojím výkonom trochu zapôsobila. Nechcela dúfať predčasne, no okrem astronómie, ktorej predsa len toľko času nevenovala, si bola takmer istá vynikajúcimi známkami.

Vo štvrtok večer po skúške z obrany proti čiernej mágii sa jej Trevor náhle prihovoril. „Tvoj dnešný výkon bol fascinujúci,“ začal pomaly, pričom si ju neprestával zvedavo premeriavať.

Vzhľadom k tomu, že s ňou predtým sťažka prehodil čo i len slovo, jeho náhly záujem ju celkom znervóznil. „Hmm, ďakujem, Trevor. Ty si bol tiež dobrý,“ odvetila Nira snažiac sa tváriť nenútene.

Trevor však zamietavo pokrútil hlavou: „Obranná mágia nie je mojou silnou stránkou.“

Bola to pravda. Tento pokus o lichôtku jej moc nevyšiel. „Ja si myslím, že si na tom bol rozhodne lepšie, než Warrington,“ dodala v snahe zachrániť situáciu.

Trevor sa mierne pousmial. „Čo vlastne nič neznamená.“

„Hmm, no, chcela som ťa povzbudiť.“

„To nie je potrebné, o svojich schopnostiach mám celkom reálnu predstavu,“ povedal s úsmevom, no následne trochu zvážnel, keď pokračoval. „Môžem sa pozrieť na tvoj prútik?“ kývol hlavou k jej opasku, spoza ktorého vytŕčala rukoväť jej prútika.

Niru to prekvapilo. „Prečo?“ spýtala sa a podozrievavý tón sa jej tak celkom zakryť nepodarilo.

„Výroba prútikov sa v našej rodine dedí po generácie, je to tradícia, no v skutočnosti nie všetci Ollivanderovci majú pre výrobu cit,“ začal Trevor potichu. „Môj strýko zdedil ten výnimočný talent. Dokáže v prútikoch rozoznať aj tie najmenšie detaily, aj ten najnepatrnejší záchvev moci a skoro nikdy sa nemýli, čo sa týka určovania jadra a dreva, z ktorého bol prútik vytvorený. Vravia, že mám ten dar tiež.“

„A?“ Nira sa tvárila nechápavo.

„A tvoj prútik je zvláštny, rád by som o ňom zistil viac, ak ti to nevadí.“

Nira zaváhala, no napokon mu prútik podala.

Trevor si ho opatrne vzal a chvíľu ho skúmavo pretáčal medzi prstami. „Vyrobila ho rodina Wolfe?“ spýtal sa odrazu.

Nira prekvapene zamrkala. „Ako to vieš?“

„Každý výrobca prútikov má svoju značku. Vidíš tento znak?“ ukázal na takmer neidentifikovateľnú značku, ktorú Nira považovala za vadu dreva. Až teraz, keď sa na ňu pozornejšie zadívala, rozoznala v nej obrys malého šípu letiaceho k slnku. Znak Petrovej rodiny.

„Ten znak používa rodina Wolfe, i keď ich prútiky sú väčšinou ozdobne vyrezávané a tento je hladký,“ pokračoval Trevor zaujato. „Hmm... dvanásť palcov... drevo je nejaký druh akácie?“

Nira len nemo prikývla.

„A jadro?“ spýtavo nadvihol obočie, keď jej pozrel do očí.

Pokrčila ramená. „Asi pero z vtáka búrliváka? To je ich tradícia, nie?“

„Je,“ súhlasil Trevor po chvíli. Prútik ďalej poťažkával, párkrát ním švihol a medzi tým si potichu mrmlal: „To nie je možné.“

„Čo nie je možné?“ spýtala sa Nira napäto.

Trevor k nej zdvihol zrak, tváril sa napoly prekvapene, napoly ustarane, následne jej prútik opatrne vrátil. „Pero z vtáka búrliváka to nie je.“

„A čo teda?“

Zachmúril sa. „Nie som si tým istý, ale povedal by som, že je to... niečo z rohada.“


	32. TIENE MINULOSTI

Trevorova teória o jej prútiku ju značne znepokojila. Peter jej síce nikdy neprezradil, čo použil ako jadro, dosť však pochybovala, že by to bolo niečo z rohada. Kde by asi niečo také vzal? Obzvlášť keď rohadi boli už niekoľko desaťročí vyhynutým druhom.

_ „Si si tým naozaj istá?“  _ ozval sa odrazu jej vnútorný hlások. _„A_ _čo ten prsteň?“_

Nezabudla naň. Snubný prsteň rodiny Wolfe, ktorý sa dedil z generácie na generáciu. Údajne jeho drahokam pochádzal z čela rohada, s ktorým sa spriatelila Isolta Sayerová ešte pred tým, než so svojím manželom založila Ilvermorny. Nire sa to vždy zdalo dosť pritiahnuté za vlasy. Isolta Ilvermorny naozaj založila, ale o existencii toho konkrétneho rohada kolovali značné pochybnosti. Nech to bolo ako bolo, jedného dňa jej Peter oznámil, že prsteň niekto ukradol. Páchateľa nevypátrali a Petrov otec Jacob bol kvôli tomu veľmi nahnevaný. Predstava, že ho ukradol Peter, aby ten drahokam použil ako jadro jej prútika, bola absurdná.

<<<

Vo štvrtok poobede, po poslednej skúške, si Nira konečne vydýchla. Do oficiálneho konca školského roku ostával ešte týždeň. To znamenalo, že piataci a siedmaci si mohli konečne užiť zaslúžené voľno. Vonku svietilo slnko, vtáky štebotali a hladina jazera sa ligotala ako veľké zrkadlo. Dokonca aj ten dnešný obed chutil akosi lepšie. K dokonalému šťastiu jej chýbala už len jediná vec. Na stretnutie so Severusom nechcela čakať až do večera, preto len čo usúdila, že vyučovanie sa skončilo a mohol by byť sám, vydala sa za ním.

Potešilo ju, že sa dvere do jeho pracovne otvorili hneď po prvom zaklopaní. Podarilo sa jej potlačiť nutkanie hodiť sa mu okolo krku, mačkať ho a tancovať. Zrejme by to neostalo bez ujmy fyzickej, či psychickej. No i tak sa neubránila šťastnému úsmevu.

„Skúšky sa skončili,“ oznámila spokojne.

Severus stál medzi dverami vo svojom obvyklom čiernom plášti, splihnuté čierne vlasy mu lemovali tvár a spod čierneho hustého obočia si ju meral vážnym pohľadom.

„Viem,“ prikývol a skontroloval oba konce chodby. Boli prázdne. Následne odstúpil a pokynul jej, aby vošla dnu.

Urobila tak a zatiaľ čo Severus zabezpečoval dvere, rozhliadla sa. Jeho pracovňa bola zavalená kopou pergamenových zvitkov, zošitov a kníh. Zrejme mal naozaj veľa práce. V tom jej pozornosť zaujalo niečo, čo ešte v jeho pracovni nevidela. Kúsok nad pracovným stolom medzi knihami a roličkami pergamenu sa vznášala plytká kamenná misa so starovekými magickými ornamentami vytesanými po okraji. Obsah na jej dne, ktorý nebol ani plynný, ani tekutý, sa tajomne prevaľoval a vydával matné, striebristé svetlo.

„Čo tu robí Albusova mysľomisa?“ spýtala sa Nira prekvapene. Otočila sa ku dverám. Severus ju už nejakú dobu mlčky pozoroval.

„Nechal mi ju na starosti, dokým bude preč,“ odvetil tichým hlasom. Tvár mal vážnu. I keď bola Nira na jeho zamračené pohľady zvyknutá, trochu ju to štvalo. Nemohol by aspoň dnes prejaviť štipku radosti?

„Viem, že pre nižšie ročníky sa vyučovanie ešte neskončilo a ty máš stále veľa práce, ale nemôžeš sa aspoň trochu usmiať? Skúšky som spravila a ak Merlin dá, budem mať snáď aj celkom dobré známky. Minimálne aspoň dva predmety z toho sú tvoja zásluha, Severus. To sa ani trochu netešíš?“ neodpustila si naoko karhavú výčitku.

„Teším sa,“ povedal profesor, no jeho výraz hovoril niečo úplne iné.

„Ty si vážne hrozný,“ Nira krútila hlavou, no kútiky úst jej pobavene cukali. Podišla k nemu, objala ho okolo pásu a vyzývavo naňho žmurkla. „Vedela by som o niečom, čo by ti zdvihlo náladu,“ rukami sa mu zviezla na zadok a ten zovrela v oboch dlaniach.

Severus zaťal čeľuste, zamračil sa a chytil jej ruky, aby ich dostal zo svojho pozadia.

„No tak, Severus,“ vyčítavo naňho pozrela. „Nekaz mi radosť. Vieš ako som sa na teba tešila?“

„Nira, musíme sa porozprávať,“ podarilo sa mu vykrútiť z jej zovretia a následne odstúpil o krok vzad, aby medzi nimi bola medzera.

Cítila ako úsmev na jej tvári pohasol a vystriedalo ho zamračenie. Veta, _musíme sa porozprávať_ , nikdy neveštila nič dobré.

„Čo sa deje?“ skúmavo sa naňho zahľadela, no jeho oči sa vyhli jej pohľadu.

„Chcem, aby si sa vrátila do Ameriky,“ povedal potichu, i tak tie slová boli zreteľné.

Nira neveriacky zamrkala a srdce jej vynechalo zopár úderov. „Prečo to hovoríš?“

Neprestával sa mračiť. „Tu ti hrozí veľké nebezpečenstvo. Keby sa Temný pán dozvedel, že Dumbledore má adoptívnu dcéru...“

„Severus,“ Nira pokrútila hlavou, „nemôžem sa vrátiť.“

„Isteže môžeš!“ profesor sa jej uprene zahľadel do očí.

Nira mu pohľad oplácala. Vedela, že to nemôže chápať, no nemohla odísť. Nie teraz. Povzdychla si. „Nechápeš to,“ šepla mierne.

„Čo nechápem?“

Zaváhala a pohľad uprela do zeme. Vedela, čo musí spraviť, aby mu to vysvetlila, aby pochopil... On predovšetkým by to mal pochopiť.

Vzhliadla a opäť sa mu zadívala do očí. „Chcem ti niečo ukázať,“ vyhlásila potichu. Vytiahla prútik, jeho hrot si priložila k spánku, a keď ho opatrne odtiahla, na jeho konci sa vo vzduchu mihotalo tenké striebristé vlákno. Pristúpila s ním k mysľomise na stole a nechala spomienku klesnúť k striebristej hladine, s ktorou okamžite splynula. Pozrela na profesora. Prekvapene na ňu hľadel. Natiahla k nemu ruku, aby sa jej chytil.

„Čo to robíš?“ spýtal sa.

„Odpovedám na tvoju otázku.“

Zaváhal. Pozrel na jej ruku, do jej očí, no následne k nej pristúpil. Jeho dlaň zovrela jej. Dotyk jeho prstov, teplo jeho kože jej dodalo odvahu. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a tvár ponorila pod striebristú hladinu.

Miesto a čas okolo nich zavírili, padali vzduchoprázdnom, až sa odrazu ocitli v potemnenej miestnosti. Ležali na bruchu, bok pritisnutý o bok v medzere medzi veľkou manželskou posteľou a podlahou. Chrbtami sa dotýkali pružinovej konštrukcie. Na parketovej podlahe okolo nich sa nepatrne kúdolili klbká prachu a z toho, čo spod postele videli sa dalo usúdiť, že sa nachádzajú v spálni so zariadením zo sedemdesiatych až osemdesiatych rokov.

Nira sa mimovoľne zachvela, keď sa opäť ocitla na tom mieste, v tom okamihu, ktorý navždy zmenil jej život.

„Kde to sme?“ ozval sa Severus vedľa nej. Nepohodlne sa zamrvil a uvoľnil si ruku z jej kŕčovitého zovretia.

Než mu však stihla odpovedať, dreve naproti posteli sa otvorili a vzápätí náhlivo zavreli. Dnu vošli dve bosé, ženské nohy. Lem šedozelenej sukne sa zavlnil pri okraji postele a žena si následne kľakla. Na zem vedľa seba položila malé, asi dva a polročné dievčatko v bledomodrých šatách.

„Niruška,“ zašepkala žena náhlivo, pričom jej z hlasu zaznieval strach, ktorý sa jej nepodarilo zakryť. „Schovaj sa pod posteľ a buď potichučky. Vieš, ako keď sa hrávame na schovávačku. Nikto ťa nesmie nájsť, nech sa bude diať čokoľvek.“

Sklonila sa k posteli. Zahliadli jej dlhé vlasy myšacej farby spletené do vrkoča a pekne tvarované, plné pery. Dievčatko sa bránilo, keď sa ho žena snažila natlačiť pod posteľ. Malo vlnité vlásky farby ebenového dreva a veľké, výrazne modré očká, ktorými nedôverčivo hľadelo do tmy pod posteľou. Otočilo sa a vyčítavo pozrelo na ženu, ktorá sa k nemu teraz skláňala.

„Mama, ja nechcem hrať schovávačku!“

„No tak, Niruška, počúvaj ma,“ žena sa naklonila ešte nižšie. Mala sympatickú, oválnu tvár a orieškovohnedé oči. „Bude to sranda, ako vždy. Len ťa nesmie nikto nájsť. Ľúbim ťa!“

Na schodoch sa odrazu ozval zvuk krokov. Bol tak zreteľný, akoby sám prichádzajúci chcel na seba upozorniť. Žena okamžite vstala a otočila sa čelom ku dverám, ktoré sa s tichým zavŕzganím otvorili. Miestnosť zalialo mihotavé svetlo istotne pochádzajúce z prútika. Následne do spálne pomaly, trochu ťarbavo vkročili nohy v tmavých papučiach a teplákoch nasledované tromi pármi ďalších nôh. Tieto nohy, obuté v čiernych kožených topánkach vytŕčali spod dlhých, čiernych plášťov. V miestnosti sa ozval tlmený smiech.

„Eddie, kto je to?“ spýtala sa žena, ktorá ustúpila pár krokov vzad, až narazila lýtkami o hranu postele. Z hlasu jej jasne zaznieval strach. „Čo sa deje, láska? Prečo sa na mňa tak divne pozeráš?“

„Vieš, čo máš robiť!“ ozval sa odrazu hrubý mužský hlas a nohy v papučiach sa pohli vpred.

„Prečo ich počúvaš? Au, to bolí!“ vykríkla žena, keď papuče zastali vedľa nej.

„Vyzleč ju!“ pokračoval ten hlas neľútostne, sprevádzaný škodoradostným, krutým smiechom ďalších dvoch mužských hlasov.

„Čo, nie! Láska moja, to som predsa ja, Alice. Nerob to, nie, nieeee!“

V miestnosti sa ozval zvuk trhania látky, kvetovaná tenká blúzka skončila na zemi a posteľ sa prehla, keď na ňu dopadli dve dospelé telá.

Nira si dlaňami zakryla uši, aby utlmila ten zúfalý, bolestný krik ženy, ktorá bývala jej matkou. Jej dva a polročná verzia sa chúlila pod posteľou bez pohybu, skoro ani nedýchala. Ten strach, ohromný strach mala Nira v živej pamäti. Vtedy to ešte nemohla chápať, no teraz... mysľomisa vykresľovala detaily jej spomienok, ktoré ani netušila, že má v hlave. Vzkypel v nej hnev zmiešaný so smútkom a bolesťou. Keď sa jej odrazu okolo ramien ovinula Severusova ruka, vydesene nadskočila. V nasledujúcej chvíli stála opäť v jeho pracovni vedľa stola s mysľomisou. Profesor ju pevne držal v náručí a ona dýchala plytko a prerývane, schovávala si tvár na jeho hrudi a snažila sa upokojiť. Nechcela plakať. Túto spomienku už oplakala, dodnes ju desila v snoch.Nie, už nebude slabá! Vie presne, čo je jej úlohou!

„Nemusela si mi to ukazovať,“ šepol Severus trochu priškrtene, keď sa jej dych konečne upokojil.

Kúsok sa od neho odtiahla, aby mu videla do očí. „Chcela som,“ vydýchla potichu.

„Celú dobu si bola pod tou posteľou?“

„Albus povedal, že trvalo skoro dva dni, než sa to zistilo. Ministerstvo sa snažilo zahladiť stopy. Z tých dvoch dní si nič nepamätám. Moja prvá spomienka je dlhá biela brada, okuliare s polmesiačikovými sklami a láskavé modré oči.“

„Dumbledore ťa našiel?“

„Áno. Odniesli telá mojich rodičov, no pod posteľ sa pozrel až on.“

Severus mlčal, len jej hľadel do tváre. On bol kedysi tiež jedným z nich. Robil aj on podobné veci? Zabával sa na účet bezbranných? Pristihla sa, že nechce vedieť odpoveď.

„Už to chápeš?“ povedala po chvíli ticha. „Nemôžem sa vrátiť.“

„Pomstou rodičom nevrátiš život,“ namietol.

„Viem, že im život nevrátim, ale iných môžem zachrániť pred podobným osudom.“

Severus sa zamračil. „Chceš snáď bojovať proti smrťožrútom? Proti Temnému pánovi?“

„Ak to bude treba...“

Jeho pohľad potemnel. Oboma rukami jej chytil ramená a kúsok ju od seba odtisol. „Zbláznila si sa, Nira?! Proti nikomu z nich nemáš šancu!“

Ten jeho temný pohľad ju trochu vydesil, no nedala to na sebe poznať. „Nebudem sama,“ vyhlásila pevným hlasom.

Severusova tvár sa skrútila v bolestnej grimase. „Ale áno, budeš sama. Temný pán má nekonečné množstvo prostriedkov, ako dosiahnuť to, čo chce a tí, ktorí majú čo stratiť, budú vždy zraniteľní. Ani priateľom nemôžeš veriť! Zradia ťa a ty skončíš ako tvoji rodičia!“

Po tých slovách naňho Nira chvíľu nemo hľadela, pokrútila však hlavou. „To nie je pravda. Keby behom prvej vojny všetci urobili to, čo mi teraz navrhuješ, Voldemort by bol dnes pri moci!“

Sval na Severusovej sánke sa zavlnil, keď stisol čeľuste. „Jeho porážka bola dielom náhody! Bola to obeť nevinného človeka, ktorá ho vtedy zastavila, no môžeš si byť istá, že Temný pán už podobnú chybu neurobí. A nevyslovuj jeho meno!“

„Bojíš sa ho!“ vyhlásila Nira obviňujúco.

Severusove obočie sa stiahlo, prebodol ju temným pohľadom. „Len blázon sa ho nebojí!“

„Albus sa ho nebojí!“ namietla Nira pevným hlasom.

„Dumbledore si to zrejme môže dovoliť, Nira. Ty ale nie si Dumbledore! Nemáš ani poňatia o čom hovoríš. S čím sa zahrávaš!“

„Možno som vojnu neprežila tak ako ty a nestála som mu zoči-voči, to ale neznamená, že pred ním zbabelo utečiem! Čo myslíš, že sa stane, keď získa vládu nad Anglickom? Myslíš, že ho to uspokojí? Isteže nie. Bude chcieť viac. Európu, Áziu, Ameriku, všetko! A čo všetci tí nečarovia?! Bezbranní ľudia, z ktorých si budú čarodejníci robiť svoje hračky, či otrokov. Kto sa za nich postaví?“ oplácala mu zamračený pohľad. Ako je možné, že to nechce pochopiť?

Hľadeli si do očí a trvalo nejakú dobu, než sa Severus znovu ozval. „Vráť sa do Ameriky,“ jeho hlas znel nekompromisne.

„Ak sa vrátim, pôjdeš so mnou?“

„Nie.“

„V tom prípade tu ostanem a budem bojovať s tebou a Albusom proti nemu!“

„Nie!“ namietol Severus okamžite. „Ak tu ostaneš, už ťa nechcem vidieť.“

„To myslíš vážne?“

„Áno.“

Nira hľadela do jeho zaťatej tváre. Cítila, ako sa jej zovrelo vnútro. „Je to preto, že som povedala, že ťa milujem? Cítiš to rovnako a bojíš sa, že by ťa to mohlo spraviť zraniteľným?“

„Ja ťa nemilujem, Nira!“ ohradil sa Severus. „Bolo to príjemné rozptýlenie a preto som pre teba chcel bezpečie, ale keď ho odmietaš, nemôžem niesť zodpovednosť za tvoj život!“

„Teraz klameš! Viem, že ti naše spoločné chvíle neboli ľahostajné!“

„Ako som povedal, príjemné rozptýlenie, nič viac!“

„Si zlý klamár, Severus Snape! A aj keď sa to snažíš zakryť, viem, že si schopný milovať!“

„Ty o mne nevieš vôbec nič!“

„Nasadzuješ svoj život kvôli láske k žene, ktorá ti ju nikdy neopätovala. Ale ja ťa milujem, Severus. Dokázala by som ťa urobiť šťastným a viem, že ti tiež nie som ľahostajná!“

„O akej žene to hovoríš?!“ oboril sa na ňu a oči mu nebezpečne zablýskali.

Nira stíchla. Nechcela to povedať, no už bolo neskoro.

Severus ju odrazu chytil za zápästie. Zabolelo to. „Odpovedz mi!“ zasyčal zlostne.

„Viem, že si miloval Lily Potterovú.“

„Kto ti to povedal? Dumbledore?“ Severusova tvár bola veľmi bledá, na spánku mu pulzovala žila a jeho ruka jej drvila zápästie.

„Pusti ma, zlomíš mi ruku,“ vykríkla Nira snažiac sa dostať z jeho zovretia, no prsty mal ako kliešte.

„Bol to Dumbledore?“ zopakoval Severus a tváril sa ako šialenec.

„Nie, to tvoj Patronus! Má podobu lane. Videla som, ako si ho vyčaroval a potom oslovil Lily. Došlo mi to, keď som zistila, že Harryho Patronus je jeleň.“

Severusov výraz na chvíľu ovládlo ohromenie, jeho stisk povolil a Nire sa podarilo si ruku uvoľniť. Cúvla o krok vzad, aby na ňu nemal taký dosah. „Ja ti len hovorím pravdu, Severus,“ šepla potichu. Šúchala si boľavé zápästie. „Uzatváraš sa do seba, utápaš sa v minulosti, no Lily ťa nemilovala, ja však áno.“

„Vypadni!“

„Severus...“

„DOSŤ, VON! Už ťa nikdy nechcem vidieť!“

Cez ochranné kúzla k nim odrazu doľahlo klopanie na dvere. Severus sa neprestával hrozivo mračiť, no zdvihol prútik, mávol ním a kúzla sa zrušili. Klopanie zaznelo oveľa výraznejšie a netrpezlivejšie.

„Kto je to?“ zvolal ľadovo chladným hlasom.

„To som ja, pán profesor. Posiela ma riaditeľka,“ spoza dverí zaznel tlmený hlas Draca Malfoya.

Výraz Severusovej tváre sa zmenil, akoby ste otočili vypínačom. Bledá, rozzúrená tvár zmizla, vystriedala ju absolútne neutrálna maska. Len z očí mu sálal chlad.

„Poďte ďalej, Draco.“

Dvere sa otvorili. „Pane, riaditeľka ma posiela, aby som vás k nej hneď priviedol, chytila....,“ zarazil sa, keď sa jeho oči zastavili na Nire. „Prišiel som nevhod?“

Severusov výraz bol nečitateľný. „Benettonová je už na odchode!“ prehlásil ľahostajne.

Nira mu hľadela do tváre, jeho pohľad bol ľadový, bez štipky citu. Cítila, ako sa jej vnútro plní smútkom a pod viečkami ju začali páliť slzy. Prečo len ju takto trápi? Nevydržala ten pohľad, otočila sa a popri Malfoyovi vybehla na chodbu. Už sa neobzrela.


	33. SMRTEĽNÉ TAJOMSTVO

<<<

_ Koľko utrpenia museli prežiť títo nevinní ľudia? Myslel si Albus, keď tie dve telá vynášali okolo neho von z izby. Koľko ľudí bude musieť ešte trpieť, kým sa toto skončí? Skončí sa to vôbec? _

_ „Profesor Dumbledore,“ mladík tmavej pleti pristúpil k nemu a tváril sa rozpačito. _

_ „Áno, pán Shacklebolt?“ usmial sa naňho vľúdne. Nebolo to tak dávno, čo Kingsley Shacklebolt ukončil štúdium na Rokforte. Nutné poznamenať, že s vynikajúcimi známkami. Len pred pár mesiacmi sa stal plnohodnotným členom aurorského oddelenia, no Albus bol presvedčený, že v ňom budú mať kvalitného človeka. _

_ „Ja myslím...,“ Shacklebolt sa nervózne ošil, „že pod posteľou niečo je. Možno dieťa.“ _

_ „Dieťa?“ Albus nadvihol obočie, následne ho zachmúrene stiahol. „Koľko zlých správ sa dnes ešte dozvieme?“ _

_ V sprievode Shacklebolta sa vrátil do spálne. Kľakol si k posteli a svetlo jeho prútika osvietilo priestor pod ňou. Z tmy naňho hľadeli dve veľké modré oči. _

_To dieťa je nažive! Pomyslel si. Kto mohol dopustiť, aby tomu všetkému muselo byť svedkom? Natiahol k nemu ruku. „Poď ku mne, dieťatko. Všetko je v poriadku.“_

_ Dieťa párkrát zamrkalo, váhavo sa obzrelo do tmy okolo seba, no následne pomaly, opatrne svojou malou rúčkou zovrelo jeho palec a vyliezlo von. Bolo to malé dievča, nie viac ako tri roky, čierne vlnité vlásky malo od prachu, zafúľané modré šatôčky a v očiach výraz prezrádzajúci, akých hrôz bolo svedkom. _

_ „Kde je mama?“ zašepkalo potichu. _

_ Albus si kľakol pred ňu a mierne sa usmial, i keď jeho vnútro vypĺňala bolesť a smútok. „Tvoja mama musela odísť.“ _

_ „Kedy sa vráti?“ dievčatko upieralo naliehavý pohľad do jeho očí. _

_ „Čoskoro,“ zaklamal. „Určite si hladná a smädná. Poď, niečo pre teba nájdeme,“ postavil sa a dievčatko zdvihol do náručia. _

_ Nebránilo sa. Ručičky zaborilo do jeho dlhej brady, chytilo ho okolo krku a pritúlilo sa k nemu, akoby to bola tá najprirodzenejšia vec. Albusa z toho bolelo srdce. Utešovala ho len myšlienka, že mu môžu vymazať pamäť. Nájdu mu novú rodinu. Nikdy nebude tušiť, že svet kúzelníkov existuje. _

_ „Ako sa voláš, maličká?“ spýtal sa potichu. _

_ Dievčatko si v jeho náručí tichučko povzdychlo a potom takmer nečujne povedalo: „Nira.“ _

<<<

Po tej hádke so Severusom ani sama nevedela, ako sa dostala do svoje izby. Zabezpečila dvere, hodila sa na posteľ, plakala a plakala. Príval sĺz nemal konca kraja. Smútok a beznádej sa cez ňu prevaľovali ako ničivý príboj a keď už bola úplne vyčerpaná, prepadla sa do spánku.

Stúpala tmou po drevených schodoch ku dverám, spoza ktorých sa ozýval zúfalý ženský krik. Vedela, čo za tými dverami objaví. Vytiahla prútik, pripravená bojovať. Stlačila kľučku, no keď sa dvere otvorili, ocitla sa na čistine pri potoku pod ich obľúbeným stromom neďaleko Ilvermornského zámku. Peter tam však nebol a spomienka naňho bola v Nirinom vnútri tak vzdialená, akoby od tej chvíle, čo ho videla naposledy, ubehlo tisíc rokov. Za chrbtom začula pohyb a odrazu ju premkol veľký strach. V okamihu sa otočila a proti nej necelý meter stál vysoký chudý muž v jednoduchom čiernom habite. Cez sinavú pokožku na rukách mu presvitali modré žilky. Medzi prstami s dlhými nechtami prevracal svoj prútik. Tvár bez nosa pripomínala hada, tenké pery skrivené krutým úsmevom, červené oči so zvislými hadími zrenicami upieral na jej tvár.

Nira vydesene o krok cúvla. Vedela, že je to on, i keď ho nikdy pred tým nevidela. Napriahla proti nemu svoj prútik pripravená sa brániť. Ruka sa jej triasla.

Lord Voldemort sa uškrnul. Pozdvihol svoj vlastný prútik a zasyčal: „Zhoríííššš!“

Z konca jeho prútika vyšľahol plameň, ktorý zachvátil všetko naokolo. Potok pri jej nohách vyschol, strom za jej chrbtom vzbĺkol. Žalostné praskanie dreva znelo ako zúfalý nárek nejakého živého tvora. Plamene sa jej omotali okolo členkov, pálili a on sa smial vysokým, chladným smiechom, z ktorého naskakovali zimomriavky.

__ To je jej koniec! Prebleslo Nire mysľou, keď v zúfalstve zavrela oči. Už nikdy neuvidí Albusa, Margaret, či Johna. Už nikdy neuvidí Severusa! Smiech odrazu ustal, ako keď vypnete rádio. Žiara z plameňov zmizla a do vzduchu spáleného ohňom sa navrátila vlhkosť. Niekde v diaľke zatrilkoval vták. Otvorila oči. Ilvermornský hadí strom stál opäť v celej svojej kráse, zelené listy potichu šumeli vo vánku teplej noci. Z hviezdami posiatej oblohy na čistinu svietil guľatý mesiac a pod stromom pri potoku osvetľoval vysokú postavu s dlhými čiernymi vlasmi, dlhou bradou, v smaragdovozelenom plášti so striebornou výšivkou hada na oboch ramenách. Zelenošedé oči upieral na ňu zo svojej vznešenej, hrdej tváre. Nemračil sa a nešiel z neho strach. Zdalo sa, že si ju skúmavo premeriava.

„Kto ste, pane?“ šepla Nira a jej hlas bol podivne tichý, akoby pochádzal z iného sveta.

Muž však neodpovedal, miesto toho vykročil proti nej. Nira cúvla, prútik mala stále pripravený, no muž prešiel okolo ku dverám, ktoré sa objavili za jej chrbtom. Sami od seba sa otvorili, keď k nim podišiel, otočil sa na ňu a pokynul jej, aby ho nasledovala. Zaváhala, no muž na ňu nečakal, prešiel skrz a stratil sa na chodbe za nimi. Nira sklopila prútik. Mala neodbytný pocit, že je to niečo dôležité, preto obozretne aj ona podišla ku dverám a prešla nimi. Zavreli sa. Šum listov i hlasy nočných vtákov utíchli a ona sa ocitla na chodbe až nápadne pripomínajúcej chodbu v slizolinskej fakulte. Muž trpezlivo čakal na jej konci, a keď sa k nemu priblížila, opäť vykročil. Ocitli sa v slizolinskej klubovni. Všade bolo ticho. Miestnosťou prešli bez slova. Nira prútik neschovala, no už ním nemierila. Kráčala vedľa muža potichu a nenápadne si obzerala jeho profil. Vysoké čelo, husté obočie, mierne zahnutý, vznešený nos. Stena chrániaca priechod do klubovne sa pred nimi rozostúpila a oni kráčali ďalej. Chodby boli prázdne. Vyšli zo žalárov a stúpali nahor. Obrazy na stenách sladko spali a zdalo sa, že nikto v hrade si neuvedomuje prítomnosť tohto zvláštneho muža, ktorý kráčal po chodbách s takou istotou, akoby mu patrili. Vystúpili na druhé poschodie, vošli do dievčenských záchodov a zastali pred jedným z umývadiel.

„Otvor sa,“ šepol muž tichým hlasom. Umývadlo sa odrazu rozžiarilo bielym svetlom, začalo sa otáčať a naraz zmizlo. Odhalilo tak veľké potrubie.

Muž vykročil vpred, následne zmizol v potrubí. Nira ho po krátkom zaváhaní nasledovala. Padala dolu, no nebála sa tvrdého pádu. Vietor fičal okolo nej a zospodu ucítila prievan. Začala spomaľovať, až sa takmer úplne zastavila. Nohami sa dotkla chladnej kamennej podlahy. Všade bola skoro nepreniknuteľná tma, len na konci potrubia rozoznala obrysy muža, ktorý na ňu opäť čakal. Zodvihol pravú ruku a na stenách chodby za ním sa rozhoreli fakle slabým zeleným plameňom. Pohol sa vpred a Nira ho nasledovala. Obzerala sa dookola. Tunel bol veľký práve tak, aby v ňom mohol pohodlne kráčať jeden dospelý človek. Kamenné steny boli vlhké a plamene fakieľ sa trepotali v chladnom prievane. Chodba sa vlnila a krútila a po pár minútach chôdze končila pevnou kamennou stenou. Na stene boli vyryté dva spletené hady, ktoré mali miesto oči vsadené dva smaragdy.

„Otvor sa,“ zaznel opäť mužov hlas. Či ten hlas patril Nire?

Hady sa rozplietli, kamenná stena uprostred praskla a obe jej polovice sa nehlučne odsunuli. Za stenou sa rozliehala veľmi dlhá komnata, ktorú ožarovalo slabé svetlo. Obrovské stĺpy podopierajúce strop a miznúce vysoko v tme boli zdobené mnohými hadmi.

Muž vošiel dnu a pokynul Nire, aby ho nasledovala. Urobila tak. Prechádzali miestnosťou potichu, len zvuk krokov sa odrážal od kamenných stien. Na konci miestnosti stála vysoká kamenná socha muža v dlhom plášti. Mal dlhé vlasy, dlhú bradu, vysoké čelo, zahnutý nos a vznešený výraz. Nira si uvedomila, že práve pozerá na kamennú podobu svojho spoločníka. On však na sochu nehľadel, kráčal k jej nohám, kde naznak ležala kostra obrovského hada. Na dĺžku mohol mať niečo cez sedem metrov a prázdne očné jamky v jeho lebke veľkej ako menší čln na nich akoby vyčítavo hľadeli. Muž pred ňou zastal, chvíľu na ňu nemo hľadel, potom rukou jemne pohladil jej belostnú sánku.

„Túžba po moci je vždy cestou k záhube,“ povedal potichu hlbokým, melodickým hlasom. Nira ho bez slova pozorovala a ani nevedela prečo, cítila jeho smútok pri pohľade na kostru hada.

Muž sa pohol ďalej, až zastavil pri jednom z chodidiel veľkej sochy. Dotkol sa chladného kameňa a v rúchu medzi kamennými chodidlami sa objavil otvor. Bez toho, aby sa obrátil, prešiel otvorom a stratil sa v tme.

Nira stála na mieste a hľadela tým smerom. Vedela, že keď sa dostala tak ďaleko, nie je cesta späť. Váhavo vykročila. Za otvorom sa pred ňou objavilo špirálovité schodisko. Len čo vložila nohu na prvý schod, schodisko sa pohlo. Rovnako ako to, ktoré viedlo k Albusovej pracovni, aj toto stúpalo samo nahor. Točilo sa do špirály a zdalo sa, že nemá konca. Miestami Nira zahliadla uličky odstupujúce do strán. Na konci jednej uličky sa jej zazdalo, že zbadala hladinu jazera osvetlenú mesačným svitom. Stúpala a točila sa a keď mala pocit, že už to nevydrží, schodisko odrazu zastalo. Ocitla sa pred hladkou drevenou stenou. Tentoraz na ňu jej spoločník nečakal.

Nadýchla sa a skúsila to sama. „Otvor sa,“ šepla a jej hlas znel nejak podivne.

Drevená stena potichučky cvakla. V tom mieste sa objavili malé dvierka so striebornou kľučkou. Nira ju potlačila a prešla cez dvierka. Ohromene zamrkala a teraz už vôbec ničomu nerozumela. Tiché tikanie množstva malých prístrojov na policiach sa ozývalo v miestnosti. Veľký kamenný krb, v ktorom takmer vždy blčal oheň, bol prázdny a studený. Pri dverách stálo Félixove bidlo bez svojho obyvateľa. Dvierka za jej chrbtom sa s tichým klapnutím zavreli. Keď sa vydesene otočila, zistila, že za jej chrbtom stojí Albusova knižnica zaprataná knihami. Nič nenaznačovalo, že by v nej mohol byť tajný priechod. Srdce jej bilo až v krku, keď sa opatrne pohla vpred a uvedomila si, že obrazy na stenách, takmer vždy čulé a načúvajúce teraz tvrdo spia. Musí sa jej to všetko len snívať!

Pohliadla k Albusovmu pracovnému stolu, kde nemo stál jej spoločník a bez slova čakal, než podíde bližšie.

„Ako sme sa sem dostali? Čo sa to deje?“ vyhŕkla Nira, strach a nedôvera boli v jej hlase zreteľné.

Muž nič nepovedal, len položil dlaň na dosku starobylého pracovného stola. Doska uprostred ticho cvakla a v tom mieste sa objavila štrbina, ktorá prezrádzala tajnú priehradku.

„Kolesá osudu nemožno zastaviť a pravdu nemožno zakryť,“ vyhlásil muž potichu.

Nira sa zamračila. Opäť naňho namierila prútik a teraz už oveľa pevnejším hlasom zvolala: „Kto ste?!“

Na mužových perách sa objavil malý úškrn. „To už predsa vieš!“ povedal a následne zmizol.

Nira osamela. Zmetene hľadela okolo seba. Stále sa nachádzala v Albusovej pracovni s prútikom pripraveným, portréty na stenách stále spali, no ona mala pocit, akoby sa prebudila zo sna. Mohla byť námesačná? Ale ako by sa sem vôbec dostala? Pochybovala, že keď kamenná príšera do Albusovej pracovne nepustila Umbridgeovú, pustila by ju. Ohliadla sa ku knižnici. Tam nebola ani stola po tajných dvierkach.

Znovu pozrela na Albusov pracovný stôl, kde ešte stále uprostred vytŕčal kus dosky. Podišla k nemu, zatlačila a doska sa otvorila. Odhalila tak plytkú priehradku, na ktorej dne bol zrolovaný kus zažltnutého pergamenu. Schovala prútik a siahla po ňom.

Pergamen bol starý a ochytaný, akoby ho niekto čítal nespočetne ráz. Keď ho rozvinula, písmo na ňom sa jej zdalo povedomé, akoby bolo jej vlastné, no podpis nespoznávala. Usadila sa do Albusovho kresla a začítala sa:

__

_ Otec, _

__

_ tento list sa mi nepíše ľahko. Vždy som nerada priznávala svoje omyly, to vieš lepšie než ja, no mal si pravdu a ja som sa mýlila. _

_ Ten-Ktorého-Meno-Už-Nemôžem-Vyslovovať ma zradil. Odvrhol ma a dal prenasledovať svojimi poskokmi ako prašivého psa. Nahovoril im, že dieťa, ktoré nosím pod srdcom splodil mukel, no ty vieš, že som nikdy nemilovala nikoho iného, len jeho. Áno, splodili sme dieťa a tým tvoj rod spojili s jeho. Neľutujem to, i keď teraz už viem, že sa so mnou zahrával. Možno to čiastočne robil z nenávisti k tebe, no na tom už nezáleží. _

_ Zaslúžim si zaplatiť za svoje chyby, za všetko, čo som spôsobila nevinným. Áno, zaplatím a tá cena nebude menej než môj život, no nedovolím, aby ten dlh platila i moja dcéra, ktorá už čoskoro príde na svet. Moja Nira. Nechcem však, aby si ju hľadal. Bude vyrastať mimo toto všetko, ďaleko od nenávisti, u ľudí, ktorí ju budú milovať a vychovajú z nej lepšieho človeka než akým som bola ja, či ty. _

_ Želám si, aby sa táto zbytočná vojna plná nenávisti skončila a nikto viac nemusel čeliť hrôzam, ktoré prináša. Mrzí ma všetko, čo som ti spôsobila, a i keď sa naše cesty rozdelili, želám ti len to najlepšie. _

_ Nehľadaj ma. Keď tento list dostaneš, môj osud už bude spečatený, a ak Merlin dá, Nira bude v bezpečí. _

__

_ Isabel _

Keď Nira dočítala, mala pocit, akoby sa s ňou zakrútil svet. Čo to má znamenať?! Kto je Isabel? Čo to píše za nezmysly? Aký otec? List si znovu prečítala a následne znovu a znovu a pritom cítila, ako ju niečo sťahuje do temnoty.

Nevedela ako dlho tam sedela, mohlo to byť päť minút, ale tiež päť hodín. Čas v tú chvíľu nehral v jej živote žiadnu úlohu, akoby sa zastavil a ona cítila len prázdnotu. Odrazu v kozube vzbĺkli smaragdovozelené plamene a v nich sa objavila vysoká silueta, ktorá sa rýchlo otáčala. Následne Albus vyšiel z plameňov a ťažkým krokom zamieril k Félixovmu bidlu. Pôsobil unavene. V dlani niesol malého neopereného Félixa. Položil ho do nádobky s jemným popolom pod zlatou žrďou, na ktorej zvyčajne sedával. Sťažka si povzdychol. Až potom sa otočil ku svojmu pracovnému stolu a keď sa jeho oči stretli s Nirinými, objavilo sa v nich ohromenie.

„Čo tu robíš, Nira? Ako si sa sem dostala?“ spýtal sa a potom si všimol otvorenú tajnú priehradku a pergamen položený na stole.

Nira sa doposiaľ nehýbala, takmer ani nedýchala. Sedela v jeho kresle a len naňho hľadela. Nevedela, čo mu chce vlastne povedať, či má naňho kričať, alebo ho rovno prekliať za to, že jej celý ten čas klamal.

„Nenávidíš ma?“ šepol Albus potichu priškrteným hlasom, pohľad nespúšťal z jej očí a tváril sa tak vážne, ako ho Nira ešte nevidela.

„Povedz mi pravdu,“ povedala potichu a veľmi dobre si uvedomovala, že z jej hlasu sála ľadový chlad.

Albus sa pomaly pohol smerom k nej, Nira však naňho namierila prútik. „O nič sa nepokúšaj!“ varovala ho.

Albus prútik nevytiahol, no ani sa nezastavil, hľadel jej do očí až dokým nestál na druhej strane stola. Pomaly sa natiahol po pergamen. Videla ako jemne pohladil slovo _Isabel_ , ako sa mu v očiach zaleskli slzy. Nemohla ho však ľutovať, mala pocit, že všetky emócie pod tým nátlakom utiekli z jej tela a zanechali ju prázdnu a studenú.

„Mal som ženu. Nebolo to dlhé manželstvo a možno sme skôr boli priateľmi než manželmi, no i tak otehotnela. V tej dobe sa náš svet pokúšal ovládnuť Gellert Grindelwald a všetci očakávali, že sa mu postavím, že ho zastavím. Bez ohľadu na dôvody, prečo som to vtedy nechcel urobiť, keby sa Gellert o mojej žene dozvedel... O tom manželstve vedelo len veľmi málo ľudí. Grindelwalda som nakoniec porazil, no moja žena zomrela pri pôrode. Sľúbil som jej, že sa postarám o našu dcéru Isabel,“ opäť sa zahľadel na text pergamenu. Následne ho zroloval, uložil do tajnej priehradky a tú zavrel. Štrbina zmizla, akoby tam nikdy nebola a drevená doska stola bola opäť hladká. „Zlyhal som,“ pokračoval potichu. „Isabel bola veľmi nadaná čarodejnica, no so svojimi schopnosťami nebola nikdy spokojná. Na stupnici moci sa posúvala stále vyššie, začala experimentovať s čiernou mágiou, nedokázal som ju zastaviť. Vyčítala mi, že som nikdy nepomstil svojho otca, ktorý kvôli muklovskej hlúposti zomrel v Azkabane. Čím ďalej, tým viac bola presvedčená, že čarodejníci by nad muklami mali prevziať kontrolu a vtedy sa objavil on. Vidina moci zlákala mnohých a následne mnohých stála životy bez ohľadu na to, na ktorej strane stáli. Viackrát som sa Isabel snažil priviesť k rozumu, neposlúchla ma. On toho zneužíval, mstil sa mi. Vlastne dodnes netuším za čo,“ pozrel jej do očí.

Niru napadlo, že ich oči sa na seba vždy podobali.

„Po tom, čo ten list prišiel som už o svojej dcére nikdy nepočul. Mohol som len dúfať, že moja vnučka je v bezpečí. Nehľadal som ťa a predsa... neverím, že to, že sme sa stretli bola náhoda. Takéto náhody neexistujú. Isabel nechcela, aby som ťa vychovával a mala pravdu. Mal som na starosti dve deti, moju sestru Arianu a ju. Obe som priviedol do záhuby. Nechcel som, aby sa to opakovalo, preto som ťa zveril do rúk Johna a Margaret. Sú to dobrí ľudia, navyše muklovia, ďaleko od tohto sveta, ďaleko od Anglicka. Na Ilvermorny sa hovorí, že to najlepšie zo Salazara Slizolina odišlo do Ameriky. Dúfal som, že aj tebe to prinesie šťastie. Napriek tomu všetkému som však nedokázal s tebou prerušiť kontakt úplne.“

Nira sa zhlboka nadýchla, vydýchla, prázdnotu pomaly vyplňoval smútok i hnev, ktorý bojoval o vedúce postavenie. „Kedy si mi to chcel povedať?“

Albus jej venoval jeden smutný previnilý pohľad, no keď prehovoril, jeho hlas bol pevný: „Nikdy.“

Hnev v jej vnútri na chvíľu získal prevahu. „Na to si nemal právo!“ zavrčala potichu.

„Rešpektoval som prianie tvojej matky,“ odvetil Albus pokojne. „Tá chcela, aby si vyrastala mimo toto všetko, v lepšom svete.“

„A čo môj otec?“ spýtala sa Nira neľútostne, i keď pri pomyslení na to, kto je vlastne jej otcom, ju prepadla hrôza.

„Ten chcel len tvoju smrť!“ vyhlásil Albus a prvý raz sa zamračil.

„Ako to môžeš vedieť?“ nedala sa Nira.

„Pretože ho poznám. Myslíš si, že lord Voldemort stojí o potomstvo? O niekoho s kým by sa delil o moc? Keby zistil, že si prežila, nezastavil by sa, dokým by si nebola mŕtva. Čo to nechápeš?“ hľadel na ňu tak uprene, akoby jej tie myšlienky chcel vtisnúť do hlavy, no či sa o to pokúšal alebo nie, Nira mala myseľ uzavretú.

„Voldemort ma pripravil o dcéru,“ vydýchol po chvíľke ticha. Jeho hlas znel tak smutne a zúfalo. „Ty si to posledné, čo mi ostalo, Nira,“ prosebne jej hľadel do očí.

Nira mu chvíľu pohľad oplácala, no následne sa odvrátila. Bez slova sa postavila, obišla stôl a zamierila ku dverám. Pred nimi sa zastavila. Otočila sa.

„O mňa si sa pripravil sám, Albus!“ vyhlásila potichu. Následne vyšla na chodbu. Dvere sa za ňou s tichým klapnutím zavreli.

__

_ Denný Prorok: 23.6.1996 _

_ TEN-KOHO-NETREBA-MENOVAŤ SA VRACIA _

__

_ V piatok večer v krátkom vyhlásení minister mágie Kornelius Fudge potvrdil, že Ten-Koho-Netreba-Menovať sa vrátil do našej krajiny a je znova aktívny. _

_ „S veľkou ľútosťou musím potvrdiť, že čarodejník nárokujúci si na titul lord... no veď viete koho mám na mysli – je živý a opäť medzi nami,“ prezradil nám Fudge, ktorý vyzeral pri stretnutí s novinármi unavene a znepokojene. „Takmer s rovnakou ľútosťou oznamujeme masovú vzburu dementorov v Azkabane, ktorí prejavili nechuť ďalej pracovať pre ministerstvo. Domnievame sa, že dementori v súčasnosti prijímajú rozkazy od lorda... oného. _

_ Vyzývame čarodejnícku verejnosť, aby bola ostražitá. Ministerstvo v súčasnosti vydáva príručku základnej domácej a osobnej ochrany. Výtlačok v priebehu nasledujúceho mesiaca zdarma rozpošle do všetkých čarodejníckych domácností.“ _

_ Vyhlásenie ministra vyvolalo strach a znepokojenie v čarodejníckej obci, ktorú až do minulej stredy ministerstvo ubezpečovalo, že nie je ani štipka pravdy na neprestajných chýroch o tom, že Veď-Viete-Kto znovu pôsobí medzi nami. _

_ Podrobnosti udalostí, ktoré spôsobili takú náhlu zmenu postoja na ministerstve, sú stále nejasné, hoci sa predpokladá, že Ten-Koho-Netreba-Menovať a vybraná skupina jeho prívržencov (známych ako smrťožrúti) údajne vo štvrtok večer prenikli na Ministerstvo mágie. _

_ Albusa Dumbledora, znovuvymenovaného riaditeľa Rokfortskej strednej školy čarodejníckej, znovuprijatého člena Medzinárodnej konfederácie čarodejníkov a znovunastoleného predsedu Najvyššieho čarodejníckeho súdu Wizengamotu, sa nám doteraz nepodarilo zastihnúť, aby sa k situácii vyjadril. Celý uplynulý rok trval na tom, že Veď-Viete-Kto nie je mŕtvy, ako široká verejnosť dúfala a domnievala sa, ale znova získava nasledovníkov, aby sa nanovo pokúsil prevziať moc. _


End file.
